Bent, Not Broken
by MissMac
Summary: Melara, elder daughter of Stannis Baratheon, is sent away to Winterfell after her near death in King's Landing. Living in fear, she waits for the one who can save her from herself. She didn't expect help to come in the form of the Kingslayer. Jaime X OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the Song of Ice and Fire series in which the characters were born.

Warning: Slight mention of rape in the beginning here. Nothing graphic, literally just a mention of it.

"What am I to do with her? No proper Lord would marry his son to her now. She is useless." Stannis Baratheon stared down at his brothers in their chairs. The three of them were seated in the council room, well after midnight. He had never wanted to come to King's Landing, but it was Renly's name day and the King wanted both of his brothers with him. _What the King wants, he commands. What the king commands he then gets. _And now, his eldest daughter, Melara, had been found beaten, raped and near death in one of the far hallways of the castle. She was sleeping in her mother's rooms while Stannis and his brothers met to discuss the situation. It was Renly who spoke his thoughts in response.

"She is not a broken sword, unable to be welded again, Stannis. She is a Baratheon and the King's niece. She will heal and she will grow and she will be married to some fat old man who could care less if he is the first man to be inside her." While Renly lacked the tactical approach of his war-seasoned brothers, he had a way with words that would make any man feel at ease. Unfortunately, Stannis was not just _any _man.

"There is a raper in the dungeons being beaten within an inch of his life and I'm here listening to you two fucks when I could be down there watching his blood spill." After Rhaegar had taken Lyanna and the rumors of her raping reached his ears, Robert held no mercy for rapers. He may have hit Cersei in his drunken rages, but he'd never taken a woman against their will. With the dark thought of Lyanna's rape on his mind, the King pushed himself angrily out of his chair. "Stannis, this is done with. We have the bastard, your daughter will live and you can leave for Dragonstone in the morning. It will do good to get the girl away from here." Robert began to walk away, assuming his brothers knew when a conversation was finished, but stopped when Stannis spoke to him.

"Keep her here then. The wailing of women does not belong in Dragonstone." Stannis was never an affectionate man to his daughter, always blaming her for being born a girl instead of a boy. A boy would have been able to defend himself. A boy would be able to carry on his father's name.

"Did you not hear what Robert said? Stannis, Melara cannot stay here. She will heal faster without the reminders of what happened lurking around every corner." Renly knew his brother was cold, but didn't realize just how much he loathed his child. _It's not because she's his child. It's because she is a girl, _Renly thought to himself.

"I leave for Dragonstone in the morning with my wife and the babe. The girl is yours to deal with as you please." With these last words, Stannis Baratheon turned his back on his brothers, and his eldest daughter. The remaining Baratheons watched their brother leave in silence, the only sound being the heavy footfalls of Stannis. Nothing short of the threat of death would make him change his mind, and Robert had half a mind to do just that. Robert clenched his fists, his blood was boiling, his fury focused on Stannis. Feeling the tension from his brother, Renly excused himself. As he exited the council room, he was met by Jon Arryn. No more than a solemn shake of the head was exchanged between the two men.

"Brother or no, I still am the King and I will put him to death if he leaves the girl here. It is his duty as her father to care for her!" Robert turned to acknowledge the man he viewed as a father with fists not yet unclenched. "I cannot play nursemaid to some child. I've got seven kingdoms to run!"

Jon felt nothing but pity for the child. Melara hadn't awoken since they found her hours before, but she was fighting to live. If the Gods were truly good, they would let the poor girl slip into death's waiting arms and spare her the torture of living. Jon walked to Robert and put a calming hand on the King's shoulder. Looking into Robert's eyes, the Hand spoke."You may be King, Your Grace, but to put a death sentence on your own brother's head would be madness." A short pause and a pointed look followed the simple phrase. The mention of madness had always sobered Robert up. Jon Arryn knew what needed to be said to calm the King's fury. The Hand guided his King back into the previously vacated seat and continued. "If he truly has given up on the girl, it is no reason to fight another war. We've only recently begun to rebuild our strength in the North from the Greyjoy Rebellion. Let him be, Robert." The King heaved a sigh and sat back in his chair, waiting in silence for his Hand to continue to speak. When he did not, Robert asked the very question his brother had asked moments earlier.

"Jon, what am I to do with her?"

Jon considered the options, which were few, within his head. He played out the scenarios in his mind's eye before coming to settle on a decision. She was not of an age to be married, and even if she was of age, a spoilt bride was no easy sell. She couldn't stay in King's Landing, the traumatic experience would cause her to need constant care that would not be provided. She needed a woman's guidance and tenderness. _Not any woman's tenderness, the child needs a mother's tenderness,_ Jon mused to himself. He briefly considered keeping her with his own wife, but dismissed the idea before he could even finish it. Lysa struggled with her own mental state, and could not help the young girl through her trauma. While thinking of Lysa, the face of another Tully woman came to the front of his thoughts. _Of course. That is the answer._ Jon looked Robert in the eye and voiced his opinion.

"Have a raven sent to Winterfell. Alert Ned Stark that he is to have a visitor."

There you have it. The prologue. The first chapter of this story has some vague Theon/O.C. but alas it is truly a Jaime/O.C., I swear it! I had actually written a shorter story than this, going through Melara's beginning years in Winterfell, which pairs her with Theon. I felt that just adding those chapters to this story would have made things too slow. I may still put that story on this site as a prequel of sorts, but only once it has been re-edited. I have this story _near_ completed, but my editing tends to take longer than the actual writing process. I have also left things subject to change in case any of the readers have some input. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Melara! Hide me! Quick!" Arya frantically ran up to the seventeen year old girl and ducked behind her grey skirts. This had been a common occurrence since the young Stark girl could walk and terrorize her siblings, mostly Sansa and Bran. Arya would come to Melara for help just as Melara had gone to Lady Stark for help when she had first arrived in Winterfell those nine years ago. She had been near Arya's age when she had been sent off to live in Winterfell. She couldn't remember much of her life in King's Landing while she was awake, but at night her memories of harsh words and harsh hands became her dreams. With a shake of her head, Melara focused back onto Arya and why the girl would need to hide. _I bet she put a dead bird in Sansa's rooms again. Her brother most likely gave her the idea. _Without questioning, Melara grabbed hold of Arya's hand and they quickly made their way towards the Godswood. Something about the serenity of the place cleared Melara's thoughts. And it was easier to hide in the trees than in the fortress of Winterfell. The two girls slowed their pace once they saw there was no one following them. Melara took this time to question the girl she had come to view as her sister.

"Arya, might I ask as to what I am hiding you from? Was the Septa preparing your needlework? Or perhaps, another dead bird in Lady Sansa's rooms?" Although her voice held the serious tone her father was known for, Melara's blue eyes betrayed her mirth at the situation. Arya took her hand from the other girls grasp with a huff. She sat down on a fallen tree, and then motioned for Melara to do the same so she could tell her tale.

"Well, I was doing needlepoint with Sansa and the other girls and the Septa was _gushing_ over Sansa's work. I wasn't listening to that though, all I could hear was the thump of Bran shooting his arrows and hitting buckets instead of the target." Melara gave a chuckle at Arya's innocent jab meant for her brother. Arya continued with her tale, encouraged by the other girl's laughter. "I went to see the boys practicing their archery and I saw Bran miss another shot. He was stringing another arrow and there was a bow near my feet so I grabbed it, and shot before he could. I hit the target perfectly in the center!"

Melara smiled at her companion as she listened attentively. Looking in Arya's innocent eyes and listening to her joyful story brought a sense of longing to Melara that she had often felt since her life changed that night nine years ago. She had longed for her innocence back, not just her physical innocence, but also her mental innocence as well. She had often wondered what it would be like to sing songs of knights like Sansa, without the fear staining her voice. She had often wondered what it would feel like to kiss a husband like Lady Stark did, without trembling at the closeness of a man. She had often wondered if her father would have taught her like Lord Stark taught his sons, had she been born a boy. Would he have shown her techniques of the sword, bow and lance? Would he have raised her, instead of sending her away? These questions had plagued Melara since she had awoken three days after her attack in King's Landing. Her memories of that night were blurred, but the pain upon her awakening was forever stamped in her mind.

She had awoken alone in her rooms that day. She had screamed for hours before being given milk of the poppy. The Maester that saw to her could not say if the screams were from physical pain or mental pain. She was snapped out of her dark thoughts once again by Arya.

"Melara, were you even listening? My arrow hit the target right in the middle!" Arya had become a light in Melara's dark life. She had clung to the baby girl from the first day she set foot in Winterfell. She had been escorted by ten guards on her trip from King's Landing, as well as a Septa. The young Melara had cried most of the journey, and went into screaming fits when the guards would come near her. But the moment she saw the little bundle in Lady Stark's arms, she was reminded of her own sweet baby sister she would never see again.

"Yes, Arya, I'm listening. I just don't understand why you needed to hide because you hit a bullseye." Melara noticed the braids in Arya's hair had come loose. She stood behind the fallen log and began to replait the chestnut locks. _Such a beautiful color. Much fairer than my own black locks._

"Bran was not happy when he saw me. He turned to run after me but I am quicker!" _Ah, the final piece of the riddle._

"If you are so quick, then why did you need to hide with Lady Melara in the Godswood?" Melara stiffened when she heard the mocking male voice but forced herself to calm when she recognized who had joined them. She had discovered a week after her arrival that Theon Greyjoy was recently arrived in Winterfell as well. She also discovered the reason for his arrival.

"It's better to be prepared than caught without an alternative defensive plan, Theon." Arya had been quoting her father more in the past year. She listened to every word Lord Stark said to them, absorbing the wisdom he shared. She seemed to use it against her father's ward the most, whether purposely or not, Melara did not know. The young Baratheon turned to greet Theon and gasped when she realized just how close he was to her body.

Theon had made no more sound than the wind as he came up behind the girl he had grown up with. _She no longer has a girl's body, but the curves of a woman. _Her gasp of shock had him imagining her gasping in pleasure as he sank deep inside her body. His lecherous thoughts were stopped when she stepped backwards and tripped over the log that Arya had been sat upon. _She'd rather hurt herself than be close to me. _Theon knew he would, once again, have to visit Ros to relieve himself of the problem Melara left him with. No man in Winterfell could blame him for his body's reaction to Melara. She had grown to be an exceptional beauty, with a quiet but not dull temperament to match. Her only downfall was her fear. _And her clumsiness._

Theon grabbed onto the falling girl's body, hoping that he could stop her from the impact. Instinctively, Melara wrapped her arms around Theon's neck, while his right was on her back and his left cradled her head. Her movements caught him off guard, and he started to fall along with her. Theon was able to cradle her smaller form to his, with barely enough time to turn them. They hit the ground with a thud, Melara still held tightly in Theon's arms, with her legs slightly straddling his. They stayed together on the ground for a moment after the excitement of the fall. It had happened too fast for Melara's usual panic to set-in at being so close to a man. Theon released her body so he could prop up on his elbows, causing the young woman to sit up in her savior's lap. For a quick moment when Melara wasn't thinking, she could only stare into Theon's bright blue eyes, as if caught under a magic spell. She had never been this close to a man since her attack, she had been too frightened, terrified even. But in this one magical moment, in the Godswood, she just simply shut out her thoughts and let herself get lost in a man's embrace. With her hands still around his neck, she toyed with the bits of his hair that brushed across her fingers.

Theon could feel her breath mixing with his, she was so close he could almost taste her. His arms were currently supporting his own body, and he realized that nothing physically kept the girl in his lap. _She isn't running_, he triumphantly thought. He slowly shifted forward with the intent of kissing the beautiful girl in his lap, but when he moved it was if the spell was broken.

When he shifted ever so slightly forward, she felt Theon hard between her legs and the reality of her position came back to her brain. She felt a horrible pang of fear start in the bottom of her stomach and work its way to her fingertips. She took her hands from around his neck and pushed herself against his chest to get away from him quickly. He did not expect her actions and fell back onto the ground as she stood with the grace of a newborn fawn. Theon did not get up to go after her, he just decided to lie for a moment and try to remember the feel of Malara's body atop of his. There was no need for him to chase after her, he'd done it enough in the past years to know that it just made her run from him.

And run she did. After Melara had gotten to her feet, she had grabbed a hold of Arya's hand and they took off at a run towards the gates of Winterfell. She needed to distance herself from Theon and the fear she felt. _Am I scared of him because he is a man? Or am I scared of him, because for just one moment, I felt something in his arms besides fear. _Melara had many thoughts going through her head as she ran with Arya. The girl was surprising quiet after witnessing the scene between the two adults in the Godswood. Arya knew of Melara's fears, but just did not understand them. Arya would never be afraid of someone like Theon or her brothers like Melara feared them. The young Stark hoped that when she was older she could understand the young woman who she loved more than her true blood-sister. The girls slowed to a walk to catch their breath when they reached Winterfell. Melara noticed the grim mood within the walls almost instantly.

"Arya, why don't you go wash for supper. I will meet you in the dining hall later." With the promise made, Melara wandered away from the girl and to the training yard. _ There has to be someone who knows what caused this somber mood._ _What if is nothing? It could just be me. I'm still shaking from what happened back there with Theon. _Melara's hands were truly shaking. Although she had gotten more control over her fear throughout the past nine years, she could not seem to completely heal. _Will I ever heal? What would I do if I were arranged to marry? Would the Lord I marry just lock me in a room and take me day and night as he please?_

"My Lady, you seem troubled." Jon Snow's velvet voice called to her. Her eyes searched for the man who had spoken and found him standing near the archery targets. A rare smile fell onto her lips when their eyes met. He returned the smile with a rare one of his own. She had Arya to thank for the ease in which she felt around the Bastard boy. She had witnessed Jon's gentleness with his young sister, and slowly built trust over the years. Melara would still recoil from his touch, but she was able to look upon his face without fear. Of the men in Winterfell, he seemed the least likely to hurt her.

"As does all of Winterfell. What caused the dour feeling within the walls, Jon?" Melara kept her distance from Jon, still shook up over her physical encounter with Theon. Jon never made a move towards the still healing girl. Jon knew from years of hunting that trying to corner a frightened doe only made her run that much faster.

"A raven came from King's Landing for Father. Jon Arryn has passed and the King rides North. The party will be here within the month."

"Did the raven bring more news?" Melara spoke without even realizing her words. Her mind was flashing images of her uncle Robert, her departure from King's Landing and the events that caused her departure.

"No, but Robb said that there would only be one reason the King would ride this far North. He wants Father to be Hand of the King." Jon could tell she assumed the King would ride for her and not for Lord Stark. He could see the thoughts move through her eyes as if he had thought them himself. She knew that it was Jon Arryn who sent her to Winterfell, and thought with his death his decision would be rethought.

_What if they take me with them? I can't go back to the Capitol. Arya needs me here._ Swallowing the lump forming in her throat and holding back her tears she continued to address Jon. "And will Lord Stark agree?"

"Not even he can say no to the King, Melara." When he spoke those words, Melara knew that if the King declared her to return to King's Landing she wouldn't have the choice. With the arrival of the King and his party on her mind she left Jon with a simple acknowledging nod of her head.

_Family or not, he will do with me as he please. Or maybe he will not take notice of me since I am no use to him politically. I am just a soiled lady._

Next chapter:

The arrival of the King and the Queen and the rest of them…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I would like to first apologize. I had posted this under the title "Broken Things", but that is the title of the prequel. I am quite sorry, chaps! A lot of background in this chapter!

Thank you for reviewing, favorite-ing, and alert-ing!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Lady Stark, you sent for me?" Melara entered the dining hall to find Catelyn surrounded by people working. Some were scrubbing the tables, some hoisting grand chandeliers, and some were just running frantically. _It's only been a week since the raven brought news of the King's travel North. Surely there is no need for all of this so soon. _Catelyn met the girl in the middle of the crowded hall and held her arms open in invitation. Melara returned the Lady's embrace and enjoyed the feeling of being held. It was a rare moment when the young woman enjoyed another's touch. With her eyes closed and feeling Catelyn's arms around her, an image of Theon came to her mind. Knowing that she was safe with Catelyn, Melara allowed her mind to remember the feel of his arms around her. Theon's arms were larger than the delicate Lady Stark's, but still held her in the same gentle embrace. _Mayhaps I can overcome my fears of men. But what man would hold the patience that I need? Surely not Theon, I felt him hard against me and I have heard the stories of his escapades in the brothel. He would need to be satisfied before I was ready. Jon, then? He always has such kind smiles for me. But he has plans to take the Black._ Thinking of these men, Melara felt her body become warm from something other than fear.

When Catelyn released the girl, she noticed the slight flush on her cheeks. Motherly instincts took over at the sight. Putting a hand to Melara's forehead, the Lady asked, "Melara, are you well? Do you feel feverish?" Before she could answer, Melara was lead to a near bench with Catelyn sat to her side.

"No, My Lady, I fair quite well today." Melara looked away ashamed and embarrassed. _If Lady Catelyn knew my thoughts of Theon and Jon she would never forgive me. I know she has hopes of my marriage to Robb._ And it was true. Lady Catelyn had grown strong feelings for the battered girl that arrived in Winterfell. Over the years, she had watched Melara grow into a kind and beautiful lady. Catelyn knew this made things even more dangerous for the still healing girl. Any Lord would spend just a moment with her and want her for his wife because of her features and lady-like ways. And if she would not willingly go to the Lord's bed, she may be punished and her fear of men would increase. Lady Catelyn would not let her years of healing be squashed because of some pompous Lord with insatiable lust. She would speak with Ned again later about joining Robb and Melara in marriage.

"Melara, we can spare the formalities. We are not at court nor do we have an audience." _And you will someday be my daughter, _Catelyn added to herself.

"Catelyn, I speak truly! I am not feeling unwell, I was just think—." Melara stopped short, catching herself before she revealed the reason for her flushed face. _I just don't understand what is happening to me. When did my fear be replaced with…with…this. _The seventeen year old was confused with the changes that were happening within her. She hoped that Catelyn would leave it be and get to the reason she had been called to the dining hall.

"What were you thinking of, Melara?" The gentle voice and kind eyes of Lady Stark compelled her to speak her thoughts. The young woman latched onto any kindness that was shown her way, in blind faith. Finding courage, Melara tried to explain her conflicting feelings.

"My mind was just wandering. I have been wondering lately what it would feel like to be held by a man without having the fear I do. I remembered the way that Theon held me against him when he caught my fall just last week. It made my body feel warm, both then and now when I remember it." She paused to form her next thoughts, looking for the right words to speak. "It felt like my skin had smoldering embers just beneath the surface. Not exactly uncomfortable, it felt-." Melara saw the look on Catelyn's face and turned her head away quickly. The elder of the two was angered by what Melara had said. Catelyn knew that this was another step of healing for Melara, but that step of healing should have taken her towards Robb, not Theon.

_No, it won't matter. It is just a young woman's body reacting to a man's touch. Her mind does not desire Theon._ Calming herself, Catelyn took the girl's hands in her own. The girl looked up with the confusion plain to see in her stormy blue eyes.

"My dear, forgive me. I am weary from these preparations and I am not the best council at the moment. But I believe what you are feeling is just your body's reaction to a man's touch. Men and women are meant to feel attraction towards each other, it is how the Gods made us." At Melara's thoughtful nod, Lady Catelyn smiled as she stood. With their hands still joined, she also pulled the girl to her feet. "You should stay away from Theon when possible. He is no good for you."

"He told me once when we were young that the two of us would be married. He told me that he'd take me as a bride, despite my being despoiled. Will other men think this way as well?" Catelyn's heart ached for the broken insecure girl in front of her. Embracing her in another hug, Catylen ran a soothing hand through the girl's dark hair.

"Robb thinks that way, you know. He would make a fine husband for you. You wouldn't have to leave Winterfell and risk a marriage to a horrid old man." Melara felt more confusion at Catelyn's words and pulled away.

_Why must she insist I marry Robb? Why would she burden her oldest son and future Lord of Winterfell with me?_

"I believe you, Catelyn, but Robb deserves better than me." Before Catelyn could respond, Melara smoothed out her dress and continued. "Wasn't there something you needed of me?"

Growing up the daughter of a highborn Lord and then being married to another, Catelyn recognized a dismissal of a topic. She would not push the girl any farther today. _Not until I've spoken with Ned._ Catelyn pulled a parchment from her skirts.

"Yes, there is. A raven came for you this morning. From your father."

Melara was dumb-founded. In her nine years in Winterfell, she had never received word from her family. After the first year had come and passed, Melara had lost hope of her family coming for her. She had cried silently each night for that entire year. She cried harder on the night of her tenth nameday when there was no raven from Dragonstone. She cried harder yet on the night of her eleventh.

She slowly unrolled the sealed parchment, already knowing what the words would be. Her eyes scanned the note, and dread filled her when she read the words she knew to be there.

With the parchment held loosely in her hands it was easy for Catelyn to take it. But it was not easy for Catelyn to accept the words.

"No, Melara, I will not accept this. You must stay here, you are not yet ready to go."

"I'm sorry, Lady Catelyn. If my father wills it, I must return to King's Landing with my uncle's party. If I may be excused now?" Her once melodic voice became dull with those words. She did not wait for Catelyn to refuse her, she instead turned and left the hall. She did not run and she did not cry as she made her way through the crowd intent on finding Arya.

But later that night, a man stood outside her door as she wept into her pillow. Robb wanted to run into her room and hold her until her tears dried. He wanted to be the reason for her tears to dry. But instead he stood vigil at the door of the girl he loved, but could never touch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next weeks passed Melara in a haze. She had started packing her things many times, but always stopped herself. _What is the point? Catelyn begged Ned to have us married and he agreed to speak with the King. _The very next day after she received the raven Lord Stark had called on Melara. He was such a kind and gentle man so much like Jon that she held no fear of him. He had asked her what she thought of his heir and if she would be happy with a life as Lady of Winterfell. She had hesitantly agreed, what else could one do when the Lord who had housed you for most of your life asks such a personal thing?

And maybe, the King would agree to it. She had felt hope flutter in her chest when she imagined Lord Eddard bargaining with the King. He would agree to be his Hand if his son could marry Melara. _And Robb would be a good husband. I would never force me to lie with him._ Her hope would always be short-lived and doubt would creep through her thoughts when she heard the whispers.

"—won't work. The King won't take interest in her."

"—really is a sweet little lady, but not good enough."

"—she's not even flowered."

And it was true that Melara had yet to bleed. She had been prepared since her twelfth nameday by Lady Stark for her first bleed. Each day she expected to wake with a pool of blood staining her sheets. As the days and months and finally years passed, she stopped waiting. Maester Luwin had told her, in her fifteenth year, that the medical journals had records of young rape victims becoming barren. At the time she had accepted her infertility, still too frightened to think of a man in an intimate way. This was just one more thing that Melara had to overcome.

"My Lady, your presence has been requested by Lord and Lady Stark. You are to receive the King's party." The maid left as quickly as she came. Everyone within the walls of Winterfell was scrambling with the last preparations. Melara finished brushing her black hair, choosing to leave it down rather than tame it with a braid. Lady Stark had given her a light blue dress to match her eyes in the style of the South. _One of her old dresses from before her marriage, I suppose. _She did enjoy the dresses of the South, but was glad for the warm cloak she placed on her shoulders. _I may not be needing this much longer. No use for a heavy cloak in the heat of the South._

Making her way through the crowd that had gathered for her uncle's arrival, Melara came to stand between Theon and Jon. _Better to stand between them than next to a man I do not know. _ She could not tell if her shaking was from fear of the King's arrival or the large crowd. There were too many men in crowds and she felt threatened when in one. She heard Catelyn asking Sansa about Arya, and spotted the girl in wearing a helm while standing on a wagon. _Such a brave little wolf._ She watched as the girl she loved as a sister shoved her brother to stand in the proper place. She saw the helmet that had once been on Arya's head now in Theon's hands. She tried to keep her mind busy by finding details to focus on. Her eyes left Theon's hands to watch as the procession came through the gates. Melara's fear was beginning to take her over as it had not done in nearly a year. Her breathing became faster and a familiar buzzing noise filled her ears. She vaguely heard the royal wagon come to a halt. Just when she thought she was going to faint she felt a light brush of skin against her hand. She didn't dare look at Theon, but instead pictured it was Arya trying to hold her hand. She almost succeeded until his mouth came next to her ear. She could feel the heat of his closeness. When he spoke it was just a whisper of, "Breath, little fawn."

She barely had time to breath when the King rode into view. It had been nine years since she had seen her Uncle. She dropped to her knee as everyone around her did, and released Theon's hand to stay balanced. Her thoughts raced as the King dismounted and walked towards Lord Stark. _That was the first time he had tried to touch me since that day in the Godswood. Why did I not shy from his touc? Catelyn told me that my body would know who to trust before my mind would. _The reality of what happened hit her. _I didn't shy away from his hold. Why, when I am set to leave Winterfell, do I now accept Theon's touch?_

King Robert signaled for the Stark's to stand, and the rest of the gathered crowd rose as well. The tension sat in the air as the King told Ned he had gotten fat, but eased once the two had embraced. Melara remained silent while the courtly pleasantries were exchanged. When Robert asked to see Bran's muscles, she couldn't help but give a small laugh. When the noise reached the King's ears, he shifted his eyes onto his niece. She flushed and looked away, becoming instantly uncomfortable from the male attention she was receiving. The King didn't acknowledge her, just looked towards Ned.

She heard the King tell Lord Stark to take him to his crypts and the sound of shifting fabric signaled the leave of her uncle. She made her way over to Arya and Sansa, when the younger girl asked, "Where is the Imp?" Melara would have given another small laugh at that, but had the sudden feeling of being watched. _It must be Theon. He will think that I've suddenly realized my love for him since I didn't pull my hand away from his. _She spun around with the intention of speaking with Theon but stopped halfway. It wasn't Theon who had been staring at her, it was the Kingslayer. And he was smirking directly at her.

Jaime held the girl's eyes and waited for her to look away. Years in the Kingsguard had taught him to take in his surroundings before anything else when arriving at a new place. He looked at the faces of the people gathered before him. _Like little puppies all waiting for their master._ The girl's blue dress stood out among the dank tones of the North. She looked as though she would run or faint at any moment. _Thank the Gods she was given better features than her father, mother and sister. She is no Cersei, but she is still a prize._ He broke his gaze from Melara to focus on Cersei telling him to find Tyrion. When he looked back where the girl had stood, she was no longer there. Re-mounting his horse, Jaime made his way to the nearest brothel in search of his brother.

A frown appeared on Jaime's face as he rode, thinking of the dark haired beauty with eyes like the ocean. He saw the way she skittered around the men and he knew it was because of her tragic incident years ago in King's Landing. Jaime knew of that night better than most alive.

Because he had been the one to find her body.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you all, once again, for reviewing, favorite-ing and alert-ing. How are we feeling about everything? Loving it? Hating it? Do tell me! It helps me in my editing process.

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Will there be dancing? I would so love a dance with the Prince." Melara shook her head with a smile gracing her lips at Sansa's dreamy voice. She had gotten along well enough with Sansa over the years, but much preferred the company of the boy-ish Arya. _I can't be around a boy, but a girl acting as one is often my company. The Gods are peculiar._ Melara stood behind Sansa, brushing the flame colored locks. There was something about taking care of Arya and Sansa's grooming that calmed Melara. She had always assumed it was because the tasks did not require thinking but repetitive motions.

"I think there will be more drinking than dancing, Sansa. If the rumors of my uncle are correct, that is." Melara had not seen any of the Royal Party since the formal greeting that morning, opting instead to stay in Sansa's rooms and help the girl prepare herself for the evening's feast. _I will only sit through the first course than feign ill. Or have Arya cause a distraction to get me away from…everyone_. Continuing to brush Sasan's hair out, Melara's smile grew wider thinking of all of the _distractions _that Arya could provide. "But I'm sure that once my cousin sees you, he will demand a dance from the fairest maiden in the hall."

Sansa turned with excitement in her eyes and spoke much too rapidly for a Lady of her age. "Oh, Melara, do you truly think so? What if he doesn't like me? What if he prefers his Lady to have a different color of hair? What if he finds me ugly?"

"Then he is the stupidest Prince that ever lived." Catylen made her entrance into Sansa's room just to hear her eldest daughter speak her insecurities. _Eldest daughter by blood. Melara will soon be my eldest daughter by marriage._ Catelyn had been assuming Ned spoke with the King about Melara becoming betrothed to Robb. In reality, she hadn't had time alone with Ned since the Party had arrived to know how the conversation with the King went. "Melara, why aren't you dressed for the feast? It begins soon."

Melara looked at the blue dress she had put on just that morning then back to Catelyn. There were no stains or rips she could see, and the Southern style dress was more than proper enough for a feast. "Unless this is not suitable, I am dressed for the feast, Lady Catelyn."

_Always the proper Lady. She will make a wonderful wife for Robb._ Lady Stark walked to the girls, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Tonight will be a special night for both of you girls. There will be many suitors looking to dance with young maidens such as yourself. You represent the high-born girls of Winterfell. I want you both to look more beautiful than any other women in the Hall."

"More beautiful than even the Queen?" Sansa said it as if speaking those words were a treasonous act. Catelyn reassured her young daughter with a squeeze on her shoulder and a motherly smile.

"Especially the Queen."

Melara set down the brush she had been holding and stepped back to free herself from Catelyn's grip. _I am no maiden. I will have no suitors try to dance with me this night. Not that I mind the men staying away, but what would be the point of preparing only to be disappointed?_ Melara did not want to disappoint Catelyn with her sad thoughts, so instead she put a false smile on her face before she spoke.

"Well, how am I to catch a young suitor's eye in this color? It matches the shade of Sansa's beautiful gown and they will be too busy looking at her to notice me. Please excuse me while I find another." Melara made her exit of the room, noticing that Lady Stark took up her vacated post behind Sansa._ She will make it so every girl envies Sansa on this night. Would my mother have done the same for me if I would've been allowed to stay with my family?_

Once Melara had returned to her own rooms, she began looking at every dress she owned to find the right one. _If I don't put the effort in, Lady Stark will know_. She found a light purple dress that she had not worn since Robb's last name-day. She noticed that stain on the right shoulder from the Dornish Red that Theon had spilt in his drunken haze. Running her hands over the stain, she thought more of Theon. _He will corner me tonight. He will drink too much wine and spill on me once again. He may even try to kiss me._ She did not want to be kissed by Theon, or any man for that matter. She just wanted to take Arya and Nymeria and leave the world where she was no better than a bastard child. She wanted to find a place where she could just live in peace and not have to face her fears each day. A sigh and a shake of her head and Melara resumed her task of looking for a dress. Choosing a soft pink Northern style dress, Melara made quick work of physically readying herself for the feast. She did not even try to ready herself mentally.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara stayed in the shadows and allowed the Hall to fill before she made her way to stand before the closed doors. She heard Jon practicing with his sword in the distance and wished she could go to him. She pictured his half smile and kind eyes when he would notice her standing there in the moonlight. She pictured his body as he gracefully swung his swords left and right, his body thrusting up and down. Melara put a hand on the door to steady herself. _That strange feeling I had before when thinking of Jon. It's back._ This time, Melara also felt something new. It felt as though a weight had settled in her stomach. _Did I swallow a rock?_ Melara placed her other hand on her stomach to try and settle the feelings. But the feelings only intensified at her touch.

"Are you alright, Melara?" Theon's slightly drunken voice put a halt to the strange feelings, like a bucket of water thrown onto a candle. She stood but did not turn to face him. This was the first time she had been near him since earlier in the day when he held her hand. Heaving a sigh, Theon put his hand on her arm and turned her. She was stiff under his hand, the opposite of earlier when she had molded at his touch._ Why won't she just yield to me? Tonight may be the last chance I see her alone before she leaves for King's Landing._

"Yes, I'm fine, Theon." She tried to shrug his off hand, wanting to get away from the intoxicated young man, but his grip stayed like iron. "Please let go of me. I need to enter the feast. They are waiting for me." Instead of letting her arm go, Theon grabbed her other arm and pushed her the few inches backwards until she was stopped by the door. The noises from the Hall were loud. She could hear drunken laughter, singing and the clinking of silverware. "Theon. Let me go." The panic that coated her voice did nothing to discourage the Iron Islander. It almost seemed to have the opposite result an encourage him.

Melara was not handling this very well. She looked into his eyes, but unlike a few weeks ago she could not get lost in them. She could only see another man's eyes staring back at her, eyes that she saw in her nightmares. This was a pair of eyes so full of lust and hatred that they couldn't belong to a human. She tried to remind herself that the man in front of her was Theon Greyjoy, and not the demon who haunted her dreams. _Breath, it's not the man who raped you. It's Theon. It's Theon,. It's Theon. _ Her panic came on fast, but when she opened her mouth to scream Theon's lips came down onto hers. Melara began to struggle the best she could being pinned. She went to bite his lips, but when she tried, his lips were gone. What must have been a few seconds, felt like hours. She stood against the door with her eyes pinned shut, and her breathing heavy. _He let go. He's not holding me. Breath. In. Out. In. Out. _She opened her eyes and didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream at the sight before her.

Jaime Lannister stood, tall and proud like the lion he is, with a knife to Theon's throat. His much bigger form overwhelmed the boys, making Theon's struggles useless. _Let him feel what she felt, _Jaime thought to himself, suddenly enjoying the attention his damsel in distress was giving him. _Such a lovely color for eyes. _

"Let me down, Lannister." Theon didn't even have the brain to sound fearful or be respectful to the man that held a knife to him. Jaime was not impressed by the boy's bravery, too disgusted by the scene he had walked upon. _She was definitely struggling against him. _Jaime looked to the girl to see if she would say something. She just starred between him and the knife he held with wide, frightened eyes, not daring to make a sound.

"You owe the Lady an apology, boy. Do you agree, Lady Melara?" When Jaime said her name, it snapped her out of her daze. Everything that just happened seemed to slap her in the face. Jaime noticed the tears leaking from her eyes, and the shaking of her hands. He did not notice his grip on the knife become tighter. _As if she has not suffered enough for ten lifetimes, this…boy…has to cause her more suffering because he can't get a whore to suck his cock._

"If you think it, Ser Jaime." Her timid voice and frightened appearance reminded Jaime of a doe the moment she realizes her death stood in front of her. _She is the only Baratheon to hold no fury. _Jaime snorted at his mocking thoughts. _I will have to mention it to Robert._ Jaime may not be able to strike the King down with a sword as he wanted to, but he found any and every way to mock him.

Before Jaime could make Theon apologize, the door was pushed open by a four drunken men. They paid no mind to the tension in the air as they stumbled past the trio. Melara had tried to sneak away into the Hall, but Jaime was not going to let her slip away from him a second time.

"I do think it, My Lady. Boy. Apologize." Jaime twisted one of Theon's arms to make a point, causing him to make a small cry of pain. The Kingslayer expected a protest from the gentle Lady at the rough treatment of her childhood companion, and looked to her when he heard none. She just stood, watching in fascination as Jaime restrained her friend. _He saved me. I may not have been in much danger, but he still saved me._

"Alright! Sorry, Melara." The Lady opened her mouth to accept Theon's rushed apology when Jaime spoke.

"That is no way to apologize to a fine Lady such as her." A slight nod towards Melara indicated who Jaime meant. "Have you never apologized before? Or do they not teach proper manners on the rocks you call home?" The Lady looked to the boy she had lived with for the past nine years and saw the anger and embarrassment plain on his face. "Now. Let me help you, boy. Just repeat what I say. Can you manage that? Good." Jaime gave the boy no time to reply. Melara just stood in silence, not sure what she even should do. _He could slice Theon's throat, then mine before I could even scream. _Melara was surprised to find she felt no fear at the realization, but something closer to the safety she felt when around Jon Snow or Ned Stark.

"Simply say, 'My Lady, please accept my humble apology for my behavior. I should be flogged through the very streets for my near crime'." Jaime spoke the words almost too sincere to be believable, while Theon put forth no effort as he repeated the words. "Good boy. Now say,". Jaime whispered in Theon's ear so that Melara could not hear what was said until Theon spoke them aloud.

"Lady Melara, I am not worthy to stand in your presence. I will bother you no more this evening." Theon hesitated, but when Jaime didn't remove his arms, or the knife, Theon spoke the last words required. "You look more beautiful than the Queen herself tonight. There, Kingslayer. I've said my apology." Once Jaime released him, Theon made a hasty entrance into the Hall, not making eye contact with the stunned Lady at the door as he passed. Jaime came closer to Melara, putting away his knife as he walked, with smug satisfaction clear on his face. Melara watched him strut up to her as if he was the King, not the Kingslayer. His pompous attitude made her briefly forget her fear, having it be replaced with something along the lines of anger.

_Does he expect a token for a reward? He really had no right to threaten Theon's life. He is just a little drunk, he would never have raped me._ Melara was not used to feeling anger. She had grown up too fearful of someone striking her if she became angered with them. Something about the way Jaime was acting made her forget the years of being passive. She spoke to him, mistaking the sight anger she felt as confidence. "Thank you, Ser, but that apology was unnecessary. Theon just had a little too much wine, he would never truly hurt me."

"And the man that raped you? Did he just _have a little _too much wine?" With no venom to his tone, Jaime had expected a courtly response to his question. His voice was not accusing, but merely conversational. Her reaction was unexpected, but Jaime did not regret asking.

Melara had never had anyone bring up her trauma. Not one person in the nine years since had dared mention it, unless Melara addressed it first. Even then, the only people she spoke of it with were Maester Luwin and Lady Stark. The spark of anger she had felt drained from her.

"I—I do not know, Ser." Saying nothing more, she did the one thing that Jaime did not want to happen. She slipped through his fingers for the second time that day.

_Well, I do enjoy a challenge._ Jaime followed her retreating form into the Dining Hall. _And this little fawn seems to be that challenge._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Well, here is where we begin to earn the M rating. Also, now that we have enough of the background the action is about to begin! How does the pacing feel to this story? Too fast? Too slow? Too early to tell? Thanks to the reviewers, alert-ers and favorite-ers once again!

Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Leave a review and let me know!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Winterfell was quiet the morning after the King's Feast. The King and his party had gone through more wine and ale in one night than all of Winterfell normally went through in an entire year. Most of the inhabitants were sleeping off the effects, and would not awaken for hours. Melara was one of the few that were awake. She had always been one of the first to rise, preferring the peaceful grounds over the buzz of activity. Melara made her way to the Godswood with the intent of clearing her mind. The previous evening's events involving Theon and the Kingslayer made her head ache. She felt so many different feelings from the incident, some that she'd never felt before. The one emotion that had resurfaced over the night was her anger towards Jaime Lannister. The sun was just rising in the sky as she sat in front of the old Weirwood. The young Lady did not pray but instead cursed.

_Damn that Jaime Lannister! He had no right to speak of my past! Especially to me! With his blonde hair and that smug look on his face, standing there threatening Theon's life. Does the man think he shits gold? _ She let out a huff and realized she was getting angrier instead of clearing her thoughts as she had originally intended. The sounds of someone approaching only put her on slight alarm. She knew it would be Ned Stark. He came every morning to pray to the Old Gods, and they had often sat in silence together.

Eddard sat with a heavy burden upon his shoulders. It had been less than a day since he had agreed to become the Hand of the King and already it was taking its toll. His talk with the King about Melara had not ended the way he had hoped. He had wanted Catelyn to be the one to tell Melara of the King's decision, but his honor wouldn't let him keep it a secret from the girl.

"Melara, we will leave for the capitol within the fortnight. The King has not overruled your father. Arya and Sansa will be accompanying us also. Sansa's even been betrothed to the Prince. Girl has been talking about it all morning." He gave a small laugh to try and ease the tension he felt. It did not work.

"Yes, she will make a fine bride for my cousin." Melara had a talent for hiding behind her words. Unless you truly listened you could never tell what she truly felt. _The perfect Lady that she is. I will never have that. Never. The only types of men that would marry me are the ones like Theon. The ones that have no honor. _"Thank you for bringing Arya with us, my Lord."

"I don't think the Gods themselves could separate the two of you. I hope that she settles once around the influences of the capitol." _Anything to help this poor child adjust to King's Landing. _Ned could only imagine what it would be like for Melara without Arya to help her face the demons awaiting her at the capitol. He knew that Catelyn had shielded Melara from the world since the girl's arrival, doing her more harm than good. Ned, himself, had told Catelyn as much. Instead of helping the girl become comfortable around others, Catelyn had unintentionally kept her weak. As the years went by and her children needed her less, she was still needed by the Lady Baratheon.

"Has Lord Robb been informed? I believe he thinks himself to be my Lord Husband in the future." Part of her was relieved to be free of a marriage and another part of her was terrified to be going back to King's Landing. With all of these emotions inside of her she felt like she would overflow. _There is no way that one person could feel all of this at the same time._

"Yes, both Robb and my wife have been given the news. I am not sure which one was more disappointed." Both mother and son had left Ned's office with their fiery tempers unchecked. _You'd think they were babes not given a toy they wanted. _"Were you done with your prayers, child? I'd like to speak with the Gods alone, if you'd give me leave."

The girl wanted to stay in the peaceful woods. She did not want to go back and have to see Theon as he stumbled through an awkward moment or Robb give her a sad look or have Catelyn make her feel like she was a disappointment. _I will escape them all in King's Landing. But I will have to travel with Jaime Lannister. _She nodded in response to his question and stood to leave. Before going out of earshot Melara asked one last question. "Will Ser Jaime be traveling with us to King's Landing, my Lord?"

Ned was confused by her question. _Why would she even be thinking of the Kingslayer? I would think she'd be frightened of him._ "I suppose we will." He turned his back on her and missed the look of near excitement in her eyes at his response.

_Not only will I have to protect my own daughters, I will have to keep Melara away from Jaime Lannister as well._

Lord Eddard of the House Stark began his prayers. He hoped the Gods were listening at this moment. He had a feeling he was going to need their help if he were to make it through this journey alive.

But not even the Gods could stop a Lannister Lion from getting what he wants.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next week proved to be uneventful. Melara was able to stay in her rooms most of the day using the excuse that she needed to pack. In reality the girl just sat at her window and tried to memorize the sights of Winterfell before she was to leave. She didn't know when she'd be back to the place she had come to love and call home. She didn't know if she would ever be back. She watched as the King's hunting party left, Robb, Ned and Theon in tow. They wouldn't be back for many hours which gave Melara time do as she pleased without worrying about Theon or Robb trying to speak with her. _What did I do to give them the idea that I have love for either of them?_

Deciding that a nice walk would do her some good she set out with no specific destination in mind. Many of the townsfolk had settled back in to their routine in the week since the King's arrival. Many vendors had carts filled with different things like breads, jewelry and flowers. She stopped by the flowers and went to grab a one of the roses.

"If you stand there too long, the flowers may become jealous of your beauty and wilt away." Jaime strolled up next to the girl and stood at a distance that she was clearly uncomfortable with. Her hand had paused in mid-air seemingly forgetting its intended target. _That's right, little fawn, you should fear me. _Jaime had become so tired of woman throwing themselves at him that it was refreshing for one to not fall to his charm. He didn't care if the reason was because of her fear. He just knew he liked it. _Of course, Cersei doesn't throw herself at me. I do love the woman but I feel as if I am with a man at times. The way she is so demanding and harsh._ The Kingslayer leaned in front of Melara and plucked a cream colored rose from the cart. Putting down a coin, he offered the rose to the Lady. A blush flashed across her face at the Knight's flattery. She timidly accepted the flower and offered a quiet, "Thank you, Ser Jaime." He brought his hand up to grab hold of hers but she instinctively flinched away. He just gave a smile and a seemingly mocking bow.

"This may not be a tourney but you certainly do qualify as the Queen of Love and Beauty." He flashed another smile hoping to woo her. Unfortunately for Jaime it had the opposite effect.

"Have you practiced that line many times, Ser? Is that when the women then fall into your arms?" She didn't recognize her voice as it was laced with bitterness. Something about the way he spoke to her made her feel like he was mocking her. _It must be the smug look on his face. He is having a laugh at my expense. What an arse._ Melara almost liked the courage she felt being fueled by her new found anger directed at the Kingslayer. It was better than feeling like a frightened eight year old girl.

Seeing a spark within her that wasn't there before, Jaime wanted to push her to her limits to see the flames within her grow. He wanted her to run from him just so he could chase her down. He wanted her to look at him in fear with her big blue eyes. He didn't know why he wanted these things, he just knew that he wanted them. He didn't hesitate with his equally bitter response as he saw no reason to choose his words carefully. He didn't choose them carefully with anyone, why should this slip of a Lady be any different?

"Ah, is the Princess in a foul mood? Perhaps it is the week of your blood?" He moved his body closer to hers with no intention of being the one to move away. Her body seemed to back-up on its own before her mind registered what he had said. His larger form seemed to tower over her petite frame. _She needs to eat more. Her body is too tiny. _He had discovered he became more aroused when Cercei had been with child and had added fat to her body. Her bones were covered and it made her more enjoyable to fuck.

Smack.

Jaime felt the slight sting on his cheek from where Melara had slapped him. It wasn't a particularly forceful strike but it had enough power to make his head turn a bit upon impact. When he looked at her she seemed even more stunned than he.

Melara couldn't believe she had struck someone, let along a man. _Not just any man, the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. Oh Gods help me. A Lannister always pays his debts._ She still felt a slight sting on her fingers from the slap. She brought both of her hands into her chest causing the rose she held to leave small scratches where it brushed again her skin.

Jaime knew he had overstepped but that still gave her no right to strike him. Nobody stuck _him_. He was Jaime _fucking _Lannister. His demeanor changed from lighthearted to deadly when the realization hit. He would have struck her back if he were any other man. But Jaime had seen the bruises on his sister from her husband and made a vow to never strike a Lady. She looked as if she was going to apologize but he spoke before she could.

"Run." Instead of raising his voice to her Jaime spoke in a low, deadly tone that seemed to get the message across. Before he had even finished the simple command the young woman had fled, dropping the rose to the ground in her haste to get away. Jaime scooped it up before continuing on his earlier path. When she had struck him his first reaction had been anger. But when he saw the fear come back to her eyes and the slight pain on his cheek it had a strange reaction. The more he thought of it, the harder he felt himself become. Each step he took up the stone steps made his need that much more. By the time he opened the door and saw his sister laid naked before him he was throbbing with the need of release.

"A gift for you, sweet sister." He knelt next to her form and offered the same rose he had offered another woman just moments ago. Cersei did not take it but instead gently ran her fingertips over the red mark on his cheek. Her voice was sickly sweet when she spoke.

"This tower has a lovely view of the peddler's carts, you know." With her other hand, she aggressively stroked his erection through his breaches. "Is this for me, dear brother? Or for some Baratheon whore who strikes you?" Jaime didn't know if she meant the rose or his erection. Choosing the easier of the two, he gave his answer.

"You really think some _girl _would make me grow hard? I've had to deal with this since you suggested we meet when the hunting party leaves." _Lies _his head screamed at him. _It was Melara who cause you to become hard._

A satisfied smile broke out on Cersei's face. She knew she was in control, but she still loved to hear the hold she had over her twin. "Jaime. Fuck me."

The next moments were spent getting Jaime undressed. Once they were equally naked they began a dance that they had performed with each other for many years. Cersei had to bite her hand and squeeze her eyes shut to keep from screaming out in pleasure as her brother took her in an animalistic way. When her green eyes opened, she saw one of the Stark boys in the window. Watching them.

"Stop! Stop!" The queen pushed away from her brother. A confused Jaime looked in the same direction as his sister and his blood ran cold. He didn't know what came over him as he ran over to the boy in the window. His only thoughts were of keeping his sister and himself both alive. He made some small talk, coaxing the boy to relax. Just when the boy had calmed enough to loosen his grip on the window sill, Jaime acted. When the Kingslayer caught the frightened look in the boy's blue eyes his mind brought forth a picture of another set of blue eyes shining with fear.

He looked to his sister and saw that she had straightened her clothes and was ready to leave as if nothing had happened. _Is she really worth justifying the murder of a boy over?_ Jaime Lannister had never felt regret before in his life, not even when he drove his sword in the back of the unsuspecting Mad King he was sworn to protect. But at this moment, as he heard the sickening _thud_ and screams of someone who had seen the boy falling, he thought that was what the sick feeling in his stomach just might be.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ugh. It had to be done. But I promise you there will be NO MORE INCEST in this story. Only a mention of them together here and there, but no more awkward sexy times!

Up next: The Kingsroad and another heated confrontation between Jaime and Melara.

Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, how are you feeling about her? I did not base her off of myself, nor anyone I know, so please be honest with what you think of her. She actually is the opposite of what I find most OCs to be in Game of Thrones fics. Anways…

Thank you again!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ever have one of those "everything you touch breaks" kind of day? Well, I did. But no worries. Nothing a root-beer float and your encouraging reviews to make my day better!

Onwards to chapter 5! Do you like the lengths of these chapters? Or would you like me to try and combine what I have written into longer chapters? I prefer shorter chapters more often, myself. Let me know!

And as for Jaime coming off a bit like a sadist in the last chapter… spoiler alert: important plot point.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She had always enjoyed the feel of running. It explained why her reaction to most things usually resulted in her running to or from something. And when Jaime had told her to run she did not hesitate. _Gods help me, I'm dead. I hit him, oh Gods, I hit him. Struck right in the face. Am I touched? What came over me? _Melara would not stop running until she found Arya or Jon or someone who would protect her from the wrath of the Kingslayer. _Kingslayer, soon to be the Slayer of Impudent Girls who Strike Men of Power. Not as catchy but no matter what he is called he will beat me. Or kill me. The fact that I am a Baratheon and the King's niece won't matter. A Lannister always pays his debts._ She was too lost in her own fear for her safety that she did not notice the crowd rushing in the direction from where she had just been.

Jon saw Melara running and thought she was running to find help for Bran. The shouts of what happened moments ago had reached his ears but he would not believe them until he saw his little brother with his own eyes. They had said he was climbing the far tower when he fell. But Bran never fell. Never.

"Melara!" She stopped at Jon's voice and turned to find him. When she saw him she ran to him and took hold of his arms with her hands. She was clearly in a panic. _So Bran did fall. What else would cause her to be so upset?_

Melara was relieved to find Jon. He would protect her from the Kingslayer. She just knew he would. She clung to him as she had never done before. "Jon, you have to help me. Please. He—He-."

Jon spared Melara from telling him what had happened. He assumed from her shaken state that the shouts were true. He just hoped that Bran wouldn't be dead or dying.

"Melara, I know. I'll help, let us go to him." He tried to pull her with him back towards the far tower to get to Bran. She resisted his pull but Jon was much stronger and nearly drug her body along with him. "Melara we don't have time for you to fear my touch. We have to go to him. Now."

"Go to him? Go to him! Are you mad? We should be running _from_ him! You don't run _to _an angered lion!" She had always thought Jon to be sound of mind but seriously took that into question now. _Maybe he doesn't know the whole of what happened? Maybe he heard a woman slapped the Kingslayer and he is just going to try and protect her. But it's me he needs to protect!_ The young man stopped in his confusion at Melara's words. He became even more confused when she continued to speak. "Jon, it was me. I did it. You have to hide me!"

"Melara, what did you do to him?" Jon became angry at her then. _What did she do to Bran? Why would she even try to harm Bran, she sees us as her family._

"Oh, Jon, I don't know what came over me. He was just talking to me and he was so rude and you shouldn't speak of such things to a Lady and I wasn't thinking and I stuck him! I hit him and now he is going to hunt me down and return the debt he owes." Melara had never felt this free. She was frightened but the panic was because of something she had done to someone, not someone doing something to her. In a strange way it made her feel in control. She had struck a man. She was quick enough to hit him and she must have been strong enough to make him mad. _I'm so confused_ Melara thought. She wasn't the only one confused.

"Melara, why would you hit Bran? The shouts said he had fallen. Did you strike him hard enough for him to fall from the tower?"

"No, I didn't hit Bran! Gods be good, Jon, who would hit a child, let alone one as sweet as Bran?" Melara did not understand what Bran had to do with her striking the Kingslayer. _Wait, what shouts? Fallen? Bran never falls!_ "What are you talking about, Jon? Bran never falls!"

"But he did, Melara. We must get to him. Come with me. Now." She didn't refuse his pull this time. Her body felt numb and her brain couldn't grasp what Jon had told her. She only had one thought cross her mind as they ran back towards Bran.

_Bran never falls._

And the truth was he hadn't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The mood was still somber from Bran's incident when the party left for King's Landing. Knowing the two girls would bicker most of the journey Malara had opted to ride a horse rather than in a wagon with Sansa and Arya. She had gotten her horse, Sia, years ago after Ned had purchased the bay mare originally for Arya. The horse had been too skittish for the often too-loud girl but seemed to take instead to Melara. Ned had told her the mare must have been broken with a hand much too harsh from the way she reacted around men. The similarities between herself and the mare were not lost on Melara.

She traveled next to Jon for what she assumed would be the last time. He planned to follow through with his dreams of taking the black and becoming a Ranger of the Night's Watch. The split in the road was up ahead, forcing the party to go their separate ways. Melara steered her mare to follow the small party heading north so she could make her final goodbye to Jon. _Why do I feel as if I will never see him again?_

After Ned had given him a promise of telling Jon of his mother the next time they met, Melara brought her horse to stand next to his. The two sat facing each other in silence. This was why she liked Jon and Ned so much. They didn't expect anything of her and she could just be silent near them. It was Jon who spoke first.

"Take care of Arya for me. She may think she can take on anything, but the capitol is harder than Winterfell. Father told me of his fears for the three of you girls."

"I will do my best, Jon. I will truly miss you. Be safe on the Wall." They shared a small embrace while seated on their horses. It was the first time Melara had initiated an embrace from a man. _Why couldn't I hug him sooner? Why do I seem to accept someone just before the Gods rip us apart?_

"Who did you hit?" She pulled out of his embrace at the whispered words in her ear, her confusion written on her face. "The day that Bran fell. You were running away from a man that you said you hit. I didn't have the chance to ask you since then. Who was the man?" She had tried her best to forget the incident but just when she had managed to stop thinking of him, Jaime Lannister would somehow appear. He did not try to speak to her or approach her. The only thing that gave him away was the slight glare in his eyes when he looked her way. It put Melara on edge the days up until they had departed from Winterfell. She had expected to find him around the corner or in the shadows waiting to repay her. She would have preferred him to take action rather than bide his time and keep he on edge. _Never would I have thought that I would want a man to seek me out. _

"Jaime Lannister."

_Of all the men in Westeros, she has to choose Jaime Lannister to strike? _Jon thought of the conversation he had with Jaime Lannister just after he retrieved Needle for Arya and could almost hear the Knight's mocking voice asking _is it 'we' already?_.

"Be careful around him, Melara. He is not a good man. He slew the King he was sworn to protect! What would stop him from harming a child?" Jon would always see her as the broken little girl that had come to live under his father's care.

"Well I don't plan to be around him long enough to have to be careful." Melara looked to Jon's party. They were a distance away but she noticed Tyrion Lannister looking her way. She hadn't spoken more than a greeting to the Imp throughout his stay in Winterfell. And now he would be accompanying Jon to the wall. _Looks like we will both have to deal with Lannisters now. _

"Most men in the south are without honor, you of all people should know that." His soft spoken words held no malice but were laced with sadness. Jon knew that Melara would be viewed as he had been his whole life once she reached the South. Not only was she despoiled but she also had been claimed barren by Maester Luwin. _The Lords and Ladies will look down on her just as Lady Stark looked down on me._ "Be strong, Melara. And safe."

"You as well, Jon Snow." She offered him a smile and turned her mare around back the way she came. Jon watched her for just a moment before turning away himself. He urged his horse into a canter to catch up to his uncle. His thoughts of the girl wore heavy on his mind. He slowed his horse to a walk behind his Benjen's horse, hoping to spend the rest of the day in silence.

"Ah, the Bastard and the Broken Lady, what a sonnet the bards will make of that tale." Tyrion slowed his pony so he could ride next to Jon. When the boy did not respond Tyrion took no offense but carried on the conversation. "I can just imagine the lyrics now. It would be a sad tune, of course. And let's not forget the irony of the two of you being torn apart by your father's brothers!"

Jon could handle the mocking directed at him. Being born a bastard had given him that ability. But he did not know if he could contain himself if the Imp spoke harsh words about Melara.

"Keep Lady Melara's name off of your tongue. She doesn't deserve your mocking." Jon urged his horse on, not wanting to hear any more from Tyrion. The imp watched him ride off and spoke in a whisper to himself before he followed.

"Do any of the cripples, bastards and broken things deserve what they get?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The moment the party stopped and an inn Melara dismounted on shaking legs. The Starks had arrived an hour before she did because of the many times Melara had to get down and stretch her limbs. Leading Sia through the bustle Melara was able to see Sansa walking with Lady. She made her way towards the girl hoping to find Arya near. She was still thirty feet or so from Sansa when she heard the sound of a man in armor approaching her.

"Did you fall behind just to make a grand entrance, my Lady? If that was your intention you did fail. Limping along with your shaggy brown mare, you look more like a serving wench than a high-born Lady." Jaime would never admit he had been searching for Melara. If anyone asked him, he had told them he was "securing the border" or some other important sounding task. Jaime had been thinking about the girl since she had slapped him. He realized that speaking of a Lady's most private time in the way he had was not the nicest thing. But no one ever described Jaime Lannister as _nice_. He noticed she was avoiding him back at Winterfell. Being a Lannister of Casterly Rock he was used to having anything he wanted given to him but when this girl denied him even her company, it just made him want her more.

_Better for him to find me in the daylight surrounded by people than in the night when only shadows can protect me._ He walked around her to stand in the way of her view of Sansa. She couldn't be sure if it was intentional or not. Although this was the second time he had been in his armor in front of her, Melara barely remembered any details of the first meeting. She had been too distracted by Theon holding her hand to notice. _That seems like a lifetime ago._ She took in all that was Jaime Lannister. From the hand that rested on the pommel of his sword to the way the sun shone of his golden hair. She hadn't studied men much as she grew older but had listened over the past years as Sansa would talk about the boys in Winterfell. Melara had listened with a patient ear, nodding her head in agreement when appropriate, but never understood the younger girl's obsession. Men do terrible things. They kill and rape and maim and drink and find pleasure in the atrocious acts, so why would any woman spend time thinking of them?

Staring at Jaime, a pleasurable feeling was coming from the bottom of her stomach, Melara began to understand. _It is possible for me to feel pleasure from a man's company? _She remembered when Lady Stark told her it was natural to be attracted to men and that she shouldn't feel ashamed of it.

"Do you see something that has caught your eye, Lady Melara?" Jaime's voice seemed to take on a huskier tone. Or maybe it had always been like that and Melara had just never noticed. _What is happening to me? I'm turning into some back-alley Sally._ Luckily, Melara was too timid to be influenced by an attraction to Jaime. She held his eyes as she spoke.

"One moment you flatter me with flowers and the next you mock me with words. Perhaps there is something in me that has caught _your _eye, Ser Jaime."

_If only you knew the truth, Little Fawn._ The Kingslayer drug his gaze over Melara's body in return of the appraisal she had just given him. She certainly was shorter than him and a thin frame as well. She looked as if he could break her in two with just the fingers on one of his hands. Although she was thin she still had a woman's body. _Cersei has larger breasts, and a bigger flare to her hips too. _Jaime would always compare any woman he saw to that of his twin. In his mind there was no woman more beautiful than Cersei. _This girl does have a beauty of her own though. _Her black hair fell to the middle of her back, and she rarely kept it contained in a braid. _Why do I know that about her?_ Her eyes were what captivated you the most, if she felt safe enough to look upon your face. _A shade of blue that reminded Jaime of a summer's day sky._ _So this girl makes me recite poetry now?_

Melara did her best not to cower when his gaze roamed her body. If it were another man she would have run but since she had slapped him, she felt less fearful of the Kingslayer. _Less fearful when surrounded and in broad daylight at least. _She vaguely noticed Sansa leaving with Prince Joffery. _How am I supposed to find Arya now?_

"I do suppose an apology is in order for the last time we spoke."

"Yes, I agree, Ser." Melara waited expectantly for the apology to come from his lips. But he just kept his stance still and the smirk on his face. _I should slap the smirk off his face again. _

"I do have things to attend to, my Lady. Could you hurry your apology? Before the winter comes would be nice."

"You are the one who should be apologizing!" Melara couldn't believe the arrogance of the Knight who stood before her.

"And what should I be apologizing for exactly? Giving you a flower? If you didn't like it you could have just said so. There was no need for physical violence." Jaime saw the change in her as she thought about what he had said. _Her nose scrunches up when she is thinking. _

Melara knew that Jaime was technically right. He had not directly insulted her but had just been rude. Melara dropped her shoulders a bit trying to release the tension from her long ride. Jaime mistook it as a sign of her submission to him.

"You know, I believe this is the longest and most civil conversation we have had, my Lady. I do hope we have more that follow." Before she could respond she heard Sansa screaming. The young Stark saw Melara and ran to her. Jaime backed away and stood to the side, not interested in what the Stark girl was screaming about. That is until he heard her say something about Joffrey.

"Sansa, calm down, sweetling. You've done what you need to do. The Maester will see to Joffrey. Where is Arya, then?"

"She ran off. I don't know where she went. I hope she stays out in those woods and doesn't come back."

Melara had an image of her sweet Arya shivering in the night. She was not going to let that happen. "Sansa, go find Jory or your father and tell them what you told me. I need to go find Arya." Melara went to mount Sia again but was still weakened from her day's long ride. With her foot in the stirrup she gave one final hop before trying to pull herself into the saddle. Just as she thought of giving up, she felt a pair of hands give her a push. Thinking it was Sansa, Melara was surprised to see the face of the Kingslayer when she had settled into her saddle. His hands stayed near her body, with one at the front and another at the back of her saddle. He was closer to her than he had even been and she felt her body warm at his nearness. When she spoke, it was sincere.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime."

He gave a slight bow of his head and his tone matched hers as he responded. "The _pleasure _was mine, Lady Melara." He enjoyed seeing the flush across her face at her name coming from his lips, knowing that he had been the cause of it. He removed his hands and took a step back to allow Melara leave. He noticed that she did not ride side-saddle like most ladies, but sat upon a horse like a man would. He watched her body move with her horse's stride, gracefully swaying with the motion of the canter. Jaime imagined what it would feel like to have her body riding his as she rode her horse. The images of her throwing her head back in pleasure as she sat atop him made his armor uncomfortably tight below his belt.

_Why does that girl always end our conversations by running from me and leaving me hard with need?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you, once again for the wonderful feedback! And I truly mean it!

So, this may be the last chapter until Saturday night. Today is my nameday, (hooray!) and I might be too busy with work, school and celebrations to update. But I just may post more than one chapter on Saturday night..or if you blow up my e-mail with review notifications I may sneak away and upload a chapter sooner.

Happy Nameday to meeee!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She held onto Arya as the girl sobbed. Standing before a crowded room filled with strangers as well as the King, Queen and Prince, the two girls clung to the safety each other's presence provided them. She whispered calming words into Arya's ears, the same words that Lady Stark had spoken to Melara during her emotional moments. When Melara looked to the Royals she met eyes with her Uncle. He didn't hold any anger in his eyes as she expected. He more just looked bored with it all. _Probably wants to get back to his wine and women._ She then moved her eyes to the Queen. Proud, fearless, beautiful, powerful. Everything Melara thought she was not. Cersei had disdain clearly displayed on her features directed at the girls. Her son's face matched his mothers. She heard the doors open and felt the crowd part around her as Eddard marched towards them. She whispered to Arya, "Your father is here, sweetling."

Arya flung herself into Ned's arms while repeating apologies. Melara felt suddenly vulnerable when the girl had left her standing alone. She looked to the King to listen to his response to Ned's questioning. Movement to the seated King's right caught her eye instead. _Of course he would be standing there watching me._ Jaime gave a slight bow of his head, so slight she didn't know if she had imagined it. The rest of the conversation just buzzed in her ears as she gazed at Jaime. She didn't know why she was becoming so brave when it came to him. She had spent the last nine years around Jon and only just this day was she able to embrace him. _It must've started when he pulled Theon off me the night of the feast. And then when he didn't hunt me down after I'd slapped him. I do suppose I could offer him an apology._

She listened to the lies that easily fell from Cersei's lips. The King had questioned about Ned's eldest daughter and Melara was surprised to hear the sweet tone Cersei used to call Sansa forward. The crowd parted for the second time allowing the eldest Stark girl through. Melara heard the lies that came from Sansa's mouth. The girl had spoken the truth just hours before, why did she change it now? When Arya flung herself onto Sansa, Melara had been the one to pull her off.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished." The humor is Cersei's force struck something inside of Melara. _Is this the Baratheon Fury I should have been born with? _

"And what would you have the King do, Your Gace? Whip a highborn girl through the streets?" It was the first time that many of the men in the tent had heard Melara speak. With her arms still wrapped around Arya she was able to keep her voice strong. She was grateful when her uncle broke the silence that had settled.

"Damn it, children fight. It's over."

Melara thought that it would be over. But it seemed the Queen wasn't finished. When she had said they had another direwolf and the King had given a simple, "as you will." and began to leave. Melara felt a cold dread settle upon her body. _First Nymeria was made to leave, now she is going to take away Lady. Not even children are safe from the Queen's wrath._ Ned had tried to reason with the King but Robert just brushed it off. Sansa and Arya both started yelling, but their shouts fell on deaf ears. Melara's eyes met Jaime's as if he could stop it. He didn't speak but gave an odd nodding motion with his head. Almost as if he was encouraging her to challenge the King. He raised an eyebrow daring her to act. Neither noticed the Queen watching the silent exchange.

Taking a bold step after Robert, Melara spoke directly to him for the first time in nine years. "You can't mean it, Uncle, Your Grace. This direwolf has done no wrong. Are we to punish the innocent for the guilty, now?" Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing but she had never felt so _powerful_. The King just stared silently at her for a moment. Just as she thought her bravery was for nothing he spoke quietly.

"Fine. The beast can live. But I want it gone, Ned. Get rid of it now." Melara was proud of her small victory. _A compromise is better than Lady being killed._ Robert continued to speak, but in a much louder tone. "And if I see anymore direwolves from now on I will kill 'em myself. Girl. Come with me."

It took a moment for Melara to realize he had spoken to her. _What does he want with me?_ Ned gave her a small push to get her moving. She barely heard his whispered thanks but she saw the nod of his head. She gave a shaky smile in return.

He hadn't waited for her but instead the King made his way out of the tent and into the night's air. He made to enter another tent but paused to allow Melara to enter first. _Probably wants to make sure I'll actually follow him inside._ He sat down at a small table and motioned for her to sit as well. A blonde haired boy came over and immediately poured wine into the King's glass.

"Did your whore of a mother not teach you proper manners? Offer the Lady some wine, you fucking fool!" The boy seemed to shrink back at the King's harsh words. _He is the one questioning on another's manners? I truly don't understand the way of the Southerners. _

"If it please Your Grace, I'd rather not have wine."

"It please me to have you call me what you wish. We are family. In this tent there are no titles, Melara."

"It please me to call you 'Your Grace'."

Robert let out a loud laugh. From the rumors he had heard the girl was fearful of even her own shadow. But this young woman in front of him had some spirit, no matter how hidden away it was. She just didn't know it yet.

"Was that direwolf's life worth the headache I will get from the Queen, _Lady _Melara? Lesser men have died for questioning me openly like you did."

"I should thank the Seven that I am a girl and not a man then." Robert gave another laugh and Melara began to relax. _He is not so bad, really. _ _Is my father at all like him? Will he be in King's Landing to receive us?_ She realized that the best one to answer her questions was sitting right in front of her. "Will Father be in King's Landing when we arrive, Your Grace?"

He sobered up at her innocent question. In the years that had passed since her attack Robert had never forgiven his brother. When she had been younger she had reminded him of Lyanna. She was so free-spirited and willful, just as Lyanna had been. Robert had regretted his decision to send Melara to King's Landing for the few months after it happened. She felt that she was his last tie to Lyanna. Robert had often thought that if Lyanna had lived and they had a daughter, she would be like Melara. The young woman in front of him looked every bit a Baratheon. _Lyanna would have given me a daughter that looked just like this girl. Instead, I am stuck with a Lannister for a wife and three yellow haired children._

"No." Melara didn't understand why she would be going to King's Landing if her father wasn't even going to be there.

"Then why did he send for me, Your Grace?"

"You are of age, yes?" She gave a shaky nod. "Then he's had a proposal for your hand, I suppose." _Ah, there is the fear. _ He felt pity for the girl now, just as he had felt it when he had seen her lying bloody in a bed. His mind brought forth an image of Lyanna's body instead of Melara's and he felt the need to protect the scared girl. "He may be your father but I am the King. As long as I breathe, no one will lay a fucking hand on you unless you allow it."

She was shocked that the King would claim a vow of protection over her. "Th-thank you, Your Grace." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily a guard entered and announced that the King had visitors. Melara politely excused herself and passed two giggling girls on her way out of the tent. _What would he need with two of them?_

The events of the day weighed heavy on her shoulders. The emotional turmoil that she had been through in one day, and the long hours of riding, had left her exhausted. She kept her head down as she made her way to the tent she shared with Arya and Sansa. She couldn't help but feel a bit of relief at the King's words. _He vowed to protect me. I will be safe in King's Landing. _She tried to convince herself this but the doubt seeped in with her last thoughts before entering the tent.

_I had the protection of the Kind when I was in the Capitol before but that didn't stop me from being attacked._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime was shocked the girl actually spoke out against the King's decision. He had been expecting her to look on in silence and cry silently. Instead she stood up to her namesake and made her fury known. However little that fury was. He let out a laugh at the look on Cersei's face when Robert had sided with the girl. The Queen stood with her mouth agape for a moment as if not believing what she saw. _I wonder if she will open her mouth like that for me tonight._ It was dangerous but Jaime couldn't say no to his sister's offer to meet at the edge of the woods for a midnight fuck session. _Of course I have to go to her. She never comes to me._ Knowing his sister's mood it would be all rough and hard and fast, and over much too quickly for Jaime's liking. His sister stood in a clearing with her back towards him. His stepped on a stick and the snapping sound caught her attention.

When she reacted he had to do a double take to make sure it was Cersei who stood before him and not some girl who worked at the Inn. The Queen looked frightened, the fear twisting her face. To Jaime it looked unnatural and unattractive. He closed the distance between them to help protect her from whatever it was that had her worked up. He made to grab her but she flinched away, after a slight delay. He reached for her quicker the second time and caught her in his arms.

"What are you doing, Sister?" She pushed away from him but stayed within his reach. Her face did not hold fear now, but anger.

"Isn't that what you want, Brother? A scared girl to take against her will?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jaime felt disgusted at what she had said. _I would never take a girl against her will. Fuck, I'd never take a girl that wasn't Cersei, willing or not._

"Don't play dumb with me, Jaime. The first time I saw you two I could brush it off as you just playing the game, but tonight." She saw the realization come across his face but would not stop questioning him until she had her answers. "What was that little look you gave her tonight? Are you two so close that you don't need to speak words to understand each other?"

"Jealously looks beautiful on you, Cercei." Jaime understood now. She was jealous of the little attention he gave Melara. He would put a stop to this before she got mad enough that she wouldn't fuck him. "Is this because Robert took her side? Please, Sister, you know I only hold eyes for you." He walked up to her and rested his forehead against hers. Usually the gesture would calm Cersei down, but tonight she had not gotten her way. And Cersei did not like when she didn't get her way.

She whispered to him in a sweet voice, "Am I so hideous to you that you must imagine my body belongs to another when you are with me? That day in the tower, just before you pushed the Stark boy, was it her you were thinking of when you were deep inside me?" Cersei had cried to Jaime for hours after her wedding night with Robert. She knew just what to say to make Jaime come crawling to her.

And it worked. The words she spoke sent guilt throughout him. Looking into his sister's eyes he vowed to never think of Melara again. He would seek her out no more.

"Never." The word he spoke to both Cersei and himself. He embraced her once again, missing the triumphant smile that crossed her lips. They became oblivious to the world around them and they tore at each other's clothes. If they had been more careful they would have noticed the direwolf that stood hidden by the brush just feet away.

Miles away, a young boy lay dreaming of the Queen and the Kingslayer in a passionate embrace. It was as if he was actually there in the clearing watching them. The boy turned his head away in his dream not wanting to see anymore and as he did, the trees around him faded.

Bran was awake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Originally, I had stayed with the show and had Lady killed BUT after reading the review from Dark Alana hoping that Joffrey and Cersei don't get their way I was inspired to change it up a bit. I thought about it and it actually made more sense to write it this way, as far as the plot is concerned! I hope I'm not rushing these chapters too much. I just reeeeally want to get to King's Landing!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you for reading! It was nice to see some new names leaving reviews! I do love all of types of feedback, so go 'head and review if you'd like, or 'favorite' if you'd like, or just read it if you'd like!

Thank you to reviewer "Aya Ayame" for the nameday wishes!

And to "Dmitchell1974": I'm sorry but Ned has to die in my tale as well. As for Robb…well…I just don't know yet…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The days seemed to blend together on the long journey South. Melara had never felt so many blisters on her body in places she never thought blisters could form. It had been two weeks since the incident with the direwolves. Arya was not speaking to Sansa, Sansa mostly just cried and Ned seemed to become gloomier the closer they came to reaching the capitol. Melara felt on edge thinking about the place where she had been attacked and her life changed. She wasn't sure if she would become panicky at every sound and shy away from every shadow. It was a miracle she had made it this far without running back to Winterfell, and safety. The two things that kept her strong were Arya and, somehow, Jaime Lannister.

They had not spoken since that night day two weeks ago. He seemed to be avoiding her. Melara wasn't sure why she felt slight disappointment in that. _Of course he doesn't want anything to do with you. He was just being polite before._ She still felt she needed to apologize for slapping him but wasn't sure how to get him alone to do it privately. It wasn't as if she could march up to him while he was surrounded by other members of the Kingsguard and announced that she had struck him and was apologizing for it. She was just too frightened of the other men. _And it would make him look like a pansy._

"My Lady, the King requests you ride with him." It was the wine-bearing Lannister she had seen in the King's tent. _Lance,_ her mind provided. Since then the King had asked her to dine with him on most nights. They mostly just ate in silence but occasionally the King would ask her questions. He had asked about her health and if she had enjoyed her years in Winterfell. She never gave him more of a response than a "I am well, Your Grace." or "Yes, Your Grace." Each night she came to dine with him the Queen was not present. This did not offend Melara in any way.

"Thank you, Lancel." She urged Sia to the edge of the party before gently squeezing her sore legs into the bay mare's sides to get to the front where the King rode. As she trotted by she felt the stares of the other people in the King's party watching her. When she made it closer to the front she saw the form of Jaime and she felt a spark of excitement within her as she rode past him. She tried not to cringe from the pain that each movement of her horse under her brought on. The leather was rubbing her legs near raw where it touched her bare skin by the time she made it to Robert. He saw her trying, and failing, to hide her discomfort.

"What's got you making such an ugly face, Girl? Don't like riding up here where you belong?"

"Where I belong, Your Grace?" Her horse fell in step with his much larger one. She noticed he held a skin of wine in one of his hands, while the reins held the other. Beside his horse a man also held onto the reins, ready to direct the horse should the King drink too much wine and become unable to do it himself. He took a swig of wine and wiped what had spilled with the back of his hand, causing more wine to spill out of the skin and onto the King's chest. _Wine is such a disgusting drink. It makes Uncle turn from a good man into a slob. _He puffed his chest out as he spoke.

"You're a Baratheon, in name and blood. Not too many of us left in King's Landing. It's full of Lannister shits now. Little shits and big shits, all of them shits." Melara gave a sideways glance back towards Jaime Lannister. She knew her Uncle was sprouting drunken ramblings but still wanted to see how Jaime was handling his family name being drug through the mud. The King saw her turn her head and followed her line of sight to the Kingslayer. "Even the Kingslayer is a shit. But he's the only shit that has any real use. Right Kingslayer?"

"Your Grace, you speak of the Lannisters as if the entire family has personally wronged you. Why would you marry a Lannister if you dislike them so?" Melara focused back on the path ahead of her. It was not as if she could see Jaime very well through his armor. Since he had been avoiding her, Melara found herself wanting to seek him out. She hadn't found the courage to do so yet.

Robert took another large drink from the skin of wine, needing the liquid courage to get through this conversation. "A King needs a Queen. I couldn't just marry any woman. I needed to marry a woman that would solidify the Kingdoms. 'Cersei Lannister'll make a good match,' he'd said."

"But you've grown to love her. I remember my seventh nameday when you-" Melara was cut off by the bitter laughter of her uncle. "Have I said something funny, Your Grace?"

"I could never _love_ her. I gave my heart to one woman and she will hold my heart until she meets me again on Death's Doorstep." Everyone around them seemed to pretend to ignore the King's words. It seemed to Melara that the King's feelings, or lack thereof, towards his wife were no secret. No matter how hateful the Queen seemed to be towards her, Melara couldn't help but feel pity. _Queen Cersei is such a prideful woman. This must really eat away at her. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to live in another woman's shadow._

Jaime's fingers itched to strangle the drunken King that rode before him. It took all he had just to control himself. He had been listening to the entire exchange between the two Baratheons and was becoming angrier each moment. Just as he thought he'd lose his control Melara's sweet voice reached his ears.

"One woman may hold your heart, but many share your bed, Uncle." Her voice held a bit of mocking in it, and Jaime enjoyed the small victory she had claimed. _The girl that the King has come to think of as his own daughter is repulsed by his behavior. Why would she defend Cercei's honor though?_

"Watch yourself, Girl. You may be family but I am your King."

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I had forgotten myself." Melara couldn't believe she had said that to the King. It wasn't as if the Queen was a dear friend that she felt honor-bound to defend. The next few minutes were spent in tense silence, broken only when Jaime began to whistle. It was a jovial tune that Melara found herself enjoying. _It sounds like a song Lady Catelyn used to sing to me when I first arrived in Winterfell. She'll never sing it to me again._ Melara's mood changed to one of sadness at the thought of Catelyn and Winterfell. She spent the rest of the day's journey hearing Jaime's Tune in her ears and feeling tears on her cheeks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ser Jaime, might I have your time?" He looked at Melara for a moment contemplating his answer. She held fabrics in her fidgeting hands and stood a bit awkwardly, as if she were if pain. He had watched her dismount her little mare when they made camp and could almost feel her pain at the look that crossed her face. One of the King's many squires had made a move to help her but she lashed out when he grabbed her arms to support her. Jaime had thought of how peculiar this girl was. She was brave enough to openly mock the King, but when a simple squire approached her, she was no better than frightened animal. And now here she stood in front of one of the most unpredictable and dangerous men in Westeros and she was asking for his time. _When did she start becoming so bold?_

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere running scared from a squire right now, My Lady? Or maybe you wanted to come and slap me again. That reminds me, I've yet to repay that debt." Jaime expected to see her become frightened at his words but she instead looked annoyed. _Her eyes are enchanting when they have fire in them._ Jaime wouldn't deny his strange attraction to the girl. She was so unlike Cersei yet at times exactly like Cersei. When Melara had made the comment earlier about many women sharing the King's bed, he could have sworn it was Cersei herself that had said it. Melara's voice held the same overly sweet tone that most men would mistake as innocence. But Jaime was not most men.

Melara had a very high patience level, after all she _had _grown-up around Theon Greyjoy, but she was becoming very annoyed with Jaime Lannister. _This 'Ser' does not treat a Lady as he should. A true Knight would have been honored that I asked for their time. But not this… this…this shit! He just continues to mock my lack of control back in Winterfell. _Melara was about to say something as equally rude back, but reined her fury in. _Wait until the pain fades. Then I will show him what the Baratheon Fury truly is!_

"Ser, I was sent by my Uncle to request that you escort me...to the river…so that I can bathe." Melara felt a blush start working its way onto her face thinking about what she was asking of Jaime. The King had once again asked her to dine with him. He had sobered from their conversation earlier and noticed that she showed pain on her face. She explained to him that the leather of her saddle was rubbing along the exposed skin of her legs since she rode the way a man would ride. After they ate, he had told her to gather her bathing things and have Jaime Lannister escort her to the nearby river so she could be protected while soaking her aching skin. Melara had no idea why Robert would choose the Kingslayer of all people to protect her.

Jaime couldn't tell if this was reality or if he had stepped into a dream. He bit his cheek, hoping the pain would override the sudden excitement he felt at the image of her bathing. Naked. With him the only one around to see. Her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes made him intoxicated with power. She was reacting like this to _him. _As a child, Jaime always had to do what his father told him. When he joined the Kingsguard it was the same play, just with a different puppeteer. Cersei held a power over him that he could never understand.

But with Melara, he was in control.

Jaime closed the distance between their bodies and loved the startled gasp she made when she looked up at him. _Her reactions are genuinely virginal. It's so…endearing. _He couldn't help but drop his voice into what he hoped was a seductive tone. _Cersei never told me if it was or not._

"Well, My Lady, you are far too overdressed to bathe." He lifted his hands out slowly towards her, keeping her eyes locked on his own. _Stay here, little fawn. _He gently ran his fingers over her clothed arms. _Cersei never lets me be gentle._ He studied her face and wondered if any other men knew of the small birthmark located by her left eye. Or if any other men knew how fragile her arms felt under his hands.

Melara couldn't move away because of the pile of bathing supplies she held in her hands. She still felt annoyance towards the man in front of her and used that to fuel her courage. His hands weren't rough or demanding like other men's hands on her body had been. Through the sleeves on her dress she wasn't able to feel much. She thought of what the skin on his fingertips would feel like gliding across her own naked flesh. During these thoughts she felt her body react in the most natural of ways. _Is this what it feels to be aroused? _His hands stopped their journey on her own hands that were folded around her supplies. She thought that he was going to hold her hands but instead he took the bundle from her. He lingered with his body close to hers for a second longer before pulling away completely.

She was caught off guard by his quick movements and didn't realize he had already begun to walk away until he called to her.

"My Lady, I believe the river is this direction."

She managed to catch up to him just as they made it to the river bank. He set her items down and walked away without a word to Melara. She was too confused from his touch earlier to call after him. _He is not leaving, just going away a distance so that I have privacy. _

Stripping off her clothes, Melara sunk into the chilly water until it reached her stomach and was grateful that her stay in Winterfell had taught her body how to adjust to cold quickly. The throbbing she had felt when Jaime was touching her moments before seemed to lessen now that she was in cold water. She had never understood what Lady Stark had meant when telling Theon to 'take a cold bath' but after feeling the effects the cold had on arousal she had a much better understanding. She held her breath as she dunked her entire body under the surface of the quiet river. As she rose up she heard her current companion and protector speak.

"Don't stay in the water too long, Lady Melara. The cold water can cause you to fall ill."

"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Ser Jaime?" She couldn't see him but assumed he was standing behind a tree with his back towards her from the way his voice sounded.

"Concern for my own life should I allow any harm to come to the King's niece." He hadn't meant it to sound so cold but Jaime realized a second too late that Melara would probably mistake his playful banter for something more serious. _Why is it whatever I say is taken as offensive? The only one that doesn't get offend is my sweet Cersei._ To his surprise the naked girl in the river before him just shook her head with a shy smile on her face. She innocently ran her hands along her own body washing it clean of dirt, sweat or anything else that had collected since her last bath. Unknown to the innocently bathing girl, Ser Jaime was not standing behind a tree. Instead he knelt behind a large berry bush and snuck a peak at Melara over the top of it. Jaime knew he should look away but with the setting sun behind her, the sight she created was breathtaking.

Her black hair was now wet and clung to her face and body but did not hide her breast from his sight. She dipped her head back to stretch her sore neck muscles, effectively pushing her breasts even further into Jaime's view. When she let out a moan at feeling her muscles finally relaxed and her sore flesh being soothed Jaime made quick work of untying his pants and grabbing himself. He watched her as she cupped water in her hands and dumped it on herself, the trails of water running teasingly down her body. He didn't realize that he had been stroking himself until she submerged her whole body under water. Without her in front of him, Jaime became aware of just what he had been doing and became disgusted with himself. He stood and straightened his pants, mindful of his throbbing manhood. _I'm acting like some boy who has never seen a woman naked before. Well, beside Cersei, I really haven't._

By the time she was done bathing Jaime had calmed himself enough so that he was no longer erect. She called to him saying that he could 'stop hiding' and he did not hesitate to answer her call. When he saw her he couldn't look in her eye, too ashamed of what he'd almost done. He wasn't sure exactly _why_ he was ashamed. He had done the same thing many times, only with Cersei as the bathing beauty. When he thought of Cersei bathing as Melara just had he became even more confused when he didn't feel as much arousal as he just had felt seeing Melara naked.

As Melara followed him back to camp he heard her humming a familiar tune. _That's the same song I was whistling just this morning. _Once they were back to the camp Jaime turned to face Melara, catching her slightly off-guard. Using this to his advantage, Jaime took one of her hands in his own and brought it to his lips. He brushed his lips on her knuckles, lingering just a bit longer than what was expected before releasing her hand. With one final bow he took off in the direction of his tent. He spoke over his should when he was a few feet away.

"Goodnight to you, My Lady."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Too much? Not enough?

I'm contemplating adding a chapter between this one and King's Landing…what do you think? Do we need another "build-up" chapter? Or are we ready to move on to the real guts of the story?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you, once again, for the amazing feed-back and the amount of favorite-ing and alert-ing!

This would have been posted a bit earlier but there was a Tudors Marathon on TV. One does not simply not watch a Tudor Marathon!

Onwards! Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They were half a day's ride from King's Landing when Melara started to panic. The closer they rode to the Capitol the more her memories of that night came back. All of the things she had locked away inside her mind seemed to be breaking through the barriers that Lady Stark had helped her build. The King requested that she rode with him the remainder of the journey. She didn't necessarily enjoy it but King Robert wasn't horrible company and he kept her mind occupied. _As long as he's not too intoxicated._ Lately when the King wasn't whoring or pissing he required Melara to stay near him. _Is this his way of making up for lost time over the last few years?_ Of course spending time with the King meant seeing more of the members of the Kingsguard. And Jaime Lannister.

She wasn't sure if he was seeing her as much as she saw him. She would often glance at him and just study his features. She found that she liked his mouth the most. Most girls would talk of a man's hair or eyes, and while Jaime's were both beautiful Melara's eyes were always drawn to his mouth. She would see the tension there whenever Robert did something that unintentionally annoyed Jaime. She would see the way he bit his cheek when trying not to speak. She would enjoy the small chuckle he let pass through his slightly parted lips when Melara said something amusing to the King. She was even starting to enjoy the way his words had a mocking factor about them, even if what he spoke was sincere. And she would never forget the feel of his lips as he brushed them against her knuckles.

Thinking of Jaime had kept her distracted during the day and talking with her uncle or Arya at night had kept her mind off of her past in King's Landing. It also helped to ease her fears to know that her uncle had taken an interest in her wellbeing. _He may even assign a Knight as my personal guard. _ She became hopeful that Robert would spare Jaime Lannister to be that guard, as he had the evening she bathed in the river, but banished the thought. _Uncle likes to keep him close to torment him._

Today the Kingslayer rode next to her instead of behind her as was his usual. It was probably due to the closeness to the Capitol._ More dangers are present here than anywhere else._ Even the women that Robert took to his bed were only allowed to enter his tent after they had removed their clothes to ensure they hid no weapons in their skirts. Being used to men staring at their naked bodies, the whores didn't seem to mind this extra step they needed to take in order to bed the King. She was beginning to enjoy the amount of whoring that the King would do. It gave her leave to spend precious moments with Arya and even Sansa before they arrived at their destination. She couldn't be sure when she became so selfish to think only of herself and not of the pain her uncle must cause the Queen.

"Ser Jaime, does your sister fair well? I've barely seen her about on this journey." Her innocent question caught him off guard. Jaime Lannister did not like to be caught off guard. He didn't think before he spoke his response.

"Perhaps you are too busy sharing the King's company to notice anyone else." He dropped his voice so that only she could hear. "You know that incest is a crime, My Lady. King or not, you will both be punished for your crimes."

What he had said was so absurd to Melara that she had to collect her thoughts before responding. _What in the name of the Seven is he implying? That I am bedding my uncle? Is he touched?_ Any attraction that she may have felt for him left her mind. She felt ashamed of herself that she had not listened to Jon's advice and stayed away from Jaime Lannister. Of course he would be a vile man. She kept her voice low but that just seemed to make her fury seem that much stronger.

"You cannot imply such things and speak in that way to me, Kingslayer! How dare you? I have done nothing to you to deserve such poor treatment. I've never known a man's touch apart from the disgusting man that forced himself on me when I was a child and took my innocence!" She had tears running down her cheeks from embarrassment. She had never fully admitted to anyone that she had never known a man intimately in her adulthood and for some reason it stung to have Jaime think of her as a loose woman.

Usually when someone called him Kingslayer, Jaime was able to ignore it and not let it affect him but when she had referred to him as 'Kingslayer' it made him feeling…something. Jaime had no idea she would react this way. He had only meant what he said in jest, hoping to keep her away from the subject of his sister. He tried to interrupt her by calling her name but she just continued on with her anger being replaced by sadness.

"Oh, but surely my Uncle would be the only man that would want to bed me. Me, the Spoiled Lady. He seems just fine with his whores, why should I be any different? You—How—" Her tears overtook her then, the sobs coming out in waves. At this point there was no way that the King wouldn't notice what was happening. And notice he did.

"Kingslayer! Explain this business!" Robert gestured to Melara's crying form, demanding an answer. The King's blue eyes held the same look of anger that Melara's had held before her tears came. _Well, theirs certainly is the fury._

"Your Grace, I'm more qualified to explain cries of battle than cries of a woman." Jaime offered the King no more explanation. At Robert's signal, the entire caravan stopped.

"You'll be the one crying like a little bitch when I cut off your manhood if you're the reason for this!" Jaime decided he liked his manhood, and needed to come up with something before Melara told the King of what he said. _Why do I loose myself around this girl? Well it won't happen again, she won't want to be near me now._ Jaime was used to Cersei's confidence, he could say anything to or around her and his sister didn't show any reaction. She was the only one who stood by him.

"Uh-Uncle, I'm just tired from the journey." She took a calming breath, just as Catelyn had taught her, and continued to address the enraged King. "Could we make camp for the night here?" She turned her puffy eyes to meet his. "Please, Your Grace?"

He didn't want to seem weak in front of his traveling party but he saw the toll this journey had taken on the already fragile girl. He made it seem like it was his decision to make camp instead of her request. "Well you've already made us stop. No fucking reason to get moving again." The King dismounted with some difficulty before yelling to his squire. "Boy, get here now! And bring the wine!"

Melara did not dismount from her horse but urged Sia to continue forward. She made a point to not look in Jaime's direction, not sure if she could handle any of his mocking at this moment. She had no choice but to look at him when he grabbed the reins from her hands while still seated atop his own horse. Sia abruptly stopped when she felt the pressure on her mouth.

"Mel-"

"Ser Jaime, this conversation is finished." She removed his hand from the reins, not that he put up any resistance, and turned Sia in the direction she knew the Starks to be.

Jaime watched her retreating form for just a moment before remembering his duties. He knew that they would be back in King's Landing by the end of the next day.

_And then, Little Fawn, the true hunt will begin._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night she was not called by Robert to dine with him. Instead she remained with Ned and the Stark girls for supper. The food on her plate just seemed to disappear, as she still felt hungry after she ate her serving. But Lady Stark had told her that a Lady never takes a second portion. The tension between the two Stark girls was still present, only made worse by Arya's glaring at Sansa and cutting her meant a bit too aggressively.

"You'll be staying near the Royal Apartments when we reach the Red Keep, Melara. It's not near where we will be but I'm told you'll have a room next to your Uncle Renly." Ned saw her meekly nod and the tears start to flow from her eyes. Melara knew that Robert wanted to keep her close even once they reached the Capitol. She was grateful for the safety he represented but would prefer to share a room with Arya or Sansa.

Her life in the past months had been very unfamiliar and she just wanted something familiar in her life once she reached King's Landing. She feared that the progress she had made in her healing would be shattered once she walked the halls that held the demons of her attack. At least if she would have had Arya with her, she could count of the bravery of the younger girl to keep her calm. _Who will help me through this, if not Arya?_ Melara didn't understand why she couldn't stop her tears. She quickly wiped her eyes to hide the proof of her weakness. _I'm just still upset over what Jaime implied. He disgusts me._ As if her body agreed with her, she felt a slight stab in her stomach.

The evening passed without much spoken between them all. Once Ned had sent the girls to bed, Melara decided to join them for a bit longer instead of retiring to her own tent. She sat next to Arya on the bed and just embraced the girl. Arya rarely cried, being such a strong-willed girl, but since Mycah had been killed, which she blamed herself for, she was becoming more prone to tears. Tonight was one of the nights were she needed to be reassured that things were alright. Once Melara had wrapped her arms around the girl, she knew it would be one of the nights that her sweet Arya cried.

Melara cried along with Arya until the younger girl fell asleep. She was about to just fall asleep herself but an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach made her change her mind. She gently eased Arya's sleeping form unto the bed before standing. She crept out of the tent and made her way to the spot where the latrine had been set up, taking the pain in her stomach to be caused by her bladder.

She relieved herself, used a cloth to dry her intimate parts, and then stood back up. The feeling was still in her belly when she stood and she almost thought it was getting worse. Once she got into the brighter area of the camp she noticed her hands seemed to be a bit dirty all of a sudden. It was late and camp was quiet, with only the guards awake. She was surprised to find a guard outside the door flap on her tent. She recognized him as her cousin's personal body guard. _What is he doing here?_ She slowed down, afraid to approach the beastly man. She kept her head down, hoping that he wouldn't notice her or speak to her.

"You've got blood on your hands, girl." His deep voice cutting in the night's silence caused her to jump. She registered what he had said to her and looked to confirm it. _What is this? Where did this come from? Arya! Arya must be bleeding! _A bright red streak was smeared across the fingers of her hand. She didn't know what to do so she looked to the Hound, as if he could help her. _Jaime would help me. He would know what to do._

"Melara, what are you doing up at this hour? I heard you were tired and begged the King to make camp." The Queen strolled up to her niece and got a good look at her face for the first time. The rumors throughout the camp were that Melara was actually Robert's bastard daughter and not Stannis' abandoned one. Cersei almost believed it when she looked at the girl and saw the resemblance to her Husband. _If you combine that with the way he has been treating her it would make sense._

"Your Grace, help me. Please. I've got blood on my hands but I'm not injured anyways." Melara showed Cersei the small amount of blood on her fingers, but she chose not to mention that she thought it was from Arya. _The Queen may not help me then._ She heard the Queen give a little chuckle.

"Oh, Sweetling, were you not prepared for your body to bleed this month? I'm sure we can find another maiden that could share her own supplies until we reach the Red Keep." Cersei couldn't believe she had actually been _jealous_ of this little girl before her. She, Cersei Lannister, the Queen had felt _threatened_ by this stupid little girl who couldn't even take care of herself during her monthly cycle. Cersei let out another chuckle, this time at her thoughts.

"No, Your Grace. I'm barren. I've not bled before there must be something else!" Instead of responding to the girl, Cersei told the Hound to leave them and led Melara into the tent. The young woman was in tears as she let herself be sat and then laid down on the bed. She felt the Queen being to lift up her skirts and shot up into a sitting position, legs firmly closed. "Wh-what are you doing to me?"

Cersei put on a smile that was not as genuine as Melara thought it was. It was a motherly smile, similar to the one that Lady Stark had often given her.

"Melara, I am just looking to see if you have more blood coming from your most private area. Relax, Sweetling, I won't hurt you." _Unless you threaten my position within the Capitol._ Cersei guided the young girl's body back and lifted up the girl's skirts, receiving no protest this time. She did see the girl's legs shake but didn't dare put a calming hand on her. Cersei would not allow this girl to think she could come to the Queen for comfort. Just as quickly as she lifted the girl's skirts she put them back down. "Melara, you have flowered. Didn't Lady Stark prepare you for this moment?"

Melara had started crying again, but couldn't tell if it was from sadness, relief or joy. _I am not barren. I can have children. Maester Luwin and Lady Stark were wrong._ She flung herself into Cersei's arms as she had done with Lady Stark many times over the years. The Queen's body was still and she did not return the embrace, but Melara didn't even notice.

"Gods be good this is a blessing! Your Grace, I am not barren! I can have children!" Cersei understood the girl's happiness now.

"Yes. Once we reach the Capitol you will be wed and give some high-born Lord's son many beautiful children someday. But tonight you need to clean-up and be shown how to take care of yourself." Melara dropped her arms from Cersei at the mention of marriage. The one thing that Melara had always wanted now meant that she had to do the one thing she had always been terrified of. _Of course not that I am able to have children, I will be wed off right away. Robert didn't want me around when I was younger and just had me shipped off._

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Grace. I do hope we can spend time together as family once we reach King's Landing." Her child-like innocence and naivety brought an idea to the front of her mind. She gave a smile as she responded.

"You are welcome, dear niece. I will have Marcella's Septa come to you soon to assist you." The smile left her face as soon as she had left the tent but there was still a slight bounce in the Queen's step as she walked.

_She can sway Robert when I cannot. Maybe I will have use for her in controlling him. If not, I can make her care for me more than she does for him. It will crush him to see her sway to my side. _Cersei couldn't believe her luck in finding a tool like Melara to help her gain more power. But before she could use Melara against Robert, she needed to find more out about the girl. _Who can I trust to get what I need to know from her? _The Queen thought of her brother and how he had been spending quite a bit of time with the girl lately. _It couldn't be more perfect._ Cersei returned to her own tent but was too intoxicated by her own pride to sleep that night.

_In the morning, I'll tell Jaime of my plan._

And in the morning, that is exactly what she did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next Chapter: We finally arrive in King's Landing!

So what did you think? Do you like the direction the story is going? What to see more of something? Less of something? A particular Jaime scene that you want me to bend and mold to my will and fit it into this tale? Let me know, I aim to please! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Such lovely reviews made this chapter happen a lot quicker than I thought! Thank you thank you thank you! We finally arrive in King's Landing in this chapter! I'm thinking this is the calm before the storm. Time to get to the action!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning Melara awoke to the pains low in her stomach. She heard the sounds of the people outside her tent packing things away in preparation of their departure. She tried to block out everything, as it just reminded her that today she would be back in King's Landing. She had a sense of foreboding in her that she couldn't quite place. She shifted a bit to try and ease the pains she felt but it only made her aware of the mess between her legs. The Septa who had helped her the night before was cold towards her and had not done the best job of showing her how to prevent things like this from happening. Getting out of bed, Melara had never felt dirtier than she did in that moment. She set to work cleaning herself, her clothes and her bed before a handmaiden came in to see. _Even girls Sansa's age can take care of themselves. I wish Lady Stark would have shown me what to do. _It was harsh to blame Catelyn but as Melara tried to scrub her moon blood from her small clothes she just didn't care. The weight of everything just seemed to be pushing on her shoulders today. Melara wasn't sure if she wanted to yell or cry at the pretty blonde handmaiden that entered her tent just as she finished cleaning the mess she had made in the night. She had seen this particular handmaiden before but she was always near the Queen or Princess Myrcella.

"Lady Melara, the Queen sent me to see if you needed any assistance this morning with your bleeds."

_Why would the Queen send her daughter's personal handmaiden to me? Maybe I judged her too quickly._ Melara thought back to the time when Cersei had held hatred in her eyes directed toward Arya. At the time, Melara had not understood why the Queen would look at a little girl like that. The more she thought of it she realized that in a way Arya was slightly responsible for Joffrey being attacked by Nymeria. _What am I thinking? How can I think such things about sweet Arya. _Melara shook her head at her thoughts, but the handmaiden took it as a sign that Melara did not need assistance.

"If you should need me, My Lady, now or in King's Landing, please ask for me." She gave Melara a warm smile. _She has a smile that reminds me of Jaime._ Thinking of him, Melara remembered the crude thing he had said to her the day before and she again felt the urge to yell or cry.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe I know your name."

"Rosamund Lannister, My Lady." _Ah, another 'Lannister Shit'._ Melara realized she had been spending so much time around her foul-mouthed and ill-tempered uncle that she was starting to think like him. _I hope he leaves me be once in King's Landing._ "My Lady, Queen Cersei has asked me to give you this as a gift, in honor of your flowering." Melara noticed the dress that Rosamund carried in her hands. It was a beautiful shade of red with gold stitching throughout the fabric as accents. It was in the same Southern style as all of the Queen's dresses. Melara was flattered that the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms would give her a gift as beautiful as this. "This belonged to the Queen herself, you know. She must think of you as a daughter to give this to you."

Melara just simply nodded, not entirely sure what to say. Rosamund made quick work of helping Melara dress. She called to some men, saying that Melara was decent and they could begin packing her things. Melara just sat on a chair feeling a bit awkward with being treated as if she were a princess. Rosamund stood behind her, braiding Melara's dark hair into an intricate Southern Style. As her hair was being pulled and pinned in a painful way, Melara just wished to be back in Winterfell. There she was not given this much attention and could just wear her hair down. She also felt more comfortable wearing the more practical and warmer clothes of the North. The dress she wore now dropped low in the front, making her feel self-conscious of the stop of her breasts that were exposed. She was grateful for the cooler material as the father South she went the hotter the sun seemed to be.

"There. Now you will ride into the Capitol at the King's side looking like a true Southern Lady. The Queen will be jealous of all the men looking at you instead of her." Rosamund walked out of the ten with Melara at her side. The girls bid each other goodday and went their separate ways. Melara was surprised to find Sia saddled and ready for her when she arrived at the tie line. _She's too skittish to let anyone tack her up but me. _She noticed that a different saddle had been placed on Sia's back. This saddle was much more expensive than the one that Lord Stark had given her for the journey. It also was made specifically for a Lady. _Who expects me to ride side-saddle?_ She saw the blonde stable boy holding onto Sia's reins. _Another Lannister no doubt. _

"Who ordered you to ready my horse for me?"

"She was readied by Ser Jaime, My Lady." The boy, no older than Bran, held out a rolled piece of parchment to her. She took both the parchment and her horse's reins from the boy. She led the mare away before reading the note, which she suspected was from the Kingslayer.

_My Lady Melara,_

_I hope that this will reduce the pain that riding has caused you on this long journey in your future rides. I also hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the foul words that I spoke yesterday. _

_Jaime_

Melara could not handle the onslaught of emotions that came to her after she read the letter. Although the letter didn't say much, it still confused her as to why Jaime would feel the need to apologize. _Both Cersei and Jaime have given me gifts today. I feel like I'm being suffocated by Lannisters._

She hoped that the Capitol would provide her with places to hide from the sibling pair that seemed to think highly of her. Of course, as Melara was soon to find out, what one hope for and what one gets rarely are the same thing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime watched as the girl walked up to her horse. He had been the one to saddle the mare himself when the beast flinched from the aggressive horsemaster. _What a fitting pair horse and rider make._ He was shocked to see her in one of Cersei's dresses, but his shock quickly turned to arousal. She looked just as beautiful in Lannister red as Cersei had. _Did. Does. As beautiful as Cersei does._ He had to applaud his sister for her cunning ways. What could be viewed as an innocent act of a caring aunt was really just a reminder to Robert of how powerful Cersei was. Jaime never needed to be reminded of his sister's power.

He was surprised when Cersei had asked him of what he knew of the girl. He became worried that her questions were just a trap and that she had not forgotten her jealously of the girl. Contrary to popular belief, Jaime was not a hateful man. Except towards Robert. Or any man really. Or most women who weren't Cersei. Well, he at least held love for his brother Tyrion. _And now apparently I feel some sort of emotions for the King's niece. _Jaime did not understand what about the girl he had become attracted to. Why would he spare a thought for her when he had his sister?

When Cersei had told him of her newest plot to spite Robert he had listened but found himself becoming detached. He loved his sister beyond what the God's could fathom but sometimes he grew tired of her scheming. Jaime did not try to convince her to leave Melara be, that would have drawn too many questions from the Queen, but instead tried to think of ways he could protect the once broken girl.

Whenever he looked at Melara, his mind showed him the images he had seen that night he found her body. He figured that everyone else had forgotten that the one they called the Kingslayer had pulled the raper off the young girl and saved her from death. He had struck the man so hard he heard his own knuckles snap on the impact. He left the man, who was clearly unconscious, and scooped the girl into his arms as gently as he could. She had continued to scream as he held her against his chest but Jaime just spoke to her the same way he had spoken to Cersei after she lost her first child. By the time he had made it to help, the little girl had stopped making any noises. He saw that her eyes were staring at him without actually seeing anything. Her mother's rooms were empty when he laid her down on the bed. The eight year old Melara looked to him and he barely heard her when she spoke, her voice raw from screaming. _Why. _She had asked him why. Jaime didn't know what she wanted to know. Why had the man done that? Why had Jaime saved her? Why hadn't Jaime been there before the man had taken her?

Jaime snapped back to the present as he saw the now seventeen Melara walking away with her horse beside her. She looked as though she had forgotten what had happened to her, with all the grace a young woman should have. _She may have forgotten, but I never will. _Jaime vowed then to do what he could to keep Melara safe from anything happening to her while she stayed in King's Landing.

_Cersei is really not going to like this at all._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Riding side-saddle took a bit of an adjustment for Melara, having not done so in nearly ten years. Just as she was beginning to feel steady in her new saddle they had passed through the gates of King's Landing. People lined both sides of the streets, hoping to get a look at the new Hand of the King. She felt many stares land on her as she rode next to her Uncle. She was uncomfortable with then attention and Robert must have sensed it.

"Keep your head high, Girl. You show any fear and the lions within these walls will eat you alive." Melara wasn't sure if he meant the Lannisters specifically or just anyone that lived at the Red Keep. She nodded her understanding to him and sat up a bit straighter on her horse. He surprised her when he continued the conversation. "I see that my wife took no time in turning you into her doll." She may have come to like her uncle but the way he spoke of and treated his own wife was reason enough for her to learn to hate him. _No highborn woman should be treated that way by her own husband._

"I think that Queen Cersei did me a great kindness, Uncle. The South looks good on me. Don't you think so, Ser Jaime?"

"Lannister red would look no lovelier than on you, Lady Melara." Jaime could tell that wasn't the answer she was expecting from the blush that coated her cheeks. He enjoyed the feeling of power it gave him to see her flustered by his words.

Robert let out a bitter chuckle before he spoke. "_Lannister red_. You've become so rich you own colors now, is that it, Kingslayer? Girl, get the women to make you new dresses in _Baratheon yellow_ tonight."

"Yes, Your Grace." Melara bit her lip to keep her laughter at bay. She couldn't believe how child-like the King could be at times. Jaime rode close enough to her that she could speak to him without Robert hearing. "Thank you, Ser Jaime. For the new saddle, I mean." He shrugged his shoulders the best he could in his armor.

"A Lannister always pays his debts. I owed you a token of my regrets. My debt to you has been repayed."

Melara couldn't help but wonder if there was more to what he said. _Ser Jaime, you will forever be a mystery._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara looked out the huge windows in rooms and saw the city below her. Rosamund had not let Melara linger to watch the Stark's arrival but was immediately led to her rooms once they had arrived at the Red Keep. The King had noticed his daughter's handmaiden tending to his niece but didn't think to questions it. Robert had not spoken any more to Melara but instead left her in awkward silence.

So here she sat in her beautiful dress, in a beautiful room, on a beautiful chair and did nothing. She wasn't sure exactly what to do with herself here. In Winterfell she would have gone to the Godswood, or spoke with Lady Stark or ran with Arya. But here, she had nothing and no one. The knock at her door pulled her from her depressing thoughts. Thinking it to be Rosamund come back to fetch her she opened her door and was surprised when a man stood before her. She didn't recognize this man and instantly became fearful to be alone in this castle with a man she did not know.

"Lady Melara, how nice to see you after all these years. The last time I saw you, you were no higher than my waist! My, how the years have been good to you." Melara tried to shut the door on the man but his hand held the door firm. "Forgive me, My Lady, I only meant to compliment, not frighten. I am Petyr Baelish." He held the hand not holding the door out to her but she made no move to offer hers. _Such a fearful little thing._

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Baelish." Melara remembered the words her uncle had told her hours ago about showing fear within the walls. She straightened up and tried to act the part of a brave Lady. _Just imagine you are talking with Jaime._

"The King told me to seek you out. He said that you were in need of a new wardrobe." Petyr saw the change in her as she found her strength. She was going to need it if what he had heard about the Queen's plans had been true.

"Are you a Master Seamstress, Lord Baelish?" He gave her a chuckle and a bright smile. She didn't want to smile back, but his jovial nature was infectious. He heard footsteps approaching and knew he had to make this visit quick. _If the Queen were to find out I'd been talking with this girl it would mean nothing good for me._

"No, my dear, just a lowly Master of Coin on the King's small council. You see, the coin must come from somewhere for your clothes and that somewhere will want to know how much of their coin the Crown requires. To do that I need to know what you need to have."

"Lord Baelish, see to it that my neice receives no less than thirty new dresses, with matching slippers of course! We can't have the girl who has all of King's Landing talking about her disappoint by not looking her best!" Melara saw a man that looked like a younger, slimmer and more attractive version of her Uncle Robert approaching.

"Yes, of course, Lord Renly. If you will both excuse me. The coin is not going to master itself." Renly Baratheon approached his niece, desperate to see the girl after hearing the many rumors about her. _My favorite is the one about the King giving into her every whim._

"Well, the North had certainly made a woman out of you. Do you even remember you favorite Uncle Renly? I suppose not, it's been nearly ten years!" He stepped towards her to embrace her but she shied away. _Well at least the rumors about her fear of men are true._

"Forgive me, My Lord, I was so young when we last met."

"No forgiveness needed, Melara. Walk with me. You'll find that I am far better company than your Uncle Robert. I'm told I'm much less serious and I drink much less as well." He smiled at her and offered his arm. She gave him a shy smile in returned and hesitantly laced her arm with his.

"You've just described most of Westeros, Lord Renly." Renly gave a warm laugh that relaxed Melara. She was glad to have someone to talk with, having been bored sitting in her rooms. They passed her uncle's rooms and made their way down a set of stairs.

"Oh, my dear, I think I'm going to enjoy having you here."

As the two walked and chatted about nothing in particular Melara hoped that she had found someone she could trust while being apart from the Starks. _Afterall he is family. And if my own family can't be trusted, who in this place can I trust?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

To the wonderful reviewers: Thank you all. Your feedback is quite motivating!

To anyone who is reading, but choosing not to review: Thank you all for reading!

Just a little shout-out to Dark Alana. You all have her to thank for the relationship between Melara and Jaime really stepping it up in this chapter. I think this one is my favorite so far! Well maybe just the ending is. Okay. love this chapter. Hope everyone else does to! Leave me a review and let me know!

Enjoy :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been a week since they arrived in King's Landing and Melara was no more settled than she had been that first day. Renly had often called on her, taking her for walks or to meals just as the King had done on the journey. But instead of being tossed out of a tent when his whores came like Robert did, Renly let her decide when she wanted to leave. In fact most of the castle had been waiting on her every whim since she arrived. She found it strange but never questioned, assuming that was how a Lady was treated in the Capitol. Rosamund had come to see her once every day to make small talk and to bring her a dress to wear for the day. The thirty dresses that Renly had ordered were not ready and so she didn't have a choice in what to wear. It was such a difference from Winterfell. There she had to do things for herself, but she had freedom. Here she was given the illusion of having freedom. She was beginning to feel suffocated within her rooms but wasn't sure if she was brave enough to roam the castle without an escort.

The week had been mostly uneventful apart from the news of Bran's awakening. When Ned had gather Melara and his daughters to tell them the news she had wept with joy and sadness. Although he was alive, what sort of life could a crippled boy live? She had asked Arya to spend the rest of that day with her, but the spirited girl had said she had dancing lessons. Melara had offered to come and watch but Arya brushed it off. It hurt Melara to be thrown aside by the girl. Melara had then asked Sansa if she would like to find the Queen for tea, but the elder Stark girl gave a snippy reply and left Melara as well. Apart from that day she had not spent any time with the Starks. _I feel as if I am continually being bounced between my family and the Starks._

It was midday when Melara found the strength to leave her rooms. The castle was bustling with excitement because of the upcoming tourney. She walked through the halls nodding at the maids as they bowed to her. It was such a strange and powerful feeling to have them bow to her as if she were a princess. Renly had spoken of rumors to her, but he did not say what the rumors were. She had asked Rosamund as well but the girl simply told her that she didn't listen to 'little whispers'. But Rosamund did give Melara the name of someone who knew every whisper in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Lord Varys, could I have a moment of your time?" Melara saw the eunuch and called to him before she could stop herself. Varys dismissed the boy he was speaking with and came over to her. She did not feel intimidated by this man because of his status as a eunuch. He grasped her hands in his as he spoke.

"My Lad, you truly do light up the halls of this dark castle. What services can I provide to you that you do not already have?" The two sat down on a near bench with Varys still holding her hands. Lady Catelyn had once spoke of the eunuch, telling Melara that he could tell when one was lying but only when he was physically touching them. _I've got nothing to hide from this man._

"My Lord, I have been hearing of some rumors that involve me and I was told you would be the one to hear them from. Can you tell me, have you heard any whispers as of late?" He angled his upper body closer to hers so he could speak to her quietly.

"I'm afraid, My Lady, that there are not enough hours in the day and I have far too many whispers sitting in my ear to tell you them all. Perhaps if My Lady was more specific…" He trailed off hoping that Melara wouldn't need any more direction than that. Varys was testing the Lady to see if she would be a threat to the realm or himself. She seemed to catch on to what he wanted to hear.

"Lord Varys, there had been a rumor about my relationship with the King. What can you tell me of it?" Melara thought back to what Lady Stark had said about demanding things instead of asking for them in the Capitol. Catelyn had told her that she wouldn't get anywhere by only asking. At the time, Melara didn't think she could ever demand something from a man but after her travels she seemed to become comfortable with the idea.

"My dear Lady, the whispers of your name bounce of these walls like the birds bounce from tree to tree. I believe the most recent rumor has been that you are to be betrothed to your cousin, Prince Joffrey. I assure you the Queen herself has assured me there is no truth in that." Varys gave her hands a squeeze in reassurance when Melara blanched at the word 'betrothed'. She realized that soon she was to be married but thinking it and having it actually happen were two different things. "There actually is something that I must call upon you for, My Lady. That is if you will entertain this lowly eunuch."

"Of course, My Lord." Melara only thought it proper to return the courtesy to him.

"There seem to be some rumors that even my little birds cannot confirm. You see, when you rode into King's Landing wearing that beautiful red gown, it was very beautiful, and riding atop a saddle given to you by Jaime Lannister himself it caused quite a stir." He leaned in even closer than before and dropped his voice even lower. "I've got good reason to believe that the Queen was in a rage over it all. The handmaidens had to clean up the mess a vase made when she threw it to the floor." Varys sat up a bit and shook his head.

"Wh-what does this have to do with you calling upon me?"

"Well, My Lady, as the Master of Whispers it is my job to know when there is something worth whispering about just under my nose. Are you and Jaime Lannister something to whisper about, Lady Melara?" Varys looked straight into her eyes as if he would find his rumors there. Melara had been confused by the question. Why would anyone think that she and Jaime were "worth a whisper"?

She had only seen Jaime in passing since the arrival. He always had a nod of his head or a smirk for her when she passed by him. She couldn't help the feelings it evoked within her. But that didn't mean that they were courting or bedding each other or anything else the rumors would be saying. She spoke her thoughts to Varys. "No, My Lord. I believe your little birds are quite mistaken this time. Why would anyone even think something as outlandish as that would be true?"

"Well given your history with Ser Jaime and the closeness the two of your seemed to develop on the Kingsroad, do you blame the people for filling in the gaps?" Melara outright laughed thinking of the people that would come up with such a mad notion as her being in love with the Kingslayer. _But is it that mad? He's the only man who has made you feel anything but fear. He occupies your thoughts and your dreams. And he doesn't treat you as if you will break like the men in Winterfell did. Jaime has made you more confident somehow and he seems honorable enough._ She held in the shudder when she thought of his hands caressing her as they did before her bath on the Kingsroad. Varys must have noticed the change in her, so she spoke quickly so he couldn't figure out what Melara was just beginning to understand.

"What history do you mean, My Lord? I've only just met Ser Jaime little more than a month ago. Surely that is not a long enough bit of time to consider having a 'history'."

"Oh no, My Lady, the history I was referring to was the last time you were here in the Capitol. It was Ser Jaime who found you on that dreadful night was it not?" She abruptly stood, taking her hands from the eunuch's grip as she did. She was shocked to hear the news that it had been Jaime who saved her life when she was being attacked. Without using any courtesies, Melara turn and ran from Varys with the intent on finding Ned or Renly or Robert or even Cersei to confirm what the man had said.

_Why wouldn't he tell me? How can I face him knowing that I owe him my life?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime had just been relieved of his post in front of the King's bedchamber. He was glad that he didn't have to listen to Robert with his whores. He listened at the door wondering how exactly the King pulled such noises from the women in his bed. Jaime had only known one way to bed a woman, the way that Cersei like things to be. Quick so they couldn't be caught, hard because she said the pain made her feel something, _whatever that meant_, and from behind. Jaime really had no idea why Cersei preferred to be taken like a bitch in heat but he'd never had the care to question her about it.

Only recently had he wondered what it would feel like to take his time with a woman, preferably one with black hair and blue eye. _Cersei Cersei Cersei. You love Cersei. _He wasn't sure why his indecent thoughts were straying towards Melara. Maybe it was just his longing to have something gentle in his life. Jaime had known nothing but blood and killing and pain for as long as he could remember but Melara had caused a longing inside of him for something else. He soft smiles were what started it. Her virginal reactions to even the most innocent of his touches were what made the longing stronger. Jaime had just brushed the feeling off as lust. Lust for a woman he could never have but represented all that he wanted. _Cersei Cersei Cersei. You want Cersei._ But the more he thought of the girl, the more his resolve cracked. Jaime was definitely in a foul mood because of the conflicts he was having. Being alone, he allowed his turmoil to play out on his face.

He was about to turn down a hall when he saw the object of his thoughts running towards him. Her dark hair trailed behind her, flowing freely in the wind that her movement caused, and the light shade of her dress complimented her eyes. Jaime didn't notice that his breath had caught in his throat at the vision she made. He waited for her to come to him. _Cersei never comes for you. She makes you come to her._

She was slightly out of breath when she stopped before him, the exertion causing her cheeks to flush. Jaime thought that she might look like this in the throes of passion. When her breathing had returned to normal she straightened her dress and then balled her fist and punched him in the chest. Luckily he had already shed his armor or she would've broken her hand. She still reacted as if she had hurt herself.

"Ow! Why do you have to have such a hard chest? Ow. Ow. Ow." Melara had become angrier the more she looked for Jaime. She was angry at him for keeping something from her as important as this. She was angry at herself for not being brave enough to ask about that night. And now she was angry at him again, for making her hurt herself. She shook her hand in front of her body as if it would make the slight throbbing in her knuckles stop. She expected him to respond with a smug look and snide comment but he didn't. He simply took a hold of her hand and began to message it in the places he knew would help. He had thrown enough poor punches in his youth to know where to touch to lessen the sting. He spoke in a softer voice than she had ever heard from him.

"You can't blame me for not knowing how to throw a decent punch, Melara." It was almost too much for her. The skin on his hands was rough but his fingers were gentle against her sore hand. That coupled with the tone of voice he had used made Melara's heartbeat quicken in a pleasurable way. She had never thought of Jaime Lannister as soft, and she now knew that his chest could never be described as anything but hard, but the only word she could come up with to describe the Knight right now was gentle. It wasn't the same type of gentle that made her feel fragile, but made her feel something entirely new. She felt almost as if he cared for her. She didn't pull her hand away from his even after he had stopped his ministrations. He didn't pull his away either.

"Might I ask what had you running into this part of the castle?" His voice seemed to dance over her skin. She was becoming extremely relaxed when her mind registered his question.

"Walk with me please, Ser." He placed her hand on his arm and the two walked together down the hallway Jaime had intended to go down. Melara wasn't exactly sure where they were, since she hadn't been there long enough to explore with Arya. _She may never want to explore with me._ Jaime seemed to be waiting for her to speak but she couldn't think of the best way to start of this conversation. She decided to just bluntly come out with it, thinking that Jaime would appreciate not dancing around the issue.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the one to fine me?" She didn't give him much clarification but when he tensed she knew he understood her question. They turned down into another hall, and it seemed to Melara that they were getting deeping into the castle.

"You didn't ask." Jaime was surprised to find out that Melara hadn't forgotten that if was he who saved her, she just never knew. _What else did Lady Stark keep from you, little fawn?_ He expected her to be angry at his simple answer but she just gave a sigh.

"I suppose I didn't." Melara was somehow becoming familiar with her surrounds, but she couldn't remember being in this hallway in the last week. She saw small painting of a golden dragon and she felt her blood run cold. She instantly went from relaxed to panicked. At her panic, Jaime looked around to see what was wrong. At first glance he saw no threat but then he noticed his surroundings. _Oh shit. Of all the places to take her, why did I bring her to the place where she was raped?_

Her mind started showing her flashes of what had happened the last time she was in this hallway. When she looked to the exact spot it had happened it was as if she was seeing it happen before her. She saw the large man carrying her body over his shoulder as she screamed. She felt the pain in her back as he threw her down to the floor and slapped her to keep her mouth shut. But she hadn't. She had screamed because she knew he wanted her to keep quiet. At the time she had known the man's name and she had yelled that too.

Melara felt Jaime pull her into his arms. With her mind still caught up in images from her attack she had tried to fight against him. He just held her tightly and whispered calming things into her ear. Melara focused on his words. _Breathe. Breathe. Breath. It's Jaime. He's here saving you. Again. _She was hysterically sobbing by the time her mind had calmed. She clung onto his shirt and cried, the same way that Cersei had done when she lost her first babe. That had been the only time Cersei had wanted Jaime to be gentle with her.

Jaime thought he would feel guilty holding a woman that wasn't Cersei but it just felt right. The crying girl in his arms made him feel like more than the Kingslayer that Westeros thought of his as and more than the bed partner that Cersei thought of him as. This girl made him feel needed.

Jaime held her to him, just as he did the last time the two of them were in this hall together nine years ago. Her form shook with her tears but Jaime's arms stayed wrapped around her. He eased their bodies down to the floor, with her nearly straddling his lap. Even though her body was pressed against him intimately, Jaime felt no arousal.

The Kingslayer just held her until her cries became silent. She sat up and put her arms on his shoulders and he loosened his grip on around her waist. They knelt in front of each other, as if performing a prayer, with her hands on his shoulders and his left hand on her hip. His right hand slowly traveled up her body, so as not to frighten her, and came to rest on her cheek. His thumb wiped away a stray tear that had lingered. No other man would have thought her beautiful in this moment, with her hair a mess and her eyes puffy, but Jaime Lannister did.

Melara had started to speak but was cut off when his lips covered hers. It had been a forceful move at first but then the kiss became gentle. Melara had wanted to push him away, but after her emotional onslaught she felt drained and Jaime's lips on hers felt…nice. Her hands moved from his shoulders to bunch up the fabric of his shirt, and his hands pulled her closer, with one hand on her back and the other tangling in her already messy hair.

He moved his lips against hers in what Melara only could describe as a soothing matter. She felt her body heating and a dull throb start between her legs. Melara felt many things at once and Jaime felt her tensing against him in what he thought was fear. He moved his lips from hers and placed small kisses along her jaw until he was close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Don't think. Just feel."

She gave a small nod and when his lips met hers a second time Melara gave into him. She allowed his lips to guide hers and enjoyed the feelings it sent throughout her body. Jaime nearly lost control when she let out a small moan against his mouth. They were too caught up in each other to hear the pair of footsteps approaching them.

"Ahem."

Melara seemed to snap out of the trance that Jaime had put her in and pushed back from him to see Renly Baratheon standing next to Ser Loras Tyrell at the end of the hall. _Oh Gods be Good what have I done?_ Jaime stood up and Melara felt him pull her up to her feet as well. He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"I'd love to stay, My Lady, but I believe your uncle has something to speak to you about. Let's…do this again sometime." With that Jaime sent a nod in the direction of the men who had interrupted them and walked away, leaving Melara to deal with her Uncle. Renly spoke to her as if the past minute had not happened.

"Melara, my sweet niece, would you be so kind as to join Ser Loras and me for a late lunch? We seem to have much to discuss."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It's a long one. I had toyed of splitting it into two but decided against it. I just hope that I don't disappoint anyone when the next chapters are shorter than this in the future. I hope no one gets bored of me saying it but thank you for reviewing and reading! It's nice to see some new reviewers as well as the ones that have been with this story from chapter one.

I said I loved that last chapter but I REALLY love this chapter. The end of it. Seriously. You just wait and see!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara's body still had not settled when she made it to Renly's rooms. She followed Ser Loras through the door and continued to follow him out to the balcony. There was small table set up but there was no food or tea upon it. Melara had a feeling that she wasn't really there for tea but Renly had just wanted to speak with her where no one else could hear. _By why would he bring Ser Loras?_ She had seen Renly and Loras together more often than they were apart. Early one morning she could have sworn to the Seven that she saw Loras leaving Renly's rooms half undressed.

"Melara, I don't think you've been properly introduced to Ser Loras." Melara gave her uncle a small nod in agreeance instead of verbally responding. She wasn't sure if her voice would even work yet. "Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden this is my niece Melara Baratheon of Dragonstone. Or maybe Winterfell? I suppose you lived more in the North than down here."

Loras gave her a friendly smile that was similar to the ones that Jon would give her. _Oh how I miss Jon and those simpler times._ With the attention of the men on her, Melara became self-conscious of her appearance. She busied her hands with flattening her hair and straightening her dress as she spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ser Loras. I apologize for my appearance." Melara heard Renly give a chuckle at her expense. Although Renly had been nothing but kind to her since her arrival, she felt that he was not entirely himself around the Knight of the Flowers. She turned her glare onto him as she spoke. "Have I said something amusing, Uncle?"

"You haven't _said_ anything amusing. I was just imagining the look on Robert's face when he hears of what you and Ser Jaime were doing in that hall. I can't imagine what came over you, my dear. You couldn't have picked a worse man to give yourself to." Ser Loras spoke before she had the chance to respond.

"It is dreadfully tragic. But, Renly, I'm sure you're not too old to remember the pull of young love." He gave Renly a strange smile that Melara did not understand. _I've seen a smile like that from Jaime. What does it mean?_ Her thoughts of Jaime made her face heat as if she were still within his embrace. Her mind seemed to catch up with the fact that Loras had used the word 'love'. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the men. Her voice did not come out as confident as she had hoped.

"I don't love him."

Ser Loras did not miss a beat but responded casually with, "Then you are a whore." Melara felt her new found anger building and used that to regain her confidence. _I don't know if I should be thanking Jaime for making me angry over the past weeks or not. Because of it I have learned to mostly control my fear but I'm starting to become so angry. _Her response came as equally fast and confident as his.

"I am _not_ a whore!"

"Well, if you don't love Ser Jaime and you are not a whore then why were you throwing yourself at him in a deserted hallway?"

"I wasn't throwing myself at him!" She stood from her seat with her fists clenched, not understanding her sudden need to defend her actions. _I just don't understand anything at the moment. What made Jaime kiss me? Why did my body react so strongly to one simple kiss from him? Why did Renly bring me here and not in front of the King?_

"It's the truth, sweet niece. If we would have been just a few moments later walking by, we might have seen the two of you deeper in a lover's embrace." Renly had witnessed many things in his life that others would have never believed. The sight of his fearful niece clutching to Jaime Lannister as if his very being kept her alive would now be added to those things. _Sweet Girl, when will the Gods be good to you? Jaime Lannister is not worthy of your affections, whether you realize you hold them for him or not._

It had been heard of many times before, for a woman to be saved by a man and that woman to become affectionate towards her savior. Renly really couldn't blame the poor girl for her lack of experience with men and her misconceptions about the Kingslayer. _Perhaps arranging a marriage for Melara would help focus her attentions to someone worthy of her. I'll speak with Robert on the matter the next time our paths cross._

"Why don't you take Jaime and me before the King and we can give him a repeat performance. We wouldn't want him to miss out on the amusement that you two seem to be having at my expense." Melara wanted nothing more than to shut herself in her rooms for the night and think of everything that had happened in the last hour. She was not accustomed to being the center of anyone's amusement and the men before her seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Lady Melara, forgive us. Please sit. We will mock you no more." Renly gave Loras a pointed look as if speaking to the Knight of the Flowers as well as Melara. Loras leaned back in his chair and raised his arms in defeat. Melara reluctantly sat back down in her chair. _I'll just spend a few more minutes here to be polite and then excuse myself. I really need to just think about what all has happened today._

Although Melara tried to resist the charm of the two men at her table she found she could not. They spent the next hours talking, eating and drinking. Renly and Loras had chosen wine as their drink while Melara had chosen water. When the sun was nearing setting she had excused herself, feigning that she was tired. Ser Loras, slightly intoxicated, had offered to escort her to her rooms. She had tried to decline but he would have none of it claiming that "the Kingslayer'll getcha".

The only times she had been around men under the influence of wine had ended very badly but with her rooms mere feet from Renly's she didn't think much could go wrong. Just as she had hoped, the pair made it to Melara's rooms without incident. They could still hear Renly laughing gaily though his open door.

"Thank you for the escort Ser Loras. I much enjoyed meeting you today." Instead of leaving, Loras leaned against the wall near her door. His body now stood between Melara and her rooms. _I knew this was a bad idea._ She wondered if Renly would come if she screamed. But Loras just simply looked at her.

"You remind me of my sister, Margaery. She's a lovely girl. Smart just like you. The two of you would like each other." Loras closed his eyes thinking of his sister and how he would have felt if Margaery had been attacked as Melara was. He felt a surge of rage go through him as the thought of his baby sister being attacked. _No little girl deserves to be attacked. _Being fueled by wine, Loras vowed to himself to protect Melara from any harm. Unbeknownst to him, another knight had made that same vow. He opened his eyes and held Melara's stare as he spoke. "I'm going to protect you while you are here in King's Landing. Even if that means keeping Jaime Lannister himself from coming near you, I'll do it."

She had heard from Sansa that when a Knight takes a vow of protection he follows it through to the end of his life. While Ser Loras did not look as strong as Jaime, nor did he have the same years of experience, Melara thought that he could protect her. _But why? After a few hours together he wants to swear his life to mine?_

"Thank you, Ser Loras. May I ask why you'd protect me?"

"Because I love your Uncle Renly. And he seems to love you." He left her then to return to the man he loved. Melara just dumbly made her back into her rooms and shut the door behind her. She slid her back along the door until she sat on the floor with her knees drawn into her chest. She thought of all of the things that happened to her in one day. _First I find out it was Jaime who saved me when I was a little girl, then he kisses me and now Ser Loras confessed his love for my uncle. This place really is different from the North. _Her mind was overwhelmed with questions and emotions. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands to try and relax her mind.

_It's times like these that I truly miss Winterfell. The only this I had to worry about there was the fact that Winter is coming._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The one thing she was enjoying in the Capitol was the sunshine of the South. It made everything seem much livelier and brighter, almost happier. The atmosphere sunk into Melara and her attitude was reflecting her surroundings. She didn't think that anything could take the smile off her face.

When Petyr Baelish had told her to meet him in the private Royal Gardens she thought it was going to be about her dresses that she had still not received. _I'd think that the seamstresses would want to fill the order from the King first._ She couldn't be sure if the King had actually signed her dress order since she had not spoken to him since her arrival. Renly had told her how upset the King had been when he arrived back home. '_Fucking pissed' I believe were the exact words Renly used._ She didn't release that she had said something so offensive to him that day. _Or maybe he just had too many kingly duties to attend to._

"Lady Melara, you look a vision in this sunshine. The Seven meant you to be here and not stuck in the North. A shame how many women are the same." Melara gave Petyr a rare smile. Catelyn had told her of her childhood with Littlefinger. She had also mentioned that he had been in love with her and even challenged Ned's older brother for her hand. Melara thought of what it would be like to have a man fighting for your hand. _Gods be Good I'm starting to sound as dreamy as Sansa._

"Thank you, My Lord. I must admit that the scenery is much…brighter than it is in Winterfell." He extended a hand to her and she gingerly placed her hand in his. As she did, he placed a courteous kiss on her knuckles. It didn't send a pleasurable feeling through her like Jaime's kisses did. _What does this all mean?_ His eyes seemed to pierce her very being as he looked at her.

"There are many things that you find in the North that would thrive and be more beautiful in the South." He straightened his body and released her hand. "But I've not called you hear to discuss the décor. I have two letters for you, each from a different woman. Imagine my disappointment when each of these Ladies gave me a note, only to be told to give them to you. And here I thought I was becoming a desirable man." He bowed his head slightly and turned to leave her after he gave her the notes, both with their seals unbroken.

She unrolled the first and it was just a summons from the Queen to have tea. It said that she must report to the Queen as soon as Littlefinger gave her the message. She unrolled the second note and quickly recognized Lady Catelyn's elegant handwriting.

_Sweet Melara,_

_I wish I could see you, just for a moment but Ned says it is not safe. After you rode for King's Landing, someone tried to kill Bran while he lay crippled in his bed. I have good reason to believe that the Lannisters are behind it. Stay away from them, Melara. Hide from them if you must. I am going to gather more solid proof before making my suspicions known. Burn this letter the moment you've read it. I wouldn't have been able to get this message to you if not for Petyr. Stay close to Ned and Petyr, I fear they are the only men you can trust in the Capitol. Keep my girls safe when I cannot._

_Catelyn_

Melara felt a sense of dread take over her. She stared after Petyr's retreating form and had an impulse to follow him. Catelyn had said to trust him, and Melara had always done what Catelyn told her. She called to him and he stopped quickly. _Almost as if he'd known I was going to call for him._ He did not turn to face her but turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Why did Lady Catelyn give this to you? Why didn't she give it to me herself?" He didn't look like her would answer her and he didn't until he was almost out of her hearing.

"The real question you should ask is why I didn't turn you both in for her treasonous words against the Queen's family. She told you to trust me but I only am trustworthy for the Lady Stark."

Melara was stunned at the hooded threat from the man Catelyn had said to trust. _He would have turned on me already if not for Lady Stark._ Melara's smile had been taken off her face. And the worst had yet to come.

She had to meet with the Queen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara could have sworn she made all the right turns but she still, somehow, ended up lost on her way to dine with the Queen. She heard Jaime's voice echoing off the walls just ahead of her. She wanted to turn and run as she usually did but decided to face him instead. After Loras left her the other night she had recalled her intimate moment with Jaime. _He kissed me. I didn't force him to, he did it by choice. _Although Melara was not experienced with men, she was still an intelligent young woman. There was no reason for a man to kiss a woman unless he felt something for her. It was finding out exactly what that _something_ was that Jaime felt towards her. She didn't know Jaime nearly enough to guess what it was. _While Catelyn wants to find proof of the Lannister's guilt in conspiring to kill Bran, I sit here wanting proof that one of them feels something for me. _

She passed Jory on her way to Jaime and they gave a greeting in passing. Each step towards the Ser made Melara's stomach tighten, from what she thought was nerves. When she saw him standing so poised and confident she stopped denying that she was attracted to him. _Catelyn told you it's natural for a man and woman to feel a pull towards each other. It's normal. I'm not a whore for having an attraction._ Jaime embodied everything that a man should be. Strong, talented with a blade, calm, confident and powerful. Where Melara lacked in these qualities, Jaime made up the difference. _It's like we were meant to fit together. Stop it. Stop stop stop. You are starting to get ridiculous now._ He wore a frown on his face but when he saw who was approaching him it changed into a smile. Not a smug look or a smirk or a mocking smile but the first genuine smile Melara had seen from Jaime. It only made her newly admitted attraction to him strengthen.

"Hello, Ser Jaime." When she was within reach he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, as was customer with a Lady. But this time, Jaime let his lips linger just a second longer than necessary before answering.

"Please, Melara, just call me 'Jaime' when it's the two of us. No need to observe courtesies here." Just as he said it a round of giggles could be heard. "Especially here." Melara wasn't going to point out to him that his kiss on her knuckles wasn't necessary either if they were ignoring courtesies. It made her feel special when he did it.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Jaime, but I was actually looking for your sister. She summoned me to her and I've seemed to have gotten lost along the way." A strange look passed through his eyes at the mention of his sister. Melara wasn't even sure if she actually saw something because it had happened so quickly. He huffed out a spiteful chuckle.

"You'll find the King here but you will not find the Queen. Only the King's whores." Jaime nodded toward the door where the sounds of…something were coming from to prove his point.

"When he has someone as beautiful as Queen Cersei, why does he bother with other women?"

Jaime could have laughed outright were he not so guarded. He had been asking himself that question since he first developed an attraction to Melara. He had figured that while Cersei was very beautiful, Melara was able to make him feel like more than a pawn in a game. _After years of devoting yourself to Cersei, this girl has swayed you in a matter of months. There must be something special about her._

"King Robert has an insatiable lust for cunt. He doesn't care who is under him, as long as the woman can get him hard, he will get inside her." Jaime saw how uncomfortable the conversation was making Melara. She'd rarely been around men, let alone heard their filthy mouths. Jaime decided that if he were going to get any closer to Melara he would have to switch tactics. _Haven't tried to seduce a woman before. Can't be much harder than being victorious in battle. Same basics involved. _

Step one: Cut off opponents escape routes.

He made his way closer to Melara, stalking her as if she was his prey. A lion hunting a doe. When he stood too close for her comfort, she began to back away from him. He kept walking towards her until her back hit the wall. He stayed close to her, and put his right hand on the wall near her head to keep him balanced in his armor. She had no choice but to look up at him. She thought he was going to kiss her again and felt a disappointment when instead he continued to speak.

"It's such a shame, really, that the King goes through women so fast. He doesn't have time to enjoy them." His left hand traveled up the side of her body in one of the light touches he seemed to only give to her. "To feel them." His touch became hard enough for her to feel his hand at her waist. His head leaned down to rest upon his hand. Even if she could have moved, she wouldn't. She remembered what Jaime had said the last time they were this close. _Don't think. Just feel. He won't hurt you. _ His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "To know their every desire." Melara let out a shaky breath as his left hand traveled higher. His thumb brushed over her breast as he brought his hand up to rest on her collarbone. She let out a gasp at the new sensation of a man touching her breast and holding her so tenderly. She had seen Ned hold Catelyn like this when they thought no one was looking, but had only guessed at what it might feel like. And now she was beginning to experience it. All thanks to Jaime.

Step two: Exploit their weaknesses.

He continued to speak into her ear, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. _Cersei is too impatient to let me hold her this way._ Jaime was enjoying this…whatever it was. He was going to prolong it for as long as Melara would let him. "It's terrible what happened to you. For so many reasons." He lifted his head from the wall to look down on her. She was effectively trapped. He was sincere in what he said. "Among other things, it poisoned you from feeling the pleasures a man can give a woman. If it wouldn't have happened you would have been married by now, with a highborn Lord worshiping your body each night." His voice was no more than a whisper. Melara didn't want to breathe for read that he would stop speaking. No one had ever spoken to her with such honestly in their voice. No one had made her feel both safe and scared at the same moment. That was exactly what Jaime was doing to her. She felt safe with his arms around her but she was scared for what this moment meant for them. The throbbing between her legs was making itself known and she was sure her heart would beat right out of her chest. Just when she thought she could handle no more from him, Jaime brought both of his hands to her waist. She could feel the pressure of his fingers even through her dress.

"I would've been Lord of Casterly Rock had I not chosen the life of the Kingsguard. Moments like this, with a pretty woman in my arms, I regret that decision. It reminds me of what will never be. I have taken women to my bed, but they will never be my wife." His fingers increased the pressure on her waist in a possessive way. "_You_ will never be my wife."

Step Three: Patience.

Melara felt pity towards the man that held her. She never would have guessed that this man who seemed more confident that any other, would have regrets. She found her voice and spoke as quiet as he had been. "I will have no noble Lord for a husband. I'll be blessed if my future husband doesn't beat me. No respectable Lord would have me for a bride. I've been spoiled, broken. I am no noble virgin."

Jaime shook his head before moving his lips closer to hers. Her chest was heaving from her breath coming so fast. Her hands came up to his chest but she did not push him away, only set her hands on his breast plate. This small action seemed to encourage Jaime. He wanted nothing more than to thrust his erection against her, but he knew that doing so now would ruin everything that had gotten them to this point. "True, your body may not be that of a virgin, but your mind is." He placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth, feeling her lips trembling under his. He pulled away and looked at her straight in her eyes. Melara almost had to turn away from the intensity she saw, but she was transfixed by him. "Melara, you are not broken. Broken things cannot be made new again. You can still be fixed. You are just…bent." Melara would have laughed had it been said by anyone else, in any other way, at any other time. Instead she boldly pushed her body off the wall and closer to Jaime.

Step Four: Strike when the time is right.

"Bent, not broken." Melara tested the phrase out and decided he was right. She had been healing over the years, mentally and physically. Looking into Jaime's eyes she felt a spark of hope that she still had a chance at happiness with a man.

Jaime placed a kiss at the other corner of her mouth, feeling as if this was all a dream. He wasn't sure how to describe what he was feeling. It was as if he had been missing something and wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly found it. He found it in the form of a girl he'd saved from death. He brought his mouth to hover over hers. He kept his eyes on hers as he spoke against her lips. "Let me fix you."

Her response was to close the distance between them and put her lips on his. She tried to remember how he had moved her lips the first time. Her body became excited at the thought that she was making this man that most called a monster lose control. She would think about the consequences of what she had done later but for now she was going to get lost in the feelings a man could give a woman.

Step Five: Victory.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well…what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Something you loved? Something you hated? Not enough build-up to make the last bit believable? Never left a review on a story before? Let me be your first!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

On with the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime was one to remember where exactly they were and what exactly they had been doing. _When did I become so careless?_ Jaime broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Cersei."

When Jaime spoke another woman's name, Melara felt confusion and hurt. She was just beginning to think that maybe Jaime Lannister was different from other men. She thought he cared for her, instead of wanting her for her body. Realization dawned on her at the name he spoke. _Oh, Gods, Queen Cersei was waiting for me! What if she came searching for me and found us. Here. Together._

Melara felt Jaime take his body away from hers. She felt as if she wasn't sure what to do with her body now that he wasn't trapping her against a wall. Her mind gave her an image of their bodies naked and entwined while he held her against a wall. Since she had no first-hand experience to go off of, Melara's mind showed her images of what she thought a man would do. She could almost feel the things that the Jaime of her mind was doing to her.

Jaime was staring at Melara as if she were a riddle needing to be solved. He wasn't sure how the skittish little girl who had struck him back in Winterfell had become this temptress before him. _She certainly is becoming brave. _ Although he had moved away from her, he still could reach out and touch her if he wanted. And he was starting think that was what he truly wanted. _But what of Cersei?_ He didn't want to ruin this moment with conflicting thoughts of his sister. He focused on the young woman in front of him and tried to understand why he said the things he said. He had opened up with his thoughts to Cersei once, but she had mocked him, at least he thought she did. Cersei was such a manipulative thing that Jaime couldn't separate when she was playing the game from when she was being herself. That was one thing that pulled him to Melara. _She's too innocent to play the manipulating games. Her desire for me seemed to grow when I spoke of my thoughts. _

Jaime combed his fingers through her hair, trying to tame the mess of black locks. It wasn't a sexual gesture, but Melara's overstimulated body reacted in what she was coming to understand as arousal. The gentle feel of his fingers on her scalp made her release a small moan. Melara was surprised to find something so simple that Catelyn had done for her many times felt so…sensual…when Jaime was doing it. When he took his hands from her hair, she met his eyes and saw a genuine smile on his face. _It's like he only has those smiles for you._ And it was true. But Jaime would never tell her that.

Jaime wanted nothing more than to rid of this girl. Then he could continue on with his life the way it used to be. Never before would he have been as stupid as to try as seduce a woman in front of the King's own door. _He could have walked in on us any moment. Cersei could have seen. She'd never forgive me. _Although he felt a pang of guilt thinking of Cersei, he didn't realize that the pangs were lessening each time. _What has this girl done to me?_

"What have you done to me?" Before Melara could respond the King's door opened. She gave a startled jump and quickly put more distance between Jaime and her bodies. _What did he mean by that?_ Melara would have to think on it later. _Maybe I should speak with Uncle Renly or Ser Loras. _

Melara watched as three whores came out of the door. She waited to see if her Uncle Robert was also coming. She caught a glimpse of him walking passed his door in just a pair of trousers. She wondered what Jaime would look like in only trousers and blushed at her thoughts. _When did I become such a hussy?_ The whores all scurried passed them without looking either in the eye. Jaime walked to the door and shut it. He did not turn towards Melara when he spoke.

"My sister's rooms are down this hallway." He made a motion with his head to the left to indicate which hallway he meant. "Don't…speak of us to her. Lie to her if you have to."

"Why would I have to lie? Are we to keep this, whatever _this_ is, a secret? Face me, Jaime. Are you so ashamed of me that you'd have me lie to your own sister?" Jaime did turn to her then. She looked like a lost little girl, her hurt clearly shown on her face. He realized that she had no idea the danger that she had walked into when she rode into the Capitol. She was not tainted by the scheming and lying and backstabbing, literally, that Jaime had witnessed. She would have probably ran to his sister and Cersei would have seduced her into a sense of calm and Melara would have sung like a songbird. And Jaime would feel the wrath of his twin. He gave a bitter laugh.

"Ashamed of you? I tell you to lie to protect yourself. If anyone were to find out there would be no _you_ in existence anymore. Cersei would have you cut down and she'd make me watch." He gave off another bitter chuckle. "She'd have me do it myself and then hide all evidence. Or frame someone." Melara could tell he was being honest in his words, and that just scared her even more. _What sort of woman is the Queen?_

"Why would she do that? You have a right to be with me without the threat of death." Melara realized that what she had said was ridiculous. _Why would he want to be with me? It will never happen._ Jaime ignored her statement in favor of answering her question.

"Because I am her brother." The answer was weak, in her opinion. If Arya became involved with a man, Melara wouldn't have him killed just for touching her. None of it made sense. Melara was starting to question exactly what the relationship was between the Lannister siblings. Jaime saw that Melara wasn't falling for his lame excuse. "My sister is very protective of the ones she loves."

"Then she must love you very much." Melara excused herself to find the Queen, even more confused about Jaime than she had been before he…held her, caressed her, spoke to her like no one had before. Melara knew that if she wasn't careful she would find herself falling in love with the man. She didn't know that it was already happening.

Jaime spoke to himself after she left, responding to what Melara had said.

"She loves me more than I love her now."

And Cersei's grasp of Jaime weakened just a bit more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She sat awkwardly at a table with the Queen out on a balcony. Up until now they had made small talk. The Queen had asked her how she was fairing in the Capitol and other small matters. But now that Queen had brought up dangerous territory.

"Have any men caught your eye, here in King's Landing?" The Queen had been kind to Melara throughout their meeting but after what Jaime had said she was keeping herself guarded. _He said it was to protect myself._

"No, Your Grace. I'm afraid not." Melara tried to keep her eyes from looking at the Queen as she spoke, finding her lemon cake to be very interesting. She didn't see the disdain on the Queens face.

"Oh, Sweetling, it is a crime to lie to your Queen." Cersei had heard that Melara had been found in a hallway alone with a man but couldn't be sure who that man was. _It could have been Renly walking with her. It could have been anyone._ The Queen knew that her brother had held some sort of infatuation with this girl while on the Kingsroad. She had figured that Jaime just needed a release and that his lust was controlling his actions. But they were becoming careless and had already let the young Stark boy see them. They were lucky he had forgotten what he saw. She wasn't sure if they would be lucky a second time. "We are both woman here. You can tell me. I was young and in love once too, you know."

If Jaime hadn't warned her of the Queen she would have given up all of her secrets. The way the Queen spoke was full of forced honesty. _If not for Jaime protecting me, I would have given in._ Melara thought quickly of a way out of this question. _She'll know if I'm lying._ An idea came to her. While she was not used to the deceit and games played in the Capitol, she was still intelligent. She looked up to Cersei, trying to act as innocent and non-threatening as she could.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. It's just, I am embarrassed by these feelings. Forgive me for lying." Cersei felt victorious. She thought that the girl was falling for her trap. _Just a matter of time until I know if she is a threat to what Jaime and I have._

"Well, Sweet Girl, don't leave me to guess who this man is. Tell me." She reached her hand across the table and held Melara's hand in a reassuring way. "This will stay between us girls."

_Lies!_ Melara's mind screamed at her to pull her hand away and run. She always listened to her instincts in Winterfell where everything was just as it seemed. But here in King's Landing one had to quell their instincts and think before acting. She tried to sound embarrassed, and was surprised at how easily she was able to put on an act in front of the Queen. "He's a Knight, Your Grace."

Cersei's grip tightened on Melara's hand. "Oh?" Cersei still had a smile on her face but it did not reach her eyes. "Is he now?" Melara continued before the Queen saw through her plan.

"Yes, Your Grace. Knight of the Flowers he's called." Cersei's grip relaxed and she let out a little laugh, mostly of victory. _Of course the girl would fall to the charms of Loras._ _How could I have been so blinded by my jealously to think that this girl would steal Jaime away from me?_

"Ser Loras? He's quite handsome isn't he?" Cersei had heard from one of her spy's that she had spotted Loras and Melara standing outside of Melara's door. If Cersei was a lesser woman she would have called herself stupid. But Cersei was _not_ a lesser woman.

Melara thought of Jaime as she spoke, to sound honest and convince the Queen further of her affection towards her Uncle's lover. "Yes, Your Grace." Melara hoped that she hadn't gotten in over her head trying to outsmart the cunning woman before her. _I have to truly convince her._ She thought of Jaime once more as she continued. "But I fear that he doesn't feel the same for me as I do for him. I don't understand men very well." Melara found a perfect opportunity to try and figure out Jaime's feelings towards her. "Your Grace, could you tell me how to know if a man shows an interest in you? Beyond the physical, I mean."

Cersei was in her prime. She was loving the way this girl was practically sitting in the palm of her hand. "Well, Sweet Girl, a man who holds affection for a woman will only have eyes for her. He will gift her with not only tangible gifts, like flowers , but also something else he would give no other woman. For some men, it's a small, for others it's a certain phrase or little pet name." Melara couldn't help but think that Jaime had given her both flowers and a smile he gave no other. Cersei didn't know it, but she was telling Melara exactly what the girl needed to hear to realize that Ser Jaime _did_ feel something towards her. Cersei continued. "He will do little things, sweet things, like brush your hair back from your face or whisper in your ear." Cersei noticed the far off look on Melara's face. It just confirmed to Cersei that the girl was desperately in love with Ser Loras and made Cersei relax. "Has he done any of these things, Melara?"

The girl nodded her head without really thinking about what the Queen had said. She was too busy with the thought that Jaime had done exactly what the Queen had been describing. The realization made Melara almost want to cry with joy. _Someone cares for me._ Cersei gave her hand a pat and sat back in her chair, fully convinced that the girl was no threat. The two women continued their meal speaking of safer topics. Melara wanted nothing more than for someone to interrupt so she could leave. The Seven must have been listening because a moment later her prayers were answered.

The Queen excused her and said to come by anytime for what she called "girl talk". Melara couldn't believe that she had stood in the Lion's Den and made it out without a scratch on her head. She realized that she needed to confide in Loras if he were to help in her lie.

_Only a month in the Capitol and already I'm deceiving and plotting. Gods be Good, what am I becoming?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ok, little bit of alluding to Loras/Renly lovin'. It's very brief and not graphic. Also, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying Melara and my little tale!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I seriously am blown away by all of your kind words. Thank you :)

Fun Fact: I chose the name 'Melara' because it is the name of Stannis' wife's aunt (by marriage, "Melara Crane") who is the maternal grandmother of Samwell Tarly (who is adorable!) and also the name of Cersei's childhood "friend" that "fell" down a well and drowned after asking a fortune teller, in front of Cersei, if she would marry Jaime.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara had tried to get a moment alone with Loras and Renly over the next days, but with the upcoming tourney it had been impossible. Renly was busy with his small council meetings and Loras seemed to always be practicing with his sword or lance. Ned Stark had invited her to watch the tourney with him and his girls and Melara reluctantly acceped. Just because she had allowed Jaime to hold her and kiss her did not mean she was ready to be in a crowd with many drunken men. _Jaime would never let them hurt you._ After speaking with Cersei , she had gained more insight on Jaime. Melara couldn't believe that Jaime _felt_ something for her. The only man who had ever shown interest in her had been Theon Greyjoy. Everyone knew how quickly his attractions changed.

It was the night before the tourney when Melara heard the voices of Renly and Loras in the hallway outside her door. She had already changed into her nightdress, but put on a robe to maintain her dignity. By the time she had found a suitable robe and made it to his rooms she couldn't hear the voices coming from behind the door. She gave a soft knock but there was no answer. _Maybe they are dining on the balcony?_ Melara gently pushed the door open and softly called to the men.

"Lord Renly? Ser Loras?" There was no answer but she could hear muffled voices. She slowly made her way into the room, straining her ears to find where they had gone. She made her way towards the balcony but a noise to her left caught her attention. _The noise came from behind Renly's bedroom door. What could they be doing in there? _ Melara's child-like innocence and curiosity was beating out her logic. She walked to the door and put her ear to the wood hoping to hear voices. She heard a distinctly male voice say, "Gods." as if in pain. _Oh Gods! Loras must have hurt himself while practicing in the training yard tonight!_ Melara thought herself a decent healing and entered the room to help Renly with Loras' wounds. What she saw made her wish she would have knocked.

Loras and Renly were entwined atop the bed, completely naked. When she had opened the door they had both turned their heads with a look of fear on their eyes. While it was not exactly against the law to engage in the act they were, it would still cause many problems should they be found out. Loras had been mid-thrust when Melara walked in and was too scared that he would injure Renly to pull away in time. None of them moved or said anything. They all stayed still with matching looks of shock on their faces. Oh all the things Melara could have imagined happening in this room, she never would have thought it was this. In Winterfell she had never even heard of two men sharing a bed. But of course in Winterfell she had been sheltered by Lady Catellyn.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have knocked but I thought you—he was—Loras- you see he has been training and it's very dangerous and men get hurt, you know, and well he's not really hurt now is he? I mean, Renly, you might be hurting—Oh, no I didn't mean that—Well maybe—I really should have knocked and I just never thought that two men—Well I guess I did think of it after Loras told me he loved you, Renly, but I didn't exactly understand how two men could—" Here she motioned to the bed where they were still entwined. "_be_ together. But then I came in here very rudely and interrupted."

"Melara. Would you be so kind as to give Loras and I a moment? Please return to your rooms and we will meet you there." Renly would have laughed at the situation and the girl's ranting were he not in such a…compromising position. She dumbly nodded and quickly made her way back to her rooms. She sat at her vanity and stared at a particularly interesting thread on her robe. Her cheeks were flaming red from embarrassment at what she had just witnessed. Melara was too stunned to even think at this point.

Renly and Loras made their way into her rooms a few minutes later and saw the girl looking as if she were in shock. Renly felt pity for his niece. _She is too innocent for this place. I'm not even sure how she's made it this long. _ The Master of Laws didn't know that he had a Lannister to thank for her ability to survive in the Capitol. The men stood at either side of her while she was perched on the stool. She could see all three of their reflections in the mirror.

"Melara, I'm sorry you had to see that…"Renly was known for his way with words but at this moment even he didn't know what to say. He knelt down so that their reflections were level in the mirror. She did not turn to face him, but looked at his reflection instead.

"Why are you sorry?" Melara was genuinely curious as to why her uncle would say that. She thought he would be mad at her and yell at her just as Robert had done to poor Lancel on the Kingsroad when the Squire had interrupted him with a whore. _It just shows how truly different my two uncles are. Is my father like Robert or more like Renly?_ Loras knelt down in a perfect replica of Renly's position as he answered.

"It's not something a Lady should see." Her eyes moved to Loras' reflection. Melara would have felt trapped and started to panic if she had been in this spot just a few months ago. Lady Catelyn had always told her that one day she would be healed enough to be around men. _Maybe that day has already come to pass._

"But a man should see it?"

"No, Sweet Girl. Intimate moments like that are meant only for the two involved." Renly watched Melara as her mind tried to process everything. _Gods she could ruin us if she told anyone what she saw._

"Then why does the King have three or four woman involved in intimate moments." Melara had never questioned Catelyn about sex or love, the girl had been too afraid to even consider knowing a man intimately. She wished that she could ask Catelyn all of these questions. _I guess Uncle Renly and Ser Loras will have to answer them._ Loras gave a roll of his eyes before he spoke.

"What the King does is not _intimate._ He fucks whores. What your Uncle Renly and I were doing was-"

"Making love?" Melara cut him off to supply the answer. She may be new at this game of feelings but she was starting to learn quickly. _Another thing that Jaime has helped me with._ Renly smiled and set his hand on hers.

"Yes, Sweet Girl." He paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Tell me, Melara. What do you know of sex?" Melara tensed while thinking of the only time she had technically had sex. Catelyn had told her not to think of it as her first time, but there was no use denying it anymore.

"The only think I know of sex is what I know from when I was raped. It's painful and disgusting and men use it to show their power over a woman." Loras put his hand over Melara's other hand.

"Melara, that is rape. That is not sex. And it's definitely not making love." Loras looked towards Renly but continued speaking to Melara. "Anyone can fuck. Making love is something that comes from your mind, body and heart all being focused on one person. Someday you'll find that person, we all do eventually. There is no sweeter feeling than that of a lover trembling beneath your fingertips in anticipation of the pleasures you will bring him."

"How do you bring pleasure to someone?" Melara was thinking of Jaime when she asked the question. _Gods he's admitted to bedding women before. Why would he even want me? I have no idea what it means to pleasure a man._ It was Renly who answered her.

"Everyone is different, Sweet Girl." When she heard Renly call her that, she remembered another who had called her that as well. Her conversation with the Queen a few days ago came back to her. _I might as well tell them now. _

"I told the Queen I was in love with Ser Loras."

The laughing started almost immediately. Renly had been the first, with Loras following and last a reluctant Melara joined in the laughter. The tension seemed to slip away as the three laughed. When they recovered, Melara explained to Renly and Loras all about what had happened between Jaime and her. She told them of his warning and how she had avoided any suspicion from the Queen by naming Loras as her secret obsession. Renly couldn't believe how perfect this had all turned out. Not only would their affair be safe with Melara, since they held a secret of hers, but if Loras gave some attention to Melara it would stop the rumors that were dangerously close to the truth. Renly left with Loras in tow, wishing Melara good dreams. He was glad that Melara was better at deception than he had originally thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The tourney had passed and everyone had settled back into their normal routine. Melara had heard a rumor from Rosamund that Eddard Stark had resigned as Hand of the King and was on her way to investigate. Even if she hadn't seen much of the Stark girls since their arrival it still felt comforting to know that they were in the castle with her. She had sat between Arya and Sansa the first day of the tourney and it almost felt as if they were back in Winterfell. Back in a much simpler place. As she sat with the girls she found herself relating more to Sansa's dreamy talk of Knights than Arya's constant quoting of her Dancing Master. This was Melara's first clue as to just how much she had changed since she left the North. It was a bittersweet moment for her. While her mind had nearly healed and she rarely felt fear of men, she was changing into someone that she wasn't sure she wanted to be. Melara had spent the last weeks kissing Jaime, lying to the Queen and, more recently, deceiving everyone into believing she was in love with Ser Loras. Jaime hadn't approached her but seemed to be waiting for her to go to him. Each time she had tried he was surrounded by others so Melara had given a courteous greeting and walked on.

What she didn't know was that Jaime had heard the rumors of her love for Ser Loras and didn't know she had been the one to start them. He felt the bitter sting of rejection each time she would walk by with no more than the courtly greeting that was expected of a Lady. Just as Jaime was starting to admit he felt something for her, she turned her affection to another. He watched her cross his path and she must not have noticed him because she continued walking. _Or she doesn't care._ Jaime changed his course and walked the familiar path to his sister's rooms. He would learn the fate of his brother, Tyrion, at the hands of Catelyn Stark when he got there.

Ned Stark was leaving with Petyr Baelish just as Melara made it to the Tower of the Hand. The Master of Coin bowed his head towards her while Ned stopped in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

"Melara, go and stay with my girls. When I return, we ride for Winterfell. And I'm bringing you back with us." Lord Stark knew Stannis Baratheon well enough to know that if he arranged a marriage between Robb and Melara Stannis would not disagree. _He hasn't seen his daughter in nine years, why would he deny the marriage? The only way to keep Melara safe is to marry her to Robb to keep her in Winterfell._

Ned gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before releasing her to follow Petyr. Melara wasn't sure how to feel about going back to Winterfell. She knew that she should feel happy but something kept her from it. _Someone _kept her from it. She spent the next hours listening to Arya and Sansa bicker while the Septa tried to stop them. She excused herself, saying that if they were to leave when Lord Stark returned she would need to pack her things.

She slowly made it back to her rooms, finding that she was actually dreading her return to the North. She was thinking of Jaime and how she would miss him and his touches and his smiles. _I haven't seen one of those smiles in days._ She opened her door and was greeted with the object of her thoughts staring back at her. She was shocked to find Jaime Lannister in her rooms after not even speaking with him for days. She was even more shocked to find Jaime Lannister covered in blood.

"Jaime! Why are you covered in blood? What's happened?" She ran to him and threw her arms around his chest, not caring about getting blood on her clothes. She was too concerned about Jaime. He returned her embrace before he spoke.

"It's not my blood." Jaime's nonchalant answer made Melara dread asking her next question.

"Whose blood is on your clothes? What have you done?" Melara pulled back to look at his face hoping to see a reassuring smile. What she saw was a sadistic grin that frightened her.

"I attacked Ned Stark and killed his men."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Uh-oh. Time for a conflict!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I'm really blown away by all of your kind reviews! I'm like a giddy little girl when I get a review notification! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I would have killed him, too. But one of the men interfered." Melara just stared at Jaime dumbfounded. She couldn't understand how the man who had previously held her so tenderly could be standing in front of her and be disappointed in not being able to kill someone. _At least Lord Stark still lives._ Melara knew she should be afraid of Jaime both in that moment and in the future. _Whatever has happened before wasn't the true Jaime Lannister. _ Melara realized that she had been too caught up in the feelings he brought out in her to truly see the man for what he was. _Kingslayer_. She tried to back away, but his hands held her still in front of him. Her room was only lit by torch but she could clearly make out the stains of blood splattered across his clothes.

"A-and if that man had not interfered, you would have murdered Lord Stark and Lady Stark would now be a widow." Melara had a sick feeling in her stomach when she thought of Catelyn losing her husband and the children losing their father. Or maybe the sick feeling was being cause by Jaime.

"I suppose you are right, my Lady." He brought his bloody hand up to push her hair behind her ear. The bright red streak he left on her cheek stood in contrast to Melara's pale skin. He remembered that it had looked the same when her own blood was smeared across her skin when he pulled the raper off of her. He had been disgusted and thought that any man that would taint something so innocent with blood should be called a monster. Jaime looked at the red liquid that now stained Melara's dress and her skin. _She knew the man whose blood she now wears. I am a fucking monster._ He released her abruptly, almost forcefully, and walked away from her. He sat on one of her chairs, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. _Monster. Kingslayer. Murderer. Even a touched child could see why her affections would change from you to Ser Loras._

She saw the way his fingers gripped at his hair. She heard the shaky breaths he took. Melara knew all too well the feeling of a panic attack, as she had fallen victim to them for the past years. _What changed him from the confident killer to the frightened man?_ Melara had never seen Jaime look so…broken. _Is this how others see me?_ She slowly followed the path he had just taken until she stood close enough to touch him. She stood in front of him and hesitantly reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she was frozen. His eyes held so much pain and anger and hurt and sadness that Melara just wanted to hold him until it all went away. She didn't know it but Jaime wanted the same thing.

He slid off his chair to kneel in front of Melara. She let out a gasp when his arms wrapped around her body and he rested the side of his head against her stomach. When he spoke it was slightly muffled against the fabric of her dress but Melara heard every word as clear as if he were shouting. She noticed that he sounded very tired. _I suppose murder will make one tired._ Melara tried not to be angry with Jaime, seeing him so broken, but she would not likely forgive him for what he had done.

"Killing is all I'm good at, you know. Some men are born to be hunters. Or sailors…or blacksmiths..." Melara brought her hands to Jaime's hair, slowly working out the tangles that had formed just as he had done for her. _He spoke like this then, too. It's as if behind the ruthless and arrogant man everyone sees is a scared and lonely boy. _Melara liked this version of Jaime better than the one she had walked into her rooms to find. _Is this who he truly is?_ Jaime continued to speak as her mind tried to figure out the knight who knelt at her feet.

"But I was not born to be any of those things. I was born to kill." He pulled back from her slightly so he could look into her face. _This may be the last time I ever see her. Gods she's beautiful. _Jaime always felt a certain way before a war broke out, and he had been feeling it brewing since he heard the news from Cersei that Catelyn had taken Tyrion. _Why did I come to Melara first instead of Cersei? _Jaime could picture what his sister would have done had it been her in front of him instead of Melara. She would have mocked him, told him that he was acting like a sacred little girl. Instead Melara held the sides of his face in her palms and spoke softly to him. _As a true lover would._

"Jaime, do you truly believe that?" Jaime closed his eyes and turned his head slightly to place a soft kiss in Melara's open palm. Her innocent gasp gave him pleasure. It was proof that Jaime could cause more than pain and suffering in another being. He was back to his normal calm as he continued to speak, not wanting this moment to end.

"What other reason would the Gods have to put me here in this miserable existence if not to kill?"

"Me." The single word that Melara spoke hung in the air between them. Jaime seemed at a loss for words as he stared up at the girl. She looked so confident staring back down at him and Jaime realized that their roles had been reversed. _Although I am the one that spilled blood, tonight, she is the hunter and I the prey. _He gently pushed back from her enough to stand but took her hands in his the moment he was firm on his feet.

"You?" He raised an eyebrow at her, silently demanding her to elaborate.

"You saved me, once, and now you've crossed my path again. But this time it is to fix me. Only the goodwill of the Gods could have brought us together again." Melara knew that she was dancing on dangerous grounds. Jaime was still not in control of his emotions and she worried that he may try something very…sexual with her. _And would you stop him?_ If Melara had asked herself that question months ago she would have answered instantly with a 'no'. But now so many things had changed, s_he_ had changed, and she didn't know how she would answer. _He's killed men on this night and yet you still want to throw yourself at him? What would Lady Stark think of the woman you have become?_ The girl was torn between what her mind told her, what her heart felt and what her body wanted.

"Lie with me."

Jaime maintained eye contact with Melara to see how she would react. He mostly saw shock pass over her lovely blue eyes. Jaime had been fueled by his fear of never seeing Melara again to ask her. He of course was not surprised when she denied him.

"It wouldn't be proper." She looked away from him then, afraid that he would see what she truly wanted as if it were written on her face. Jaime took her avoidance as rejection, too prideful for his own good. _Of course. Ser Loras._

"Yes, what would your dear _Ser Loras_ say? How could I have been so foolish? Perhaps I should run and fetch him for you, hmm?" Jaime tried to take his hands from hers but she tightened her grip. It was such a bold move coming from the tiny woman in front of him that he stilled. Melara felt like a fool. She realized that she had never had time to inform Jaime of her deceit. _He must have thought that it was all true._

"No. I don't want Ser Loras here." Jaime tried to pull away once again in his anger but the girl had a surprisingly strong grip on him. He briefly thought that she was implying that she wanted him here but knew better. _Cersei, herself, told you of her love for Loras._

"But you told the Queen you _loved _Ser Loras. She said that the two of you were to be betrothed." Melara's voice held a tone of anger but she still did not release her hold on Jaime's hands.

"You were the one that said to lie! So I trusted you and I lied and I keep lying and how do you pay back the trust I put in you? By attacking the man who raised me, slaying the men who had protected me and accusing me of loving someone who I can't possibly love because…" Melara was glad that she was able to stop herself from revealing either her uncle's secret, or her own. She wasn't sure if she had been about to say she couldn't love Loras because he loved her uncle…or because she loved someone else. Jaime pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, meant to calm her. He kept her close as he spoke,

"That was a very good lie." Melara had tears running down her cheeks. This night had been so emotionally overwhelming that she just couldn't hold them back any longer. Jaime either didn't notice or didn't let her know he noticed. He just continued on. "You should be proud. Not many can say they have outsmarted Cersei." Jaime was beyond relieved at her confession but he felt guilty for thinking Melara's attentions would change on a whim. He also felt ashamed that he had gone crawling back to his sister's bed. _Melara doesn't deserve a man like me. _He remembered Tyrion had told him once, many years ago, that what someone deserved and what they actually received were often very different. _I don't deserve her either._ Melara didn't respond and her silence presented the perfect opportunity for him to break the news to her. "I am leaving King's Landing." She snapped her face up to catch his gaze. He saw the tears track running down her face and knew that he had caused her pain. _I truly don't deserve this woman._ _But I can't stop wanting her._ Jaime had tried to keep his thoughts off of her after he had spoken with his sister but somehow she was always brought to the forefront of his mind.

"Now?" He gave a nod in response. "Why?" She had said it just as she had when he found her that night. He hadn't known the answer she was looking for then, but she knew the answer she needed now.

"Catelyn Stark has my brother imprisoned and I intend to free him." Melara's first instinct was to deny what Jaime had said. But instead she thought of the letter that Catelyn had sent. _She must have found her proof._ Melara didn't remember much of Tyrion but couldn't believe that the half-man would try to kill Bran. _I just don't understand. _ Jaime placed another soft kiss on her forehead before walking around Melara and towards her door. She watched him walk away from her hoping that somehow the Gods would be good and cross her path with Jaime's again soon. In the moment that he stood paused in her doorway Melara thought of hundreds of things she wanted to say. Jaime spoke before she could say any of them.

"If there were to be a war between the Starks and the Lannisters, I fear that we will be caught on different sides of the battlefield." Melara couldn't deny his statement. On one side would be the family that raised her and on the other the family that was hers by marriage. They stood taking in the sight of each other, for what they both thought would be the last time. He turned to leave and she finally was able to ask him the question she desperately needed answered.

"Do you love me?"

He paused for a moment as if thinking of his answer. When he spoke Melara didn't even try to stop the tears that had once again started.

"If we see each other again, I will tell you."

Jaime closed the door behind him, walking away quickly so he wouldn't have to hear the girl's cries. He made it to his rooms and changed into his armor, donning a Lannister red cloak instead of the white cloak of the Kingsguard. He did not say goodbye to his sister, only leaving a message for her with one of her handmaidens. After leaving Melara he couldn't deal with Cersei's cold reaction to him leaving. She wouldn't shed a tear like Melara had and Jaime thought that fact should bother him more than it did. Jaime tried to focus on his task of saddling his horse but his mind kept getting wandering back to the girl he had left broken and crying. _Who will protect her now? Gods, do I love her? I thought I loved Cersei._

Jaime saw a blonde stable boy near Melara's bay mare and called him over. _Must be of some relation to me. _He handed the boy a small package that Jaime had originally intended to give to Cersei years ago but never did. _Melara will appreciate it far more than Cersei ever would._

"Be a good lad and make sure the Lady Melara gets that, will you?" As the boy ran off Jaime couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had settled over him. _It's probably because you have to see Father._ Jaime mounted his horse and as he urged his horse into a gallop he did not look back towards the Red Keep.

If he had, he would have seen Melara running after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So…everything you could have hoped for? More than what you hoped for? Less than what you hoped for?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I really do enjoy reading your feedback on this story. I would have been happy just receiving one review for the entire story. But now I'm think I might even get to one hundred reviews! That thought blows me away! If I do, I just might have to reward the 100th reviewer with something…like a specific scene they want to see happen? Or an advanced viewing of a chapter? I guess I'll just have to wait and see if/when we get there!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara watched Jaime ride off wanting nothing more than to go with him. She knew that it would be a mistake but she ran to her horse and frantically began to tack her up. Sia may not be as fast as Jaime's horse but he would need to stop eventually. _I'll catch him and make him tell me what he feels. How can he just leave me? He said he would protect me. He said he would fix me._ One of the stable hands came over to help her lift her saddle onto Sia. A fresh round of tears came forth as Melara remembered that Jaime had given her this saddle.

"Milady, have I done something wrong?" The stable hand, being a young man, didn't understand the emotions of women. He had thought the Lady was upset at something he had done. Melara looked to him, her eyes red from crying and the tears still running down her cheeks.

"No. No, you've done nothing wrong. I have. I've done something horribly wrong." Melara let out a shaky breath as she used her horse for support. _Why did it take Jaime leaving for me to realize how I feel about him? _The stable hand looked alarmed and stopped his task of readying the mare.

"What have _you_ done, milady?"

"I fell in love with Jaime Lannister." It felt good for Melara to admit it out loud, even if it was just to a stable hand. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that this stable hand belonged to the Queen.

"Sorry for the trouble, boy, but Lady Melara will not being going for a ride tonight after all." The voice of Ser Loras gave Melara a sense of comfort. She knew that he would understand what she was feeling. He also loved someone that no one would let he be with. _Unless they hide behind closed doors and away from peering eyes._ Melara couldn't help but compare the relationship between Renly and Loras to her own relationship with Jaime. _Is it even a relationship? Why didn't I make him stay? _She ran to Loras and threw herself in his arms. He held her in an embrace but Melara could not help but compared it to Jaime's embrace. She didn't know just hard she had fallen for the Kingslayer. She whispered into Loras' chest.

"He's gone. Jaime…he just left me. Why did he leave me here, Loras? Does he not want me? What did I do wrong?" Melara heard Loras give the stable hand directions to put Sia back in her stall and return the saddle and bridle to their proper locations. He then guided Melara back the way she had just come. Before they entered the castle, a small blonde boy had run to them and given Melara a small package. The boy had said it was from Jaime and Melara felt the sob stick in her throat. Loras thanked the boy, speaking when Melara could not, and gently pulled her alongside himself until they stood in front of her door.

"I don't want to be alone." She turned her sad eyes onto Loras and he seemed to melt at the sight. Melara had not only been hurt by Jaime leaving her but also by the thoughts that plagued her mind. _He would still be here if I had agreed to have sex with him. He is a man and men have needs, so Theon used to say. I could be wrapped in his arms right now if not for my own fear of becoming intimate with a man. _

Loras had wanted to tell her no. He had wanted to go to Renly's room for the night, seeing as the King had commanded his brother join him on a hunt. But instead he agreed to stay until she fell asleep. By this time the sun was nearly setting, the night was still young, but Melara felt drained. She brought the package from Jaime over to her bed and began untying the laces that held her dress onto her body. The bundle was no bigger than a loaf of bread, wrapped in a plain piece of red fabric. She gave off a sad smile. _It's always red with the Lannisters. Probably because it's the color of blood. Their enemies cannot stain a red cloak with their red blood. _She looked at her dress and saw the dried blood that Jaime had unintentionally put on her. The words he had spoken to her earlier came back to her. _Lord Stark! _She held her dress together and ran from her to room to Loras. The package from Jaime lay left behind on her bed.

"Loras! What do you know of Lord Stark? Where is he? Jaime—" She stopped quick, not wanting to say more than necessary. She didn't know if it was common knowledge that it had been Jaime who attacked the Northerners.

"Melara, calm down, Sweet Girl. Ned Stark has been seen to by Maester Pycelle and is now resting." Melara was relieved to hear that Eddard was still alive. She couldn't grasp the fact that _her_ Jaime could do such a thing. The Jaime Lannister that everyone saw him as could. But not the sweet and gentle man who she fell in love with.

"Loras, I love him." Melara wished that she could have told Jaime before he left how she felt. She wished that she would have been honest with him instead of playing the deceitful games that everyone else seemed to play in the Capitol. _If only I would have stayed true to myself. I could have told him and he would have stayed. But then what? A secret affair like Loras and Renly?_

"You love Ned Stark?"

"No! Well, yes. But not the way I love Jaime. It's more of a fatherly love I think. Not that I would know since my own father threw me aside." Loras had been expecting a confession of love from her since Renly and he had walked in on the intimate moment between Jaime and Melara. He could understand why Jaime would be attracted to Melara. She was a beautiful, kind and gentle woman who still held onto an innocence than men in King's Landing were drawn to. But how could Melara fall in love with Jaime Lannister?

"Melara, why don't you get changed into something less…bloody…and you can tell me just how the Kingslayer captured your heart." Melara nodded her head in agreeance with a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. When she had returned, the two sat for what felt like days as Melara told Loras of everything that had happened to her in the past months since the arrival of her uncle in Winterfell. Loras listened intently thinking that Melara's view of Jaime was so different from how the world viewed him. While she did not idolize him as a great Knight from the songs of love, she did look past the Kingslayer that everyone saw and found the man that lay beneath. _The man is nearly undefeated in battle, yet a slip of a girl has triumphed over him._ From the way he had seen Jaime hold her that day, Loras knew that Melara's tale was true. If he hadn't seen it for his own eyes he would never have believed anyone that said Jaime Lannister could be gentle.

It was well after midnight when Loras left Melara. He had helped her into bed and sat next to her while she drifted into sleep. He shook his head at the thought of what could have happened if she would have ridden after the Kingslayer earlier that day. _She would never survive alone beyond the walls of the city. She would be attacked and killed within an hour._ Loras made his way into Renly's bed and the two became quickly engrossed with eachother. Loras didn't spare another thought for Melara that evening, he focused everything he had on Renly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Lady Melara."

Jaime was whispering to her in her dream. He was calling her to him. In her dream she was running. When she looked behind her she saw a great lion chasing her. She was forced to stop running when two direwolves stood in front of her. They let her pass by and then the wolves turned to protect her from the lion.

"Lady Melara!" The voice was becoming more persistent and was not sounding like the voice of Jaime Lannister anymore. In her dream she could not place who the voice belonged to. It wasn't until she felt arms on her body did she wake. When she returned to the waking world she saw a man's face just above hers and his arms were still shaking her to try and wake her up. There was only a small candle lit in the room and the shadows kept the man's face hidden. She was about to scream when the man saw she was awake. He covered her mouth with one of his hands and struggled to keep her body still. She was flailing and scratching and trying with all she was worth to fend off her attacker. _Jaime is not here to save me this time._

"Lady Melara, calm yourself. I'm not here to hurt you." She recognized the voice of Petyr Baelish and her struggles slowed. He still had he mouth covered with his hand so she could not respond. "I will remove my hand, but only if you do not scream. Believe me when I say I'm not here to hurt you." Her movements stopped completely and he took it as a sign of compliance. Instead, Melara would just play along until he removed his hand and then she would scream for anyone. _Anyone but Jaime._ _He won't come._ Petyr continued to speak before he removed his hand. "I am here to save your life. You are a stupid girl. A very stupid girl." Instead of screaming once his hand removed, Melara became curious.

"Why am I stupid, Lord Baelish?"

"You told one of the Queens own spies that you fell in love with her brother. That little stable boy ran back to the Queen and sang for her and now my own spies tell me what she has planned for you. I can assure you it is not pleasant." Melara's fear of the Queen's plans was stronger than her fear of Petyr at that moment. She remembered the cruelty of the Queen on the Kingsroad towards the Stark girl's wolves. But Melara had prevented her from spilling their blood then. _Who will stop her from spilling my blood not that Jaime is gone?_ Petyr released his hold on her completely and walked over to a large saddle bag. "This is all you should need to make it to the Vale. The last I heard of her, that's where Catelyn was staying." Melara stood from her bed but did not move towards him. He continued. "Use the food sparingly and do not take the main paths. Stay hidden and only stop or sleep when absolutely necessary."

"Lord Baelish, I don't understand." Petyr lifted the bag and hoisted it onto this shoulder before walking towards Melara. _Catelyn said to trust this man, but I fear that she is the only one who he would not betray._ He stared at her for a moment before answering her.

"I don't have time to explain all of it but you must leave. Tonight. I promised Catelyn I would protect you and the only way I can do that is to get you out of King's Landing. I've packed you a map showing the route you must take." She realized that this night she truly would be leaving. She thought of Jaime again, and hoped that her escape route would cross his path. She remembered the gift he had given her that she had yet to open.

"I'll leave here this night, My Lord, but I need just one more thing." She saw the innocent package sitting on her desk and snatched it up. She held it to her chest as she followed Petyr out of her bedroom and into her receiving room. She realized that he would not give her time to change out of her night clothes. He took her through secret passages and deserted hallways. They met no one until they were outside of the castle. Sia stood tied to a post waiting for her, wearing the side-saddle and matching bridle that Jaime had given her. Melara was grateful that she was allowed to take her own horse instead of one she was unfamiliar with. Petyr tied the bag to the saddle on the side where Melara's legs would not be. He gave the horse a friendly pat on the neck before helping Melara mount up. When she had steadied herself, he gave her one final piece of advice.

"Put as much distance between yourself and the Queen as you can before stopping. Be safe and ride fast." Melara hesitated for a moment. _Can I really leave like this? Without saying goodbye to everyone. And what about Arya?_ Petyr noticed her hesitation and just as he was about to remind her of the danger she was in, she spoke.

"How can I ever thank you, My Lord?"

"Make it to Catelyn alive. That is all I ask." She nodded and urged Sia to move out. The horse went into an easy trot and Melara silently made her escape from King's Landing. It was still dark as she left but Sia seemed to know the way she needed to go. Melara wanted desperately to find a place to sleep for a few more hours but did not dare to stop so close to the danger lurking within the Castle. As she ventured out beyond the limits of the city and onto the roads she wondered to herself about leaving the place she was just beginning to become familiar with.

_Petyr Baelish had said the Queen planned something for me. I really was in more danger than I realized. _She narrowed her eyes trying to find anything that may be lurking around or following her in the darkness. _But which is the bigger danger, the one I know or the ones I don't?_

One of the dangers she had yet to know would soon find her. And she would then know the answer to the question she had asked herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thank you all again for reading! Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing since I posted this story and thank you, and welcome, to those of you who are just now joining in on the fun! Unfortunately we might not see Jaime and Melara together for a few chapters. But fear not, Sweet Readers! That will just make the inevitable reunion that much better!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Lovely! Wonderful! Amazing! I am very lucky to have such wonderful people reading and reviewing my story. So I updated for the second time today because your reviews inspired me. If anyone would like to read more about me, the fabulous MissMac, I have finally updated my profile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She rode for two days before stopping longer than a few minutes. She had only slept for a few hours since she left, finding a spot to keep hidden from any eyes. She always kept Sia ready in case she needed to make a quick escape. The map that Petyr had given her was confusing but she thought that she managed to read it correctly. Some of the roads she had been taking didn't even seen to have names but she didn't dare stop and ask someone if it were the correct road. She had been grateful that Petyr had thought to pack her supplies to take care of her bleeds, for on the third day she had felt the pains begin low in her stomach. Along with the pains came more tears. She was glad to be riding alone, her appearance must be terrifying. She did not find any grand dresses in her bag but instead found one simple dress for a common girl. _More like the practical ones I wore in Winterfell. _She assumed that Petyr had done that as another form of protection. If she did come across any of the Queen's spies she could say she was someone else. Perhaps a girl named Ella, en route to her dying aunt's home. It frightened Melara on how quickly she could come up with such a detailed lie. For a moment she was glad to be away from the place that had changed her so much.

She had to stop more frequently over the next few days to be sure her bleeds were not staining her only dress. She had been traveling for a week already and while her emotions were a bit more under control she still was prone to tears. _Maybe I am the weak little girl that everyone sees me as._ She thought of the night she had comforted Jaime in her own rooms. The way he had clung to her and she had lent him her strength had made her feel, if only for a moment, that Jaime loved her back. Since Melara had no one to talk to, apart from her horse, she only had her thoughts to keep her mind busy. When she thought that she would go mad over analyzing she decided to sing. She hadn't sung since she was a small girl, never having something in her life to make her want to sing. Arya had been special to her but there had still been something missing. Her thoughts of Jaime made her want to sing.

"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a young maid sing in the valley below. Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?" Melara had never understood the lyrics of this song before. She remembered her mother singing it to her every night to help her fall asleep.

"Remember the vows that you made to me truly."

_Jaime said he'd fix me. He said he would protect me. _

"Remember how tenderly you nestled close to me?"Melara would always remember the feel of being in his arms. She had never allowed a man as close to her as she had allowed Jaime. She thought of their first kiss and how he had soothed her in the very hall she had been raped. She thought of him holding her against the wall as he kissed her as he whispered things into her ear. She thought of his kneeling before her and holding her to him like she was keeping him grounded in this life.

"Gay is the garland, fresh are the roses I've got from the garden to bind over thee."

_His first gift he had ever given to me was a rose, and in return I gave his face a slap._

"Here I now wander alone as I wonder. Why did you leave me to sigh and complain?" Melara pictured his form as he rode fast away from her without looking back. Would he have come back for her if he had seen her? Would he ever come back for her?

"I asked of the roses, why should I be forsaken? Why must I here in sorrow remain?"

_Why didn't I lie with him when he asked? Will I ever see him again?_

"Through yonder grove by the stream that is running, there you and I have so merrily played." She remembered when he had escorted her to bathe by the river. That was the first night she had allowed him to touch her, more than a kiss on the hand. That was the first night she had felt what his gentle caresses could do.

"Kissing and courting and gently sporting, oh my innocent heart you've betrayed."

_Why did you make me fall in love with you?_

"Soon you will meet with another pretty maiden, some pretty maiden, you'll court for a while." Melara wondered if it had all been a deceit on his part. She wondered if he had just done all of the nice things, said all the sweet words, given her all the gentle touches just to bed her. And when she refused him, he had left to find another woman. One that would gladly bed him.

"Thus ever ranging, turning and changing, always seeking for a girl that is new."

_He will find a woman who is worthy of him. One who he doesn't have to waste time fixing._

"Thus sang the maiden, her sorrows bewailing. Thus sung the maiden in the valley below." Melara had tears coming down her eyes. She cried for everything from her attack as a girl to Jaime, possibly, using her for his own game.

"Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?"

_Why, Jaime?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara had been traveling for two weeks and she was starting to get sore. She tried to walk and ride equally, but both were becoming very painful. She had been too frightened to bathe or wash her dress properly, so she was giving off quite the stench. Her hair was greasy and still had leaves in it from sleeping on the ground the night before. She had finally gotten back on with her journey when Sia began to act nervous. She had learned years ago to trust her horse's instincts. She steered off of the main road and into the forest. She had thought that Sia had seen or heard something up ahead on the road. But what was really giving her mare the uneasy feeling lie in the forest she had just entered.

When her mare was becoming too worked up to ride safely anymore, Melara dismounted and chose to hand-walk Sia until she settled. She had slept later than she had hoped but was now glad that it was already midday, as she could see everything that was in the forest. As she walked deeper and deeper in, she started to get the same uneasy feeling her mare had. When her horse abruptly stopped, Melara stopped as well. The sound of footsteps on the forest floor did not stop.

Melara tried to stay calm to keep her wits about her but she knew that if she were to be attacked right here and right now, she would be dead. There would be no Jaime to save her now. The steps seemed to be circling her, it seemed that there were two of them. Melara tried to picture what Jaime would do in a situation like this. _He would hide his fear behind a front of confidence. But he has the skills to back up his words._ Melara figured that if this was her time to die, she would face it head-on. She was done being the scared little girl.

"Come out. Show yourselves. Are you men or are you cowards to hide from a girl?" She thought that Jaime would be proud of her for now cowering in the face of her enemies. _Mine is the fury. Hear me roar._ Melara heard the sounds of the footsteps closing in on her. They would come out from behind the trees behind which they hid at any moment. _Why don't they speak?_ When she saw the beings that had been stalking her, she realized why they hadn't spoken.

Although it had been nearly a month since she had seen them, she recognized the two direwolves right away. She called to them by name, in hopes that they would recognize her back.

"Lady, Nymeria, your're alive!" The direwolves padded up to her, they stood with their shoulders higher than her waist. "You've grown so large. Of course you would be alive." The direwolves shared a look between themselves, and Melara could have sworn they were speaking to each other somehow. She gave them both a scratch behind their ears, Nymeria first and then Lady. Sia snorted and let out a low nicker, as if approving of their new companions. Melara couldn't believe that she had been reunited with the direwolves. Not only had she found more companions, but also the direwolves would protect her on her journey to the Vale. _I may still make it to Lady Stark alive! The Gods have been good to me this day._

Melara brought her horse to a fallen tree and mounted back up, a newfound sense of relief flooding through her. The direwolves walked on either side of her, forming her own personal guard of sorts. She decided to ride until sundown and then she would have her first proper night's rest since before she left the Capitol, with Lady and Nymeria to protect her.

She had settled down for the night, the wolves alongside her body to keep her warm, when she remember the package that lay forgotten inside her saddle bag. She wiggled her out from between the large animals and dug until she found the small package wrapped in red. Below the package sat a golden cloak that she had taken for a blanket before. She pulled the cloak out also and noticed the Baratheon sigil of a stag stitched into the fabric. To her it looked as if this were a wedding cloak and she wondered why Petyr would waste much needed space for food with the silly cloak. _How peculiar. From what I've heard of the man, he never does anything without reason. _She left the cloak inside her bag and carried the small package over to her spot between her new protectors. She untied the bow keeping the package closed almost painfully slow. She wasn't sure if she was ready to open this, scared of what lie inside.

She sprawled the fabric across her lap one corner at a time. The first thing she noticed was a sealed letter with the unbroken Lannister seal on it. There was no name on the outside but Melara assumed it had been written for her. She set it aside to see what else the package contained. She let out a small gasp at the beautiful necklace she found next. It had a small note attached to it from Jaime that said 'sorry it is not more extravagant.' She didn't know what he was talking about. The chain itself would have fed all of Winterfell throughout a long winter just from the money the gold would have sold for. The pendant was a golden circle the size of a coin inlayed with sapphires and diamonds. She couldn't help but think that this was a token of Jaime's love. _Even a Lannister wouldn't spend such a large amount of money on a woman he only wanted to bed. _She put the necklace on, hiding the pendant under the fabric of her plain dress. The last item she found was a small dagger with the blade no longer than a foot. On first glance she thought it a simple kitchen knife but when she unsheathed the dagger she saw the intricate details carved into the handle and the engraving made into the blade itself. She had to tilt it to the side to see the words written there. _To keep you safe when I cannot._

"Oh, Jaime." Melara sheathed the blade, carefully laying it near where she would lay her head. She wanted to be able to have it close if needed. _Why didn't Petyr give me a weapon? He couldn't have known that Jaime had given me one._ She folded up the red fabric and fashioned it into a pillow. With the smell of Jaime in her nose and the feel of the wolves as her sides, Melara felt safe. She drifted off into sleep and dreamt of Jaime, of his mouth pulled into a smile, of his eyes with a playful look in them and of his hands holding her tenderly.

She had been sleeping so soundly that she did not awake as the group of men approached her. Her eyes flew open as she heard both Lady and Nymeria growling. She blindly grabbed the dagger, the note she had set aside still in her lap, and sat up. The wolves stood just as the men surrounded her. They stood in a circular formation, cutting off any chance of her escape. She clutched the note in her hand and the dagger to her chest as her wide eyes tried to count how many men there were. The ten men closed in on her, she noticed one of them held Sia's reins in his hand. If only the wolves could protect her long enough to get on her horse, then she could try to make her escape.

"Little Lady, come wit' us quiet and ther' won' be any problems. We won't hurt ya or nothin'." A tall man, no older than Theon, had been the one to speak. She felt her hands start to quake, she felt the panic rising in her at being surround by strange men who were giving her body lusty glances. She stood up, still between the two wolves who continued to give the strangers a warning growl.

"A-nd if I don't?"

"Well, milord won' be takin' too kindly to ya then. May have ta rough ya up jus' for givin' us trouble." Another man stepped forward, this one was a little cleaner and a little older.

"My Lady, we have been given the task of escorting you to Harrenhal. Now, seeing as you have two large wolves with you, you shouldn't fear us too much. We won't touch you, so long as you come with us." Melara didn't know what to do. The path that Petyr had told her to take led her around Harrenhal, so she knew that she needed to travel that way to get to the Vale. _Maybe if I get to Harrenhal, whoever is their Lord will have a Raven. I can send word to Lady Stark to send help!_ Melara wouldn't have agreed to go if she wouldn't have found Lady and Nymeria. But she knew that the ten men were no match for the two large wolves that were very protective of her. Melara stood tall, feeling that if Jaime ever found out of her bravery he would be proud of her.

"And who has given you this task?" She was speaking with a confidence she didn't feel. She held her head high as she demanded an answer from the man.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, on the orders of Lord Tywin Lannister, My Lady." Melara couldn't processes what the man had said to her. She became even more confused. _How did these men know where to find me? Was this all just a trick, orchestrated by Petyr Baelish? What does Lord Tywin want with me?_

"It looks as though I don't have much of a choice. Your men have me surrounded and even if I did decline to going with you, I feel that you take me anyway." The men laughed at what Melara had said, knowing it to be true. But their Lord had said to bring the girl unharmed.

"If you are ready then, My Lady?" The man gave Melara a mocking bow, bringing another round of laughter from his companions. Melara knew that she would not be sleeping at all with these men around. Her grip tightened on the dagger and she thought of the words engraved into the blade.

_To keep me safe when he cannot. I truly hope that it can. _ With that last thought, Melara started walking to her horse, with the direwolves growling on either side of her. She mounted Sia and pulled the reins from the man's hand that held them. She sat high in her saddle, just as she had when she entered into King's Landing. She remembered the King's words to her and realized that they applied to her now as well. She heard his voice inside her mind as she walked with the men still formed in a circle around her.

_Keep your head high, Girl. Show any fear and these lions will eat you alive._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The song that Melara sings in this chapter I do not own. It is called "Early One Morning" and is very simple, yet beautiful. I like to experiment with different styles of writing, and that is where the first little bit came from. I'm curious to know what everyone thought of that part. I actually have an entire Jaime-centered one-shot written in that style. But instead of him singing, it's just written song lyric, story, song lyric, story. Would you like to read it? It has nothing to do with this story, I just hadn't written in a few years and thought I would ease back into it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

This chapter was almost painful for me to get out. It's another one of the "calm before the storm" chapters that can get very boring. I hope that I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. If I do, please leave a review and let me know so I can make it up to you all next chapter!

Also, I think I will address the direwolves protecting Melara in the next chapter. But for now…enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The journey to Harrenhal was a quiet and anxious one for Melara. When her eyes drifted closed she pictured the men attacking her and often wondered why they did not. She knew that for whatever reason Tywin Lannister wanted her, it involved her being unharmed. Hundreds of thoughts of what would happen to her once she stood before the Lannister patriarch ran through her mind. Melara hoped that it wasn't a plan by the Queen. _Petyr had said the Queen had things planned for me. But he was the one who made sure I followed this path, which led to being found by these men. Who is toying with my life? Petyr or the Queen?_

Whenever one of the men would get too close, either of the wolves would be sure to let them know. Melara was glad to have them at her sides, it almost felt as if the Starks themselves were there with her. _I wonder how the Stark family fairs? _ Melara had been away from King's Landing for nearly a month and not a day had gone by that she did not wonder of the family that she thought of as her own. She also thought of Renly and Loras and Robert. But she mostly thought of Jaime.

She wanted nothing more than to travel back to the day when he had rode off and she was held back from following him by Loras. She knew now that she should have gone with him. She would be by his side as he met with Catelyn to straighten out whatever mess had been made between the Starks and the Lannisters. In her fantasy, she had imagined Jaime proclaiming his love for her. He would get down on his knee in front of her, in a forest somewhere, and ask her to be his bride. She would agree and they would have many children and grandchildren and love each other until they welcomed the end with open arms.

Melara knew that it was only a fantasy. Jaime could not take a wife, he was a member of the Kingsguard. _Even if he could, would he choose me? I can only guess what he feels for me. _Melara saw the great keep of Harrenhal as they crested a hill. She could barely make out the charred ruins that must have stood proud before the Targaryen's dragons laid fire down upon it. She heard one of the men tell everyone else to ready themselves just before he kicked his horse into a full gallop. The other horses reacted as well, taking off without needing encouragement. _They must be glad to be back after their journey to find me. _Melara seemed to be the only one dreading their arrival at Harrenhal. With the wolves running at her sides and Sia galloping with the other horses, Melara had one last thought of escape. She felt her stomach flip in anticipation for what she planned to do. She saw that in a few more strides they would be too close to the castle for it to work. _Now or never._

Melara pushed herself off of Sia, turning her body so that her injuries would be minimal. She pulled her body into itself as she closed her eyes, hoping that the impact wouldn't hurt as much that way. She landed on her right side and felt just how hard the ground was. Her breath seemed to leave her lungs and she was instantly in pain. _Get up get up get up. _She played the words over in her mind but her body was not responding. _Oh, Gods, how could I be so stupid?_ Her first thoughts were that she had fallen and paralyzed her body. She heard the shouts of the men and knew that they had looked back to her, and only saw her horse galloping with them. She felt the nuzzle of a wolf's nose on her face and opened her eyes. The adrenaline began to pump into her veins and she was able to catch her breath. She sat up slowly and realized that she was not paralyzed. _Gods be good._ She turned her head and saw the men had turned around. She had just a few moments before they would be upon her.

She pushed her body off the ground and tried to run. A sharp pain rocketed through her right leg when she put weight on it, but she pushed on. _I will not be caught again. If I can just make it to the forest, maybe I can climb a tree and hide._ Melara was determined not to be caught. She was glad that she had so much practice running, it had made her fast and sure footed. Each time she placed her right foot on the ground she felt the pain get worse. _It's not broken, only sprained. Don't stop. Keep running. _She entered the tree line with the direwolves just up ahead of her. She knew that she needed them to be a distraction so she could hide.

"Lady, Nymeria." She spoke in between pants. "Please. Go. Make noise. I have. To. Hide." She knew the wolves were smart and would do what she asked. When the direwolves followed a deer trail to the left, Melara went to the right. She had slowed down, not by choice, and was no more than hobbling through the forest. She had tears of pain running down her cheeks but she did not stop. _I can't stop. I won't let them take me. I won't let Lord Tywin do with me as he please. I have to see Jaime again. I have to know._

Melara heard the sounds of hooves entered the forest and prayed to the old Gods and the new that they wouldn't find her. _They couldn't of gotten here that fast. _She became very frightened. The men may not have hurt her while she was cooperating but now that she had done this, she wasn't sure if they would be so kind. _My bravery has brought me nothing but a sprained ankle and angry men._ She heard the sound of just one horse coming up on her. She tried to hide but the horse was too fast. She stumbled and fell forward onto her hands and knees just as the rider pulled his horse to a stop. She could not see the rider, as she hadn't the energy to lift her head. She panted and sobbed until she saw his boots come into her view. _Those are the boots of a Lord, not of the sellswords who brought me here._

"That was not intelligent." His voice was stern as he spoke. Melara lifted her eyes and saw a man who could only be Lord Tywin Lannister. He looked very much like what she thought Jaime would look like as an older man. He reached for her and pulled her to her feet before she could react. His grip was hard, as was the look in his eyes. She had to look away from the eyes that reminded her of Jaime's looking so angry. She remembered the day she had slapped him, he held the same look that his father held now. When she tried to take a step on her right foot she cried out in pain. Tywin did not move to support her nor did he check to see where she was injured. He just stared at her with the same hard look in his eyes.

"I sprained my ankle, My Lord."

"And you are lucky that is all you did." He left her to stand and mounted his horse once again. Just as she thought that he was going to make her walk the entire way he extended his hand to her. He pulled her up onto his horse, putting her body behind his. She wasn't sure where to hold onto for support at first. He nudged his horse to move out and Melara quickly grabbed onto the back of his armor lest she risk falling. _I will never do something so foolish again._ They rode in silence to the edge of the forest. She saw a large traveling party waiting there and was confused. _Did he just arrive here as well?_ She also noticed that Lady and Nymeria stood waiting as well.

"Your wolves?" Tywin nodded his head at Lady. His voice still held no kindness for her and she wondered if the man had ever been kind to his children. _Is he the reason Jaime has to be the way he is around others?_

"Y-yes, My Lord."

"If they attack my men, I'll kill them myself." It was a threat that Melara didn't doubt he would follow through with. When they reached the gates, Melara told Lady and Nymeria to wait by the gates. The party made their way through the gates of Harrenhal and Melara had to look away at the gruesome sites before her. She held her sleeve up to her nose to keep the stench from making her sick as she closed her eyes. Melara did not open her eyes when Tywin stopped his horse and dismounted. She vaguely heard him conversing with another man about prisoners and able bodied men. She heard him say something about a new cup bearer but the pain in her ankle was distracting her from paying too much attention. She felt the horse move underneath her and opened her eyes for a brief moment. She caught a glimpse of a boy that she could have sworn was Arya before Tywin turned his horse around. Tywin helped Melara down and gave the nearest woman instructions to tend to the girl. Melara let the woman lead her through the castle until she came to a suitable bedroom. The woman did not speak to Melara as she eased the girl into a chair, so she decided to start the conversation.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Melara." The woman did not respond but instead went to start a fire. Melara noticed that the woman was acting as if she was frightened. _Is she frightened of me?_ Three more women came in, one of them looked to be no older than Sansa, all carrying various things in their arms. Melara noticed that they seemed to all be wary of her, never looking in her direction. As the women set about readying a bath for her Melara again tried to start a conversation. "Have I done something wrong?" The youngest of the group seemed to be also the bravest. She was a plain looking girl with both brown eyes and hair. When she turned to face Melara, that was when she noticed the bruises formed on the girl's cheeks. Melara gasped in shock at seeing the girl looking so abused. _What kind of Hell is this place?_ The girl spoke in a soft voice.

"Forgive us, milady." Melara couldn't help but get the feeling that the women here were horribly abused, and possibly worse. They seemed to be frightened of her. _ I was frightened like they are once, and I still would be if not for Jaime._

"Please, don't be frightened of me. I'm as much a prisoner here as you all are." One of the women let out a bitter snort before she spoke.

"You, a prisoner here? Says the girl who rode in on Lord Tywin's own horse." Melara thought the woman would stop there but she continued, growing louder and angrier as she went. "We've been ordered to bring you meat and bread and wine and anything else you desire while we haven't been fed in days. Once we leave this room the men will be waiting, just as they always are, to take us in the most foul of ways while you sit in here without as much as a lusty glare sent your way because Lord Lannister has threatened any man's life who lays a hand on you. The water that we have been given to drink was taken from us just so that you could have a clean, warm bath. So tell me, _My Lady_, how are _you_ a prisoner here?"

Melara was so shocked by what the woman had said that she felt as if she had been slapped. She didn't understand what would cause such devastating conditions like the ones in Harrenhal. She didn't understand why Tywin had taken an interest in her. She didn't understand why Petyr had led her into this trap.

"Please leave." Melara wanted nothing more than to be alone. She didn't want to see the bruises on the women and she didn't want to hear their stomachs crying out for food and she didn't want to grasp how dire her situation was. She was wishing she was back in King's Landing, facing whatever the Queen had planned for her. _The danger you know is much better than the one you don't._

The women all left her to her thoughts. They did not return that day. For the days that followed she did not see anyone. Instead when she would wake in the morning there would be a tray of food and wine for her. She would eat small bits of food throughout the day but never touched the wine. She knew that wine made you lose yourself and she wanted to be prepared for anything. She tended to her ankle the best she could but she had nothing to ease the pain. It was a constant reminder of her stupidity. _At the time I thought it was bravery._

She had been locked away in her room for over a week before Lord Tywin called on her. She was nervous as she didn't know what he intended to do with her. She had washed herself the best she could but nothing could help the stench that had settled into her dress. Despite the fact that she felt, smelled and looked like a disaster, Melara held her head high as she entered into the room where she had been told she could find Tywin. She still hobbled slightly but tried to hide it from him. She would not show weakness in front of him. _Head held high. No weakness. _ She felt anger boil under her skin when she saw who sat at the table with Tywin. She grabbed the nearest object she could find, which happened to be an apple from the table before her, and threw it at the man sitting next to Tywin. He caught the apple as if she had meant to throw it to him and not at him. Petyr Baelish gave her a sly smile.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again as well."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thank you to KyraJane for taking the time to make some banners for this story. The links can be found in my profile. If anyone else has made things, or would like to make things, inspired by this tale please share with me through a P.M.!

Only eight reviews needed to get to 100 total reviews. I wonder who the 100th reviewer will be...

Next up: Melara learns of what has been happening in Westeros including: Robert's death, Ned's death and the war of five kings. She also discovers why Tywin Lannister wanted her brought to him…and if Petyr Baelish is the reason that she was found.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

In anticipation of receiving 100 reviews and instead of treating just that one person who has the 100th, I've decided to reward all of you wonderful readers and reviewers with yet another chapter. I was up quite late to get this chapter just perfect. I love this one. Enjoy and thank you all for being so wonderful :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Petyr Baelish sat with Tywin Lannister in silence. The two men had just finished discussing the union between King Joffrey and Margery Tyrell. Petyr was relieved that it had not taken much convincing on his part to get the stern Lord to agree. Now if only the next part of his plans would be as easy, Petyr would be able to return to King's Landing a happy man. _I need Jaime Lannister free if everything is to work._

"I trust your men found Lady Melara without trouble?" Petyr decided to find out the Lord's opinion on the girl first before getting to the point. He would use everything he had learned playing the game to make this next stage in his plan work. _It all depends on this._ Lord Baelish wasn't necessarily an evil man, but _evil_ was a subjective term. He held no ill will towards Melara, but she was still a pawn in his game. Lord Twyin made a noise between a grunt and a snort.

"_Finding _her was not the problem. The foolish girl jumped from her horse in an escape attempt, injuring herself in the process. Even my cup-bearer has more sense than that girl." Arya jumped slightly as being mentioned in the conversation, spilling a bit as she poured Lord Baelish some wine. She hid her face from him in hopes her wouldn't recognize her. She needed to keep her head down and ears open if she and Melara were to escape this place alive. She had tried to get to Melara but found Lannister guards posted at her door constantly. Arya had been shocked to see Melara riding up with Tywin and she had been even more shocked to find Nymeria and Lady there as well. Nymeria had come to her that first night and Arya had cried into her wolf's fur. Lady still sat at the front gate, where Melara had told her to stay. Arya knew that the wolves were highly intelligent and she wondered if Lady knew it was Melara who had saved her life and that was why the wolves had protected her.

"Yes, a foolish move indeed. The girl would put herself in danger rather than be brought here." Petyr paused and thought of his words carefully. _Always play the game._ "I don't blame her. This place is…not fitting of a Lady." Tywin gave him a look that showed his curiosity. _Good. A curious lion is better than an enraged one._

"Then why would you advise me to bring the girl here? I have little patience for these games you fools play in the Capitol. Girl!" He turned his attention onto Arya.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Tell the guard to bring Lady Melara here." Arya set down her jug of wine and went to the door. She told the guard outside to send for Melara and then Arya ran. She couldn't have Melara seeing her for the first time in front of Tywin or Petyr. Tonight, Arya would go to Melara and they would escape. Tywin stood from his chair, his irritation with Petyr driving him to stand. He needed to show Petyr who was superior, and what better way than by towering over the man. He walked around and stood behind his chair, his hands gripping the wooden back. "You have until she arrives to tell me why you had me waste my time bringing her here."

"With Renly Baratheon gone, the only enemies you have left are Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon. "

"You continue to waste my time by telling me things I already know. Tell me the thing I do not know. Why is she here!" Tywin's patience for the conniving man had run thin. Not that Tywin Lannister was known for his exceptional patience, except on the battlefield. Petyr sensed that if he didn't act soon, Tywin would be less likely to agree with his plan. He quickly got to the point.

"So that she can free your son." Tywin let out a laugh full of bitterness.

"How do you expect a child to sway Robb Stark into letting his most sought after prisoner free? Hm? Is she to walk right into the camp and politely ask?" Petyr hid his triumphant smile by taking a drink of wine. As he set the cup down he traced his fingers on the rim, finding the pattern his fingers drew to be very interesting. He did not look at Tywin as he answered.

"That's exactly what she is to do. Who better to get passed the lines than the girl who Lady Stark raised herself?" Petyr saw Tywin sit back down out of the corner of his eye. _Right where I want him._ Tywin hadn't considered that fact about Melara to be significant before. But now when he thought on it, he was starting to see the benefits of having the girl in his possession.

"What makes you think that they will release Jaime just because she asks?" Petyr could feel the pieces all fall into place. He reveled in the fact that arguably the most powerful man in all of Westeros was eating out of the palm of his hand. This is where Petyr deserved to be. At the top.

"She's not going to ask them, My Lord. She is going to enable his escape. This girl is too innocent and trust worthy for her own good. She has been cut off from the happenings in the Seven Kingdoms for the last month and she knows nothing of the war or the deaths that have happened." Petyr paused for just a moment, loving the way he was keeping this powerful man hanging on his words. The power he felt was intoxicating. _Once I get Tywin his son back, I can use that as leverage to ensure Catelyn's safety should I need to._ Everything he had done up to this point had been to get Catelyn into his arms. Betraying Ned, bringing her Ned's bone and using Melara. All of it, for Catelyn. He continued. "What is there to stop her from knowing only what we want her to know?" He saw that Tywin was starting to see the weapon he had in Melara. Tywin didn't necessarily agree with the manipulation that Petyr enjoyed so much, but if it got him his son back that he would play along. Being the seasoned warrior and former Hand of the King, Tywin would not act until he had covered all possible ways an attack could backfire.

"I have no doubt in your abilities to poison a young girl's mind, Lord Baelish." Petyr gave an acknowledging nod of his head at Tywin's comment. "But do you really think that you can turn her against the Starks, a family that she was raised by, and get her to pull off something that trained spies cannot. When she is faced with the wolves themselves will your lies hold her to her task?"

"They will because those lies will be what she wants to believe is the truth." Petyr could almost taste the sweet victory on his lips, as if it were a tangible thing. _It's time to make this come together._ "Lord Tywin, I'm not entirely sure how or when it happened, but I was told by some very reliable sources that the Lady Melara has found herself in love with your son, Jaime." Tywin snapped his eyes to Petyr's face, but Lord Baelish was not affected by the intense look and continued on. "This can only work to our advantage. Offer the girl what she desires," Petyr held out an open hand towards Tywin as he spoke. "and you will have her in the palm of your hand." He closed his hand into a fist. "She will have no choice but to aid in Ser Jaime's escape."

Tywin didn't need to ask Petyr what he meant, he was a smart man. He would not give Lord Baelish the pleasure of asking him what he meant. Tywin instead would ask how exactly it would be possible for it to happen.

"You are proposing another marriage, Lord Baelish, this time between my son and Melara Baratheon." It was not a question, but a fact. Tywin wouldn't admit it, but he would actually approve of the match if it were possible. But it just simply was not. "But it cannot be done. Jaime saw to that when he joined the Kingsguard and lost me my heir. I'll never understand why he did it."

_So he could continue fucking his sister. _Petyr would never say it out loud but found satisfaction in thinking it. He knew that Tywin would counter with that, knowing of the sting Tywin felt at the thought of Jaime not following him as Lord of Caterly Rock. Peytr would use that to his advantage as well.

"My Lord, forgive me, but is your grandson not King? Are you not Hand of the King? You hold the power to dismiss Jaime from the Kingsguard _and_ have the two married." Petyr still saw a bit of lingering doubt that the plan would work on Tywin's face. But Petyr knew what would be the final straw to break the lion's back. "You would not only get your son back from the clutches of the Stark's…but also you would be able to name Jaime as your heir, once again."

Tywin took a moment to consider it all. At first glance it seemed like a fools plan, but the way that Petyr had presented it to him was too good to pass up. All of the other plans to free Jaime had not worked, and if this one failed he could always have the marriage dissolved. As Petyr had said, he _was_ Hand of the King.

"I will sign a dismissal from the Kingsguard for Jaime and I will sign a decree of marriage between Melara Baratheon and my son. She will go to the Stark's camp and consummate the marriage and free my son. If she does not succeed in freeing Jaime then both she and you, Lord Baelish, will find yourselves without your heads. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, My Lord."

Petyr and Tywin turned their heads as the door opened and Melara walked in. Peytr couldn't believe the perfect timing. _There is the girl of the hour._ When she had thrown an apple at him, he couldn't help but smile at her. She would need that spit and fire if she were to survive the coming tasks. He hoped for both their sakes that she succeeded.

Melara was about to throw a second apple at Petyr when Tywin addressed her. She held the apple in her hand with her arm frozen in midair after he spoke her name.

"Stop that and come sit down. If you are to be treated like a Lady in this room than you will act like one, do you understand?" Tywin took in the girl before him and considered if he could marry her to his son. Although the daughter of one of the men he was fighting she was a high-born, pretty and until she had tried to assault Petyr Baelish with fruit she had been demure. He wondered if she did love her son and if Jaime could love her in return. Despite what most thought, Lord Tywin did want the best for his children. Even if he used unconventional ways to acquire whatever the best may be. Melara had set down the apple and made her way to sit on Tywin's left. She hobbled slightly, the pain in her ankle not entirely gone, but held her head high. Gone was the girl who cowered because of men and in her place was now a confident woman.

"Forgive me, Lord Tywin. Lord Baelish, what brings you here? Come to send me off into another trap, perhaps?" Melara would not show the fear she felt to these men. She would not let them eat her alive.

"About that, you see there was a series of events that led to a change of plans." Petyr saw Melara's courage falter, he had to continue to crack through her brave front is she were to bend to his will. "I know it's not me you should hear this news from, but given the circumstances I will have to do." Petyr watched her look to Lord Tywin, but the Lannister just kept his attention on Petyr. "The King had a terrible hunting accident. A boar got the best of him and he died days after you left." He saw the tears for her fallen uncle start to form in her eyes. He did not give her time to mourn before he continued. "The next to fall was Lord Stark, the wound he received from the spear through his leg festered. That along with the pain of losing his friend the King, was too much to bear. After that, the Red Keep was in chaos. Your Uncle Renly started a vicious rumor about your cousin, who is now King Joffrey. Lord Renly fled, along with Loras Tyrell. His lies poisoned Westeros against its King, causing many men to want the Iron Throne for themselves." Melara looked from Tywin to Petyr, hoping that this was all lies. She didn't want to believe it, but what reason would Petyr have to lie to her?

"Both your father and your uncle have claimed they are the true King. Robb Stark, thinking that Jaime Lannister was to blame for his father's death took up arms against the Lannisters. He now holds the innocent Jaime as his captive. You Uncle Renly, being the just man that he was, tried to get Lord Stark to see the truth. But Robb just would not, too blinded by hatred."

"What do you mean the man that Renly was?" Melara's courage had completely left her as Petyr kept on with his tale. Her voice came out as broken as she felt.

"You see, Sweet Girl, Robb took offense that Renly would side with the Lannisters and struck your uncle down. I'm sorry, my dear, for all of your tragic losses." Petyr reached across the table to pat Melara's hands that were gripping the table so hard her knuckles had turned white. "I knew that I could not send you to Robb Stark's camp without you knowing what had happened. I sent word to Lord Tywin," Petyr sent a nod the Lord's way, "to intercept you in your travels. He agreed to help you because in return he needs your help."

Melara turned her watery eyes towards Tywin, he met her eyes this time and she saw the eyes that looked so much like Jaime's staring back at her. _Jaime is being held captive by Robb? Why? None of this makes sense!_ Tywin saw the girl's sadness and took pity on her for a moment. He spoke before Petyr could continue.

"Melara, you are my only hope at getting my son back. What I am going to ask of you will put my entire family in your debt. And we, Lannisters, always pay our debts." Melara was overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts and she just didn't know what to do. _If I am the only one who can save Jaime, I have to try. I need to see him again. I need to know if he truly loves me._

"What can I do to help you, My Lord?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Until next time…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I know I say something like this every chapter but I am just blown away by your reviews. This is getting pretty angsty but I think the end will lighten things a bit. Hopefully. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara sat silently as Tywin dismissed Petyr Baelish, wanting to speak with the girl in private. As they exchanged the pleasantries, Melara had time to gather her thoughts before facing Lord Lannister. _What has become of my life? What I wouldn't give to go back to the simple life I had before I left Winterfell. _Melara had a flash of Jaime's face cross her mind. She could almost see his gentle smile and smoldering eyes as he looked at her. _But I wouldn't have met Jaime. I wouldn't have felt the things he made me feel. Gods, when did I fall so hard into love? _Melara had been told when she arrived in Winterfell that her mother and father loved her and missed her very much. She now realized that those were empty words meant to comfort a broken child. But now, Melara was no child and she finally understood what love was. Love was not words or thoughts or gentle caresses or actions. Love was a _feeling_. Love was pain and anguish and tears and pleasure and happiness all at once. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Jaime Lannister. _But can I really betray the Starks for that love? And all of those things that Lord Baelish said, could they be true?_ She let out a sob as she thought of all the people that she had cared for that were now dead. Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard the door close, signally Petyr's departure.

She looked to Tywin, not controlling her tears, and expected him to laugh at her tears or mock her for her weakness. Instead he handed her a small cloth to wipe her eyes with. She met his eyes as she accepted the token and gave him her thanks. He heaved a sigh before he spoke.

"Don't trust a word that man says. Don't trust any words that any men say." Tywin had met Melara once before, when the girl was no taller than his knee. She had been a wild young thing, needing two Septas instead of one. He had heard that she had not grown out of her wild ways and that is what led to her attack. "I suppose you've never been very trusting of us men though. No, I've heard that you were quite the skittish thing after your attack. Yet you speak with venom towards Lord Baelish and even try to attack him." Melara looked away with a flush of embarrassment. _How stupid of me. Why would I try and attack him in front of Tywin Lannister, with an apple no less!_ Melara had shifted her body slightly, causing the sunlight coming in the window to reflect off the necklace that Jaime had given her. Tywin narrowed his eyes when he saw what the girl wore around her neck. "My son gave that to you, did he?"

She was confused for a moment at what he was referring to. She followed the path of his eyes down to her chest and put her hand over the pendant, pressing it into her heart. She was about to give him a meek answer, but instead straightened her posture in her chair and responded with confidence in her voice. _Make Jaime proud. I am not weak. I am not broken. _

"Yes, My Lord." Tywin gave her a strange look, but she wasn't hindered. _I'm always getting strange looks. _ She uncovered the pendant and studied it once more. She let out a small laugh that didn't seem to fit inside the dour room. "It's so beautiful but he had apologized for it not being more extravagant. I am honored to receive a gift such as this." When she smiled, it was the first time Tywin had seen a smile on her face since he found her injured in the woods. It truly did light up her face, and he could see why his son would be attracted to such innocence. _I was attracted to that same innocence in a woman once. I gave her that same necklace._ Tywin understood the significance of the gift Jaime had given the girl and became more confident that his decision to go along with Petyr's plan. _Jaime will be happy with her._ With his thoughts, Tywin was reminded of the reason that the girl sat before him. It would be an ugly thing he was about to make this innocent child do, but he was desperate to get his son free. He tried to make his face and voice soft, as if her were talking with Joanna. He had not stopped thinking of her since her death after delivering Tyrion into the world. _If she would have lived, Cersei would be more like this gentle girl before me, instead of the woman I raised her to be. _

"You'll need to be used to gifts like that. Once we win this war, I will give the two of you a proper wedding. Lannister weddings are no small affair." Melara's smile left her face in an instant. She turned her fearful eyes to Tywin. _What does he mean?_ Tywin continued, lest the girl start with her tears again. "You asked how you could help me, didn't you?" She nodded automatically, not really processing what Tywin was saying. Her mind was too overwhelmed with all of the new information she had learned in a matter of moments. "Petyr Baelish may not be a trustworthy man but he presented me with a way to free my son, who is wrongly held prisoner by the Starks. They won't listen to our logic but they will listen to you,you know them. You've grown with them, ate with them, _lived _with them. If they have the honor that word says they have, you can reason with them, can't you?" Melara was about to respond but Tywin continued. _He just wants me to free Jaime. I can go to them and reason with them and…then what? Leave on the arm of Jaime Lannister? They would never allow me to leave with him._ "Of course you can. I'm told you are intelligent, and there must be something special about you for my son to nearly forsake his vows to be with you." That caught Melara's attention and she interrupted Tywin before he could speak again.

"What do you mean by that, My Lord?"

"That necklace you wear now, it belonged to Jaime's mother. I know this because I was the one who gave it to her. And as she lay dying in my arms she made me promise to have Jaime give it to the woman he was to marry. Jaime knew this when he gave it to you. I've never know the boy to do something without seeing it through to the end, I've made sure to beat that quality into him myself." Tywin allowed his words to settle over Melara. He held nothing but pity for the girl, she had no business being this deeply involved in the war with nothing but lies to escort her. She did seem to handle herself well for the most part. _She may be able to free Jaime. But what to do with her after?_

"And you believe that he intends to see me through to the end? You think that Jaime would marry me, of his own will?"

"So familiar with your Lord Husband already?" Tywin saw the girl give another blush and he was reminded of her innocence. It was her blind naivety that would be Melara's downfall. _Perhaps the Lady Catelyn sheltered her too well._ He leaned forward in his chair, causing Melara to lean back in hers. "You must be tired of men sending you off this way and that way. First your father sends you to WInterfell as a child, then calls you back to King's Landing, only to have Petyr Baelish send you straight to me, where I plan to send you off again. I will make this the last time anyone sends you away. Bring my son back to me, be his Lady Wife, and you can go to Casterly Rock when you return to me." He spoke with such authority and confidence that Melara could feel her will bending to his. She so wanted nothing more than to live her days out as Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock, with Jaime by her side. She wanted him to love her and fix her and take away all of the hurt that had started to settle inside her when Petyr had spoken of all the deaths. _But hadn't Lord Tywin just said to never trust anything a man says?_ Melara, once again, tried to impress the man before her by speaking with confidence in her voice.

"And if I don't agree to this?"

"You don't have a choice, Girl. I have been exceedingly kind to you, given you food and shelter when others have none, but don't think I can't take it away. I could throw you to Ser Gregor and his men, the ones you made fools of with your little stunt of jumping from a galloping horse. You should have heard the taunts when they galloped in and you had escaped right out from their hands. Those men would love to show you how much they _appreciated_ that." Melara felt as if ice ran through her veins as Tywin spoke. The longer she stayed in his presence, the more she understood why Jaime had to be the way he was around others. His father had made him into that monster, but Melara was determined to change him back to a man. _Not any man, my Lord Husband. _Melara didn't see any other options, she was trapped with a wall to her back and an angry lion to her front. She was grateful that all he asked of her was a marriage to the man she loved. _And freeing him from the family that raised me. But why do they hold Jaime captive?_ She decided to change her approach, just as she had with Jaime the night he had attacked Lord Stark. She remembered how he had responded better to her soft touch than he would have to her harsh words. She softened her voice and bowed her head, trying to give Tywin the illusion of her submission. In truth, she had just learned another way to play the game.

"My Lord, I thank you for your kindness while I have been here. Forgive me but I'm just frightened and confused. It would be an honor to marry your son. I will do everything in my power to return to you with Ser Jaime." Tywin sat back in his chair, relieved that the girl seemed to understand that his was the only way. He took a drink of his wine before he spoke again. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours to Melara, hoping that she had played her part well. Although she was a naïve girl, she was catching on quicker than anyone would have guessed. It had started when she deceived the Queen and now continued when she deceived yet another Lannister. _Jaime is the only Lannister that I can trust._

"See to it that you do. Leave me now. I have to draft the marriage declaration for you to take with you to the Stark boy's camp. You'll leave within the week." Melara quickly stood, wanting nothing more than to be out of the room. She slightly limped favoring her sprained ankle but made it to the door in just a few strides. Just as she opened the door, Tywin said one last thing to her. "Melara…welcome to the family."

Melara just nodded her head and shut the door behind her, only then did she let her tears fall. She cried as she walked the halls back to her room. With the tears staining her vision she did not realize that she had taken many wrong turns until she ended up outside. She saw Sia in the stables, with her saddle set next to the stall. The bad that Petyr had first given her was also there, and Melara remembered the letter that she had never opened. She kept her head down as she weaved her way through the Lannister men that were standing about. She felt as if every step she took brought more eyes to her. She briefly considered another escape attempt, but dismissed the thought just as fast as it had come. She was safe as long as she played along but if she made one false move…she hoped that her death would be fast. Melara took the still sealed letter out of her bag and gave Sia a loving pat. She wondered where Lady and Nymeria were, and hoped that they were safe. _Lord Tywin said that he would kill them himself if they attacked any of his men. If the Gods are Good, they will at least grant me my protectors for this one last journey._ Her tears had finally stopped falling as she made her way back inside. Her head snapped to the left when a man walked by her. _Renly?_

"Renly!" Both Melara and Gendry turned to face each other at the same time. Melara saw it was not her uncle, just someone who looked very much like him. Seeing a face that looked so much like Renly brought the memories of what Petyr had told her back to the front of her mind. _Uncle Robert, Uncle Renly, Lord Stark…all of them dead. I'll never see them again._

"M'name's Gendry, Milady."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just looked so much like my uncle. Good day." Gendry shook his head at the Lady all but running away from him. He had heard the crude things the men were saying about her and could not wait to be away from the vile men.

Melara did not encounter anyone else and made it to her room without incident. She sat on the edge of her bed, letter held loosely between her fingertips, and stared blankly at the wall across from her. She had never encountered death in her life before, and her mind was not yet able to comprehend the fact that she would never hear her Uncle Robert with his whores, or see Renly give Loras secretive smiles that brought a smile to Melara's own face, and she would never feel the strength that Ned's presence around her had brought. She seemed as if her eyes would just cry no more than night and decided to open the letter that Jaime had given her. She broke the seal and unfolded the edges. She recognized Jaime's handwriting upon the parchment.

_Many a day I have thought of you. Each day more than the last. Lust was what I thought I held for you. Alas, I fear it have moved beyond that. Riding away was not a choice. Already I regret it, and I have yet to even leave. Just promise me once thing. Always think of me. In your darkest hours. My body may have left you. Even now my heart remains._

She closed her eyes and pictures Jaime holding her while he whispered the words in her ears. _He doesn't show this man to anyone but me. Gods, this must mean he loves me as I love him. _Melara crawled up the bed to lay her head on the pillow. She pulled the blanket over her with the intention of sleeping, not caring that the sun had yet to set. She did not fall asleep though, instead she stayed awake long after the sun had set, reading the sweet words that were from Jaime. The words seemed to breathe new life into her. She vowed that when she woke the next day she would be the strong, wise and brave woman that Jaime deserved as his wife.

_His body may have left me, but even now his heart remains._

She slept soundly that night, dreaming of Jaime and little blonde haired children running around Casterly Rock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, the next chapter is chapter twenty. I feel like that is another awesome milestone for this story to reach. Maybe a sweet sweet reunion is in order…

Also, can anyone see what is special about the letter from Jaime? Leave a review with your guess! I know at leave one reader/reviewer (bekyg620, thank you for that feel-good review!) wishes that Melara would have really been inside the Game of Thrones universe while watching Jaime on the last episode of Season Two…anyone else agree?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I humbly apologize for not updating this story at the usual time. Here we are with chapter twenty, a bit earlier than the normal time to make up for it. Also, I just may have to put up chapter twenty-one at the normal time to get back on schedule, don't you think? Wouldn't it be nice to have another chapter to read in a few hours? Hmmm?

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara stood in the morning sun by the stables, preparing Sia to depart from Harrenhal. She had been given both decrees from Tywin to carry with her on her journey. Two days after her meeting with Lord Tywin she had become Lady Melara Lannister, wife to the now Lord Jaime Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock. At least on paper she had. Tywin had said the decree meant nothing until the marriage was consummated. Melara was nervous at the thought of being intimate with a man, but thanked the Gods that the man was to be Jaime. Tywin had told her this marriage was in her best interest. "For your protection," he had said. She didn't understand how being married to a prisoner and a Lannister would protect her.

"Melara!"

She whipped her body around. She knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in weeks but would recognize it anywhere. Although she looked a bit different, Melara would recognize her sweet Arya anywhere. _But why would she be here? _She ran to Arya to embrace her, but the girl took a step back, looking around to be sure the wrong people didn't see the Lady trying to hug her.

"Arya, what are you doing here? I've missed you and cried for you. Oh, and your father—"

"Don't talk about my father!" Melara stopped in her tracks at the venomous voice coming from the girl she once thought as the only light in her darkness. She didn't understand why her once Sweet Girl would speak to her in such a tone. "You're a Lannister now. His death is just as much your fault as it is theirs!" Arya pointed at the red cloak that Melara wore. Tywin had insisted she wear it, again for her protection. Melara tried to make sense of what the girl was saying. _Petyr Baelish said Lord Stark had died from the wound in his leg becoming festered. It was Jaime's fault he received that wound._ And now that Melara was married in name to Jaime, Arya blamed her as well. Melara had come to the right conclusion for the wrong reason.

"Arya, please. I didn't have a choice in this. I've never had a choice in anything since we left Winterfell." Melara held back her tears. She would be strong, if not for Jaime then for herself. _It's time for me to control my own life._ Melara spoke to Arya again, not wanting to lose her now that had been reunited. "They are sending me to Robb's camp. Arya, come with me. We can be with your mother and your brother again."

"They are sending you there so that you can free Jaime Lannister! Then what leverage would Robb have over them? Do you think that you will be welcomed there? After you've already betrayed us all?" Arya had never spoken with such anger before. Melara wondered what had happened to her to change the once sweet girl into this spiteful one. _The death of her father must have done it. And whatever journey she went on that brought her here._ Melara realized that what Arya had said, while cruel, was partially true. She had, unintentionally, betrayed the Starks. And now she was being sent from the lion's den straight into the wolf's den. _When will I find my peace?_

"Then come with me. Tell them I had no choice but to be married." She dropped her voice to a whisper so that only Arya could hear. "It's only a marriage by name. I still have to consummate it but I just can't, Arya, I can't." She thought she had cracked through Arya's stubborn wall when the girl's face softened. Melara tried to continue but Arya spoke first.

"I didn't have a choice when I was turned into a boy and had to escape with the others headed for the Wall. I didn't have a choice to be brought here either. But I have a choice now." Melara was relieved that Arya was going to be coming with her. She had missed her and would be glad to have her back next to her side. But Melara's relief was short lived when Arya continued. "I'm choosing to leave Harrenhal. But not with you. Not because _Lord Tywin_ commanded me too. I'm escaping here because I'm strong enough to do what I need to do to protect myself." Arya was right, she hadn't a choice in how she got there, but she was fighting for her freedom while Melara still played right into their hands. _I'm weaker than her. I can't even stand up for my own life._

"Arya, please don't do this. Not when we've only just found each other."

"No, Melara. You've made your choice and I've made mine. You choose to be a pawn but I won't." Arya turned to walk away but paused with an afterthought. She turned her head slightly to the side but did not turn her body as she spoke. "Give Robb and Mother my love." And with that she walked away, Nymeria coming from the shadows to join her. Melara felt her heart break at the sight. Her sweet Arya had abandoned her. _Will all of the Starks abandon me as well? The people I love always leave me._

She took the few steps back to her horse and was surprised when Tywin was walking towards her. He hadn't said anything about seeing her off. _What cruel Gods would make Arya leave me yet have Lord Tywin say he is trying to protect me? _Melara just could not make any sense of her life anymore. She had been tossed from place to place and had her emotions torn in little pieces over the last months.

"Lord Tywin." She greeted him respectfully, trying to appease him until she could be gone from this place. She would ride to Robb's camp, that she was sure of, but what she did when she got there may not be what Tywin had told her to do. She didn't know what to expect when she rode into Robb's camp wearing the colors of his enemy on her shoulders. Tywin did not give her a greeting in return instead getting right to the point of why he was there.

"I expect you to return my son to me. Remember that if you do this, my family will be in your debt."

"And a Lannister always pays his debts." He gave her a rare smile, as much of a smile that Tywin could do, but it happened so fast she wasn't sure she actually saw it. He held his hand out to her and she accepted the ring she would wear on her finger, signifying what the decree she carried with her said to be true. He lifted her onto her horse without a word. He walked to his own and mounted, riding next to her until they reached the gates. Lady stood at attention, ready to leave with the girl she now swore her life to. Melara noticed a guard of ten Lannister men waiting for them just outside of the gates.

"These men will be your escort, taking you into the camp. I don't expect them to live but I hope that at least you'll be alive long enough to get Jaime free." Without as much as a goodbye, Tywin turned his horse from her and rode back into the city. Melara proudly rode by the men who were to escort her, Lady at her horse's side. She did not spare them a glance but knew that they followed her.

As she began her latest journey Melara only thought of one thing.

_A Lannister always pays his debts, Lord Tywin. And I am now a Lannister._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime was not entirely happy about his situation. He had been caught unaware in the comfort of his tent by Robb Stark and his men weeks ago. And since then he had been drug from camp to camp instead of left in one place. He would never admit it, but it was a good move by Stark. Keeping Jaime with him had lowered the chance of losing the highest ranking prisoner because of Jaime's silver tongue. _More like gold tongue._ Jaime gave off a little laugh causing his guard to look his way. The man was a brutish man, middle aged with a bald head and a large gut. Jaime had given him the affectionate nickname of Darren the Dull, because the man never did anything but stand and stare. Sometimes he would stare at a rock, other times a tress. Jaime thought that the man was touched, but knew better than to underestimate the man who guarded him. _That would be what Stark wants me to do. Get comfortable and try to escape. But I won't try. I'll succeed._

"Ah, Darren the Dull! Time to have a stare at me? Hmm? I can assure you that I'm much better to look at after a bath, a shave and a good meal. Care to offer me any other those today?" Jaime enjoyed taunting the men in the camp almost as much as he enjoyed taunting Robb Stark. They had stopped gagging him after the first time Robb had commanded it. It was a little known fact but one could still make noises while gagged. Annoying noises. In the dead of night when everyone else is sleeping. He had agreed to stop making the high pitched, ear splitting noises if they stopped gagging him. _Even as a prisoner I can still get what I want._

The large man just grunted and looked back away. Jaime huffed out a bit of laughter and started to whistle a tune. He didn't have much else to do beside whistle or taunt. _Or think of her._ Jaime had given his thoughts over to Melara many times. He hated himself for asking her to lie with him. It was more out of desperation to show her how he felt than to find a release. Jaime had never been romantic with Cersei, so he wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words. If he would have stayed just a day longer, he might not be a prison at the moment. And he may have been able to show Melara what she meant to him. He had given her the package that he intended to give to Cersei many years ago, just before he had left to join the Kingsguard. When he thought of Cersei, he just couldn't understand how he could love her for so many years but then fall out of love the moment Melara allowed him to show her attention. _Cersei is too much like a man sometimes. Never giving the sweet smiles or innocent blushes that Melara gives. Gods damn me but I think I love her. _It took the thought of never seeing her again for him to realize what he felt for her. When she had asked him the day he left King's Landing Jaime had told her he would tell her the next time they met. He wasn't being coy or romantic, he just didn't know at the time. He would give his sword hand just to see her once more, to tell her what he feels for her. To show her what she means to him.

Shouts rang out through the camp but Jaime paid no mind. The men were always shouting about one thing or another. He continued with his whistling, hoping to drown out the shouts so that he could sleep. His eyes drifted closed and he began to dream of Melara's stormy eyes and sweet smile. If only he would have stayed awake a few more moments he would have heard another guard telling "Darren the Dull" that the Lady Melara had ridden into their camp.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara's nerves were getting the better of her. The closer they made it to the camp the more she wanted to flee. But the feeling of seeing Jaime again kept her steady on her path. She was grateful that her bleeds had come and gone before she had to deal with seeing the Starks again. She was much too prone to tears when her moon blood came. And she would need to put her emotions aside to accomplish what she was meant to in this camp. The men had told her to stop and wait a good ways from the camp, she didn't understand why until a single rider came towards her. _Of course they would send a messenger out. _She did not recognize the rider, an older man she would guess to be the same age as Tywin. He sat proudly upon his chestnut horse, with his direwolf sigil proudly displayed. Melara was positioned behind the guards to protect her from any surprise attack. Lady stood ready to defend as well.

"What business do _you_ lot have here!" The tension could be felt in the air and Melara had a bad feeling that something just wasn't right. She looked around the clearing but saw nothing strange. She just thought her nerves were putting her on edge. _I am mere moments away from the camp. From Lady Catelyn…Robb…Jaime._ Melara urged Sia forward to speak to the messenger. She knew that if the guards spoke, only bad things would happen.

"Ser, I am here to meet with Lord Robb and Lady Catelyn." The man's eyebrows shot up at seeing a girl surrounded by the guards. He wondered what trick this could be.

"That's King Robb, wench. You're in the North now. And us in the North…we do things different than you Southerns." He dropped the banner he had been flying and everything seemed to happen at once. She didn't know where the archers were even hidden but the guards to her left and right started falling from their horses. Melara hugged her chest into Sia's neck, hoping to make herself as small as possible as she cantered away from where the guards were still having arrows rained down upon them. Lady ran ahead of her, Sia following in the direwolf's path. Melara thanked the Seven that her animals seemed to know where she needed to go to be safe. When the shouts of the men behind her had gotten quiet, Melara dared to slow down.

She pulled Sia back into a walk, sitting up now to see where her horse had carried her. She found herself twenty feet from Robb's camp, with a man standing with his sword drawn guarding the entrance. She narrowed her eyes to see if there was more than one man but with the sun setting, there was not enough light to see. She did not stop her horse but continued to the camp with her head held high and her chin up. She had come too far to cower now and back down. She realized just who the man was when she was close enough. He recognized her immediately.

"Melara!" Robb couldn't believe his eyes. The skittish girl he had fell in love with as a child was now before him looking more confident than any woman he had ever seen. With the sun setting behind her, it only made her beauty glow more than it normally did. Robb dropped his sword to the ground and took a step towards her. She pulled Sia to a halt and slid off her mare's back. Melara walked towards Robb and stood within arm's reach of him. _Who is this woman? Melara would never have been this close to me before._ When she spoke, he could even hear the confidence in her voice that had never been there before.

"Hello, King Robb. Might I have a moment of your time this evening?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Finally they are that much closer to a reunion! When is that reunion you might ask? Well, gentle readers, it is in the next chapter. Chapter twenty-one. Which I may have to finish right now so that you can all read it. I won't eat or sleep or move out of my spot until I finish because I love all of the lovely reviews I receive and the amount of people who are continuing to read this.

The things I do for love…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Here it is. I absolutely love this chapter. I forgot to say what was special about the note from Jaime in chapter nineteen. Ok, everyone that guessed was right BUT not what I intended for you all to notice, which was actually lame compared to all of the guesses. I'm so lucky to have such insightful readers. If you read his note again, and I know that you will go back and look right now, you will see that the first letter of each phrase spells "MELARAJAIME". I couldn't think of anything for the note to say so I had to make some sort of pattern or something like that. Ha, yes I am lame. But what is writing but taking something lame and turning it into art?

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robb had led Melara straight to his tent. On the way he had explained that his mother had yet to return from Renly's camp, but the word had reached him of her uncle's death. She let a few tears leak from her eyes for her fallen uncle but wiped them away quickly. She would cry later, but for now she needed strength. The two of them sat alone at a large table and Melara tried not to be overwhelmed by the reality that Robb was _actually_ the King in the North and Westeros was _actually_ at war.

"And what news have you heard of Ser Loras?" Robb shook his head in response. Melara had heard no mention of the man who loved her uncle and hoped that he was faring well. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling. _Or Lady Catelyn. She loved her husband as well and he was taken. _At the thought of Lord Stark, Melara felt ashamed of herself for not asking how Robb had been coping with his father's death. _There is too much death in this world._ She reached her hand across the table to grip Robb's forearm, hoping to lend him comfort as she asked her next question. "And you, Robb? How have you been since Lord Stark…" She saw him tense and she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence and bring up what must be painful memories for Robb. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before letting go. When she pulled her hand back, he noticed the ring that was on her finger.

"What is this?" He took hold of her hand in his and lifted it for a closer look. His grip tightened when the realization of what the ring symbolized. "You're married now?" For the first time he noticed the cloak that she wore, and whose house it belonged to. She opened her mouth to respond but he asked another question, as if he didn't really want her to answer. This question was asked with an edge of danger to his voice that Melara had never heard. _Have all of the Stark children become filled with venom?_ He let go of her hand forcefully as he spoke. "Why are you wearing the cloak of a Lannister?" His eyes lit up as if he suddenly remembered that she was escorted by Lannister guards. He pushed back from the table, too angered to sit. "And a personal escort by Lannister guards? You tell me now why you are really here, Melara."

She stood as well, refusing to have him look down at her like she was a child. Melara took out the letters that Tywin had written and threw them on the table in front of Robb. She did not sound angry when she spoke but, again, Robb heard the strength to her voice. _Where is the sweet girl I fell in love with?_

"I was sent here by Lord Tywin Lannister to free my Lord Husband from your clutches." She nodded her head at the letters. "You'll find it all in there." Robb didn't take his eyes off of her face. He didn't care what the letters said, she was in the North now and his was the law. He wouldn't allow her to be married to a Lannister. His voice lost some of the

"Melara, how could you let this happen?" She balled her fists and briefly thought of punching him. That one statement had made her so angry she could hardly contain herself.

"You think I _let_ this happen? I did not ask to be married to Jaime, nor did I ask to love—" She tried to catch herself but the slip had already been made. She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide as she looked to Robb. _Oh Gods be good to me. Please help me._ Robb's anger had melted into a sadness that Melara did not understand. _Is he sad for me? Because I am married to his enemy?_

"You love him?" She had heard that tone of voice before from him. It had been when he asked her if she would let him court her many years ago. She had told him no and he had asked her why she would not allow it, using the same broken tone of voice. Her first reaction had been to just give him a simple nod in answer but she felt that she owed it to Robb to give him more than that.

"I do. Well, at least I think I do." She looked away from him, and to the ring that sat on her finger. It was the matching piece to the necklace she wore. The gold band held a diamond surrounded by sapphires. She twisted it around her finger as she spoke. "I don't know what it feels like to love, but I know that when I'm with Jaime I feel…_something. _It's like—"

"Like the whole world doesn't exist when they're around. Like your skin feels as if it's on fire when they are near, but you'd rather have them burn you than pull away from their touch." Her eyes met his once more. The way he was looking at her was the same way she had seen Jaime look at her. The intensity was nearly blinding. "Like you lose yourself and become someone different just in hopes that they will return the way you feel for them." Melara was starting to catch on to what Robb was trying to tell her. She knew that she had to stop him before he became too worked up with emotions to think rationally.

"Robb." She tried to speak his name but he continued on as if now hearing her, his voice growing louder and louder.

"Like you would do anything just to be with them, even if it meant betrayal or war." He moved around the table to quickly stand next to her. He put his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him as he spoke. "I waited for you, Melara. I gave you the time you needed to heal, was patient. What more could I have given you that you didn't already have? Why did you have to waste your love on him?" He thrust his lips onto hers, the bold move catching her by surprise. It had only lasted a second before she pushed him off of her, but Melara felt as if he was trying to pour his love into her through the kiss. He looked more shocked than she at his actions. She was too stunned to say anything to him and was glad when he spoke again. His voice was barely a whisper. "Please, Melara. I need you here, with me. Be my Queen." Robb knew that he had to marry a Frey girl, but there would be time to figure his way out of that later. Right now, he needed to save the girl he loved from Jaime Lannister.

"Robb, I'm sorry. I just can't." She didn't have any excuse to give why she couldn't forsake the decree written by Tywin and marry Robb instead. _The only reason I have is because I am too selfish to give up the one thing that I want._

"You would choose the Kingslayer over me? Over the family that raised you as their own flesh and blood?" His words stung, but his next words hurt even more. "You have been poisoned against us, Melara." A single tear rolled down her cheek as Robb made his way to the door of the tent. He paused for a moment to ask if she was coming.

"Where are we going?" She was slightly fearful of what Robb's answer would be. She knew that he held all of the power here and that she had just denied him. _No better wayto insure something bad happening than by telling the King of the North 'no' to his proposal of marriage._ She followed him outside of the tent and throughout the camp in silence. Only when they reached the section of the camp where the prisoners were kept did she realize where he was taking her. _He's either going to put me in chains or bring me to Jaime. Gods be good I hope he brings me to Jaime._

Robb stopped before a large brute of a man that Melara overheard him refer to as 'Darren'. She couldn't see around him to the prisoner that he was guarding. Robb came back over to her, speaking in a tone as cold as the Winter that was coming. "When you are done speaking with your _husband_, Darren will bring you to a tent to sleep in for the night. Do not leave it until I come for you." And with that, Robb left Melara on her own, just as Arya had in Harrenhal. She made her way around Darren and walked into the make-shift cell that had been made to house Jaime. She almost didn't recognize him but she saw in his eyes that he recognized her. Neither of them heard the sounds of the camp around them anymore. The only thing that they could be heard was the sound of their breathing and beating hearts. It was Melara who spoke first.

"You're all hairy. And dirty. Jaime, you look horrible." He gave a short laugh, not truly believing that Melara stood in front of him. He thought that he was having delusions from lack of food.

"And you look beautiful. The same as I remember." She gave a small blush and it was as if the last weeks that they had been apart had never happened. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He briefly thought of trying to break the chains that held him. _She would be the woman to give me strength to do it._ Melara saw how dirty he was and she wanted to cry for him. She called to Darren to bring some water in a bowl and a cloth. When he hesitated, she told him for forcefully. She turned and gave Jaime a smile with a giggle to follow it. He could have died in that moment from the overwhelming feeling in his chest. Darren returned a moment later and she took the bowl over to Jaime. She knelt next to him and began to wash some of the dirt, blood and grime off of his face. They didn't speak for a while, just letting it sink in that they were with each other. Jaime didn't think it was the best circumstances but he would take whatever the Gods granted him.

He was watching her face as she worked at her task. It was dark but for the one torch and he saw the flames reflected in her eyes. She did not meet his eyes, but he was happy to just simple look at her. She was so close to him that she didn't need to speak louder than a whisper. Her soft voice was music in her ears.

"I'm going to run the rest of the water over your head. Hopefully some of the mud in your hair will come out." She put her fingers under his chin and guided his head back to perfect angle before she poured the water on his hair. She put the bowl down and gently ran her hand through his hair, while the other stayed under his chin. Jaime had never had someone show him such gentle kindness before Melara had come into his life. Even now, as he sat chained and a prisoner, he thought himself to be the luckiest man in the world. He winced as her fingers caught a knot in his hair. She looked into his eyes to apologize but became lost in them. She had dreamt of his eyes looking at her this way. In her dreams he had always kissed her just after she saw that look in his eyes.

But this was not a dream, and Jaime was restrained so he could not kiss her. She licked her lips and slowly pressed them to his. The kiss was timid at first because Melara didn't exactly know how to kiss a man. Jaime had been the one to initiate any of the kisses that they had shared. Melara closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his lips over hers. She moved her lips over his at a slow pace. Jaime had never imagined how good a slow and sensual kiss would feel. It was almost painful how gentle she was. He didn't know if she was purposely being gentle, but neither did he care. He mimicked her slow pace with his own lips, scared that he would ruin this moment by deepening the kiss. What felt like days to them had only been seconds. They both opened their eyes at the same time and in that moment where there was nothing put the other's eyes an understanding settled over the pair. They didn't need to say anything, Jaime and Melara just _knew._

Melara pulled away slowly, knowing that she needed to tell him of their situation but not wanting this feeling to end. She brushed the hair out of his eyes that had fallen and saw him close his eyes at her touch. She brought both hands up to cup his face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. _I never thought I would want to kiss a man the way I want to kiss Jaime. I just wish I could take his pain away._

"I missed you." His whispered words made her stomach flip in a pleasurable way. She pulled back from his face and he opened his eyes to look at her. She gave him one of the smiles that he loved so much. Just as he was about to tell her as much, she spoke.

"We are married."

"What?" His voice was instantly different. It wasn't the dreamy whisper of just a moment ago, but almost sounded panicked. She dropped her hands to show him the ring on her finger. As he stared at it, she told him of Petyr Baelish and the happening in Harrehal with his father. The longer she spoke, the darker the look on his face became.

"So you came here, with an empty marriage decree expecting to have me freed? Why would you let my father manipulate you like that?" Melara became flushed from anger. _After everything, he can't just be happy that we are married? He doesn't even want me now. There is no chase anymore._ Melara stood before him now.

"I didn't _let anyone_ do anything! Why can't anyone see that? I didn't have a choice!"

"My Lady?" She looked to the man that had addressed her to show that he had her attention. Darren continued. "I'll be switchin' m'shift now. Ye ready t' go?" Melara wanted to say no but Jaime spoke for her.

"Ah, Darren the Dull speaks! Darren would you be so kind as to escort my Lady Wife to her tent?" She threw a hurt expression his way as she made her way out of his cage. He spoke one last time to her before she left for the night. "I won't accept this marriage, Melara. I'm not good enough for you." He had meant it to appease her, but it only fueled her anger from earlier.

"I know better than you what is good for me." She followed Darren away from her husband, taking angry steps the entire way. She felt like a child throwing a tantrum but she was too angry to care. She had never felt this angry before. Darren left her in her tent to fume. _Why does he toy with me? One moment I feel like he loves me and the next he rejects me! Gods, why is he so cruel?_ Melara noticed a small plate of food and a just of wine on the table in her tent. She saw many of Catelyn's belongings in the tent and assumed that this tent was meant for Robb's mother. Thinking of Robb made her anger worse. _Men are all the same. Only thinking of themselves. Robb want's me, yet I love Jaime. Jaime feels something for me, I know it, but he won't have me. Why is this all so hard. _

Melara sat at the table and took a slice of bread. She idly nibbled on it and eyed the wine in front of her. She had never tasted wine before, preferring water over anything else, but had smelt it on other people's breath before. Their breath always had a sweet smell to it and Melara wondered as she poured herself a glass if it would taste as sweet as it smelled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The camp was mostly sleeping as Melara stumbled her way through it. She had, somehow, run out of wine and found that she was still thirsty. She carried the empty pitcher with her as she searched for the place where the wine was kept. As she wandered, she began to sing a tune with slurred words.

"The roads are getting clearer. We'll cover distance but not together. I am the storm." She had a sudden vision in her mind of her face turning into a raincloud and she couldn't stop the giggles that came. She was enjoying the feeling of being free of her worries. She couldn't even remember why she even _had _worries in the first place. She wore a lopsided smile on her face as she continued to search for more wine. When she looked at her hands she noticed that the jug wasn't in her hands anymore, but now lay in pieces near her feet. "Oh, Shit." She let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands, looking around to see if anyone saw. _Ladies don't swear. But shit, I just swore. And I'm a Lady._ She felt another round of giggles take over her body. She stepped over the broken jug and continued on her path. With her mind foggy she just let her body lead her to wherever it wanted to go. She soon ended up where the prisoners were kept and made her way to her husband. The guard that was posted outside his cage was slumped on the ground asleep. She unclasped her cloak and laid it over the sleeping guard. With a whispered, "Your welcome", Melara walked around him and into the cage. Jaime was not asleep but instead sat staring at the light that the moon gave off. He was startled when he saw Melara standing in front of him, in the middle of the night in only a think dress with a drunken grin on her face. He had been with a drunken Cersei enough to know the signs of an intoxicated woman.

Melara was fueled by the wine running through her system and when she looked at Jaime, her body began to heat. She didn't say anything but instead walked over to him. When she stood inches away from him, he saw the glaze in her eyes that the liquor had caused. _But was it me that had caused her to drink?_

"Melara."

"Shut it, love." She dropped her body to the ground and crawled up his legs that were out in front of him. She placed one of her legs on each side of his hips to effectively straddle him. He was so caught off guard that he didn't know what to do. She put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself.

Melara felt so free. Her mind was foggy but she could still feel the arousal of her body when she sat atop of Jaime. She felt a throb between her legs that was becoming more intense as she rested more of her weight onto Jaime's body. She closed her eyes and shifted her hips slightly and froze when she felt the hardness of Jaime's arousal near her most intimate of areas. Jaime was holding his breath, hoping that the feeling of his erection would scare her sober. He had underestimated just how much she had drank that evening. She started to move her hips and Jaime almost gave in when he heard a small moan come from her lips. He knew that this would only lead to something she would regret.

"Melara, stop." She obeyed his whispered command and stilled her body. When she opened her eyes to them, he saw just how intoxicated she was. She was throwing her body at him and it had been the one thing he had wanted since he saw her naked in the river all those weeks ago. But this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. _None of this was supposed to happen._ She spoke and her voice was small and innocent and Jaime almost thought that she was sober.

"Am I…doing something…wrong?" He knew that even in her drunken state that she was insecure about sex. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him as he made love to her and taught her just how pleasurable sex could be, but not like this.

"Melara, we can't do this here."

"But we have to. We have to consummate our marriage so that they will let us be together. I love you, Jaime." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why won't you let me love you?" He knew that she was drunk from the wine but when she had said she loved him he almost lost his resolve to get her away from him. _She loves me._ She kissed him and he could taste the wine on her lips. She pulled back slightly and he spoke once more, trying to reason with her.

"I will let you love me, Sweet Girl. But not here. Not like this." She pulled away from him and he saw the hurt of his rejection in her eyes. He wished that he were the one who was drunk so that he wouldn't have to remember any of this in the morning. _She won't remember, but I will. I'll never forget this moment._

"Then how? Where? Don't you love me, Jaime?" He wouldn't answer her. He wanted her to be sober when he said it to her. He wanted to be a free man when he said it to her. He wanted to be deep inside her as they made love when he said it to her.

"Melara, you need to go back to your tent." In her drunken haze she realized that he was right. She vaguely became aware of where she was and what she was doing. She scrambled off of him and stood on shaky legs. She looked as if she was going to say something but he spoke again, with a harshness in his voice that he had never used with her. "Go. Now." It cut him deeper than he cared to admit when he saw on her face how his words hurt her. He heard her sobs as she nearly ran away. It was as if each tear she shed took a slice out of his heart. When he was sure that she wouldn't return, he rested his head back against the log that he was attached to. He did not sleep during what remained of the night. When the sun broke over the horizon he prayed to the Old Gods and the New that Melara would forget what she had done the night before.

_I pray that she forgets, because I want her to come to me of her own free will and not be fueled by wine or a threat from my father. _

And with that thought on his mind, Jaime decided it was time for him to plan his escape so that he could deal with his father and consummate his newly degreed marriage. In a warm bed in Casterly Rock. With the woman he loved.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So…who hates me? Who loves me? Who wants to see if we can get to 125 reviews? I do! Wouldn't that be fun? That's a great number. Can we do it? Yes, we can! And if we don't…well I still appreciate everyone who reads and who reviews. I had a little scare as I was writing this chapter thinking that the end of this story was coming soon. But then I realized that there is so much more story to tell! So sit back, buckle up and get ready for a looooong ride.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

I have been, once again, blown away and speechless from your amazing reviews! When I get blocks I like to read over all of the more recent reviews and they help me to find my inspiration.. I do appreciate all of the kind words, and I also appreciate all of you that are reading, and continuing to read this story.

Alright, on with it!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara awoke hours later to a loud pounding just outside her tent. She pulled the blanket over her head to dull the noise, but her movement made it worse. She realized the pounding was in her head and not outside her tent. Melara couldn't move from the pain in her stomach and the ache in her head. But she preferred those pains to the one in her heart.

The night before was fuzzy to her, but she remembered Jaime becoming harsh with her for some reason she could not find. _Do I really want to know?_ Melara rolled to her side slowly. She felt ashamed of herself and her weakness. She opened her eyes just as slowly as she moved. She wanted nothing more than to lie back down and sleep off the after effects of her night of binge drinking. She remembered the first cup or two, but didn't really remember just how much she had ingested. _. That was the one and only time I will allow myself that weakness. I will never drink wine again. _Melara pushed herself into a seated position atop her bed. She pinched her eyes closed tightly and brought her hands to her forehead, in hopes of relieving some of the tension. She tried to focus on her breathing instead of the spinning of her vision.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Melara didn't expect to hear Catelyn's voice so soon. Months ago she would have wanted nothing more than to be held in Catelyn's motherly arms as she cried her sorrows out. On this morning, with her head pounding and her pride hurting, Melara wanted nothing more than to be alone. Catelyn made her way further into the tent as she spoke. "I expected better of you, Melara. You ride into a King's camp, wearing the cloak of his enemy and then treat the most hated prisoner like he is a gift from the Gods, themselves before drinking so much wine that you can't even look at me now." Catelyn stood at the side of her bed, yet Melara could not turn her eyes onto the woman who she had once viewed as her mother. A tense silence passed between the two women for a moment before Catelyn continued to speak her mind. "Robb told me that you denied him and then went straight to Jaime Lannister's side. He is our enemy and yet you washed him like he deserved it. That man deserves none of our kindness." Melara spoke without changing her position. Catelyn could hear the defeat in the girl's voice.

"He is my husband. I have a duty to him."

"Ned was a husband to me by the laws of Gods and Men. Jaime Lannister is nothing. He is not your husband. You have not stood before a Septon and taken vows. You are too young to understand what you are condemning yourself to by playing along with Tywin Lannister's plans!" Melara turned her eyes to Catelyn for the first time that day. Lady Stark was surprised to see the look in Melara's eyes. She had never seen any emotions played out in the young girl's eyes that were not fear or sadness. But she now saw the anger that Melara was able to possess.

"He is not _nothing._ Jaime was the one who saved my life when I was being raped when I was a girl. I may not have vowed myself to him in marriage but I owe my life to him. I was given a royal decree of marriage that stands as good as any vows in the Seven."

"You are in the North, Melara. The only decrees that stand here are the ones made by Robb." Catelyn was nearly to the point of shaking the girl to get her to think straight. Lady Stark knew that the Capitol changed people, made them a stranger to their own families. _It has happened to my once sweet Melara._ Catelyn knew that Melara was blinded to the reality of what she was getting herself involved with. She tried once more to get the girl to see reason. "Why are you defending this marriage? You have no idea who Jaime Lannister truly is, and yet you would give yourself to a man that can never be the husband you deserve?"

"I've seen who he really is, it is you who doesn't know." And it was true. Melara had seen another side of Jaime and clung to it. She thought of the moment where she had kissed him and just _knew_ that Jaime, her Jaime, would prove them all wrong. She just had to get them to see what he had shown her, how he could be a man and not just a monster. "Catelyn, I know he'll be a good husband to me. Like Ned was to you."

She heard the sound of the slap against her cheek before she felt the pain. The sudden movement as her head was whipped to the side made her feel ill, and she closed her eyes once more to stop the spinning that the objects in the room seemed to be doing. She closed her eyes to also keep her tears from spilling.

"Don't you dare compare that, that, _monster_ to my husband. Ned was a greater man than that _beast _could ever dream to be." Melara knew that she had said the wrong thing. She had only been trying to get Catelyn to understand. _None of the Starks will listen to me. _Melara did not try to speak, knowing that anything more she said would only make things worse. When Catelyn continued, Melara knew that her actions over the coming days could either save her, or condemn her. "You may have lived in Winterfell, sat at my table, learned with my children, and I may have even once considered you to be a daughter, but you are not welcome here if you choose to side with Jaime Lannister." Melara slowly stood, both her pride and her body in pain. When she reached her full height in front of Catelyn, Melara nearly struck her back because of the anger that had built up inside her.

"Do you truly think that threats and physical pain will bring me to your side? I was offered everything I could ever desire if I returned Jaime to his father. What have _you_ done to show me why yours is the correct side I should stand by? I haven't seen you for months and instead of embracing me or helping me or guiding me…What. Have. You. Done?" Melara saw the change in Catelyn. The woman was no longer being fueled by anger. But now, Melara was. "You've ridiculed me and you've struck me with both your hand and your words and you've told me that if I don't do what _you_ want me to do you will shun me. Will you truly shun me if I make the choice for myself?"

"Melara, I-"

"Save your words, Lady Stark. I do not think that they will help right now. I'm too hurt." Melara had never admitted to anyone when they had hurt her. But she knew that she needed Catelyn to understand just what she was doing. _She's only pushing me further into the welcoming arms of the Lannisters._ Melara tried to gather what was left of her pride and made her way around Catelyn to exit the tent. "If you require anything of me, I will be tending to my Lord Husband."

As Melara walked from her, Catelyn truly realized what she had just done. _Gods forgive me for what I have done to that girl._ Catelyn fell to the bed that Melara had sat on moments ago. She let her tears come, crying for Ned's death, for the struggles that Robb would now face and for the girl that she was about to lose. _Why did I let them take her from Winterfell? If she had stayed and married Robb then, none of this would be happeneing._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime turned his tired eyes to the entrance of his cage when he heard Robb's voice. _Ah, good. The Boy King, come to defend his Lady Love's honor._ Jaime positioned his body to seem like he was unaffected by the cold and unforgiving ground, and gave off the air of confidence that he was known, and mostly hated, for.

"Your Grace, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jaime looked around Robb to shout at his guard. "Darren! The King in the North is here." He turned his attention back on Robb, a feeling of triumph at seeing the boy's anger. "Have the two of you been properly introduced? He's called Darren the Dull. Not much for conversation, but if you need a good staring partner, there is no better."

"Shut it, Kingslayer." Jaime heard Melara's voice in his head as she had said something similar to him just a few hours before. '_Shut it, love', she said. _ He smiled at the thought, despite himself. He never had someone call him an affectionate name before, Cersei had always called him 'Jaime' or 'Brother'. _Yet another reason that small girl stole me from my dear sister._ Robb mistook the smile on Jaime's face as the man mocking him. "Something funny?"

"I find this whole situation rather amusing. Here I sit, tied to a post, hated by everyone within hundreds of miles, and yet you, a boy that is called 'King', a boy that has almost everything in his grasp, is jealous of me." Years of training had Jaime prepared for any type of battle. He understood that now was the time for a battle of wits. He needed to attack Robb, using the only weapon he could. "She's a sweet thing, isn't she?" He saw the way that Robb's face hardened and his grip tightened, so Jaime continued to speak, trying to sound as taunting with his voice as he could. "So sweet and so innocent. And she's mine, you know."

"The marriage means nothing. You are in the North and I am King here. I can annul any decree that your _father_ made." Robb had only want to be sure that Jaime was still bound tight. He put aside his guilt at not being able to trust Melara. He was a King, and that came before any love that he held for her. Jamie let out a laugh and Robb wanted to punch the man. He wanted to see Jaime suffering and yet here the Kingslayer sat as if the only reason everyone was there was for his amusement. He gave Robb a condescending look and gave off another chuckle.

"Melara is more than mine by marriage, boy. She told me so herself that she loves me." By Robb's reaction, Jaime knew that he had said just the right things to get to Robb. He caught a glimpse of Melara walking toward them and knew that he needed to finish what he had started before she arrived. He could never say the things he did now in front of her. _Gods I never would say these things around her. I don't want to hurt her, only this boy._

"She was drunk last night."

"She may have been, but she still loves me. When the wine flows, so do the secrets. Would you like to hear a secret, Your Grace?" Jaime didn't wait for the answer seeing that Melara had nearly made it to his cage. He lowered his voice to a whisper, just in case she was close enough to overhear. "The secret I carry is one no other man living can lay claim to. I can tell you the secret of how her sweet body feels." Robb took a step towards him just as Melara made it to his guard. He continued, knowing that his face was about to suffer the consequences of his mouth. "I can tell you the secret of the sweet sounds she makes in pleasure. I can tell you-"

He heard Melara scream just as Robb began to hit him. He was already weakened from exhaustion and malnourishment that it didn't take much of a hit to make him bleed. _One. Two. Three._ He counted the punches in his mind to distract him from the pain.

"Robb! Stop it! Robb!" Her panicked voice caused him to halt his blows. He looked at her and saw that she only had eyes for Jaime. She ran to Jaime and used the sleeve of her dress to stop the bleeding from a cut Robb had caused from a ring he wore on his finger. He backed away from the sight of the woman he loved embracing the Kingslayer. Just before he stormed away, he caught the eyes of the man who had taken his love from him. Jaime gave Robb a knowing look. Not only had Jaime caused him to lose his restraint, which was something Jaime had yet to do, but also Melara had confirmed what Jaime had told him. She loved Jaime and there was nothing that Robb could do to gain her love.

"Melara, why are you here?" Robb hadn't meant to speak so harsh, but his anger was still eating at him, almost demanding him to do something. Jaime was the one to answer him, voice strained from the pain he still felt.

"Your Grace, I believe my Lady Wife has come to visit me. Would you be so kind as to fucking leave?" Melara pulled her body back from Jaime and he noticed the red mark that marred the skin on her cheek. His own pain was forgotten. Robb didn't recognize Jaime's voice as he spoke to Melara. The tone was so…_gentle. _"Melara, who hit you?"

"Lady Stark." She bowed her head so that she wouldn't have to see the look on Robb's face. She didn't know if he would be upset or glad that his mother had slapped her. _He must hate me as much as she and Arya do. _ She looked up just as Robb was walking away. She missed the look of anger on the handsome boy's face that was directed towards his own mother.

"And why would the Lady Stark strike _you?_"

"I defended you. I told her you would be a good husband to me, like Lord Stark was to her." He laughed at the outrageousness of what she had said. This girl that loved him was almost painfully innocent to believe that Jaime could ever be compared to Ned Stark. "Jaime, why do Lady Stark and Robb hate you so? What have you done to them to cause such a blind hatred?" Jaime dreaded the question that fell from her innocent lips. He had never felt regrets in his life, when one delivered pain and death daily you had to have no regrets. But Melara made him regret the things he had done. He knew that she deserved to know the truth, and that he should be the one to tell her. Just as he built up the courage to tell her of his involvement with Bran Stark's fall, she spoke again. "It's not something that I will like to hear is it?"

"No. You will not want to hear what I am going to say."

"Then don't say it. Not now at least. Wait until we are gone from here. Let me find peace in my naivety, if only for a little while longer." He understood what she meant. Melara did not want to lose yet another person that day. He thought of the way he rejected her the night before.

"Melara, do you remember last night?" She positioned her body next to his and laid her head on his shoulder. Her fear for Jaime's wellbeing had momentarily made her forget her own pain. But now that her adrenaline had been drained, she felt the throbbing come back. His voice had soothed her, and she wanted nothing more than to hear him speak again.

"Tell me about the night you saved me." No one had asked him of that night since it had happened. He had been brought before Robert and made to tell him what he had found in the hall. He had named the raper and been told to leave. He still had the images in his head as he went to Cersei for comfort that night. She had told him that only weak boys cried over little girls. He had never mentioned it to his sister again. But now he had the victim asking him to tell the tale.

"I will tell you what I know." He felt her nod against his shoulder and wished once more that he could hold her in his arms. "It was your uncle's nameday celebration and the King had requested your father come to King's Landing. Your father brought along your mother and you newborn sister, as well as you. Gods, you were a wild one. You really were a foul-mannered and uncontrollable child. You had been terrorizing the guests during dinner when your father sent you away with two Septas. I had left sometime later and was taking a shortcut to my sister when I heard your muffled screams." He didn't want to continue, but he had passed the point of no return. He needed to tell her, he needed her to understand why he had wanted to protect her on the Kingsroad and now. He heard her take shaky breaths but she did not cry. "You were fighting him so hard, but he was so much larger that it didn't stop him. By the time I pulled him off of you, I don't know how long he had been—" Jaime heard her choked sob, and then heard his own that followed. He had never felt pain for another, but just remembering what he had saved this woman from was drawing emotions from him as well. He didn't want to continue, so instead he spoke calming words to her, trying to stop the tears he had made her start.

He let her cry on her shoulder, and knew that she was mourning the loss of her uncles, as well as the loss of her innocence. He knew that no one had told her anything of that night before. _Had she even asked?_ He sobs slowed until she stopped altogether. Her breath became slow as well, and he knew that sleep had overtaken her. It was only midday, but after all that the girl had been through, he hoped that with her body next to him she would be granted a peaceful sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He hadn't realized that he had also fallen asleep until her heard Melara call his name and tell him to wake up. He did not open his eyes, but stretched his arms above his head. He froze with his arms in mid-air, his mind still foggy from sleep. _Why are my arms free? Did Melara cut the ropes? _When he opened his eyes, he found his answer. Lady Stark stood before him, along with a brute of a person and Melara slightly behind her. He stood and stretched him aching body as Catelyn spoke to him.

"You and Melara are creating more problems than Robb can deal with right now. I'm going to offer you what your father offered Melara." Jaime looked to the girl to see if this was a trick, but her face was a blank stare. "I will set you free but you must bring me back my daughters from King's Landing. I want my girls safe and with me and the only way I can do that is by sending you and Melara away. Robb is gone, but only for a few more hours so you must act fast and go now.. Brienne will accompany the two of you and keep you from running off. Do you agree to the terms of your freedom?" Jaime saw the genuine shock on Melara's face at Catelyn's words. _If it means I can finally be with Melara in my arms, I have to do it. _ Jaime gave a nod of his head and Catelyn took that as him agreeing to her terms. She turned her attention next to the girl she had raised. "Melara, I won't give you an apology and I don't expect one in return. I know that you have made your choice, and I will do you this one last kindness because of the love I once held for you." And with that, Lady Stark left the three of them to make their way out of the camp.

As they rode off into the night, with Lady beside them, Melara got the same feeling in her stomach that she had before Ned had left the Tower of the Hand, the day they were meant to leave. She had a bad feeling that tonight would be the last time she would see Catelyn alive. She also could feel it in her very being that tonight, her life was about to take another path that she didn't know if she was ready to go on.

_Now what is there to stop us from consummating the marriage now? _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yay! He's freeeee! We blew away the 125 total reviews that I was hoping to get on the last chapter! Great job! Well, until next time…


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm putting this chapter up now and I will update at the normal time later if you really want me to. But if not, that's fine. I'll just wait until the normal time tomorrow to get chapter 24 up here. Oh, who am I kidding? I know that you fabulous reviewers will require another update. Maybe we can get to 145 total reviews before my normal update time? I know that's an aggressive amount but it's such a lovely number and I have faith in you lovely readers and reviewers that you will make my dreams become a reality. And if you don't…I'll just kill off Melara. Ha, yeah right! I'm pretty sure I'd have pitchforks and torches thrown at me. I apologize for these long notes, I just can't do anything without over doing it.

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara had always strived to be a good person. She thought herself kind, honest, patient, and willing to sacrifice herself for the ones she loved. But as her eyes opened to what the truth of the world was, she didn't know if those qualities were what made a person 'good'. She thought of Tywin Lannister and her stay in Harrenhal. Lord Tywin _had_ been kind to her, giving her meals and clothing and a bed when he could have locked her away. _That wouldn't help his cause though._ He _had_ also been honest with her, telling her the truth about the significance of the necklace she still wore. He _had_ been patient with her, at least more patient that she thought he would be. He may not have been willing to sacrifice himself for Jaime, but he was willing to go to extremes to free his son. _One of the most hated and feared men in Westeros holds the traits of what makes a person good. _Melara thought of the things she had done since Jaime Lannister had come into her life. She tried to see the reasons behind all of her actions. She could only see how selfish she truly had been.

She thought of the look on Catelyn's face two nights ago when she had set them free. She had been awoken next to Jaime by Brienne of Tarth's boot to her leg. It wasn't a hateful gesture, just meant to arouse the sleeping pair, but it had hurt. _Maybe I deserve the pain for the choices I've made._ She had been frightened of Brienne when she first saw her, and she still held that fear even now. The woman was everything that Melara was too frightened to be. Strong, brave, confident, _powerful_.

"We will make camp here." Jaime spoke with a tiredness to his voice that Melara could assume was from his weakened state. They had been riding for two days straight, only stopping to relive themselves during the day and stop for a short rest the night before. She could only imagine how Jaime felt, since he had not spoken more than a few words to her. She didn't know if he was upset with her or if he was just trying to recover from his stay as a prisoner. Melara hoped it was the latter. The sun was setting and Melara was relieved at the thought of a rest, craving nothing more than to close her eyes and think of nothing.

"No. We slept last night." Brienne's voice challenged Jaime and startled Melara. She had not heard much from the woman since they left. _This ride has so much tension, it's not a wonder why she doesn't speak. _Melara rode between her two companions, kept safe on either side. She had been glad to have Jaime riding by her side, just as he had done when entering the Red Keep. Having him near, although he was weakened, was comforting to Melara, making her feel safe. She thought of the words on the dagger he had given her, that now was tied to her saddle. _To keep me safe when he cannot. But I don't even know how to use a blade._ She heard Jaime speak again.

"We can sleep more than once on this journey. It's a ways until we get to King's Landing, and I don't want to be caught off guard because _you_ wouldn't let us rest." He was leaning on his horse's neck to get a better look at Brienne or to hold himself up. Melara saw that Brienne did not look towards Jaime as she spoke, but continued to stare at the road ahead.

"No. Lady Stark said to only sleep every other night so that we could make better time."

"Lady Stark is not _here_ but I am. And I am saying to you that we make camp." Jaime pulled his horse to a halt, the women following his lead. He dismounted his horse and walked to help Melara dismount as well. Before he could assist his Lady Wife, Brienne dismounted and walked up to him. The two stood toe to toe, with Brienne standing slightly taller than Jaime.

"Get back on your horse, Kingslayer." Jaime could never look more arrogant than he did in that moment. Melara almost didn't recognize him, with his superficial look and his long hair and beard.

"It seems we share that name now. Or was that not you who I heard had killed _King _Renly? May have been _another_ brutish woman in his camp." He saw the anger flare in her eyes when he mocked her. He knew all too well the pain of being called a 'Kingslayer'. But unlike her, he truly was one. Melara didn't understand what Jaime meant about Renly's death. _Petyr Baelish told me that Robb had been the one to kill Renly. But if Catelyn was not back from Renly's camp, how could Robb have been? Or did Robb send Brienne to kill Renly? Is that what Jaime meant?_

"Get. On. Your. Horse." Melara knew she had to stop the pair before her, lest they start an all-out brawl where they stood. Without dismounting, she yelled at them, as a mother would yell at misbehaving children.

"Oh, stop it. Both of you. Are you Knights or are you children?" They both turned their heads to look at Melara, with matching glares. She knew that Jaime wouldn't hurt her and that he would protect her from Brienne if the woman tried, so she continued on. "It's this kind of thing that starts wars." She gestured at them with her hand. "You want one thing and you want another and you think that the only way to solve the problem is by knocking out the other. Are you both so pig-headed that you cannot use your minds to come up with a solution that doesn't involve fists…and threatening tones…and…hurting someone? We will rest for a while, have a meal and sleep but not make full camp. Then we will continue on through the night." While both Jaime and Brienne saw that Melara had presented them with the best solution, neither would ever yield to the other. Jaime was once again glad that his little wife was in his life. She wasn't forceful when she spoke like Cersei would have been, but she spoke with more confidence than he had ever seen from her. _Quite the little lion she's turning into._ Jaime backed away from Brienne and moved to help Melara dismount. Brienne didn't speak, just stood awkwardly where he had left her.

Jaime did not release her from his hold when her feet hit the ground, nor did she remove her hands from his shoulders. It was almost too much for Jaime to grasp that this woman was now his wife. He had a wife. And a new reason to be alive. He brushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face and she gave him a small smile. No more would he see Cersei as the woman he was meant to be with. No more would he have to sneak around, hiding his affections for Melara from the world.

"Do you really think I'm pig-headed, My Lady?" She laughed then but all that Jaime could hear was the beating of his own heart in his ears. Never had a woman made him feel the things she did. Not even Cersei. _Gods, I've truly been a fool._ He knew that he would never be able to hide his past from Melara, but he just couldn't tell her yet. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she answered him.

"Yes, Jaime. You are very pig-headed. But if you weren't, then you wouldn't be a Lannister."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime was glad that the wench who escorted them rested elsewhere, savoring the time he could spend with Melara alone. He had built a small fire and was able to catch a rabbit to eat for dinner. She had insisted on offering some to Brienne, and he had conceded to her. When Melara had returned he told her to sit in front of a fallen log so that he could use her legs as a pillow. She hesitated, but gave into him after he had told her it would only be for a moment. And so there she sat, with her husband's head in her lap and her right hand absentmindedly playing with his hair. He held her left hand in both of his, examining the ring that she wore. Jaime didn't even know that his father still had it, let alone carried it with him.

"He loved my mother, you know. He may not seem like an affectionate man, but when Mother was around he was different. When she had died giving birth to Tyrion, it was expected of him to take another wife. But he didn't. That just shows the love he held for her." Jaime brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm. She didn't know how they got to this point, but Melara never wanted to go back. She knew that things would change soon, once again, and wanted to just let the moment wash over her.

"I've heard that a poor man who loves his wife is happier than a rich man who does not. I wonder how happy your father must have been, to be rich and love his wife." Jamie could tell her what his father must have felt, because he was feeling it now. He laced his fingers with hers, loving the way they fit together like the Gods had truly meant it to happen. He noticed how dainty her hand was next to his much larger one.

"And I've heard that a woman's love can change a monster to a man."

"Oh, Jaime, that sounds like it should be a story young girls swoon over. A woman couldn't change a man just by loving him." She gave off a giggle at the thought. _Sansa would love to hear the tale of the woman that could do that. _Melara was brought back from her thoughts when Jaime spoke.

"Another woman couldn't, but you did." He stared up at her from where his head lay in her lap. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. The silence seemed to stretch on between them for an unbearably long time before he spoke again. "Do you remember what you said to me when you were drunk off of wine?" He didn't pause to let her answer. "You said you loved me. And after you left me that night, I could not stop wondering why the Gods would be so cruel as to make you love me." His eyes seemed to pierce her soul as he spoke. She stilled her hand that had been combing through his hair. She was frozen, both by the look in his eyes and the words from his mouth. "I thought, 'what reason would there be for her to be made to love me?' I realized that I was not made to fix you, but you were made to fix me. And you can. I know that you will help me be the man that you deserve to love."

Melara had started crying at some point when Jaime had been speaking to her. She had felt empty, yet complete at what he had said. While he had acknowledged her feelings for him, he hadn't said anything of what he felt for her. She would not push him now, but a time would come soon when she would demand to know.

"Jaime, hold me?"

"It would be my pleasure." He lifted his head so that Melara could shift her body to lie next to his. She had waited too long to feel Jaime's arms around her, but now that she had asked him she became nervous. She sat next to him and he could see her nerves getting the better of her. He put his hand on her lower back and began to rub small circles to calm her. His gentle yet intimate touch made Melara want to feel more. She felt the reaction that her body had and wondered what other things he could make her feel with only his touch. Her nerves were slowly being seduced away by her body's need to be held by Jaime. Melara laid back until she was met with the ground. She rolled onto her side to face Jaime. He gathered her much smaller form into his as he placed a kiss to her lips. He ran the hand that sat by her hip slowly up the side of her body, hard enough for her to feel his touch yet gentle enough to keep from scaring her. She bunched the fabric of his shirt in her hands, needed to hold onto some part of him. His hand touched a particularly sensitive spot just below her ribs and she gasped into his lips. Jaime wanted nothing more than to ravage the girl, but he couldn't help but savor every second.

She felt his tongue glide over her lips and tentatively parted them. He deepened the kiss and Melara lost all thought. His hand continued to explore her body while his lips taught hers the motion of the more intense pace he had set. He took his lips from hers and they both sucked in the much needed air. He pushed his body slightly off the ground, causing Melara's to become trapped beneath him. He trailed kisses along her chin, as he had done before, and she would not hold the moan back that left her lips. He seemed encouraged by her reaction and moved to fully settle his body on hers. They became lost in the moment as Jaime positioned his legs between her thighs while her fingers dug into his shoulders from the sensations her body was feeling. She never understood how a woman could become a whore or why a man would pay to lie with one. But Jaime was helping her understand that intimacy and what had happened to her were two very different things. She felt his kisses soften and she opened her eyes when he spoke.

"We need to stop." His mouth may have said it but his body did not agree. If he would have been another man he would have continued his actions and found a release. If it would have been Cersei underneath him, she would have already demanded he take her, whether he wanted to continue his slow exploration or not. But he was Jaime and she was Melara and it was wrong. She deserved better than to be taken on the dirty ground without knowing all of the secrets he kept from her. He moved his body off of hers to lie back on the ground beside her. Neither made a move to touch the other as they tried to calm their body's urges. Melara had wanted him to keep going. She wanted to have him take her and truly become Lord and wife. "We need to rest before the wench makes us head out again." He tried to cover his true reason for stopping with what he hoped sounded reasonable. She nodded to show that she understood why he was rejecting her. She realized just how tired she was as the arousal left her body.

"Don't call her that, Jaime. It's not very nice." As they lay together, Jaime heard how dreamy her voice had become and he knew that sleep would soon claim them both. Melara rolled to her side, this time facing away from Jaime.

"I've never claimed to be nice."

"You are nice to me." Melara let out a little laugh. _He's never claimed to be anything, really. _ He closed the distance between their bodies and pulled her back against his chest, carefully positioning her body so that she wouldn't feel his arousal for her. She let out a content sigh at the feel of his arms around her. And even though she had a lion at her back, Melara couldn't help but feel safe. As they drifted off to the land of dreams, Jaime gave her an answer, if only in his mind.

_I'm nice to you, Sweet Girl, because I love you. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

From here on out I am going to stray away from where Jaime's story goes in the books. I have other plans for these love birds that I need to manipulate the story to fit. I apologize in advance if you were hoping that I would keep with that part of the series as well. Just remember that you all have another chapter to look forward to in another few hours. Who is on the edge of their seat? Not me. Because I know what happens…


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything! I've put a poll up about this story. Going 'head and join in if you'd like!

Enjoy this chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara awoke without the feeling of Jaime next to her. The fire he had built was smaller than when they had fallen asleep, signaling that it had been a few hours. She sat up and when she looked around the fire for Jaime, she instead found Brienne standing across the fire from her. Melara fully pushed her body from the unforgiving ground to stand, working the kinks out of her neck. She excused herself to relieve her bladder and had expected Jaime to be there when she returned. When it was only Brienne that still stood by the fire Melara decided to finally speak to the much larger woman. _Do I address her as 'Lady Brienne'? _ Melara decided to not address her by name at all and just asked her question.

"Where is Jaime?" The girl moved around the fire so that she could speak with Brienne face-to-face. Since they started out on this new journey, Melara hadn't had time alone with the Maid of Tarth. She was curious to know how a woman could wear the armor of a Knight. It was unheard of and she didn't know of another female that would dare to be so bold as to wear men's clothes. Her mind flashed an image of Arya from the day she had departed from Harrenhal. _Oh, sweet Arya. It you were not so small, this woman would be your future._ She had made her way to stand near Brienne and realized just how large of a woman she was. Melara felt like a small child next to the muscular Maid. The woman spoke to her louder than Melara was expecting, causing her to jump slightly.

"Went off to do what men do when they wake up, my Lady." Melara nodded her head, not truly understand 'what men did' when they woke up but not wanting to sound stupid. She played with the ring on her finger as she recalled what Jaime had said about Renly. Melara checked to see if Jaime was near before she asked her questions. _I know he will interrupt with his snide remarks if he is here. And then I will never understand what happened._

"When Jaime spoke of Renly's death…what did he mean by it?"

"I didn't kill Renly!" Melara was frightened by the woman's outburst and took a step back. Brienne clenched her fists but did not make any other movement. "They all thought I did, because I was in the tent with him when it happened. But I didn't. I could never…" Brienne looked off into the dark woods, as if seeing something only she could see.

"Was it Robb?" Brienne turned her head and Melara saw the look of confusion that crossed her brutish features. "That killed Renly, I mean." She clarified what she meant to Brienne. Melara felt the reality of Renly's death pushing down on her shoulders. She had yet to truly mourn for the death of her uncles and Lord Stark. She had been too engrossed in her own life to think about the lives or deaths of others.

"It was a shadow that killed him." Melara heard the sadness when Brienne spoke but did not understand why she would be sad. "Lady Stark saw it as well. I was to protect him and I failed him." The way that Brienne was acting reminded Melara of Jaime when he had been on his knees before her in her room. _How can they be so strong, yet so weak at the same time?_ Melara hesitantly reached out to put a comforting hand on Brienne's arm. The woman shrugged Melara's hand off of her almost instantly.

"I loved my uncle Renly. He was so kind to me in King's Landing when others just tried to deceive me. I didn't even get to say good bye to him when I left in the night. And now he's gone, and I j-just want t-to know who would t-take him away f-from me." Melara could barely speak through her tears. _Gods, I never said goodbye. He died without knowing how much he meant to me._ Melara felt Brienne's hand on her shoulder and turned her body to the woman. Brienne was shocked when the small Lady embraced her. She had not been hugged many times in her life that she could remember. She did not return the embrace but let Melara cry into her chest. Brienne realized that they had a shared pain in the loss of Renly. While it was for different reasons, the pain was still there. And that was the only reason she allowed the girl to cling to her.

And that was how Jaime found them when he returned from the river they had camped near. He had decided he needed a good shave and an even better bath when he had awoken. He told Brienne that he was leaving for a short time so that Melara wouldn't be left unprotected. He knew that the girl could melt an icy heart, but didn't expect to see her embracing the beastly woman so quickly. _My Lady Wife is truly a wonder._ Jaime stayed hidden behind a tree, but would never admit that he was about to eavesdrop.

Melara let go of Brienne and mumbled an apology, clearly embarrassed with her emotional outburst. She still felt grief over the deaths but Melara 's mind was starting to realize that Petyr Baelish did not speak the truth of Renly's death. She tried to think of everything that he had told her that day. She desperately searched for what other information he gave her, suddenly feeling used. _He said that Renly was killed by Robb, but it just could not have been that way. Robb was in the camp when I arrived, and Catelyn arrived with Brienne the next day. A full day's ride. It is possible. If only I had asked Catelyn before she sent me away. _Melara thought of asking Jaime the truth surrounding Renly's death. It was a safe topic to bring up, unless Jaime had been the one to murder him. But from the look of him, he truly had been prison in Robb's camp. Melara remembered another thing that Petyr had told her.

"Brienne, what do you know of a rumor Uncle Renly started about my cousin Joffrey?" Jaime went into a panic. He knew that this would ruin everything he had worked to build up with Melara. He had wanted to be the one to tell her. He nearly ran into sight but before he could be seen, Brienne spoke.

"Don't know any rumors started by Renly about Joffrey." Jaime was relieved but it was short lived as she continued. "But I do know one started by Lord Stark that cost him his life." He burst into sight, panting and hunched over. _Gods, have I really become this weak?_ Melara saw him and was concerned for her love, but knew he was a strong man and having her coddle him in front of someone else would only hurt his pride. She was too caught up in unwinding the web of lies that Peyt had spun to think of anything else.

"Lord Stark died from a festered wound in his leg. It was one of Jaime's men that did it." Melara nodded her head towards the still panting, and panicking, Jaime. He was able to catch his breath enough to speak.

"Who told you that?"

"Petyr Baelish. And your father confirmed it too. Well he didn't deny it at least." Melara was starting to go into a panic of her own. _What is truth and what is lies? Gods, what have I done?_ She thought of the way that Catelyn had struck her when she said that Jaime could be like Ned. She thought of the way Arya had shunned her for not putting up more of a fight against the Lannisters. She thought of all her mistakes and became angry at herself. Her anger was a welcomed distraction from her sadness.

"Of all the men in Westeros, you choose _those _two men to trust? Are you touched?" Jaime couldn't believe how incredibly idiotic Melara had been to trust the words of Littlefinger. _Or my father for that matter._ He saw how his words offended Melara, and almost preferred a fight over this to one over his past. They could overcome a fight over words, he didn't know if they could over a fight over what he had done.

"Then how did Lord Stark die?"

"It doesn't matter—" Melara's eyebrows rose up and her mouth parted slightly in shock. She took a step towards him to get a clearer view of his face. She wanted him to look her in the eye as he told her the truth.

"It matters to me how the man that raised me and protected me died. Tell me, Jaime. How did he die, if not from a festered wound." Jaime wanted the words to come out. He had fought many battles, and won most of them, but never had he fought a battle where his heart was also at stake. Instead of speaking quickly and saying the wrong thing like he normally did, Jaime weighed his words carefully. He knew that if he lied, she would hate him but if he told the truth, and then she would want to know the treasonous rumor, that wasn't _actually_ a rumor. And that would lead to more questions and her still hating him in the end. _I know when a battle is lost. But it's not men or pride or land or gold I'm losing now. It's her._ Brienne spoke from where she stood behind Melara, causing the girl to spin around.

"He was branded a traitor and beheaded." Melara laughed at the thought of Eddard Stark being branded as a traitor. You could find no more just and loyal a man than he. Her laughter died when she realized that Brienne hadn't suddenly found a sense of humor and hold really spoken the truth.

"What was his crime?"

"He started a rumor about—"

"Wench." His voice was loud, commanding, as he interrupted her. Melara did not turn to face him but addressed Jaime.

"Let her speak. She seems to be the only one who will tell me the truth." It stung Jaime to actually hear her say it out loud. He felt that she was slipping away from him already, even if she hadn't heard what Brienne was surely about to say. _I'm going to lose her. My wife. My love._ Melara motioned for Brienne to continue. The woman gladly went on singing the truth to Melara. She couldn't believe that way that the girl was used as a pawn, and molded to the will of the people around her. It wasn't right.

"Lord Stark found evidence that Joffrey was not King Robert's true born son. He sent a letter to your father, fully supporting Lord Stannis' claim to the throne over Joffrey's." Jaime's entire body was tense as he waited for her to find out the truth. He started walking towards her, knowing that he would need her to see his pain and just how sorry he was for his past. _She needs to know so that she will not leave me._ Melara thought that Renly would be the type to want the throne for himself. _Of course he raised an army. _Melara didn't know which version of things was the truth, Petyr's or Brienne's, but her mind filled in all the missing holes and she decided that what Brienne spoke was the truth.

"And when Joffrey had Lord Stark executed that is what made Robb call the banners." Brienne nodded just as Jaime came to stand near Melara. Brienne knew that this night would change everything for the pair in front of her. She also knew that it would make the journey even more uncomfortable. "But if Joffrey isn't Robert's son, then who is his father?"

"Me." Jaime had never felt more ashamed of his relations with his sister and the fact that he fathered three children by her. She had always been able to justify their actions to him throughout the years. But Jaime knew now, that he had just been one more person to manipulate for Cersei. Melara's head snapped to the right to look at him. The expression she wore was one of disbelief and Jaime decided he preferred that to one of hatred.

Melara's entire body turned to ice when he spoke that one simple word. Everything seemed to click into place. The hatred, the lies, the deceit, all of it hit Melara at once. She realized that she truly knew nothing of the man she was now married to, and claimed to love.

"And is it a rumor or is it truth?" He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"Melara, all of that happened before I met you. You have to understand, Cersei has a way of controlling you. Making you think that what she wants is actually what you want. She's been controlling me since we were children, I couldn't break her hold on me. Please, Melara. It was all a mistake."

"I would say it was at least three mistakes, assuming that the other two are from your seed." Brienne cut in, hoping that she could help free the innocent and naïve Melara from the Kingslayer's grip. Melara either didn't hear her or didn't care.

"Your _sister_. Your fucking sister." She heard Brienne mumble 'literally' but continued on. "When was the last time? Was it before Winterfell even?" He knew that she had reasoned it all out then by the look on her face. He was now scum in her eyes. "Gods, Bran never fell before. But you hadn't been there before. You and your sister. He saw you. That poor sweet innocent little boy _saw_ the two of you together. He was just climbing and living and enjoying himself and you, oh Gods I had just seen you moments before you pushed him." Jaime was prepared to handle her tears, but instead she unleashed the fury that had lain dormant inside her for many years. He truly understood then just how much of a Baratheon she was. "And what was I, Jaime? I bet you two were having a laugh, weren't you. Stupid little Melara. Let's show her what it feels like to love and then RIP IT ALL AWAY!" He had never heard he raise her voice, but her could have sworn it was Robert come back from the grave. She looked deadly and beautiful and he had lost her.

"Melar, I lo—" She slapped him before he could finish. After the weeks of wanting to hear him say it, she couldn't bear to hear it now.

"Don't you dare say it." She remembered Jon Snow's parting words to her. _Be careful around him. He is not a good man. Why didn't I listen? Oh, Gods, what have I done? I've betrayed everyone for him. And now I don't want to be with him. Did I ever love him?_ Melara turned and walked away from him with her head held high. She would cry later, oh yes, she would cry, but not now. She was not the good girl from Winterfell, who would put all others before herself. She was a woman corrupted by love and Jaime Lannister. Brienne followed her into the woods to keep her from getting lost or doing something rash, leaving Jaime alone with his thoughts.

_How fitting that what started with a slap, has now ended with one too. _Jaime had only shed tears four times in his life. Once each time one of his children was born and when his mother had died. On this night, he had to change the number of times from four, to five.

Melara knew that Brienne was following her, but she didn't mind. _She's the only one who has yet to lie to me, or judge me too quickly, or trick me, or use me._ As her anger left her she thought she would feel something, anything. But she felt…nothing.

"I'm going back to Lady Stark."

"You can't. You've made your decision, my Lady." The forest was getting too thick for the moonlight to shine through, and Melara couldn't really see anything. She stopped and felt Brienne stop at her side. "And you are still his wife. No matter where you go, the Lannisters will find you."

_Wherever I go, he will find me._

Melara let out a shaky sigh as she followed Brienne back to camp in silence. She heard rustling and realized that Lady must be back from her hunt. She paused, losing sight of Brienne up ahead. She called to her direwolf companion.

"Lady, come." The rustling had gotten louder to her right so she turned to call again, but something else came into her view, she could make out the silhouette of a man in the moonlight. As she opened her mouth to scream, a large hand covered it from behind while he trapped her in his arms. She struggled and kicked and tried to scream but the man was too large. She lost any hopes of getting the upper hand. The two men left with their prize in tow, heading through the darkness to where their camp lay.

When Melara didn't come out of the forest behind Brienne right away, Jaime didn't think anything of it. But when he waited for a few moments to see her beautiful face and he did not, he asked Brienne where she was. The two shared a look and were instantly running back through the trees. With no light, and Melara not answering their calls, they had no choice but to go back to the fire and wait for the sun to rise.

If Jaime had thought his nights spent as a prisoner were tough, but they were nothing compared to that night. And after Brienne had fallen into a fitful sleep, Jaime now had to change the number from five, to six.

_Be safe, my love._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(

I'm sorry if the "Melara finds out" part of this story seemed a bit…emotional. I was in a situation similar, c'mon ladies, who hasn't been lied to by a guy at some point, and I guess I just poured it out through Melara. Well we made it to over 145 reviews before this chapter was updated. But then again, this update is a little later than normal. Better late than never!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was very unhappy with what I had written last night, and wanted a fresh look at it this morning. I like the results now! Also, I have fixed the poll for this story and it is now available on my profile. So far, Tyrion and Loras are in the lead. Well, thank you once again for all of the support during this story.

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara was tired of men and lies and being taken from one place to the next and, to sum it up, everything. She shifted her arm a bit and heard the clank that the shackled made. The men were not nice, but not necessarily horrible to her either as they traveled through the woods to the camp. _It could always be worse._ She sat shackled in a small tent with her knees pulled into her chest, resting her head on her bent knees. She had been waiting for the tears to start but they never did. Her mind would not let her cry anymore. The door to the tent rustled, signaling that someone had entered. She did not change her position, too tired to lift her head, but waited for whoever joined her to speak first. She did not wait long.

"Do you know where you are?" From his voice, she could tell that he was young, with a confidence that almost sounded arrogant. _There is no one more arrogant than Jaime. _She turned her head, resting it back on her knees in a way that she could look at her new companion. He was young, just a few years older than her if she had to guess. His hair was red, not the deep Tully red that Catelyn had but a light golden red.

"In a tent, My Lord." Melara had lost the fight in her that had been going strong just hours ago. After she had discovered the truth, some of it from Jaime's own mouth no less, her anger had truly overtaken her. But now that she was faced with a potentially dangerous situation her anger had deflated. She wanted nothing more than to be strong and brave like Brienne, but instead she was weak and defeated. The man across the tent from her laughed, and it was the first time in months that she had heard a man laugh without it being laced with the taint of bitterness.

"Yes. You _are_ in a tent, in the woods. I should have been more clear then, my Lady?" She shrugged her shoulders in response. "You have been taken captive by the Knights of Hollow Hill. We've also been known as the Brotherhood Without Banners." He paused to let it sink in, but saw no reaction on her face to prove that she knew who they were. "And I, your lovely host, am Beric Dondarrion of Blackhaven." She again made no sign to show that she was familiar with him. He lifted a jug of wine towards her. "Wine?"

"No." Melara remembered the first and last time she had wine. She ended up straddling Jaime, throwing herself at him like a pathetic girl, and waking with a pounding ache in her head. _He was probably thinking of his sister then. Gods, I am a fool._ Melara pulled her head up and waited for Beric to speak again. She knew that he would, he was a man after all, and men were arrogant creatures that loved the sound of their own voice. _And men love to bring me pain, either through the rape of my body or my mind or my heart._ She was surprisingly calm despite her situation. Beric walked over to her, his cup of wine in hand, and crouched in front of her.

"Aren't you frightened?"

"Not of death, but of the journey that you will take me on to get me there." She did not flinch away from the stare he gave her at her words. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have been found by Beric and his Botherhood. Any other man would have had her beaten for her defiance and smart mouth. But Beric would be kind to her, at least until he discovered who she was and why his men thought that capturing her was a good idea.

"We aren't going to kill you unless you give us a reason to kill you. Just answer a few questions and you can be on your way. I'll even escort you myself back to the place where you had been taken from." She nodded her understanding and he gave her a smile that most girls thought was charming. "Who do your allegiances lie with?"

"Who do you want me to be aligned with?" Melara became cautious, knowing that in each corner was a King and each King had men to serve them. _And kill stupid girls that no one will miss._ Any of the families that were at war would gladly hold her hostage and try and ransom her off to someone else. _But no one will have me. _ Beric was not amused by the girl any longer. He had precious little time to discover who she was and figure out someone to ransom her to. He needed food and supplies for his camp, and for that he needed money. Or to steal it. But he liked money. Beric thought that she looked like a Baratheon, with her black hair and piercing blue eyes, but she was much too docile to be one.

"Answer my question."

"I don't know." And it was true. Melara didn't know if she should pledge herself to her father, or Robb Stark or the Lannisters. She would prefer to just ride back to Winterfell and stay there until the war was done. Then she could try and sort the mess which was her life in place that was comforting. A place where she would be safe and away from any Lannisters.

"How can you not know?" The man before her stood from his crouching position, and she had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. She questioned herself about why she didn't know who to align with, but could only think of the truths that she had pulled from Jaime. _If only I hadn't started asking questions. No. I deserved to be told the truth. How could Jaime keep such secrets from me?_ Melara did not see the harm in telling Beric just why she did not know who she belonged with. But Melara was still not wise to the ways of war and men.

"By blood I am Melara of house Baratheon, daughter of Stannis Baratheon, who has laid claim to a throne but who also sent me away and I haven't seen for nine years. I was raised by the Starks in Winterfell, beloved of Robb Stark, who now is King in the North. But the Starks have all turned their backs on me. Because by name I am now a Lannister. Not by choice, it's never by _my_ choice. And of course the Lannisters need no explanation. So you answer me, my Lord, who do my allegiances lie with?" He thought for a few moments in silence after hearing just who he had in his possession. Melara may not have known it, but she was quickly becoming one of the most sought after woman in Westeros. People either wanted to find her to kill her, or to bring her in for a reward, depending on the family.

"Whoever benefits you the most."

"And who would benefit me the most right now?" Beric smirked but did not speak. He would have to carefully plan out what to do with this very interesting blessing that landed in his lap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime woke up to Brienne's boot connecting with his side. It was a much less pleasant awaking than the one before, when Melara had been in his arms. Thinking of the feel of having her next to him made his heart hurt. He didn't know how they would be able to get past the new obstacles in their relationship. He didn't know when they would find her and what kind of situation she would be in. For all he knew, news of their marriage could have gotten out, making the price on her head very high. The horses had been prepared to depart and all that Jaime needed to do was mount his chestnut horse. He tied Sia to his horse and called for Lady. She was their only chance of finding Melara. He waved a piece of clothing in front of the direwolf and told her to "find Melara". He assumed that the wolf had understood him, as he watched the path she was making through the forest. Brienne followed him on her own horse, with her hand resting on the pommel of her sword. Jaime had no weapons beside his fists to defend himself until he had spotted the dagger. He had gotten it for Cersei years before, but when he had tried to give it to her, she wouldn't accept it. He tried to get her to take it, saying that it was a man's duty to protect the woman he loved, even if he could not be near her. She responded by saying that the man truly didn't love the woman if he allowed someone will ill intentions to get close enough to harm her.

And he had done that many times with Melara. _I've hurt her myself. I didn't expect to care for her. How could I have known what would come of us? How can I be so fucking stupid. We could die in this war at any moment and I haven't told her what she wants to hear. She knows it, that I love her, but I am too stubborn to say the simple phrase. I tried and she slapped me. Fuck. Why did I ruin it? The best thing that the Gods have ever presented me with._ He clenched his fists around the reins, angry at himself and at the brute who rode beside him. If there was one thing a Lannister was good at, it was deflecting blame. And he now blamed Brienne for the situation they were in.

"You had no right to tell her the things you did last night."

"You had no right to lie." Jaime took a calming breath but when he spoke his voice was still pinched.

"I didn't _lie._"

"But you didn't tell her the truth. That's considered lying where I come from."

"And where you come from, are all the women like you?" He let out a chuckle at the image of an army of Briennes. _It would be a sight to see._ He guessed from the size of her that she could be handy in a fight, at least he hoped so. He knew that having no sword meant that he would have to rely on Brienne for the upcoming confrontation with whoever took Melara. "Must have given the boys a challenge when you were younger. Did you let any of them take you?" She rode in silence next to him, trying to drown out his words. But Jaime continued with his taunts. "No, you would _never_ let anyone take you. That would admit a weakness and we Knights have no weaknesses."

"Lady Melara isn't a weakness for you?" Jaime may have known where to hit her, but she knew where to hit him back. Brienne had been around enough men like Jaime Lannister her whole life and was able to not get flustered when he taunted her. She knew that would only make him taunt her more if he saw how his words truly cut. "You could have escaped last night when you went to the river. Your actions say what your words cannot."

Jaime knew she spoke the truth. He had briefly considered leaving, and then he could make it to King's Landing on his own. Before he met Melara, he would have. And then he would have reunited with his sister, fucked her, and been cast aside by her once she was finished. And the next time that she would want to feel him, she would call him to her and Jaime would go to her. But Jaime didn't want to do that now. The only woman he wanted to fuck and be with was the woman who hated him. _How tragic love truly is._ If he found her, he would tell her. He would fall on his knees in front of her and apologize and beg. _No, I won't. My damn pride won't let me. Instead I'll just rely on her feelings for me to bring her back into my arms. I fear that won't be enough._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara thought it felt good to laugh after all of the tears she had shed. She had been weary of the charming Beric at first, but he had assured her that she was safe. He was sworn to the house of her name, and since her marriage had not been consummated he still viewed her as a Baratheon. And it seemed he enjoyed viewing her. If she had learned anything over the last months it was that most men were not to be physically feared, but instead she had to fear what went on inside their heads. She did not flinch away from Beric when he took off her shackle, nor when he helped her to stand.

And now the pair sat across from each other at the small table inside the tent while Beric worked his charms on the girl. He had recounted a humorous tale of his first tourney, and from the way she was laughing Beric assumed he had won her favor.

"Well, laugh then. But what would you have done? The great Knight that you are." Melara calmed her laughter enough to speak. She hadn't felt this carefree since the night she had gotten drunk. It was so different from the way that she usually felt, and she was enjoying it. And Beric's company.

"I would have stood up, rather than run between an opponent's legs like a scared little puppy!" She couldn't help herself from her laughter at the image of a Knight acting so cowardly in the middle of a tourney. It was just unheard of for a Knight to be anything but brave. She saw him move his hand across the table and felt his fingers on her wrist, gently caressing the skin that was still red from where the shackles had been too tight. She sobered and pulled her hands slowly from the table, not want to anger the man by outwardly recoiling from his touch. While he had been kind to her so far, that didn't mean that he wouldn't change if she rejected him. She turned her head away trying to force a blush onto her cheeks, hoping to look the part of a shy maiden so as to not upset him. She didn't have to try hard to accomplish the look after he spoke.

"You are one opponent whose legs I wouldn't mind being between, Lady Melara."

Melara was saved from the tense moment when another man burst into the tent, breathing as if he had just run for miles.

"Lord Beric." The man panted for a moment before he could continue. Beric stood from the table and Melara was relieved at the new distance between their bodies. "Another party has returned. They've got another girl."

"What are we, collecting women now?" Beric knew that he could keep Melara from being ravaged by the men, being she was a true Baratheon and that was the family they were trying to avenge, but another woman might not be so lucky.

"Aye, milord. But this new one will bring us a pretty sum of gold if she is who Harwin says she is." Beric thought of the man who had once been one of Lord Eddard Stark's men, but could not put a face with the name. He did know that the man was honest and would have no reason to lie to them about the identity of a girl.

"And? Who does Harwin say she is?"

"Arya Stark, of Winterfell." Melara couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. There was no way that her luck would be that great as to find a friendly man that seemed to want to help her, and then be reunited with Arya so that she could start fixing everything that she had broken. Her thoughts of Jaime seemed to be forgotten momentarily in favor of getting her life back that she had forsaken for him.

_Gods hear me now, I won't waste this gift you have given me._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ha, Ha! I've never scrapped a chapter before, but I did it to the original chapter 25. I am actually much more excited about this version. What do you all think? I haven't received any hate mail, so you must like where I have been taking this story! So…am I being predictable or do I have you all on the edge waiting to see what I will put poor Melara through next?


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The standard Thank-yous apply here!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I never thanked you. For Nymeria, I mean." Melara and Arya sat awkwardly next to each other on Beric's bed, the direwolf sprawled out between them. She had been in the camp a day and a half and this was the first time that she had seen Arya .After Arya had been brought into the tent, Beric had left the girls alone to meet with the other men and decide who would be ransomed first, and to whom. Melara did not even try to embrace her once sweet Arya, knowing that the girl would only deny her. And so they sat on the bed in silence, neither knowing how to start what would most likely be a tense conversation.

"I didn't know you were there. She and Lady found me in a forest and they protected me until we arrived at Harrenhal. Then Nymeria left me the moment she caught your scent." Melara gave the wolf's fur a stroke. "What were you doing in Harrenhal? What are you doing here, Arya?" Arya joined her hand in petting the direwolf, her eyes never leaving the fur as she spoke.

"After Father was killed, I escaped North with some men headed for the Night's Watch. The man that helped me is now dead. He was killed by the same men that brought us to Harrenhal." Melara saw a strange smile play out on the young girl's face. "They were questioning all of the prisoners about the Brotherhood, about these men."

"What do you know of these men, Arya? Are we safe here?"

"We aren't safe anywhere." The reality of Arya's words set into Melara's mind. _We aren't safe anywhere._ Never had a truer thing been spoken than that. Melara remembered what Brienne had told her before she was taken, just hours ago. _Where ever I go, the Lannisters will find me. Nowhere is safe from their grasp._ Melara was starting to realize that the only way she could get back her once innocent life would be to stay away from the very man she married and his family. She wanted to go back to Winterfell. She didn't want to go to King's Landing, into the pit of lions.

"Arya, help me. I don't know who I am or what I've become. Or what is the truth and what are lies. I'm so sorry for what I've done since we've left Winterfell. Left home." She moved the hand that had been petting Nymeria to grab Arya's hand. Arya. Her light. She still saw the baby girl that she held so carefully in her arms all those years ago. Arya had been the one to help her cope with her rape then. When she would see Arya, it would give her mind something else to focus on, so that she wouldn't focus on the dark images that had plagued her. Melara knew that the Gods had sent her to Arya then just as they were sending her now.

"Why did you do it? Why did you marry him?"

"Arya, I've told you before it was not my choice. Lord Tywin forced me into this marriage."Arya tightened her hold on Melara's hand in a comforting way. _Maybe she still is the Melara that I grew up with. _Arya finally tore her eyes away from Nymeria's fur to look at the young woman she had never understood, but always cared for. She remembered how protective her mother had been of Melara. Arya knew that her father and mother had fought over two things. Jon Snow and Melara. Arya had overheard one of the fights when she had been around six. Her father had told her mother that he thought she coddled Melara too much and that she was too hateful towards Jon. Arya agreed that Catelyn was far too hateful towards Jon but didn't think that her mother had been overly protective of Melara. But when Arya thought more of it, she realized that because of Catelyn, Melara had never truly experienced anything. Catelyn had always been there to shield Melara from anything that would upset the girl. Arya saw that Melara would never survive without someone honest and trustworthy to guide her. Melara was still just a scared naïve girl, whereas Arya had already killed and saw things she shouldn't have seen and held hatred in her heart that a young girl should never even know. Melara was too sweet to hold hatred inside of her. _And that may be her biggest weakness._ The young woman seemed to gain strength from Arya's grip and continued to try and explain. "Petyr Baelish put the idea into Lord Tywin's head that a marriage between Jaime and me would free his son."

"And it worked. Because of you, my brother and mother played right into the Lannister's hands."

"So says Tywin's own cupbearer." Arya didn't know that Melara knew what she had done to pass the time in Harrenhal. Before Arya could get defensive with her, Melara continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that the Lannisters are too powerful to try and fight."

"Robb is fighting them. Right now he's somewhere killing men that fight for the Lannisters." She let go of Melara's hand and stood from the bed. She pulled the flap of the tent back to look outside of it as she spoke to Melara. "They killed my father. And now they will have to pay." Arya could see that the men had all gathered outside and formed a large circle. She could hear one man talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. She was going to turn back around, but saw the man who stood in the middle of the crown. _The Hound!_ She pushed the flap aside and exited the tent, Nymeria jumping off the bed to follow her mistress.

"Arya!" Melara stood and rushed to the opening in the tent ready to follow the girl. She paused for a moment. _Can I really do this? Can I really go out there, where a group of men are? Men that I would have been afraid of months ago?_ Melara hesitated a second longer and then pushed her way out of the tent, seeing Arya walking towards where the men stood. Melara now faced another decision. _I could escape. I could leave here, and find Jaime. Or I could stay here and risk the chances of staying with Arya. _

She heard the shouts of a man before the entire crowd roared. The next thing she heard was the clank of a metal hitting metal, and she knew that someone in that crowd was fighting. She looked from the woods back towards the crowd.

And then Melara made her decision.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Tell me again why I listened to your brilliant plan, wench." Jaime didn't like being tied up again. He had just spent the last weeks constantly tied to something and came to realize that he did not like being a prisoner. They had run-in to one of the Brotherhood's scouts when they were within a mile of the camp. Brienne quickly overpowered the young man and together she and Jaime had asked the boy questions until they had all of their answers. One swift blow to the head and the boy would be out long enough to let them to sneak into the camp, undetected. That had been the original plan.

Brienne reasoned to Jaime that it would be easier to get into the camp if she made them think she wanted to join them, offering up a prisoner in exchange for her acceptance. She would leave Jaime's restraints loose enough so that when he was alone he could sneak out, find Melara, and then the three of them would leave.

"Because it is simple and easy."

"Is that how you like your men?" She continued as if not hearing his remark.

"We can't go into a camp of fully armed men and fight them head-on. I heard you had a mind for battle tactics. You Lannisters must like to start rumors even about yourselves." Jaime would never admit to her that he saw the logic in her plan. He was secretly glad, once more, that the brute was with him. _Now if only I had my wife back._ Jaime didn't know what to expect from Melara when he came in to rescue her. He could see her being grateful and running into his awaiting arms. And he would then proclaim his love for her and she would allow him to make sweet passionate love to her. _Gods I hope that happens._ "You have no weapons or armor. Did you expect to cut them with that sharp tongue of yours, Kingslayer?"

"I had hoped they would be too distracted by your beauty to notice me, actually." The only indication that she had heard him was the not to gentle shove that she gave him. They traveled in silence until the camp came into view a few moments later. The closer they got to the tents, the more cautious they became of a potential ambush. But they did not see any guards posted, only heard the sounds of a single combat. They rounded a row of tents and Jaime saw Melara just standing out in the open, looking back and forth between the circle of men he could see through the tents and the woods. He called out to her just as the crowd gave a loud roar. She turned towards the noise and Jaime lost sight of her. He tried to shrug out of the ropes that bound him, but Brienne had yet to loosen them.

"Get these off of me, wench!" His voice had brought a single man out from a nearby tent. Brienne sliced through the ropes then turned her back to Jaime, just as the man came towards them. He pulled his sword on them and brought it through the air towards the defenseless Jaime's back. Just before the sword made contact, Brienne saw the motion out of the corner of her eye and shoved Jaime out of the way. The sword instead made contact with the armor covering her shoulder. In one swift movement, she turned on the man bringing her elbow to connect with his gut. When the man doubled over from the blow, she brought her clasped fists down onto his back, sending him into the ground. She bent over and picked up the sword he had carried and threw it towards Jaime. He caught it and he welcomed the familiar feeling of having a sword in his hand. He adjusted his grip around the pommel. It wasn't his sword, but it would get the job done.

For a split second he considered killing Brienne and running. He could be done with the whole mess, go back to his father and his sister and have things be the way they were. But could he really do it? Could he really leave Melara behind, both literally and figuratively? When Brienne turned away from him he saw the newly made dent in the armor on her left shoulder. _That blow would have sliced me deep, bring my death, no doubt._ She made her way to the spot they had last seen Melara and Jaime followed. All thoughts of Cersei and his old life gone, and replaced with new thoughts. _Melara, I will make things up to you. I will be the man you deserve._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara made it to the edge of the crowd, staying hidden behind a stack of wine barrels she was able to see what the men surrounded. She recognized the man known as The Hound fighting Lord Beric, who wielded a flaming sword, in the center of the men. She searched the sea of faces for Arya and saw the girl to her right, near the front of the crowd. The men seemed not to mind that a girl stood in their ranks. _How can Arya just fit in with men, no matter where she is?_ Melara knew she would never be at ease around men like Arya was. _Except Jaime._

She felt a man grab her from behind, covering her mouth so she could not scream. She relaxed when she heard Jaime's voice in her ear.

"Sweet Girl, it's me. We have to go. Now." He uncovered her mouth and started to walk away, fully expecting her to follow him. But she did not. "Melara, you can hate me once we've made it a hundred miles from this camp. If they see me, we are dead."

"You would be dead. I would not. Lord Beric is protecting me." And as if the Gods were playing a sick and cruel joke, at that moment The Hound, screaming from his sleeve being on fire, struck down Beric. His sword cut straight through him, from shoulder to breastbone. "No!" Most of the men look towards Melara after she had screamed. It's not until someone in the crowd notices Jaime that chaos reigns through the camp. Jaime grabs Melara by the arm pulling her with him until they make it to where Brienne waited with two horses. Melara sees the retreating form of the other horses that had once been tied to the posts. _She must have got rid of them so that we couldn't be followed except on foot. _ She noticed one large black horse still tied, and Jaime must have also.

"What did you not understand about 'all of the horses but two'?" Melara stopped in her tracks and Jaime whipped around to look at her just as Brienne had mounted and urged her horse off.

"Arya is here! I have to find her, we have to take her with us!" Within seconds the Brotherhood would be in front of them. He could already hear the heavy footfalls of at least one man. And with Brienne already ridden off, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the entire group. He saw The Hound come into view, carrying what looked to appear as an unconscious body over his shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge them until Melara saw just who he carried. "What have you done to her?"

"Knocked her out. She'll be much easier to deal with this way." The Hound's path was cut off by the young woman, and Jaime wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen Melara standing up to the Hound with his own eyes.

"Put her down. She's coming with us."

"Where, to King's Landing? She'll be killed the first step she takes into the Red Keep." He tried to move around Melara, but she moved to block his path, once again.

"What are you going to do with her?" Melara would have been scared for herself had she not been frightened for Arya at that moment. _I have to be strong. For her and for myself._ Melara saw the Hound hesitate briefly before answering her. Jaime had been nervous that the Hound would try to attack Melara, and was surprised when he did not. _She can turn Sandor fucking Clegane into a conversationalist. She's truly something special._

"North." He stopped trying to get around Melara and squared her with a dangerous glare. "I couldn't save the Little Bird, but I can at least get this one back."

"You'll take the girl North, then. Melara, we need to go. He'll get her home." Jaime had seen the way that Sandor looked at Sansa after the Tourney of the Hand. He only recognized the significance because he gave Melara the same looks. She turned to him and Sandor used the distraction to get around her. Jaime spoke, almost in her ears. "I'll explain to you on the ride, but please, Melara, trust me. If just this once." She looked straight into his eyes and then back towards Sandor, who had mounted the black horse, the only other horse besides the one she and Jaime would escape on. Melara knew with Lord Beric dead that she would have no choice but to flee, once again, for fear of her safety. The shouts of the men made it to her ears and she realized just how close the mob was.

"You'll take her to her mother?"

"For what it is worth, you have my word." Sandor turned his horse into the night and Melara did not have time to regret her decision before Jaime grabbed her and they were both galloping away from the Brotherhood's camp atop a grey horse. He held her tightly to him, with her back pressed into his chest. He couldn't imagine what he would have done had she been taken by someone and he found her bloody, beaten, raped and near death like he had found her when she was a child. _I would kill every last one of them. _He hadn't realized that she could be taken as easily from him as she had been given. He saw Lady join them, the direwolf bounding alongside them as they galloped towards where Brienne and Jaime had left their horses. Jaime brought his mouth close to Melara's ear, and she tried to ignore the feeling that the light touch of his lips on her ear had done to her. She tried to remain hateful towards him, but his whispered words stopped all of her thoughts for a moment and she almost couldn't breathe from the emotions that rose up inside of her chest.

"I love you, Melara."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Don't forget to check out the poll for this story on my profile page! I hope everyone is still enjoying Melara and my story. Why don't you leave a review and let me know what you think?


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

A bit of a filler chapter here, but hopefully you can stomach though this! Make sure you check out the poll for this story on my profile and place your vote! Tyrion is in the lead for sure, but there is no clear second place winner, and that just won't do! Thank you for reivews and alerts and favorites on this story!

Enjoy

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara's body felt so good under his skillful hands. Jaime relished in every sigh and moan and gasp that he was pulling from her body. Bits of leaves stuck to her black hair that fanned around her like a starless night sky. He thrust into her awaiting body and her hips rose to meet his. She urged him on, begging him to take her as only a man can take his wife. She looked at him with such love in her eyes that Jaime couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to. Her fingernails clawed at his shoulders, causing him to arch his back and thrust even deeper inside her. He was so close to the release he desperately wanted, needed, to be given from the girl underneath him. She spoke to him, but it was not her voice that came from her mouth. Instead he heard the voice of Brienne.

"Kingslayer." The soft feel of the Melara in his dream became the firm shakes of the Brienne in reality. He sat up, if only to shield his near painful erection from the wench that dared to wake him. _If only that dream could be real._ His eyes searched for the girl that ignored him in the day, yet haunted his dreams at night. It had been three days since he had spoken that damning words. Three days since he had rescued her from the Brotherhood's camp. Three days since she had spoken to him. He saw her standing by her horse, fidgeting with something on the saddle, while Lady lay at her feet. From where he still sat on the ground he could only see her profile and couldn't see the mood she was in. He had hoped that her kidnapping would have helped her realize what was important, like it had for him. Instead she continued to be upset with him, just as she had been before she had been taken. His mind understood why she felt the hatred towards him that she did, his heart and his pride did not. "We're moving out." Jaime squinted up at Brienne, still not sure what to think of the Maid of Tarth. She had been loyal and handy in a battle but that didn't mean that he enjoyed her company.

"Oh, I thought you were waking me up for a nice chat. My mistake." He thought her heard a small chuckle from Melara, but he could have imagined it. He wanted nothing more than for her to give him a sign that he still could make it up to her. Since he had been dismissed from the Kingsguard, he really didn't have anything stable in his life besides Melara. His family was at war, with both enemies and with each other, his sister who said she loved him had not sent word once, his father thought him a failure and now the girl who had made him fall in love wasn't even speaking with him. Jaime Lannister had never felt so alone. He had always had someone by him, whether that was a man fighting with him or his sister fucking with him. And now the only one who would speak with him or fight beside him was Brienne.

He pushed himself from the ground and gave his body a stretch. He couldn't wait to be back in King's Landing with hot meals and soft beds. _But, Cersei is there. And Father. They will eat Melara alive._ He knew his sister had been suspicious of them before, but now that they were married Jaime was sure that Cersei would kill Melara, or worse, without a second thought. Melara didn't stand a chance against his sister. He walked over to where the three horses were tied. He had purposely tied his next to Melara's mare so that he could be close to her without her having the choice to avoid him. It was innocent enough so that she didn't resist, but intimate enough so that Jaime could be near. The sun was just rising but Jaime knew that the day would be scorching. He was grateful that he still wore just a simple shirt and pants instead of his armor. Brienne had suggested to Melara the night before that she change from the thicker dress of the north to one of the Southern style dresses in her pack. Melara wore a thin light blue dress but the heat was still bothering her. She hadn't looked to him when he came over to the horses and wasn't shocked when she confused the movements she heard to be Brienne's movement.

"Brienne, could you please help me pin my hair? Each time I try, it just falls out." Melara wasn't sure if the woman would now how to pin hair, but she risked offending her just to get her thick hair off of her neck. She heard footsteps walk up to her turned back, and assumed that Brienne had come to assist her. But when she heard Jaime's voice so close behind her, she almost fled.

"I don't think that wench had ever pinned hair, let alone plaited it. Let me help you. I did grow up helping my sister with hers." She stood completely still as his fingers combed through her hair, parting it into three sections. She was surprised that he knew how to do hair at first, but when he had mentioned his sister she understood.

"You helped her with a lot of things, didn't you, Ser Jaime?" The tension grew between them, but his hands never stilled in their task. He silently twirled the plaited hair around itself until it resembled a bun on Melara's head, choosing for once to not speak instead of say the wrong thing. He took the pins from between her fingers, his touch lingering longer than necessary, and slid them into her hair. _Well, it's not perfect but it will have to do._ Jaime surveyed his work before settling his hands on Melara's shoulders. His touch did not wander, and Melara didn't know if she was glad or not that his hands stayed put.

"I have. Cersei and I came into this world together. She always said that the Gods brought us into the world to be with each other." Melara tried to pull away, but he only held to her tighter as he continued. "You don't know her like I do, Melara. She could convince you to kill yourself and you would enjoy it too. There is a reason she became Queen, and it's not because anyone suggested it to Robert. She is Queen because she wanted it. And she gets what she wants, no matter the cost. She wanted me, so she got me. And kept me all to herself for years, mothering my children and manipulating me to believe everything she said was true and everything she did was right." Melara turned to face him, disgusted with what he was telling her.

"She's your sister, your own blood." He removed his hands from her body, seeing the disgust in her eyes. He never wanted to believe that what he and Cersei were involved in was wrong. He had been blinded by Cersei from seeing the truth. But Melara had opened his eyes.

"We were children when she first took control of me, just after Mother died. She was only a few minutes older than I, but she seemed so much stronger than even Father at the time." He saw Melara's stubborn nature start to crack the longer he kept talking. He wanted her to know why he had been the man he was, so that she could understand the man he wanted to be. "She could read long before I could and always told me how stupid I was. She made me feel weak just so she could keep me in the palm of her hand." He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. _Did she lean into my touch? Or did I imagining it?_ Jaime stroked his thumb along the skin of her face lightly. He wanted nothing more than to throw her down and act out his dreams. But he also wanted nothing more than to make her smile. To have her look at him like she had before she knew his secrets.

"And when you tried to kill Bran? Were you in the palm of her hand then? Acting on her wishes?" He wanted to say yes. He wanted her to forgive him of his crimes. Because he didn't know if he could forgive himself.

"I did what I thought she wanted me to do. I eliminated the threat."

"And when we arrive in King's Landing and she considers me to be the threat…will you eliminate me too?" Her voice wasn't frightened and Jaime thought she sounded sad, almost defeated. _Oh, Sweet Girl, what have I done to you?_ Jaime knew that the blame was to lie with him for the way that Melara was acting. Just because he knew that, didn't mean he had to accept it.

"No. When we get to the Red Keep I'm going to make you my wife. Truly make you my wife. We can have the full ceremony in front of Cersei, if you'd like." He brought his other hand up to fully cup her face between his hands. He lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers, and was encouraged when she didn't shove him away. "I don't want to hide you…us. Melara, I'd make her listen outside our door as we consummated the marriage if it meant you would understand how much I care for you." He brought his lips to hers, but before he closed the distance fully she spoke.

"And when you bed me, will it be me you think of? Or will you think of your sister while you are inside of me?" Melara considered placing a chaste kiss on his lips, longing to feel the fire Jaime's touch seemed to start within her. She did not press her lips to his, but instead she backed away from him. Jaime's heart stopped and his mind couldn't process any thoughts. He had told Melara things that he had told no other and she had still rejected him. Brienne made her way over, unaware of the moment she had just walked in on.

"Are you ready, my Lady?"

"Yes." She kept her gaze trained on Jaime and he seemed unable to move. _I want to be with him, Gods I still love him. But I don't know if I can be with him, after knowing everything he did._ Melara didn't know if she could give her heart back to Jaime. Once they made it to King's Landing, she feared that everything would once again change. "I think we are done here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Jaime had ridden off ahead once they were back on the road, leaving Melara and Brienne to ride together. Melara didn't mind being in Brienne's company. Brienne was a little awkward at times and wasn't exactly the warmest person, but she had been nothing but honest to Melara since they had been introduced. She remembered the night by the fire, when she had asked Brienne about Renly's death. There had been something different about Brienne at the mention of her uncle, as if beneath the armor and muscles and hard personality lay a woman with emotions and the need to feel loved.

"Brienne, have you ever been in love?" She turned her head towards Melara, clearly not expecting the question. Melara had yet to see Brienne flustered, and felt a bit of pride at being able to be the one to cause it. _Not even Jaime can rile her._

"No." Brienne had regained her composure and put enough force behind her answer to silence Melara. The silence lasted for only a few moments, as Melara voiced another question.

"Have you ever wanted to be?" Melara's answer was an exasperated look from Brienne. "I'm sorry, Brienne. I...nevermind." Melara was flushed from embarrassment. She had only wanted advice and guidance from a woman and didn't mean to offend Brienne. The pair traveled for a few moments more in awkward silence.

"I never learned to talk about…things like _love_, my Lady. If you want to know about swords and fighting, I can help, but you are better off waiting for someone else to give you guidance."

"You would teach me? About swords and fighting?" Melara had never thought about it before, but she was going into a dangerous place with no knowledge of how to defend herself. _I've got no hope to survive if I can't protect myself. I have to learn. I can't rely on Jaime to save me. _ The more she thought of it, the more she knew that learning some defense techniques would help her survive.

"I would. But I won't be easy on you and you will get hurt. Do you accept?" Melara smiled and nodded her head with enthusiasm. With that settled, Melara couldn't wait until they made camp and she could begin learning how to wield a weapon in defense.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime had ridden ahead of the girls so he could clear his thoughts instead of scouting, like he had told the women. When he was far enough away, he slowed his horse to a walk and then halted the stallion completely. He dismounted and unsheathed the sword attached to his saddle. He walked a ways into the woods before he found the perfect tree. The sword felt so good in his hands that he could momentarily forget his problems. He lifted the sword fluidly, as if it were an extension of his arm, and swung it through the air to test the balance of the unfamiliar blade. It was no Valyerian Steel, but at this point Jaime would have taken a wooden training sword just to be able to hold a weapon in his hands.

He swung the blade at the tree, the impacted sending the bark flying around him. His swings were slow at first, calculated and smooth, but as his emotions took him over they became as erratic as he felt. He felt the pieces of bark hit his face, surely leaving small trails of blood, but he didn't pay attention to them. He couldn't believe that Melara had rejected him. _Him._ Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin, Lord of Casterly Rock. No one denied a Lannister. But Jaime knew that was why he had been drawn to her in the first place. Melara had been like a newly broken filly then. Skittish and untrusting of men. But along the way she had grown and Jaime had fallen in love with her, and she with him. He never asked to fall in love with her, had never even thought of any other woman besides his sister in an intimate way.

And then he had seen her in Winterfell, looking very different from the broken child he had held in his arms, and he had wanted her body. Her gentle curves and pretty face had drawn him to her. But Melara, herself, was what kept him there. He had thought it was just a passing fancy for something different besides Cersei, so he had played along and given her soft smiles and gentle touches that he had never given a woman before. And then something changed. If he had to choose a specific moment it had happened, he would say when she had run to him and they had, unintentionally, walked down the very hall where her life had changed before. He knew then that he felt more for Melara than simple lust. _If only I had known then that I would love her. Then I could have avoided so many problems. Avoid hurting her too._ Jaime wondered when Melara had begun to feel love towards him. He wished her could ask her, and then he could do it again so that she would fall back into love with him.

He dropped his sword to the ground, his body following after to catch his breath. He knelt before the tree and took in panting gasps of air. He had lost some of his stamina, but vowed to become the great Knight he once was. He saw the blooms that had fallen from the tree he had been assaulting and an idea began to form inside his head. He made a second vow that night before returning to his horse.

_If I made her fall in love with me once, I can make her love me again. _He vowed that before they entered King's Landing, that Jaime would, somehow, make Melara _want_ to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

_If only for her protection._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Well, Tyrion is the clear winner but there is still time to vote in the poll on who you want to see most of once we reach King's Landing. I'm surprised that Sansa is getting so many votes but I will just have to work her in for you lovely voters!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara thought she looked ridiculous, standing in the middle of a clearing wearing an extra pair of Jaime's clothes and holding a large stick. She had asked Brienne to follow through with what the woman had said a few days before, about teaching Melara of swords and fighting. Melara saw the veiled excitement behind the usually emotionless Brienne's eyes when the girl had asked her again. The more time Melara spent with Brienne, the more she admired the strong woman. Melara knew she could never be as physically strong as Brienne, but she would be damned if she didn't at least learn to defend herself properly. Jaime sat on the ground off to the side, his back against a tree and his clasped hands behind his head. He may have looked calm, but Jaime was not excited for what he was about to witness. Melara looked even smaller next to the large Maid of Tarth and Jaime felt a bit worried for a moment that his wife would be hurt. He remembered the ease in which Brienne had disarmed the man at the Brotherhood's camp and hoped she had enough sense to hold back her strength. _If she doesn't, I'll kill the wench. _Brienne had spent the first two days making Melara learn the basics of holding a sword. Melara had never concentrated on something so hard before. She knew that her life would be threatened in King's Landing and she needed to learn swordplay quickly. Jaime said they were close, no more than a week away, and Melara thought that Brienne had been stalling the arrival by suggesting they camp each night.

"Up." Brienne spoke as if she had been training legions of warriors for years, making Jaime wonder just how many battles the woman had under her belt. Melara lifted the stick and held it in both hands in front of her. Brienne stood across from her, a large stick also in her hands. Brienne couldn't decide the best way to train Melara. At first she had thought to take things slow and easy, but because they were closing in on their destination she had precious little time to teach Melara how to defend herself. Brienne decided to skip over most of the proper way to learn swordplay and get right into defensive techniques. Melara stared at her in concentration, her body in the stance that Brienne had told her to take. Melara didn't even see Brienne move, but she felt the pain of Brienne's stick hitting her side. Melara dropped the stick in her hands and cradled her injured side with her hands. Brienne had told her she would be hurt, but being told something and actually feeling it were two very different things. Melara's voice betrayed the pain that Brienne had caused.

"That hurt."

"I told you this would be a painful experience." Once the sting had went away, Melara was able to pick up her stick once more. She took up her stance again and held her stick just as Brienne had showed her. Jaime watched over the next hour as Melara took a beating from Brienne. The larger woman did not go easy on Melara, and by the time that Jaime decided to interfere he knew that Melara would have bruises. Brienne had just given her arm a particularly sharp blow when Jaime spoke.

"That's enough." Melara cried out as she felt the blow to her arm. Brienne hadn't been vicious, only stern, and Melara did not blame the woman for her tactics. She had warned Melara multiple times that it would be painful, but the girl had not listened. _If I am attacked, it won't be with gentle blows._ Melara felt as if her body was on fire, yet did not feel any pain. She had adrenaline pumping through her veins, just like she would get back in Winterfell when she would be running away from someone, and so she would not feel pain until that had left her. She had done well enough, managing to block one of Brienne's blows even, but she still felt that it would not be enough to keep her safe. _I'll practice every night, until I know I will be safe._ But a doe would never be safe when thrown into the lion's den. The women turned towards Jaime, who had stood and walked over to them.

Melara had slowly felt her anger towards Jaime dissipate over the last few days. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him for what he had done to Bran and Ned but a part of her wanted to forgive him for his past mistakes with Cersei. _Just as I start to understand my feelings for Jaime, I learn things that change everything and I become confused again. But I do know that once we are in King's Landing, my marriage to Jaime will be the only thing keeping me alive._ Melara was secretly glad for her despoiled status, Jaime and she would not have to _really_ consummate the marriage because no one could discredit the claim. She figured they would just tell everyone that Jaime had taken her at some point and the marriage was legitimized. Brienne took the stick from Melara and walked away with the intention of putting them away for the night. Jaime and Melara were left alone with each other in the clearing. Jaime rarely was at a loss for words, but now was one of those rare times. He wanted to say everything at once but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"I think I need a little more practice." She turned to him and gave him the tiniest of smiles. But to Jaime, her smile looked to be wider than the Narrow Sea itself. It was the first smile she had given him since she had discovered the truth and Jaime was willing to accept this small step towards her forgiving him.

"You need more guidance. You can't expect to learn anything from that wench if all she does is hit you with sticks." Jaime had seen men who were trained in the style that Brienne was teaching Melara. They were slower, less skilled and overall worse than the ones that he had trained. Jaime had observed Melara each time that Brienne had instructed her and he saw exactly what the girl needed to work on. "Can I show you something? A different way to learn?"

"But Brienne took the sticks…"

"Then we will use my sword." Jaime drew his sword to make his point. Melara had no idea what Jaime was planning on doing but decided to give him a chance. Both to show her how to wield a sword and to win her back. They were still man and wife, after all. She nodded, still not able to feel the pain from Brienne's blows upon her skin from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. He wrapped her hands around the hilt of his sword and when he let go she nearly dropped the heavy weapon. Her arms shook from the weight of it and she dropped the tip to the ground. Jaime put his left hand over her hands and moved his body around her, molding his form to hers. He wrapped around her and brought his right hand to rest on the hilt as well. She felt his head next to hers, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder, and he helped her lift the sword. "Using sticks and being beaten will not help you. You need to feel the weight of a real sword as you swing it."

As he spoke he slowly guided her hands and arms, showing her the moves that he had perfected long ago. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the way he was moving her, trying to memorize the bending and flexing so she could perform them the next day with Brienne. The clothes she wore were thin, as were his, and she could feel the hardness of his muscled body against her. Each movement he made caused a different muscle to shift behind her. Her body began to heat at the closeness of Jaime. Her mind and heart may not have forgiven him, but her body was beginning to ache for his touch. With her eyes closed and Jaime's body moving behind her, the young woman could not fight her body's reaction to him. His whispered voice in her ear only made her body react more.

Jaime continued to guide her body through a series of sword exercises, his own hands knowing the movements from years of repetition. He took advantage of their body's being so close and placed a kiss just below her ear. She tensed in his arms and he continued before she could push him away. He trailed his lips down her neck, placing small kisses along the way, and when he placed his lips on her collar bone and sucked on the salty flesh his mouth had found he heard her gasp. He couldn't tell if it was from surprise or pleasure, but he hoped the latter. He removed his hands from the sword and she released the weapon shortly after, unable to wield it while Jaime made her body feel as if on fire. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled his lips away from her skin to speak again.

"Forget everything that I've done." His hands moved from her hips, coming dangerously close to the place that Melara felt begin to throb from Jaime's attentions, and clasped together in front of her stomach. She rested her own hands on top of his strong arms that were wrapped around her. She turned her heard towards him, using his shoulder to rest her head. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and Jaime had to pull his hips away from her, lest she feel his growing arousal and become frightened. "The only way I can protect you is if you let me. If you walk in to the Red Keep and Cersei suspects even a hint that you are not under my control, she will kill you faster than if you play the part of the devoted wife."

He turned her to face him but she would not look into his eyes. He placed a bent finger under her chin and guided her face up, until she looked into his eyes. He became lost in her eyes for just a moment. So blue and beautiful and full of emotions. He wanted to just run away with her, take her away to a place where he didn't have to be Jaime Lannister and she didn't have to be Melara Baratheon. To a place where they could just be man and wife. Instead, Jaime knew they were going to a very dangerous place for both of them. One wrong step by either of them, and Melara would be dead. Jaime didn't fear for his own life, only for the life of his love.

"I don't understand."

"Melara, I know you hate me, but I can't change what I've done. I have my regrets, but I did all of those things before you changed me. Before you showed me the fool that I was." He rested his forehead against hers and sent a silent thanks to the Gods that she didn't recoil from him. "Play the part of the smitten wife when prying eyes are around. If we are going to live, we have to beat our enemies at their own game."

"Who are our enemies?"

"Anyone who isn't us." She knew he was speaking the truth. The only reason she had stayed alive when she was in King's Landing before was because she had deceived people. "I won't be the man you know once we reach the gates to the city. I'll say and do things that you won't like, just as I've been doing before, but I won't have the choice to _not_ do them. And you, as my Lady Wife, will be required to support whatever I do." Melara felt her adrenaline leave her and be replaced by dread. It was the same feeling she had when they were near the capital the last time.

"And if I don't play along?"

"Then you will be dead the first time you are out of my sight." Jaime loved the feel of holding Melara in his arms, speaking whispered words to each other. If they would have been speaking of happier things it would have been a verse from the tales of love that bard's sang. He could sense her hesitation but Jaime would not allow her naivety to get in the way of him protecting her. _Can she not see this is the best way to protect her? To act the past of the obedient smitten wife? I can get Cersei to believe that she is nothing to me, just an inconvenience that Father burdened me with. Cersei won't feel threateented by the girl as much if she thinks she still has my love._ Jaime knew that he would have to deal with hi sister first thing when he arrived back in the Red Keep. He only hoped that they could complete the mission they were sent on by Lady Catelyn to retrieve the two stark girls from King's Landing quickly. His father would gladly allow him to take his rightful seat as Lord of Casterly Rock, with Melara at his side. At least, that was what he hoped and wanted. In Casterly Rock, he could give Melara anything she desired, in King's Landing there was nothing he could give Melara but bad memories. He wanted to tell her just what he could offer her if she played along with his deceitful plan. "Sweet Girl, if you do this, play along for a short while, I can give you everything, clothes, jewels, safety. Anything and everything you could want."

Melara knew that he was offering her what every woman in Westeros would want. Her determination to hate him was leaving her the longer she stayed with him and listened to his sweet words. First her body yearned for him, and now her heart began to yearn for him as well.

"I don't want any of that, Jaime. I just want you. Just you."

"Then you shall have me." Jaime closed the distance between their lips and tried to make Melara feel all the regret and shame and love through the kiss. She was far from forgiving him, but with the threat of King's Landing hanging over them, Melara shut her thoughts away as she remembered the words he had spoken to her once before. _Don't think. Feel._ Melara finally let her tears fall from her eyes as she stood in the clearing, being held by the man that she didn't want to love but didn't want to stop loving either. The only part of her that still wanted to hate him for all that he had done was her mind. And she feared that soon, even her mind would give in to him. He pulled his lips and body from hers and took her hands in his as he spoke. "What can I do to make you forgive me? How can I make things right?"

"You can't, Jaime. You can't bring the dead back or undo things that have been done." Melara thought of Catelyn and how she had forgiven Ned when he had been unfaithful. Lady Stark had told her the story of seeing him ride into Winterfell with another woman's child in his arms. She had said to Melara that a day would come for her when she would have to stand by her husband, even if she didn't agree with him. _It is a wife's duty and I am his wife._ Melara felt exhaustion start to take over her body and Jaime could hear the tiredness in her voice as she spoke. "But I am your wife and it is my duty to stand by you." Jaime was once again reminded of how innocent Melara was. She still believed in all of the things that Catelyn had told her about being a wife and a Lady. _It's no wonder she has been manipulated so much in the past. She is blinded by childish innocence._ Jaime could easily continue to manipulate her, but when he looked into her eyes once more he only wanted to redeem himself.

"Your duty as a wife means that you must forsake your duty to your family. And to yourself. I always hated that by following one vow it meant you had to break another. But the only vows I will hold now will be my vow to protect you, and my vow to make things right. And that means returning Sansa Stark to the North." Melara felt the anger and hatred she felt towards Jaime be replaced by hope. Hope that what he spoke was the truth and hope that things could still turn out happy for them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There you have it. I need some confidence building after this chapter. I feel like it is my weakest chapter yet and I'm nervous that Jaime has changed way too fast around Melara. This chapter took me six hours, compared to the normal two and I had trouble getting it out. That being said, who wants to go to King's Landing next chapter? Leave me a review and let me know. If I get an overwhelming demand to get to King's Landing then that is what I will do. Also, who wants to help me get my groove back with a lovely confidence building review? They are much appreciated and keep away the writer's block, or in my case "bitter writer syndrome". Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, loving, living, breathing, laughing.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

This will be the last chapter until Saturday, but I'm thinking that I will just have to have two chapters updated that day. What do you think?

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The remainder of the ride to King's Landing had gone entirely too quickly for Melara. She knew that it would be a much different place then when she had left. Her uncle was no longer King and she would not have Renly and Loras to protect her. She hoped that as long as she played the part that Jaime had asked her to, she would be safe. Even Brienne had agreed to Jaime's plan to use their own game if thrones against them. She had fooled Cersei once before, but the lie had been so easy then. Now there were more things that could go wrong, more people that would want her dead. Being the daughter of Stannis Baratheon, even if only by name, would surely cause her problems within the Red Keep. Her own father fought against the very people who were now her family. She wondered if he knew that she had been married off to one of his enemies. She wondered if he would even care.

She saw the high walls of King's Landing come into view and thought of running. It would be her last chance of escape, for once she was captured in the lion's den she knew she would not be let go. Brienne rode behind her and when Melara pulled Sia to a halt, the Maid stopped her horse as well. Jaime continued on, urged by the soft bed and hot meal that he knew was awaiting him. Brienne brought her horse up to stand by Sia so that she could face the girl as she spoke.

"You want to run, my Lady." It was not a question, but instead a spoken truth. "Then run. I won't stop you. But I won't come with you. I made an oath to Lady Catelyn that I would bring her daughters back to her." Brienne had yet to find out that Arya would not be in King's Landing. She had ridden off before the Hound had made his appearance in the Brotherhood's camp. Melara's stomach twisted thinking of her sweet Arya thrown unconscious over the large man's shoulder. Jaime had torn her away that night and he had told her that if the Hound intended to bring Arya North than that was what the Hound would do. Jaime had reasoned with Melara, telling her that to fight the Hound and win would be no easy feat, and Arya would be better off heading North rather than join them going South. Melara once again focused on the outline of the Red Keep in the distance. She knew that Sansa was somewhere inside the castle alone. A wolf amongst lions. Melara wanted to be brave and strong and go off into the forest by herself. But then she thought of Sansa and how scared the girl must be and she made her decision.

"Well, shall we go then? I wouldn't want you to be branded an oath breaker." She urged Sia into a trot to catch up with Jaime, hearing Brienne's horse behind her. She squeezed her legs and Sia eased into a canter. The added speed caused the wind to fly through Melara's hair and for a moment she felt free. She remembered her care free days running with Arya and how the wind had felt then. Colder, yet more inviting than the air of the South. She caught up to Jaime but did not slow her horse. The carefree feeling had spread and she now hid her sadness and fear with happiness. She knew she shouldn't be happy, given that her certain death wait for her in the castlt, but Melara was enjoying the last moments of her freedom. As she passed by Jaime their eyes met and she only saw him. Her mind traveled back to the touches he had shared with her, the smiles he only had given her, the words he had spoken to her. _I love you, Melara._ She hadn't imagined it but since neither of them had mentioned it she couldn't know for sure. Melara thought of his sister and the things that Jaime had said about her. Jaime had been so sad when he spoke of how his sister had manipulated him. Melara heard both of her companion's horses behind her, so she continued to canter down the road. The young woman knew that she was moments away from people who would continue to try and use her and manipulate her and intimidate her. But she wouldn't let them. She would be strong for her uncles, and Ned and anyone else who had been hurt by the evil people who played the game. She had to be if she were to survive.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime and Melara stood outside the doors of the throne room together in a tense silence. Brienne had chosen to stay in the stables and tend to the horses and Melara wished she had stayed with her. Jaime had told her to keep her head down and stay close to him. She did keep near to him, but she refused to cower. Robert had told her to keep her head held high, and she would do just that. Jaime hand taken her hand in his, entwining their finger to keep up the guise that Melara was smitten with him and would cause no trouble.

"We just have to make it through this and then we can go to our rooms. Unless Cersei takes one look at us and orders you dead on the spot. She really is the jealous type." He didn't want to scare his wife, but Jaime wanted her to know just how serious the situation was for them now. Jaime never worried about the deceit in the capital before Melara had come into his life but now she was his to protect. And he would trust no one with her life, other than himself and Brienne. _The wench has proved herself trustworthy enough. And handy with a sword._ Jaime knew that Brienne would not be loyal to him, but she would defend Sansa and Melara on Catelyn's orders. He would take what help he could get. The door creaked open and he heard the noise from the throne room. From the sun he had guessed it was near midday and he knew that was when the throne room would be at its fullest.

"_Our_ rooms?" Jaime heard Melara's questioning voice but did not have time to answer as the page had already begun announcing them. He gave Melara's hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze and strode into the room, the smirk reappearing on his features as if the last months had never happened.

"Lord Jaime of house Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock and the Lady Melara Lannister, his wife." The whispers broke out amongst the gathered crowd but Jaime paid them no mind. He had been used to the crowd whispering behind him for many years, what was one more added whisper? They stood in front of the Iron Throne and he could see the King surrounded by Lannister guards as he lounged in the throne. Jaime spared a glance to the boy's right and saw his twin sitting there. He quickly looked back to Joffrey, ready to speak when Melara's voice stopped him.

"Baratheon."

"Excuse me, my Lady?" That page sounded as confused as Jaime felt. He had told her to stay quiet and get through this quickly without bringing any unnecessary attention to her. She had already done the two things he had tried to prevent her from doing. "Are you not Lord Jaime's wife?"

"Forgive me, it is only recently. I'm still not accustomed to it." She sent a shy smile in Jaime's direction and he stared back at her in disbelief. _Who is this girl? It's as if she has been playing this game all her life._ Melara wanted them to notice her right away so that they could see that she was not afraid. She would not hide behind Jaime while she was here. And if Cersei thought that Melara wasn't going to show her just who the better woman for Jaime was then Cersei was going to be very disappointed. Melara met the eyes of the Queen Regent and felt as if the flames in Cersei's eyes would consume her on the spot. Melara only stared back and then gave Cersei a slight bow of her head. It only seemed to piss off Cersei more to see the girl so much braver than she had been the last time. Joffrey motioned the pair forwards and when they moved to stand in front of him. Jaime did not bend his knew, nor did Melara curtsey. Joffrey spoke in a falsely jovial tone

"Uncle Jaime. Welcome. Much has changed for us since you were last here." He motioned with his blond head to Melara and Jaime's clasped hands. "For you as well, I see."

"Yes, it does seem that your grandfather had become quite the matchmaker as of late." Jaime motioned with his head in imitation of the boy-king to a girl sitting to Joffrey's right that Melara had not met.

"My Hand knows and does what is best for the realm." Joffrey held his hand out to the girl next to him, and she quickly placed her hand in his. Melara felt as if there was some sort of male competition happening before her, but she didn't understand why Joffrey and Jaime felt they needed to compete. "My future bride. The Lady Margaery Tyrell." She gave them a warm smile and Melara remembered that Loras had told her of a sister he had. Loras had said that night that Melara reminded him of his baby sister. _But why is she here? Betrothed to Joffrey?_ Margaery's sweet voice pulled Melara's thoughts back to the present.

"Welcome back to King's Landing. You must be tired from your journey. Please, go and rest. There will be plenty of time to visit later." She ended with a sweet smile, and when Melara looked to the silent Cersei as Joffrey brought Margaery's hand to his lips Melara could only guess what the woman must be thinking in that moment. Cersei made no outward changes to indicate what she felt of the girl who would marry her son and someday be Queen. _Gods, Jaime was right. She is going to kill me. _

"Yes, go. Rest. I know you have traveled far, from the camp of the traitor Robb Stark, no less." Melara tried to focus on keeping her face neutral so that no one would truly know how she felt. She didn't hate Robb, even though he must hate her by now, but surrounded by his enemies, she would have to be weary of how she reacted to everything. "I hope you can join us for supper tonight, Uncle." Joffrey's eyes fell on Melara and Jaime did not like the way the King was looking at her. Melara felt the stare and looked to the King. She saw the look in his eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine. It was not the kind of shiver that Jaime made her feel and she did not like it. When Joffrey spoke again, Melara couldn't help but feel like the kind voice he used was forced and not sincere. She would find out soon that she was right. "And you, Lady Melara. I will see you later." Joffrey shifted in his chair and released Margary's hand before he continued. "For supper." Melara hadn't thought of Joffrey as a threat to her before, mostly worried about Cersei and Tywin, but now she had to fear the bastard son of her husband.

Jaime gave a nod of his head to both Joffrey and Cersei before excusing himself and Melara. He had to force his legs to take slow steps as they walked out the way they came. He did not know who that was that sat upon the Iron Throne, but that was not the same Joffrey as when he had left King's Landing weeks ago. Once the doors to the throne room were closed behind him, he heard Melara let out a shaky breath. He looked to her face and saw no tears, only worry. _At least she is smart enough to be weary of the boy._

"Well that could have been much worse." The look she gave him said more than any words could. She was relieved that she had left the room with her head still attached but worried that things had just become more complicated.

"Am I to be chased by Joffrey now?"

"You can't speak of the King like that. You will refer to him as his proper title." The pair turned and Melara searched for the man who had spoken to her. She didn't see him until she tilted her head down. She had only met Tyrion Lannister once, but he was not a man you could forget. "King Joffrey the Brave. Slayer of babies and deserter of battles." Melara saw the gash across Tyrion's face that was still healing and wondered just how he had gotten it.

"Brother, are you so brave, yourself, that you openly mock the King just outside his own throne room?" Jaime was glad to see his brother alive, although looking a bit rougher that the last time they had been together. He knew that he could trust Tyrion and hoped that his brother would soon inform him of everything that had happened since Jaime was captured by the Starks.

"I've always openly mocked Joffrey, and I just can't seem to stop. Old habits truly do die hard, do you agree, Jaime? Or can you find something to help you break those bad, nasty habits you just can't seem to stop on your own?" Jaime knew that Tyrion was asking Jaime if he would go back to Cersei now, or if Melara would hold his affections. Jaime didn't want to answer, out in the open hall where any of Cersei's spies could be listening. He would wait until he was alone with Tyrion before spilling his secrets.

"Still, Brother, if you aren't careful where you speak you could end up with your head on a spike lining the castle walls." Jaime knew that Tyrion would understand what Jaime was telling him. They needed to get to a safe place to talk. And Tyrion knew just the place. He brushed off Jaime's comment with a wave of his hand.

"Ah. But with me dead and gone who would our sweet sister blame all of her problems on? No, she'll keep me alive if only for that reason." Melara watched the exchange between brothers and felt as if she was missing the entire conversation. She wished that she knew exactly who to trust and who to stay away from. Until she knew if Tyrion was trustworthy, she would allow Jaime to speak with him and she would remain silent. "Come, I need some wine and you need to sit. I can't wait to hear the tale you have for me, Jaime. I imagine it will explain how, while you were the captive and I was the Hand, you were gifted with a beautiful young girl and I was given a scar." Jaime had not released Melara's hand since he had first grabbed it, and she chose that moment to pull it back to her. Tyrion raised an eyebrow towards Jaime in question, but he merely shook his head. Tyrion let out a sigh and spoke again. "My Lady, if you would be so kind as to accompany us, I believe the Lady Sansa would enjoy seeing a familiar face amongst the sea of unfamiliar ones." Melara's face lit up at the thought of seeing Sansa, but she didn't understand the sorrow in Tyrion's tone. "Follow me."

He spun on his heel and began his strut back the way he had come from. Jaime knew that Tyrion had come to greet him, and was glad to have his brother by his side. Jaime needed advice on how to handle Melara and win her back. He knew that Tyrion had been with hundreds of woman while Jaime had only been with Cersei, and he would admit that he had no idea how to keep a woman in love with him. Jaime offered Melara his arm, and she hesitated for a moment, still upset with what he had done in the past, but then she remembered the part he had told her to play to keep her alive and she looped her arm in his. They followed Tyrion through the maze of halls until he stood outside of a door that Melara assumed to be Sansa's. He knocked on the door and put his ear to it, hoping to hear movement behind it. Before the door could open, he spoke his warning.

"This may not be the same Lady Sansa you remember, but deep down that girl is hidden and waiting to be found." The moment that the door opened and Melara caught sight of Sansa, she pushed the brothers out of her way and embraced the girl in her arms. Both girls had tears running down their eyes as Melara whispered into Sansa's ear.

"Sansa, we are going to get you out of this Hell. We are going to take you to your brother and mother." Sansa spoke, even as she returned the hug, and Melara did not recognize the voice that came from the once sweet and innocent girl's mouth. The girl who, just months ago, had sang of Knights and love with joy in her voice now spoke in a dead tone.

"My brother and mother are traitors. I am loyal to my one true love King Joffrey, even as he takes another as his wife. She is far more worthy than I." Melara forgot everything in the world but Sansa at that moment. She pulled away to look into Sansa's eyes and saw the pain and sadness she held behind them. _Gods, what have they done to you sweet girl?_ She vaguely heard Tyrion and Jaime excuse themselves as Melara led Sansa into the room and closed the door. She walked with Sansa to the bench by the window and the girls sat next to each other for a few seconds before Sansa flung herself into Melara's arms. She just held Sansa as she cried in her arms and Melara felt her anger towards King's Landing and the Lannisters grow.

_Why does this place always leave young girls broken?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

And we made it to King's Landing! Thanks to those who were so kind as to leave amazing reviews! I get all giddy when I get an e-mail notification that I've gotten a review! I treasure each one of them! Well, hope you are enjoyed this chapter! Also, for those of you who would like to join in on the poll but cannot vote, just leave it in a review and I'll taken them all into consideration!


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Thank you for the support, once again! I am sorry that I didn't update until now, but I had finals yesterday and my brain was literally fried! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone! If it does, well, I guess I'll just have to make it up to everyone next chapter!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara could see the faint bruises on Sansa's arms and knew that they would be other places as well. She noticed that the beautiful girl's face remained untouched, but Sansa would always feel the pain behind her eyes. Melara knew that mental trauma was worse than any physical beating one could take. The scars would fade but the mind could never forget. The girls were lying side by side on Sansa's bed, both of them staring at the ceiling above. Melara remembered that the silence always made things worse, and she wanted to help the Sansa as Catelyn helped her when she arrived in Winterfell. Melara turned to her side to face the once innocent and dreamy girl. She spoke softly to her, just the way she remembered Catelyn doing to her.

"Sansa, tell me everything. What has happened to you, who has done _this_." She laid her fingers on an exposed bruise to clarify what she meant. "You can trust me, Sweetling." Sansa did not turn to face her, but instead continued to stare towards the ceiling.

"They all tell me that I can trust them. How can your words be different from theirs? I am punished for crimes of my brother, because of my name-sake. Shouldn't you be held in the same? Untrustworthy because of your blood and name?"

Melara realized that she and Sansa were facing the same situation. All of the people surrounding them wanted to use them for some type of personal gain, no matter that damage that they would cause. She propped her body up, using her elbow for support, so that she could look into Sansa's eyes. Melara knew what she would find there, seeing it in her own eyes for the past years. Pain, sadness, regrets, fear, anger. Pain from the thoughts that wouldn't stop. Sadness for the loss of your child-like innocence. Regrets for making the decisions that led to your downfall. Fear that nothing can keep you safe from the things happening again. Anger at yourself, for allowing yourself be so weak. _Gods, we have to get her out of here fast._ Melara thought of Jaime, and his promise to help return Sansa home. More thoughts of Jaime crept into her mind, but she pushed them aside. Sansa needed her now.

"Sansa, I'm a pawn, too. Both of us have been abused and played with and changed into people we don't even recognize. Your family, the one that I view as my own, has turned their backs on me. But I stand waiting for them to see that it is not me who has betrayed them, it's not me. It is not us who should be held at fault for the things others have done or made us do." She felt a tear slide down her cheek as Sansa met her eyes. Melara did not stop, knowing that she was close to helping Sansa overcome the first stages to healing. From the state of her, Melara knew that Sansa was still overcoming her shock from her traumatic experiences. _I didn't speak for days after just one incident. She may not come out of shock for months. _Although Sansa looked calm lying next to her, Melara could see the turmoil in the girl's eyes. "I know that these words mean nothing to you, after hearing nothing but lies from the deceitful people here. But, Sansa, please. Please let me prove to you that I am to be trusted. Tell me how I can show you that I care and won't just use you."

"If you are truly trustworthy, as you beg me to believe, then you must tell me who you want to win in this war between my brother and King Joffrey. I will know from your answer."

"I will only answer you once you've answered me." Melara used her freed hand to lift Sansa's sleeve and expose more fading bruises. "Was it my cousin who had this done to you?" It was no great secret amongst the Lannisters about what had happened to Sansa at Joffrey's command. With Melara now being a Lannister, it was only a matter of time before she knew. With that thought passing through Sansa's mind, she gave Melara her answer. Melara almost missed the small nod that Sansa gave her, but she already had guessed what the answer would be. _What sort of monster has my cousin turned into? Who do I fear more, the Queen or Joffrey? _She gripped Sansa's hand in hers as she truthfully answered who she wanted to be the victor in the clash of Kings. "Robb. I want Robb to be the one to win this war." Melara was startled when Sansa flew into a sitting position, the girl's head whipping around, searching for what, Melara did not know. Sansa got out of bed, made her way to the door and quickly opened it. Melara stood as well, confused by the suddenly paranoid actions of Sansa. Only when she was satisfied that no other ears heard the words that Melara had spoken did Sansa relax. She shut the door and rested her back against the wall next to it as she explained herself to Melara, her voice hushed.

"That was too stupid to have been a lie. I can't believe you would say that, when anyone could have been standing outside the door, listening. You can't speak like that here, Melara." She couldn't believe how much Sansa had changed from the girl who thought only of songs and dancing and love and Knights. _Have I changed so much as well?_ The changes in Sansa were so plain to see that it made Melara realize just how far she had come from the broken girl that she once was in Winterfell. As she made her to Sansa, Melara once again thought of Jaime. He was the reason that she could be touched and not flinch away. He was the reason she could be brave when faced with lions. He was the reason that she held hope in her heart for happiness. He would be the reason she made it out of King's Landing alive. Sansa's next words filled Melara with a dread at the truth behind them. "This is not Winterfell and not even a marriage to Jaime Lannister will save you from by for your treasonous words."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Not even a marriage to you will save that girl from death here, you know that, Jaime." He poured another glass of wine for himself, his fourth if he were counting. The first glass had gone down quickly once he and Jaime had made it to Tyrion's small room. _Small even by a dwarf's standards. _He knew that he would need a bit of wine to take the edge off of his brother's words. As Jaime had told him everything that had happened, Tyrion realized a second glass was needed. When his brother got to the part in his tale where Melara discovered the family secret, Tyrion had poured a third glass. And now that Jaime had told him of his promise to Melara to protect her in the capital, Tyrion was glad he had so much practice at ingesting wine. He traced his fingers around the top of his cup, turning over his thoughts of everything that Jaime had just told him. His brother was the only one that Jaime would show this weaker side to. _And now Melara has seen the man that Jaime truly is. It took a broken girl to see the broken man that lie beneath Jaime's façade of strength._ Tyrion wasn't entirely happy about the whole situation that Jaime was in but he was glad to see Cersei's hold over him loosened to the point of being nonexistent. There were very few things left for Tyrion to smile about, but seeing Cersei not get her way would still make the Imp grin.

"If anything, it will make her death come quicker, I know. Tyrion, you know what she faces in Cersei. If I am to keep her alive then I need your help, brother."

"A great Knight needing the help of a dwarf to protect a fair maiden? Jaime, that's not how that tales go. You should com e riding in, on your great white stallion, all perfect hair and shinning armor and sweep the maiden off her feet, slicing down any in your path and defeating the evil…" Tyrion searched for the right word. His eyes lit up when he thought of it. "Bitch. And I will be sitingt along the side lines," he motioned with his hand towards the side of the room, "saying funny things and drinking wine. Or maybe doing a dance, I can never remember. What is it that what we dwarves do in those silly stories?" He saw the serious look on Jaime's face and sobered a bit. "Jaime, what would you have me do? I had all of my power stripped from me when Father arrived."

"Not all of your power, Brother." Tyrion motioned with his hands around the room, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

"Oh? Then I'm in this shit room because I have _power _am I?"

"Tyrion, for always claiming to be so intelligent, you really are stupid." Jaime enjoyed the banter with his brother. He could almost imagine things were the way they used to be, before he had changed into a man who cared for others. _Not all others. Just my wife. It's all for her._ Jaime took a small sip of wine and nearly choked on it from the hilarious look of Tyrion's face. Jaime didn't think the Imp could look so…put out.

"I'm not stupid. I'm just a bit drunk. But how often the two go hand in hand." Tyrion finished his fourth glass of wine. He slammed the empty cup down on the table and poured another. He started lifting the cup to hip lips but Jaime's hand over the cup stopped him. He tried to pry the cup from his brother's hands but to no avail. He cocked his head to the side and when he spoke his voice had taken on a more serious quality. "Fine. Jaime what power do I have left?"

"You've always been better than I at playing the game. Tyrion, I need you to play the game. For me. Tell me what moves to make so that I can win. I know that you've been waiting for this opportunity, to spite Cersei. And here I am, giving it to you on a golden platter." Jaime removed his hand from the cup, but Tyrion did not make a move to drink. He could see the thoughts begin to form in Tyrion's mind, working at each scenario and finding the best options. The brothers knew that the only way to survive any plans that Cersei or Tywin had would be to beat them at their own game. Jaime and Tyrion shared a look and a silent pact was made between them.

"Well, dear brother, it seems that we have some plans to make." Tyrion smirked at Jaime as he spoke and a fire lit behind his eyes. Jaime was right when he had said that Tyrion had been waiting to put Cersei in her place for years. Tyrion just hoped that all of his key players could do their part in his plans. He would need everyone if he were to orchestrate the mighty plan that he had already starting in his head. _I just hope that someday Lady Melara will forgive me for what I am going to put her through._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara and Sansa were seated at a table, still in Sansa's rooms, enjoying a quiet meal when a knock came at the door. A shared look of confusion passed between the young women, but Sansa called for the knocker to enter. When the door opened, she wished she hadn't. The Queen Regent herself entered, skirts swirling around her and false smile on her face. Both of the girls stood and curtsied, as was expected. She waved their curtsies off with a sickly sweet laugh.

"Oh, come now, darlings. It is just us girls here. No need for that nonsense." Her green glare snapped to Melara. The intensity of the stare was overwhelming but Melara would not stand down. She had to be strong for herself and for Sansa, since there was no one to protect them. Cersei tried to smile, but it came across to Melara as more of a sneer. "Besides, we are sisters now it seems, Melara." She opened her arms in welcome to the younger girl and for a split second Melara panicked. _Gods, she could have a knife beneath her skirts or something else that would end my life. And poor Sansa would have no choice but to lie. Oh, Gods help me._ Melara put on a smile of her own, reminding herself that she needed to play along with the illusion of the smitten bride. "Come here and greet me like the sister that you now are." She walked into Cersei's arms and felt like the stiff embrace was from steal rather than another human. The grip was entirely too tight to be just a friendly gesture. But Melara hadn't expected anything less from Cersei. Melara pulled back from Cersei and backed a few paces, wanting to put space between her and the Queen Regent but not wanting to seem afraid.

"Well, mind if I join my two favorite Ladies for a bit of food? Everyone else is so droll and I know that you two will have such _fascinating_ stories to tell." Sansa seemed to sink within herself and Melara noticed the change. She motioned Cersei towards the table in a welcoming gesture, hiding her true desires to be rid of the woman. Cersei gave her a tight lipped smile but made her way to a chair nonetheless. Once they were all seated Sansa began nibbling on a lemon cake while Melara sipped some water. Cersei neither ate nor drank, simply moved her eyes from one girl to the next. Melara knew she had to distract the Queen before the cunning woman tricked either of them into spilling their true loyalties.

"Your Grace, I hope you have been faring well since we last saw each other. I am quite sorry to hear of your husband's death. My uncle was a good man and he will be missed." Cersei let out a snort that turned into full blown laughter. It was a bitter laugh that made Melara and Sansa uncomfortable. The Queen held her stomach as her laughter died down. She spoke once she regained her composure.

"Robert was a drunken whoremonger who caused the realm to be nearly six million gold dragons in debt to my father. He produced more bastards than he spent nights in my bed throughout our marriage and he disrespected my honor in front of me. He neglected his children and hit his wife." It hurt Cersei's pride to admit that she had been struck by her late-husband, but she felt no need to impress the girls in front of her. _They are just silly little girls, so easy to lead astray. I was once a silly little girl like them._ Cersei continued, her voice no longer sweet but now hinting at the bitterness she held within. She leaned forward in her chair and steeled her gaze onto Melara's much more innocent blue eyes. "Tell me, Sweet Girl, does that sound like a man that should be missed? Does that sound like a _good _man?" The only sounds heard in the room over the next few minutes were the sounds of the castle around them. Sansa had continued to nibble her cake so she wouldn't have to speak. She would rather stay silent than speak the wrong thing. Melara had yet to learn that lesson.

"No, that does not sound like a good man, Your Grace. But it does sound like a man unhappy with his wife." The room stilled, as if the very walls were waiting for the Queen to jump across the table and strangle Melara. Cersei gripped the arms of her chair, wishing it was the girl's throat she held in a deathly tight grip. "If my uncle couldn't be happy with you, Your Grace, then I don't see how he could have ever been happy with any woman. What man wouldn't want you as their wife, so smart and so beautiful? I only hope that I can learn to be a good wife to your brother from your example." The tension in the room did not leave, even as Melara took a sip of water from her cup. Cersei's bitterness did not leave her voice as she responded.

"I can only hope that you are as good of a wife to my brother as I would have been."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Do you get tired of me thanking you? Because I sure don't get tired of your reviews and the support you've all given me for this story! I just can't believe the wonderful people that I have reading this story! I think the best part of writing this has been the people I'm corrupting with my love for the complex character that is Jaime Lannister. Or maybe it's the part where people don't like Jaime but decided they like Melara enough to read anyways. That is a huge compliment since she is someone I created entirely. Also, when I read reviews that tell me how in-character I write everyone else I get warm fuzzies! Each time I write a character, I first watch their scenes on the show, and then refer to the written word for more character depth. Yes, I put some unnecessary effort into this even though it's a simple work of fanfiction. Why? It was just for myself at first, but now it's for all of you.

Ok, enough of that! Onto this chapter…oh man…I like this chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a tense atmosphere around the table as the group was seated for supper. Melara had walked into the private dining hall with Sansa to find Joffrey sitting at the head of the table, his mother seated to his right and Tyrion to Cersei's right. Jaime sat across from his sister and Melara felt insecure at being so close to the woman who Jaime had first loved. _Gods, help me through this meal._ Lord Tywin sat opposite of Joffrey and Melara felt Tywin's stare as she sat next to Jaime, Sansa filling the seat beside her. The group exchanged pleasantries but no one spoke more than was needed. Melara kept glancing from one Lannister to the next wondering which one was plotting against her at that moment. She guessed that at least two were planning on using her, one planning on killing her, and one, her husband, planning on protecting her. She had no alone time with Jaime since they arrived, and didn't know if she was still to act the blushing bride. She assumed that was still his plan, to have her seem completely in love and under his spell. She didn't have to try hard to seem like she loved him. Jaime placed his hand over hers on the table and she froze, staring at their joined hands. It was not from fear that she froze but instead the tingle that shot through her at his touch.

Melara wanted to hate him, she tried to hate him, because of what he had done in her past. But she realized that she was doing to him what the Starks were doing to her, in a way. They did not understand everything that happened to her to bring her to do the things she had done, most of those things not by choice. Jaime had tried to explain to her but she would not listen. _Guess he's not the only pig-headed one._ She wanted desperately to speak with someone about what to do but didn't know who to trust. When they retired in their rooms for the evening, Melara planned to ask Jaime if Tyrion was trustworthy, knowing that the half-man would have a better insight than anyone else about Jaime. With her thoughts of sharing a bed, no matter how innocent the actual act may be, on her mind Melara was able to give off a pretty blush at the contact. What she didn't know was that her blush had given away her secret to the ever-cunning Cersei.

"Jaime, look at your darling bride still blushing at your touch. Such a rarity to see that young innocence weeks after a marriage has been consummated." Jaime felt Melara's hand stiffen even more at Cersei's words but the girl did not look up from her plate. Joffrey stared at his cousin, feeling the same obsession that he held for Sansa spring to life once more. Both girls sat next to each other while staring down at their plate of food and Joffrey couldn't decide which on he would like to hear scream more. He knew that Melara would be considered a traitor as well, being her father, Stannis, had just attacked the city weeks ago. If he could only get her alone, he could give her the same treatment he gave Sansa. He imagined both of them at the hands of his guards and a twisted smile settled on his face. Tyrion saw the was that his nephew was looking at Melara and knew that his plan would need to be put into effect faster to keep her safe as well. He moved his glance to Jaime and the brothers shared a look. Jaime looked at his sister, truly looking at her for the first time since he returned to her presence. She was still as beautiful as he remembered but he did not feel the same arousal he had felt before when he looked at her. It was Lord Tywin who voiced what Cersei was implying, but he addressed Melara instead of Jaime.

"You were given two tasks, girl. Consummate your marriage and free Jaime from captivity. Did you complete both?" Melara felt the weight of stares on her and was grateful when Jaime gave her hand a squeeze before he spoke.

"At least one since here I sit." He removed his hand from Melara's to motion from his head to his chest before he continued. "I wasn't going to sleep with her like an animal in the woods. I do have a reputation to keep up with."

"It may have been a blessing that Jaime couldn't bring himself to fuck like an animal." Tyrion took a drink from his cup as his father stared at him. He relished in the fact that he held a piece of knowledge that his father had yet to think about. He would win these little victories over his father and enjoy each one. Tryion had been preparing to seal Melara's fate and truly bind her to Jaime as his wife since he had spoken with Jaime earlier, but he didn't expect Cersei to catch on so quickly to Melara's innocence. hoping to at least have another day to plan. He placed the cup back down and turned to fully face his father. "Their marriage is nothing more than a betrothal, written word on paper, and until they've taken vows in front of a Septon any child conceived would be seen in the world as a bastard."

When Tyrion had said 'bastard', Melara felt a pang in her heart as she thought of Jon Snow and the struggles he went through each day, both from internal thoughts and words from others. She couldn't bear having a child of hers go through what Jon had suffered from since he was born. The thought of carrying and giving birth to a child, _Jaime's child_, frightened Melara. Up until she bled just months prior she thought herself to be barren and for all she knew, she still could be. Now that the marriage was becoming more of a reality, Melara realized that soon she would be forced to be intimate with Jaime to settle any doubts that it was a legalized joining. She may have become comfortable with his innocent touches but she didn't think she was ready to fully join with a man. Images of her rape flashed in her mind and she feared that being in that position would make all of the years of healing be forgotten.

"No. The child would be a Lannister by blood, no matter the conception." Tywin turned to his oldest son and leveled him with a stare. "You have a duty as my heir to continue the family name, Jaime. If you won't put a child in her belly I will find a Lannister who will and you'll raise the child as your own." Each person at the table had a different reaction to what Tywin had said. Melara and Sansa let out a shared gasp at the thought of what Tywin's words would mean for Melara, Jaime and Tyrion were both worried and outraged at their father, both knowing that Tywin would follow through with his words, and Cersei…Cersei felt that in no time her brother would be back in her bed and things could go back to how they were. She knew her brother better than anyone and she knew the true reason that Jaime didn't bed Melara was that his heart truly belonged to Cersei.

"Father, there is no honor in what you suggest." Tyrion knew first-hand the cruelty that his father was capable of, because of Tysha. He would not let another Lannister bride suffer that fate because of Tywin's lust for their name to live on. Tyrion looked once more to Melara and saw the poor girl's fear clearly played out in her expression. She had looked up from her food to see if Tywin had held truth in his eyes. The Lannister children knew that just as a Lannister always paid his debts, Tywin always followed through with his threats.

"Honor? You boys and your honor. When will you give up the empty virtue? None of you, besides the girls, can claim to be honorable." The room was silent for a moment, as no one could tell him differently. Each of the Lannisters in the room had done dishonorable things and none were stupid to deny what Tywin had said. "I have been far too lenient with you children and look what it's brought us to. Claims of incest, both of my sons having been taken by our enemies and an unwed daughter. I brought this house back from my father's ruin and I will not have you all making my efforts be for naught. If you want a wedding, then so be it, but either way the girl will bore a Lannister son."

"Father, why do you put so much importance on joining our blood with hers?" Cersei had already begun to think of the options of Lannister men to send to Melara's bed. She would not let another woman have Jaime's children, and if her father didn't care who the seed came from as long as it was a Lannister then Cersei would make sure to keep Jaime to herself. She caught a glimpse of the girl and almost took pity on her at the sight of her. Almost but did not. "Houses Baratheon and Lannister have been joined already, you saw to that when I was wed to Robert. The result of that marriage sits on the throne now." She sent a smile towards Joffrey who had a look of excitement on his face.

Joffrey couldn't believe that he would be given the opportunity he wanted to fuck his cousin behind closed doors. Tywin had said a Lannister son, and Joffrey wanted to be the one to produce that son with Melara. He caught of glimpse of the girl that sat next to his previous obsession. Melara had caught his eye in Winterfell and when on the Kingsroad, Joffrey had sent the Hound to retrieve the girl so that he could act on his desires. He had been stopped then, but now that he was King there was nothing to stop him.

Melara had gone pale during the conversation, and didn't even seem to be breathing. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She now saw why it was Robb fought these people. She now understood why Jaime had to be the way he was around others. She now realized that she would have no choice but to have sex with Jaime so that she wouldn't be passed from Lannister man to Lannister man all in hopes of producing a child. She cringed at the thought of anyone but Jaime touching her in an intimate way. She clutched his thigh under the table and he felt her desperately trying to stay brave while in the presence of others. He had never hated Cersei in his life, but if had not been for her jealous ways and revealing words they would not be having this conversation. Tyrion caught on to what his father had planned but knew that Littlefinger or Varys were the true masterminds behind the plot. For a moment he wished that he had been the one to come up with such a devious and well played plan, but shook the thought when he realized the fate that Melara had been doomed to. _Just another pawn._ He answered his sister before Tywin could speak.

"Our houses may have been combined under Robert Baratheon but those ties faded with his breath. We have no hold over Stannis, since he has shown no love for his daughter, but we know that what he wants most is an heir, a male heir. What's to stop him from naming his daughter's son as his heir, should he somehow become the victor?" Cersei and Joffrey both let out a laugh at the thought of Stannis ever being victorious in this war, based off of the one battle that they had against him. Tywin silenced their laughter with his words as he stood from the table to leave, the meal forgotten, clearly annoyed with all of his children.

"When Stannis walks into the Red Keep and takes the Throne for himself, will you still laugh as he has us all killed slowly?" The room became silent once again and Tywin gave them one last thought before he left them. "No matter the outcome of this war, our name **will** live on." He made his exit and no one spoke until the door had completely closed behind Tywin. The Imp was the one to break the tension in the room by speaking first, once the patriarch had left.

"I forgot how much I hated these family suppers."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next chapter: Melara finds an ally in Tyrion, Cersei confronts Jaime and Melara and Jaime alone at night with the threat of needing to produce a child hanging over them…


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Buckle-up, my friends. Because this chapter is about to blow you away! But seriously, thanks for the kind reviews and all of the readers who have favorite-ed this story! I read every review three or four times because I don't believe how amazing they are the first time. Also, I have closed the poll for this story. I knew that Tyrion would be in the lead, but Sansa in second place really surprised me! Alas, on with the story!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Jaime, if I could have just a moment?" Melara had been walking away from the dining hall, arm entwined with Sansa's, when she heard Cersei's voice. She could not see Jaime's reaction, since he had been walking behind her with his brother. Supper had made Melara come to some realizations, the foremost was that Lannisters were horrible people. She sat and listened to them talk about her like she was some brood mare and not once did they seem apologetic. She had wanted to just run from dining hall and go to her rooms and cry or scream or _something_. She was starting to get used to being a pawn, but to hear it like she did was very upsetting. Another realization was the fact that she would need to be with child soon. And to do that she would have to give her body completely over to Jaime. She wanted to, but she didn't know if she could and she was scared even if she knew he wouldn't hurt her. The thought of what would need to happen tonight made her stomach churn. But hearing Cersei ask for a moment with Jaime made her stomach churn worse.

Jaime stopped his feet automatically, not really thinking about his actions. He had been so used to stopping everything when his sister sent out her call. He saw the way Melara's shoulders tensed, even as she continued walking. _A little hurt now would be better than a lot of hurt later._ Jaime had been preparing for this meeting with Cersei since Melara had returned to him at Robb Stark's camp. When she had said they were married he knew that Tywin had signed Melara's death warrant. Cersei would surely kill the girl the moment she knew that Melara was now the one that held Jaime's hand in marriage, as well as his heart. Cersei was just like that. Jaime did not take his eyes off of Melara's dark locks as he spoke to his sister.

"Of course, dear sister. I haven't seen you in months. How cruel the Gods have been to keep us apart." Tyrion had walked a few paces ahead of Jaime, but now turned to face him. He had given Jaime the tools to deal with Cersei, now he just hoped that his brother knew how to use them. "Tyrion, take my Lady-Wife back to our rooms, would you? I'm afraid she doesn't know her way around these halls and I wouldn't want her to get lost." Tyrion nodded, knowing that Jaime feared for the girl to be alone. They may have only been in the capital for a few hours but that didn't mean that Cersei hadn't planned something yet. Melara turned her head toward him then, still being led by Sansa, and Jaime caught her eyes. She gave him a sad smile and Jaime wanted nothing more than to run to her. He was so close to losing her and he knew that Cersei would be the thing that would make her hate him completely. She looked away when Cersei came up next to Jaime and put her hand in his. Cersei whispered in his ear.

"Come, Jaime." He let her lead him in the opposite direction of Melara, but Jaime would not let Cersei lose him his wife.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara did not remember Sansa to be so quiet, only remembering the girl that would constantly speak about frivolous things. Melara missed that girl and hated herself for all the times she had thought ill of Sansa. She wondered what Arya would say about her sister if she could see her now. The girls walked through the halls, followed by Tyrion, until they came upon Sansa's rooms. Melara put her arms around the younger girl, squeezing her gently in what she hoped would give the girl strength. The once spirited girl pulled back and Melara played with a piece Sansa's hair as she spoke.

"Goodnight, Sansa. Let's go for a walk or a ride tomorrow. Something to get us outside these walls."

"The monsters inside the walls are better than the monsters outside them. Goodnight." Melara just stared after the girl as she closed the door. She needed to find out what had happened to cause Sansa to change so much. She had her suspicions but that was all they were until she found the facts. She turned to Tyrion when he spoke.

"Come, my Lady. The monsters within these walls may be better, but they still are monsters. You'll be safer once inside your rooms for the night." She fell into step beside him and wanted to ask him so many questions, but was afraid that he would be the wrong one to ask. She was learning her lesson that you can't trust anyone but yourself in the world. He continued to speak, and Melara didn't know if it was more to himself or to her. "That girl doesn't belong here, neither do you really. Two girls thrown to the lions with no one to help them. No one but me, of course. Sorry to disappoint but your only savior in this place will be me. I'm no great knight but I'm quite handy with a book, I'm told. Or a whore. My tongue is skilled when it comes to women and words." Melara flushed with embarrassment at Tyrion's bold words. He turned to her and caught her blush. "I'm sure Jaime is skilled with women as well. You'll be safe in his hands."

"His hands seem to be busy with his sister tonight. I don't think he will be able to keep the both of us _safe_."

"Ah, that. What do you know of my siblings and their...relationship?" Melara held back her tears, not knowing if they were from anger or sadness or rejection. She knew that she had to forgive Jaime for his past crimes but she wasn't happy about it. She was sad, so very sad that finally when she feels a love that she didn't know she was looking for, it turns out the man is not who she thought he was. _He went right back to his sister the moment she called to him._

"Just what he's told me. He's admitted to me the truth about my cousins. That the Queen held...holds…power over him and that she makes him think what they did…do…is right."

"Stop." She halted her movements and he did the same. He turned to her fully and she looked down at him to meet his eyes. "Stop doing that. Whatever Jaime felt for Cersei is no more. _Felt_, not feels. Held, not holds. He's told me himself that he loves you, that he only thinks of you. I didn't think the Gods themselves could make Jaime forget about Cersei. But you did. You, Melara, hold power over him now." He saw her eyes brighten just a bit, and Tyrion hoped that Melara could see what he saw. When his brother had spoken to him, nearly begged him to help keep Melara safe, that was the moment that Tyrion knew his brother loved the girl. Jaime had killed and done horrible things for Cersei, but for Melara he would only do good, telling Tyrion of his vow to free Sansa. If that wasn't true love, then Tyrion wasn't a dwarf.

"And what am I to do with this power? Ask him to steal me and Sansa away in the night? Get us out of King's Landing and go somewhere we can love each other without the threat of Cersei's assassins coming for me around every corner?" Tyrion felt relief that she understood exactly what his plan had been. He knew that the only way the girls would make it out alive was if Jaime got them out.

"Yes. That is exactly what you will do."

"No, where ever we go, your father will find us. You heard him tonight, he's hell bent on turning me into some Lannister-breeding whore. And from my experience with you Lannisters, you always get what you want. I'm staying here with Jaime rather than running off only to be brought back and passed from man to man until I've bred enough babies and I'm killed, either way Lord Tywin will have me."

Tears where running down her cheeks when she finished what had to have been the longest she had spoken in Tyrion's presence. His expression softened and he spoke in calmer tones to the girl. He continued walking, hoping that the movement would ease some of the tension he saw in Melara. She followed, having no choice but to allow him to lead her to her rooms. Melara did not want to be caught alone in these halls, and a half-man was better protection than no man. _If only Brienne had come to supper I could have her to protect me after Jaime left me._

"Mel-can I call you Mel?" She shook her head 'no' but he wasn't really looking for her approval. "You see, Mel, we are going to die here. Do you know why, my dear Mel? Because people fucking hate us. For reasons that we have no control over. Me, I'm a dwarf, I didn't choose it, I don't necessarily enjoy it but I've come to accept it. You, you are an innocent girl, loved by a man who will bring you nothing but pain." He saw her open her mouth to protest that Jaime would not hurt her, but Tyrion continued before she could speak. "Not directly, no Jaime would never strike a woman, especially one like you. But Cersei will. Cersei will enjoy playing with you, taunting you with the promise of pain but it won't come until you finally feel safe that it was only words. You will keep lookout around every corner, never feel safe even when you are alone. And then, she will strike and you will have wished that you would have listened and left when you had the chance." Tyrion didn't know if he was speaking of Melara's situation or his own. Cersei had already tried to kill him once, already tried to find the woman he loved. Yet, Tyrion had refused Shae when she begged him to leave. He hoped he wouldn't regret that decision. The came upon her door just as Tyrion had finished. He took hold of her hand to get her attention and she jumped slightly at the contact. He ignored it and pushed on, desperate to know if Melara would be smart enough to save herself, when he, himself, had been stupid and selfish and decided to stay. "So tell me, Melara, do you really want to stay here?" He almost expected an answer from Melara like the one Sansa had given him when he asked her if she wanted out of her engagement to Joffrey. Tyrion saw the words on the tip of her tongue, as if he could see her lips forming the word 'yes'. She let out a sigh and wiped the remains of her tears with her free hand, hiding any evidence of her weakness. Her voice was strong as she spoke, and Tyrion heard the true in her words.

"No, my Lord." He felt relieved that she answered him honestly and was wise enough to see the dangers she faced. He gave her hand a squeezed before he released it. "But why should I trust you? You are a Lannister, you could be just like Lord Tywin and Queen Cersei for all that I know."

"I am _nothing_ like them, my Lady. You'll see that very soon." He bade her goodnight and began to walk away when a thought crossed his mind. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, he called to her to wait. He spoke across the hallway. "Enjoy your husband tonight, my Lady. Your life will be safer once you are with child. My sister wouldn't dare touch you, for fear of what Father would do if he found out she was the reason all of his plans were _for naught_." She stared at him in wide-eyed fear, understanding what he was telling her to do. He felt as if he were using the girl as well, but knew that it needed to be done to protect her. At least, that was what he would say, so that he wouldn't hate himself in the morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cersei had led Jaime back to her rooms and he barely remembered the walk they had taken. He only thought of Melara and how he wanted to be with her right now. He was a love-struck fool for her, and he wouldn't deny her the husband she deserved any longer. Tyrion had given him the advice to treat her as if he were courting her, with gifts and flowers and sweet words, and that was what Jaime had planned to do. Until Tywin had ruined everything, once again. Jaime was disgusted by his father's words but he wasn't really surprised. This was the man who ordered the Targaryen babies to be slaughtered in their sleep. What he had planned for Melara was worse than death, in Jaime's opinion. Only when he felt Cersei's lips on his and her hands began to grab at his shirt did Jaime snap out of his thoughts. He tore his lips from hers and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from him. The look she gave him would send anyone, man or woman, from the room frightened. But Jaime would never be frightened of Cersei. Only what she would make him do.

"Stop it, Cersei. Are you mad? The whole realm has heard the rumors about us, what we've done. If they ever had proof that Joffrey truly had no claim, do you realize what would happen?" Cersei shrugged his arms off of her and moved away. She sat in a chair but looked no less frightening. When she spoke, she used a tone that Jaime had only ever heard her use when speaking of Tyrion.

"Of course I realize what would happen, Jaime! But that's never stopped us before." He shifted ever so slightly and he almost felt as if Cersei could read his thoughts from that one tiny movement. Her words confirmed that she knew the true reason Jaime would not be seduced by her on this night. "But you've never had a wife before. Is that it, Jaime?" He didn't need to answer her. Cersei was too cunning to not see the changes in her brother. She saw the way he held Melara's hand, and the way he had hesitated when she called to him. Never before had Jaime ever hesitated to come to Cersei. She laughed, his silence speaking more than his words ever could. "_Your wife_. She's nothing more than a little girl that Father is using as his pawn."

"She's still my wife."

"And I was Robert's wife. But that didn't hold him back from his whores nor keep us from each other." She stood and crossed back to him, knowing how to get him back into her bed. She took hold of his hands in hers and brought them to her mouth. He pulled them away before she could lay her lips on them. Instead she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, clinging to him as if she were clinging to the last piece of control she had over him. "You and I were meant to be together, love. You've never fought it before, so why resist now?" He removed her hands from him and as the fabric of his shirt slipped through her fingers, it was as it Cersei felt the control slipping as well.

"Melara." Cersei let out a scream in frustration and stormed away from him to throw a pitcher of water at the wall. The sound of the impact echoed in the otherwise silent room. Tyrion had told him to play his sister, to tell her that she still held his heart and he was only going along with what Father said to help discredit the rumors being spread. Jaime had agreed with the plan but now that things had gotten out of hand so quickly, he had condemned Melara by admitting to Cersei the truth. _I'm sorry, my love. I'll make it up to you. I'll protect you._

"Am I to be tossed aside by you, as Robert tossed me aside for his whores?"

"She is not a whore. She is my wife." Cersei clenched her fists and let out another bitter laugh before she spoke to him again.

"You keep saying that like it means something. Like s_he _means something." She turned from him so that he would not see the hurt that played on her face. She would not let anyone see her tears. She was not weak, she was Cersei Lannister. But the two men that she had loved had both tossed her aside as if she were nothing. She may be a cold calculating woman, but she was still a woman. "Go then. Go to your precious little wife. Go and fuck her and make little babies that you will love more than you ever loved our children." He took a step towards her, a momentary feeling of pity crossing his mind.

"Cersei—" When she turned to face him he did not see the tears in her eyes, he only saw the hatred.

"Get out. But know that I will kill her. And when I do, how will a dead girl warm your bed?" Any of the pity that Jaime had felt for the woman he once loved left him and was replaced by a need to protect his wife. Anger coursed through his veins at the open threat to Melara, the woman he loved.

"Robert chose to love a dead girl's memory over you. And I will do the same if you kill my wife." He turned and left Cersei, quickly making his way out of the room. Once Jaime shut the door behind him, he heard his sister scream, before she started to sob. He paused for a moment just outside the door, asking himself if he really was going to do it, to be done with Cersei. He thought on all of the years she had mocked him and used him and made him do things that he normally wouldn't. And then, he thought of Melara and how she made him feel and how she had never once used him. With his mind made up, he did not spare a glance back at Cersei's door, back at his old ways, his old life, as he walk away. Jaime only looked forward as he made his way to Melara and the new life with her that he would make.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Man, this chapter got away from me! I know I said that there would be a Melara/Jaime confrontation in this chapter, but I'm going to dedicate the entire next chapter to that scene. Plus I felt this was a good stopping point. So, here is my challenge to your, lovely readers and reviews. Can we get to 222 total reviews before I post the next chapter? I'm going to post it tomorrow at the normal time regardless, I just think that is a fun number. To-Too-Two. Maybe if I get the eight reviews needed I will reward you all by having Jaime and Melara get…physical. *wink wink* Who wants to see that?


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Because of the overwhelming amount of reviews I updated this story instead of "The Gift". Holy crap you all blew me away with your responses! Here is the chapter I have been dreading writing, having little confidence in my smut-writing ability, but the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for!

Turn down the lights and get ready for some lovin'!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara jumped out of bed as the door to her rooms had been burst opened, fearing that her death had come. But when it was Jaime that stormed in she had relaxed, he would not bring her death._ Not directly, anyways._ She could see that he was raging over something, and since he had been with his sister she took it as a bad sign. He stopped just in front of her and Melara could feel the anger coming off of him as if it were flames licking her skin. His hand came up to gently pull her head towards his, and he rested their foreheads together. He let out a huff of air and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm. His family really knew how to piss him off.

"Jaime?" Her questioning voice was so small, so sweet, that he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. She did not pull away from him as he brought his lips to hers, and that encouraged him. He allowed his hands to slide down her body until they rested on the small of her back. Melara had brought her hand up to wrap around his neck. They had effectively caught each other in their grasps. He pulled away from his lips to place a loving kiss against her cheek and Melara felt her stomach do a flip. It was so caring and sweet and coming from Jaime it just made those feelings intensify. She whispered in his ear. "What happened?"

He knew what she was asking, what she really wanted to know. And he would tell her because so many had fed her lies and lost her trust that he couldn't bare her to do the same to him. He bent his body, just a bit, so that his hands could grab Melara's bottom and lift her into his arms. She let out a gasp of surprise as his hands moved under her thighs to support her weight. He did not wrap her legs around him, but instead looked up at her as he carried her to the bed. He kept contact with her worried eyes as he laid her down, crawling up her body but moving off of her to instead lie beside her. He bent his elbow and propped his head upon his hand while he lay on his side facing Melara. She did not turn to face him but instead stayed on her back looking to the ceiling. She was tense, but as he spoke he saw her beginning to relax.

"Nothing happened that I didn't expect to happen. She threw things and yelled and threatened your life and then I left." She turned her head to face him and saw the truth in his eyes. His hand came to rest on her stomach and heat spread over her body from his touch. "Will you forgive me?" His hand slowly traveled up the length of her tense body and came to rest between her breasts, just over her heart. With his open palm over it, he could feel the erratic beating of her heart that lie just beneath her skin. Her hands had fisted the sheets that they lie upon, her knuckles beginning to turn white. _How am I to get her with child if she won't even relax from my touch when our clothes are still on?_

"I shouldn't. Gods, I don't want to." She put her left hand to his cheek while her right came to rest over Jaime's hand that was on her body. "But I have to. Don't make me regret forgiving you, Jaime." She moved his hand from her heart to her breast and he froze. _What is she doing? What does this mean?_ Her breathing had picked up at the arousal that had begun to take hold of her body. They were so close to each other and Melara's body was still new to being near a man. If the feel of his hand simply lying on her breast was anything to go by, being with Jaime intimately was going to be very pleasurable. "I know what needs to be done. I want it to be you that gives Lord Tywin what he wants, not some cousin of yours that I don't know that will hurt me for his pleasure." She felt his fingers begin to massage her breast and she nearly lost the ability to speak. But she continued on, her voice becoming a whisper. "But I'm scared, Jaime."

"I know, love. And I would wait if we could..."

"But we can't." Jaime didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want her forced into his bed or a marriage. He knew she didn't want it either, but they would make the best of what they were given. He would make her forget that they had been forced together by his father. His hand moved from her breast to the tie of her dress, fingers teasing the binding, as he spoke.

"Only if you want it, will I take you this night." She wanted to say no, she wanted to run. But she knew that the Lannisters would find her, they always would, and instead of being given to the man before her that would be gentle and loving, she would be passed to any Lannister that would have her. With that thought on her mind, she sat up, pulling him with her. His hand rested on her thigh and his body was touching hers in more places than it ever had. She fought within herself, her body wanting him, her heart needing him, but her mind afraid of him. He was watching her, waiting for her answer to the unspoken question. Her voice was shaky as she answered him.

"Yes, Jaime. I want you." He smiled at her and it was so sweet and loving and gentle that she wanted to cry. _It shouldn't be like this._ Before her tears could fall, she pulled him to her, placing her lips over his. Neither could grasp the fact of what was about to happen. It seemed like a dream to them both, and neither wanted to wake. Jaime turned the kiss into a one filled with passion, coaxing her tongue to battle with his. He could tell she was unsure of herself, but he would be patient and teach her. He would be teaching her many things on this night.

Melara felt her dress loosen on her body and Jaime slide the material off of her shoulders, leaving her in only her small clothes. She was grateful that her dress was pooled around her hips and still hiding her womanhood from him. The skin of his hands, calloused from years of handling a sword, caressed her and sent chills through her body. His hands left a trail of goose bumps as they explored the exposed flesh of her arms and shoulders. She wanted him to hurry and be done with her, but she also never wanted him to stop. He left her body and stood, but the heat remained on Melara's skin where he had been touching her. His green eyes, now glazed with pleasure, never left hers as he took off his clothes. She wanted to close her eyes, look away, _anything_ so that she didn't have to feel what his gaze made her feel. But she did not look away, and she definitely did not look any lower than Jaime's chest, afraid of what she would see. He rejoined her on the bed, his movements slow so as to not frighten her more than she already was. When he reached for her, she tensed but he still brought his hands to run along her arms, in a soothing way more than a sexual way. His soft voice continued to soothe her fears.

"It's me, Melara. Not that bastard who raped you. Just me." He rested his body back onto the bed, pulling her to lie next to him. "Would you prefer to keep your small clothes on?" She felt a small relief at his words. No man had seen her womanly body and she didn't know if she could mentally handle all of the things that had happened and were happening to her. She nodded her head, looking away from him ashamed as her weakness. His fingers on her chin gently lifted her face back up, showing her eyes to him. "It's alright. Someday you will be confident in your nakedness around me. Today is just not that day." Her mind started to come to terms with the man before her and realized that he would not hurt her, that was another man and another time. She didn't think that any other man would have been as forgiving to her as Jaime was being.

"What did I do to be given a man like you?" He put a soft kiss on her lips, his hands once again exploring her skin. He kissed his way from her lips down her chin until his mouth met her collar bone. He sucked gently on the skin and Melara rewarded his efforts with a mix between a gasp and a moan. He pulled away to whisper to her, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"There are no men like me. Only me." He pulled her earlobe between his teeth, and the breathy gasp that fell from her lips made him want nothing more than to throw her down and fuck her until she was screaming his name. But he resisted, know that would only frighten her and he would not let that happen, not when he was so close to feeling her around him. Every feeling, every thought, every smile, every touch, _everything_, had led them to this and he would not allow himself to ruin it. He had never wanted something more, than to show Melara what he could give her. His love, his body, simply him. "I want you to touch me, Melara."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you are brave enough to touch. You are in control tonight. My body is at your hands."

She tentatively brought her hands to Jaime's chest, her touch no more than a whisper on his skin. He had to fight the urge to grab her hands and push them again him. He knew that she needed to explore and touch and feel before she gave herself to him. The next moments were painfully slow for Jaime, but he kept his eyes trained on her face as she studied his upper body. She did not venture lower than his stomach, and that made Jaime's need even greater to feel her skin against his arousal. She stopped her hands and spoke, he thought her heard a tint of arousal to her voice. He hoped he did.

"What do I do now?" It was so hesitant and innocent that Jaime wanted to tell her to just leave, feeling as if he did not deserve to be the one that Melara put such blind trust in. But if he did not get a child in her belly than some other man would, and that man would ruin what Jaime had been building within Melara. He was the reason she had come this far and he's be damned if any man brought her back down to the fearful girl she had once been. He brought his hand to her thigh, lifting her small clothes to stroke the smooth skin beneath and brought her leg over his. She stayed up on her knees, feeling his arousal against her leg, and used his chest for balance. Her nails bit into his flesh, telling him of her fears even if her words did not, and so he waited. He breathing was fast but not in a panicked way, more in an excited way. He was close to his prize, so close, that he would not scare her off now. "Help me, Jaime. Guide your cock inside me." Jaime was shocked at her language, never really hearing her speak in a way that wasn't lady-like. _She is becoming a slave to her arousal. _His first reaction was to make a snide comment about her use of the word 'cock' but instead he brought one hand to her hips while the other moved between their bodies. He held her steady with one hand as he other found her slick beneath his touch. She tried to squirm away when his finger entered her, but he had her in an iron grip. She focused on his face, shutting out the images of the first man that had touched her there. The hands that were touching her were Jaime. _Jaime, Jaime, Jaime._ She played his name over in her mind, willing her body to relax. His voice seemed to help her brain stay focused on the present and not the past.

"You are so wet." He removed his probing fingers from inside her and took hold of his now painful erection, preparing to help guide himself into Melara's prepared body.

"I-is that good?" He halted his movements for a spilt second at her words, and gave her a smile that Melara could only describe as seductive. She felt a throb between her legs where Jaime had just been touching her. She felt an emptiness that needed to be filled when his fingers were removed.

"Yes, love. That's very good." He used the hand on her hips to pull her down as he ran the tip of his erection along her opening, giving her time to adjust to the new sensations that she would surely be feeling. He was not disappointed when her innocent gasp reached his ears. When he slowly began to sink inside her, Jaime had to resist exploding right then. He removed his hand and let her hips fall onto him, Melara removing the tension from her legs to fully straddle him. She was tense, and it only made her feel tighter. She had been holding her breath the entire time as he stretched her. It was not necessarily painful, just very different. It was nothing like when she had been attacked. It was filling and loving and sexual. She let out the air from her lungs and Jaime knew he would not last long as soon as he was fully sheathed inside her. She shifted her hips and they both let out matching moans of pleasure. Jaime encouraged her with his words.

"Just like that, love. Your body knows what it needs. Listen to it." She set a slow pace at first, trying to feel each little movement inside her. This was nothing to be afraid of, this was amazing. And she had Jaime to thank for helping her discover what she had been missing. His hands went to her hips, gripping her skin through the fabric of her small clothes. He sped up her rhythm, no longer able to contain himself. Her back arched and her head fell back as he took control of her movements, letting his experience guide lead their dance. A strange feeling settled over her and it all seemed to be coming from deep inside her, where Jaime was joined with her. It seemed to push her to move faster, needing to reach something that she didn't know. She lifted her head back to look into Jaime's eyes, knowing he held the power to help her find what she did not know she was looking for.

"Jaime. I need—" But he knew what she needed. He may have only been with Cersei in this way before, but he knew where to find the spots to push a woman over the edge. He felt her start to tighten around him and he knew he would find his release soon. One of his hands left her hip to reach between their bodies once more. When she felt his fingers playing with her, the feeling intensified and her hips moved harder yet against him. "Oh, Jaime." She nearly screamed his name as her body shook from the effects of her release and Jaime pushed her hips down hard onto him, thrusting his own up to meet hers. Melara felt his thrust hard against her before he let out a nearly silent moan, that she thought was her name of his lips. He kept her hips moving as he released his seed inside of her but soon his hand on her hip caused her to slow. He let out a satisfied huff of air before putting his hands on her sides and pulling to him. She felt him slide out of her and leave a trail of bodily juices behind. He rolled to the side and pulled her against his chest, placing a loving kiss against her sweaty temple.

Melara was sweaty and had wetness between her thighs and was sure that her death was soon, but she had never felt more loved as she let exhaustion take over her that night. The last thing she heard from Jaime was his whispered words of love in her ear before he too let sleep claim him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*ahem* Did it live up to your expectations?


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Thank for so so so so much for the amazing reviews for the last few chapters! WOW! You all are amazing! I realized that today, the 19th, marks the once month milestone for this story. So in honor of that, here is the third chapter of the day! Well, at least it's still the 19th were I am and when I am uploading this. I know that you will have to do a bit of work to see the newest banner, created by the wonderful KyraJane, but trust me when I say it is worth it! Check it out on my profile, it will be the farthest one down.

Enjoy, my friends!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There was a knock on the door and Melara felt Jaime's weight shift, then leave her alone on the bed. She snuggled deeper into the covers, relishing in the feeling of a soft bed. She hadn't slept on a bed this soft since she was last in the capital. _The bed in Harrenhal had felt more like a pile of rocks than a bed._ She heard Jaime's footsteps returning and vaguely wondered if he had put pants on to receive whoever had been at the door. Thinking of Jaime naked made her cheeks flush, and the images of the night before came to the front of her mind. She rubbed her thighs together and felt the drying evidence of their coupling still between her legs. She couldn't describe the feeling that had overtaken her body while they had been doing…_that_…but she liked it. While Jaime wasn't exactly a wide man, her hips still felt a bit sore from having been widened farther than ever before. She shifted her hips from side to side a bit to loosen the muscled that had stiffened over the night. She hadn't noticed Jaime watching her until he spoke.

"Sore?"

"No, just stiff." He set the tray of food he had been holding down on the table next to the bed before crawling back next to Melara. She saw that he indeed had puts pants on and Melara didn't know something could make her relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." She was laid flat on her back with his arms on either side of her head, effectively trapped underneath him. _I want him to trap me now._ His hair fell into his eyes and Melara brushed it away, the back of her hand moving across his forehead then traveling to cup his cheek. She found that she like to feel his head in her hands, she had seen Catelyn hold Lord Stark's face in her hands a number of times and now realized why. The feeling of having such a powerful, feared man turn into a soft, gentle lover at your touch was an overwhelmingly powerful feeling. It was the same way she felt last night, having Jaime laid beneath her and forgetting himself because of her, because of what she did. It was new and scary and exciting. _Lord Tyrion was right, I do hold power over Jaime._ He pressed his lips to her hand, sucking on the skin he found there, before he spoke again. She was mesmerized that his lips that could spew such hateful things to others, would only speak loving words to her.

"Well, that means you are up for another go?"

"I-I didn't say that, Jaime." He gave her a questioning look and she thought that she had offended him somehow, still too new at the art of lovemaking to be confident in her performance the nice before. "Not that I don't want to do it…again…with you…It's just I don't want to do it right now…again…It was nice though."

"_Nice_? You thought last night was _nice_?" Jaime saw her getting flustered and new that the girl could only handle so much teasing after what she had done last night. He had been shocked that she actually went through with the act, all the way until the end. He had expected her to run but instead she had stayed and rode him to completion, as Cersei had never done before. Cersei had always wanted it to be over just as soon as it began, not caring how you got to the end as long as you got there. Cersei seemed to take that theory with everything in life. Melara was about to sputter out words but Jaime silenced her with a sweet morning kiss to her cheek. He would not do anything sexual to Melara until she came to him, fearing that she would be scared off too soon after he had been with her. Now that Jaime knew what it felt like, physically and emotionally, to be with Melara, he wanted it again.

He rolled off of her and instead pulled her into his arms, her right arm and leg draping over his body. They stayed like that in silence for few moments before the sounds of Melara's hungry stomach could be heard. She blushed but Jaime made no mention of it. He blindly reached for a piece of food, not wanting to leave the comfortable position he lay in with his wife. He offered her the bacon that his hand had found and she accepted it with words of thanks. There tender moment was quick short when they heard shouts coming from the hallway outside of their door. He grabbed for the knife that had been brought with the food just as something large banged against their door. Melara had sat up and clutched the blanket to her, as if it could protect her. As Jaime stood, the door burst open, the lock shattering from the impact. Jaime was ready to throw himself head-first in to battle but halted when Brienne walked into the room. Two men rushed her from behind but she disposed of them quickly, earning a snort of laughter from Jaime.

"And this is the men who my sister had hired to protect the castle's inhabitants? How many of you were beaten by this one woman?" One of the guards picked himself off of the floor, nursing a bloody nose and spoke to Jaime, the man's voice muffled by blood and pain.

"Thas na'a fuggin' wohma', itsa beest!"

"I was to understand that men of the Kingsguard were meant to protect against man **or** beast." Melara heard Brienne's hard voice and became embarrassed at what the woman had walked in on. While she was clothed in her small clothes, she still felt extremely exposed. _Maybe it is because now she will know that I was weak and gave in to Jaime's body and Lord Tywin's commands._ She pulled a pillow from her back to hug it to her chest, trying to give herself a bit more modesty.

"Get out, you incompetent fools." Jaime dismissed the men, disgusted at what his sister had turned the once respected Kingsguard into. _She certainly has a way with ruining things._ Jaime watched the men leave before turning to address Brienne. He was in a foul mood at being interrupted during such a sweet moment and he would gladly take it out on the wench. "Well, wench? What has you storming into my rooms, unannounced and dragging guards behind you?"

"Lady Sansa has requested to speak with Lady Melara." She motioned with her head towards the door that the guards had just fled through. "They tried to stop me. Didn't try hard enough."

"Why does Sansa request to speak with me? Has something happened to her?" Melara was on her feet, her modesty forgotten now that the guards had left, at the thought of something happening to Sansa.

"Not yet. But soon something is to happen. Apparently Father is enjoying marrying his sons off to the daughters of known traitors." Tyrion's voice entered the room just before the Imp, himself, made an appearance, cup of wine in one hand and a book in the other. He came to stand next to Brienne and craned his neck to look up at her. "Well, seems the God's had taken my other half and given it to you. Think of all the shelves you can reach without a stool."

"Brother, are you drunk? The sun has only just risen." He turned his eyes to Jaime, the wine sloshing a bit out of his cup as he brought it to his lips to take a drink. He raised his glass to Jaime as if emphasizing his next point.

"I never stopped drinking through the night. So technically that means that I haven't _started_ drinking this morning." He looked back to Brienne. "Could I _pay_ you to get things off of shelves for me?"

"Tryion." When the Imp looked back to his brother, Jaime could see just how bloodshot Tyrion's eyes were. The state of his brother coupled with what Tyrion had just said made Jaime get an uneasy feeling. He questioned Tyrion to try and settled his unease. "Why are you here? What has Father done now?"

"Father has decided it's time for me to settle down with a wife of my own. Within the week Sansa Stark will become Lady Sansa Lannister, wife of…me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara had dressed quickly, forgoing the bath she desperately wanted in favor of going to Sansa's side. She knew that Tyrion would not be Sansa's choice for a husband and that she would soon share a fate with Melara. _Is Lord Tywin so desperate to continue the Lannister name that he will use the daughters of his enemies?_ _No matter the outcome of the war, the Lannister name will live on._ Brienne escorted her through the halls back to Sansa's room and told Melara of what had happened in the night. Melara had been too caught up in Jaime to remember just where she was and the dangers that lurked. She was grateful to have Brienne with her now. _But Brienne's loyalties lie with Lady Catelyn and Sansa. She's only protecting me until the time comes when she will need to make the choice of protecting me or Sansa. Then she will choose Sansa._ Brienne had just finished her tale of the night's events when they turned a corner to find Joffrey, Margaery Tyrell and a member of the Kingsguard that Melara did not know. Her cousin stopped speaking with Margaery and turned to her. Melara dropped into a low curtsy.

"Your Grace, Lady Margaery." While Melara offered the greeting that was expected of her, Brienne offered none. But Joffrey had been too focused on Melara to notice the disrespect.

"Lady Melara, what luck that we should meet here. On your way to the Lady Sansa to offer your congratulations on her betrothal, I suppose. The two of you will be sisters now."

"Yes, Your Grace." Melara didn't want to be around Joffrey more than was required of her. She thanked the Old Gods and the New that she had Brienne by her side. Unfortunately for Melara, the Gods enjoyed toying with her life very much.

"Then you must join us. Please. The more people to be around the newly betrothed the happier it shall be. Isn't that right, my love?" He turned to Margaery and she nodded her agreement. Melara wished that she could trust Margaery so that she could ask her about Loras. But Melara wouldn't talk with anyone that she didn't already know to be trustworthy. "Go ahead of us, Margaery, have a private moment with Sansa before we all join. Perhaps your guard wouldn't mind escorting my Lady, Cousin?"

Melara did not like where this was going. She saw exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted to get her alone, only the Gods knew the reason why, but he did. Her mind tried to work out the best way out of her current situation but any route of escape came crashing down when Margaery spoke.

"Such a thoughtful King you are, Your Grace. To give me time alone with my friend Sansa is so kind of you." Melara picked up on that, but couldn't tell yet if Margaery was truly a friend, or just posing as one. "And, of course, you'd like to visit with your cousin. The two of you have had such little time together." She gave Joffrey a kiss on the cheek before continuing walking towards Sansa's rooms. Brienne gave Melara one last look before walking away. The Maid had planned to get just out of eyesight but stay within earshot. She wanted to find just what the boy wanted with Melara. She would never call him 'king', the only King in her mind was Renly. Only once she was along with Joffrey did he turn to her. She felt his guard come up behind her, he stood close enough to touch but the man did not.

"Have you met Ser Meryn, Sweet Cousin?"

"No, Your Grace." Melara knew better than to antagonize Joffrey. When she had been talking with Sansa, the girl had told Melara why she was constantly being punished. Sansa had said that the words she spoke angered Joffrey, and he used the guise that she was the sister of a traitor to justify his treatment of her. Melara knew that he would not hesitate to do the same with her. She would play the part of the demure girl in front of him now, but later she would speak with Jaime on how to protect herself from the King. _Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey. All of these Lannisters I must stay away from._

"Lady Sansa has met him. Well, she's mostly met his fists, or the broad side of his sword. But you wouldn't make me do that to you, would you Melara?" She responded with a simple 'no, Your Grace', but it was not convincing enough for the King who was being increasingly devoured by the power he held. "Ser Meryn." When he address the guard Melara felt the man's hands take hold of her shoulders from behind in an iron grip. She resisted the urge to struggle, knowing it would only excite Joffrey further. Instead she remained still and silent. He brought his hand to her face and she braced herself for him to slap her, even going as far as to close her eyes. But instead of pain of a slap she felt his fingers gently grace her cheek in a way that if it had been Jaime she would have said it felt lovingly. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him when he continued to speak. "Such a good, obedient Lady you are. Tell me, did my uncle Jaime fuck you last night?" She didn't answer but he already knew. "No matter, I'll still have you in my bed whenever I want." She tried to hide her fear with surprise, but either way her reaction had excited Joffrey. His voice dropped lower and he spoke next to her ear. "And I want it tonight." He pulled away from Melara and nodded towards Ser Meryn behind her, signaling for him to let her go. He heard footsteps coming towards him and turned to see Brienne striding back their way. He offered Melara his arm and a charming smile that made him almost look like Jaime. "Shall we, Sweet Cousin?" Her eyes pleaded with Brienne for help but her mouth still played the part of obedient girl.

"Yes, Your Grace." Melara walked arm-in-arm with Joffrey until she reached Sansa's rooms and went inside. Only after Joffrey and Margaery had offered their congratulations and left the girls alone did Melara embrace Sansa. She didn't know if she was comforting Sansa, or if Sansa was comforting her as they both cried. Cried for their lost innocence, cried for the marriages they were forced into and cried for the terror they would both be receive at Joffrey's hands.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I feel like the last two chapters were so powerful that this one falls short. And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. The Joffrey moment in here is in response to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x who wanted to know if there would be more Melare/Cersei/Joffrey interaction soon. I do try and fit in what you lovely reviewers ask for. It's like a mini –challenge to try and manipulate your requests into my story.

Keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll keep on writing!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Brienne had stood diligently outside of Sansa's door the entire day, but even she had to leave her post for a few moments when her bladder was full. She knocked on the door and told them she would be stepping away and to lock the door. Brienne had heard what Joffrey said to Melara, and she knew that as the night came closer the danger of him acting on his words grew. She had failed Renly but she would not fail Lady Catelyn. She didn't know if she would be able to face herself if she continued failing the people she swore herself to.

Melara and Sansa had enjoyed each other's company throughout the day, despite the threats that hung over their heads. Melara even saw Sansa smile, no matter how small, when she told the younger girl what she knew of Arya. Sansa expected nothing less from her strong-willed and free-spirited sister. Both girls had agreed that if they were more like Arya the things that had happened to them wouldn't have happened. If they were more like Arya they would stand-up for themselves. If they were more like Arya they would be free from the Hell known as 'the Red Keep'. But Melara knew there was no use anymore thinking of the 'ifs'. _There are no 'ifs' only 'whens'._

Melara had locked the door and returned to stand behind Sansa. She ran a brush through Sansa's fiery red hair, the motions soothing them both. It sent them both back to another time, back to Winterfell and the day that their lives began to change. They had sat in a similar position, Melara helping Sansa to prepare for the feast in honor of King Robert's arrival. The biggest worry on Sansa's mind at the time was if the prince would like her despite her hair color. The girls had mourned for their lost innocence throughout the day, but Melara was ready to be strong once again. After the night she had with Jaime she was certain that he loved her and that thought gave her confidence. Jaime loved _her_, not Cersei. Jaime would protect Melara and not let the people in the capital use her more than they already had. She thought of Tywin's words as she began to plait Sansa's hair. The way he had spoken about her getting pregnant and having a child, as long as it were a Lannister, really did make her feel like nothing more than an animal to be used for breeding. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks as the images of last night came to her mind for the hundredth time that day. _I guess if I am to be forced to be with a man and produce children, it is better to have it be Jaime. I didn't know that it could be like it was last night. It was like a dream._ Melara finished braiding Sansa's hair just as she heard the door open. It took her mind a moment to remember that the door had been locked from the inside and that unless someone had a key they could not get in. If only she had come to the realization a moment sooner she may have been able to prevent the events that were to follow.

Joffrey entered through the door and handed the key he had used to Meryn, who followed behind his King. Melara didn't think that Sansa's shoulders could be any tenser until another man, larger and wider than Meryn, had entered. The Knight that Melara did not know shut the door behind him, effectively trapping the girl in the room. Melara prayed that Brienne would return while Sansa prayed that the visit would be over quickly. Joffrey had taken to punishing Sansa behind closed doors once Margaery had become his betrothed. Sansa had thought that the beatings were over, that some God had felt pity upon the poor wolf stuck in the lion's den. But Joffrey was too sick, too twisted, to stop his torment of the girl. He enjoyed it too much to stop. He looked to the pair of girls before him, waiting like lambs for the slaughter. But he wouldn't hurt them both tonight. Not in that same way at least. Sansa stood and curtsied, hoping to appease the King and prevent him from allow his guards to injure her too much. Her efforts were usually wasted but yet, Sansa would still try. Joffrey motioned to the door with an open palm as he addressed the night's victims.

"A locked door? Did you think that would keep you safe?" Sansa hated when he asked questions, she never knew if he was truly looking for an answer or just speaking his own thoughts out loud. He brought the same open palm to gesture around the room. "_This_ is all mine. The lock, the door, the both of you. As long as I am King, it will all be mine."

"I pray to the Gods that your time as King is long, Your Grace."

"Of course it will be long, why wouldn't it be long?" Joffrey tensed his body and looked to Sansa for an answer. Sansa did not have an answer that wouldn't lead to her being smacked across the face so she stayed quiet. Melara followed Sansa's lead, knowing that the poor girl had been through this all before. Joffrey relaxed and shifted his weight, his hand coming to rest on his sword. Melara did not like the look of his face. She didn't like _any_ look that crossed his face if she were to be honest. "Ser Meryn, I can't seem to make up my mind on which of these two is to be labeled as the bigger traitor." His feet carried him to where the girls stood, the chair that Sansa had been seated on the only thing keeping Melara from her. She wanted to throw the chair out of the way and put herself in-between Sansa and the false-Knights, but did not want to make a move for fear of what could happen. Joffrey sat down in the chair, Sansa nearly running to the backside of it to stand by Melara. He did not turn to look at the girls as he lounged, but instead motioned them to the front with an impatient hand. "Well. Come around so I can see you properly. I don't have time to waste, I _am_ ruling seven kingdoms, you know.

Sansa did as she was told and took hold of Melara's hand to bring her with, knowing that it was better to do what Joffrey said the first time he asked. When the girls stood before the boy-king, his guards took hold of them with an iron grip on their upper arms. There would be no escape from whatever Joffrey had planned. Sansa knew what was in store for her and she began to shake as soon as Ser Meryn had grabbed her. The larger unknown guard stood behind Melara, hips fingers digging into her arm. When Melara looked to the girl, she saw so much of herself in Sansa and wished that she could take the girl's fears and troubles away, just as Catelyn had done with her when she was just a girl. Joffrey's voice brought her attention back to the sadistic boy who sat before them as if eyeing up livestock. _Do all of these sick men see woman as only good for breeding and beating?_

"I'm feeling very generous tonight. I think only one of you needs to be punished for your traitorous family." Melara wanted to scream at him that her father, Stannis, was Joffrey's uncle, and therefore family also, but then remembered that Joffrey was the result of Jaime and Cersei's affair. The thought hurt her, but she shut it away to stay focused and alert of the situation she found herself in. She knew that Brienne would be along very soon and just needed to stall as long as possible. She had to try, to protect both herself and Sansa. Joffrey shifted his eyes between the two girls weighing his options carefully but he ultimately settled his gaze onto Melara. "I'll have that one in my bed tonight." He nodded his head towards his cousin then looked to Meryn. "Ser Meryn, Lady Sansa is yours…"

The gruff man turned Sansa quickly and the girl did not fight. Meryn had brought his hand back to strike Sansa near her stomach when Melara stopped him with her panicked yell.

"NO!" All eyes turned to her but she did not care. She would not stand and say nothing, do nothing, while Sansa was beat before her eyes. The anger that her namesake was known for built up inside her, giving her courage to face her sadistic cousin. She would not bow down in fear before him. Meryn had yet to strike Sansa, his hand held in midair, waiting for the King to tell him to continue. Joffrey stood at Melara's outburst but did not pay any mind to the Knight looking to him for direction. Instead his eyes, full of lust and hate and anger, looked straight into the face of the girl who dared to defy him. His voice held the same emotions that his eyes showed as he addressed Melara.

"No? You would take her place, then?" She did not hesitate with her answer.

"I would rather be beaten than grace your bed." She held her head high, anger forcing her to be brave. She almost enjoyed when her anger took hold of her. It gave her a confidence that she normally couldn't seem to muster. She wanted to antagonize him, drawing out the conversation until Brienne could come bursting through the door. Melara tried to recall if the guards had locked the door behind them or not. If they did, she hoped that Brienne was strong enough to break through the door to get to them. Until that moment came, Melara would have to be brave. _But am I being brave or am I being stupid?_ It was such a foreign thing to her that she couldn't be sure which one she was being at the moment. She knew that the two could be interchangeable but hoped that what she was showing was bravery. The fury she saw in him at her words made her almost believe he truly was a Baratheon.

"So be it! Mother said that Uncle Jaime is only using you to give him a chile. He won't mind if his _toy_ is a bit broken." He nearly was squealing when he yelled, his finger pointing straight at Melara's face. "Ser Boros, teach this traitorous bitch a lesson!" The man behind her did not say a word, and even if he did Melara would not have heard him. Her mind had gone blank, fear taking over at the possibilities of how the man could 'teach her a lesson'. She was roughly shoved to the ground and tried to scramble to her feet before the large man could put his hands back on her. She was too focused on her own safety to see Sansa struggling against Ser Meryn with intentions of helping Melara somehow.

Melara had almost made it to her feet when she felt the large Knight grab a fistful of her hair and yank her up the rest of the way. She let out a small cry of pain as her hands flew to her head, trying to pry his fingers off of her locks. Her eyes had closed from the pain and so she did not see his knee, but she felt it when it met with her stomach. She doubled over in pain as the air left her lungs from the impact. Her mind began to show her flashbacks to another man who had beaten her, just before he raped her. She could not regain her breath, because of both the blow and the panic, and so she did not scream. It seemed to make the man angrier that he could not make her yell out and he flung her across the room like a child would throw a doll. She opened her eyes for just a moment and saw the table seconds before her head made contact with it. She fell to the floor with a sickening thud as Sansa's scream tore through the room. Melara barely registered hearing the door burst open and voices yelling as she slipped into the welcoming darkness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tyrion ran after Brienne, his smaller legs struggling to keep up with the Maid's large strides. She wore her full set of armor and wished she hadn't, her speed cut down far too much in her opinion. Brienne had been confronted by the Imp moments ago as to why she had left her post. She told him the door was locked and the girls were safe inside of Sansa's rooms. But no one was safe with Joffrey as King. Tyrion informed Brienne that Joffrey held a key to every room and the woman had started off without a word. He chased after her, imploring her to tell him the reason for her haste. She did not stop her movements, hurrying back to ensure the safety of the Ladies, but spoke over her should to Tyrion. She told him what the King had said just hours before. She felt ashamed at her stupidity. _Let them be safe. Or I will have failed them like I failed Renly._

"And you just _left_ them? After hearing what Joffrey said to her ealier? Are you mad?" She did not answer him, instead trying to make her way back faster. As she made it to the door she heard a struggle just before an ear piercing scream. Brienne thrust her shoulder against the door and, without the lock in place, the force nearly tore the door from its hinges. Meryn threw Sansa down, in an imitation of what Boros had done to Melara, when Brienne burst through the door. He went to pull his sword but Brienne was already on him, landing two punches and a well-placed kick before Boros ran to help his sworn brother. She drew her sword then, ready to strike down the men, _swine_, before her. She took in the state of both girls and her blood boiled, urging her to kill the beasts responsible who called themselves 'Knights'.

"Kill it!" Joffrey kept his distance from the enraged woman, intimidated by the frightening image she created. But he would never admit he was scared. Where Melara had shown bravery, Joffrey only showed stupidity. Boros and Meryn both lunged for Brienne but they were no match for the enraged woman. A number of well-placed hits and Meryn was laid out on the ground injured and Boros was at the end of her sword. Just before she pierced his skin with her sword Joffrey yelled again. "STOP! As your King I command you to stop!"

"You. Are not. My. King."

"LADY BRIENNE!" She turned her head to see Tyrion panting in the doorway. She steadied her sword hand but had an itch to plunge her weapon into the man she held at her mercy. It would have been so easy and he would have deserved it. "Let them go. It will cause more trouble than good to kill these two pigs." Tyrion walked to Sansa, helping her up and only then did he notice Melara sprawled on the ground, a small pool of blood gathered on the ground near her head. Tyrion had felt fear before in his life, but never before had he felt such an intense fear at seeing Melara looking on the brink of death. Brienne released the man and he fell to the ground, not able to hold his own weight. "Joffrey take your guards and leave."

"I'm the King, you can't—"

"GET OUT!" Joffrey had never heard such a tone from his uncle, and even Brienne was surprised that such a small man could hold such a great power to his voice. Joffrey scoffed at his uncle but fled the room nonetheless. Meryn and Boros were too beaten to leave, but since they were not moving Tyrion did not find them a threat. He went to Melara's side and felt for signs of life, holding his own breath from fear and worry. Sansa came up and knelt beside Tyrion, her voice sounding as frightened as she felt.

"Is she…?" Tyrion gently rolled Melara onto her back, the girl giving no protest. He placed his hand on her chest and felt a slight rise and fall, signifying that she was alive. He let out a sigh of relief that she at least was alive, but when he saw the gash on her head he knew it would need to be clean and possibly sewn.

"She's alive." He turned to face Brienne, seeing the pained look on her face he knew she blamed herself. But the time for blame would be later, now was the time to see to Melara. "Go find Jaime and bring him here." He turned to Sansa. "Get me some pillows, blankets, water and a cloth." She did not move until Tyrion snapped at her. "Now!" She did not say a word but got to her feet and ran to get the things he had asked for. She was crying, knowing that Melara's fate would have been her own had the girl not stepped in to save her. Melara had gained Sansa's full trust back and Sansa prayed to the Old Gods and the New that they would let Melara heal quickly. That same prayer went up to the Gods that night from not only Sansa, but also Brienne, Tyrion and Jaime.

When Jaime had come into the room and saw the scene before him he felt so much anger that he punched the wall before going to his wife. Tyrion had said to leave her where she was but he would not let his love be on a cold hard floor. He scooped her up into his arms and did not release her until she was safe in their bed. The temporary bandage that Tyrion had made already had fallen off of her forehead and Jaime saw the evidence of what his nephew, no, his _son_ had become.

"Jaime, this is Maester Gormon. He traveled here with the Tyrells." The unspoken meaning behind Tyrion's words was not lost on Jaime. Tyrion was assuring Jaime that this Maester would not bring harm to Melara on the orders of Cersei. "Does he have your permission to treat your wife?" Jaime nodded his head from where he sat next to Melara. Until she was awake and smiling at him he would not leave her side. And once he did, it would be to live up to the title of Kingslayer once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Wonderful reviews as always! And thank you for favorite-ing this story as well! But I feel that after this chapter, I may have some haters. Like "holy crap there is a mob outside my door with pitchforks and torches." This morning I had come to terms with the fact that there were only a few more chapters left to this story. But as I was writing this chapter I decided that it was already turning into a novel, what's the point of stopping now? So I made some decisions…some possibly…not so popular…decisions…

With that ominous warning, I give you Chapter Thirty-Six!

Enjoy…if you can…(insert evil laugh)…But seriously. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime sat, head bowed, on the edge of the bed next to Melara's side, with his hands buried deep within his hair. Tyrion had just come back from escorting the Maester out after the man had examined Melara. He had reassured Jaime that she would live and awaken soon, but with a terrible ache in her head. Jaime would not feel relieved until he saw her deep blue eyes shining at him and she gave him one of her beautiful smiles. Tyrion brought a chair over and sat across from his older brother, knowing that Jaime would need his support tonight. Tyrion was about to offer him more words of encouragement but Jaime was the one to break the silence.

"I won't play their game anymore, Tyrion. I've never been able to do what you do, using shielded words and deceitful ways to get ahead. There was a time when I was a Knight of the Kingsguard. A Kingslayer, to be exact." Jaime lifted his face to his brother and Tyrion could see the rage building. "I'm done doing things their way. I'm going to do things my way now."

"And do what, Jaime? Kill Joffrey? Get another king-slaying under your belt?" Tyrion had meant it in jest, but from the intense look in Jaime's eyes, he knew his brother was serious. He knew that Jaime would be capable of doing it, had been capable of doing it all along. He just needed the right motivation. And Joffrey gave it to him when he set his sights on Melara. Jaime looked towards his wife but continued to speak to his brother.

"That's exactly what I will do. I've seen the bruises on Sansa Stark, heard the rumors of the things he's done. Joffrey is no better than Aerys. I've killed one Mad King, I can kill another." Jaime gently ran his hand over the bandage covering Melara's wound, moving the hair out of the way that had fallen there. Tyrion would never say that he was happy that Melara had been wounded, but it did present him with a bigger ally in Jaime. He took pity on his brother, then. Jaime had been nothing but a pawn throughout his life, used by Aerys, Tywin, Cersei. It was no wonder that Melara's innocent ways had called to something deep inside Jaime. Tyrion remembered the way that Tysha had made him feel before he discovered her deceit. He focused on the present, knowing that his next moves would either ruin everything he had been planning or just further it along. In the game, one move could bring you three steps closer or move you three steps away from your goal.

"And do you think that Cersei will take mercy on you after she discovers it was you who killed her precious Joffrey? Given the recent circumstances, I think that highly unlikely. She may not kill you, she's smarter than that, if you tell her I said she was smart I will deny it, but she could do worse that this to Melara."

"You would have me still my hand and do nothing?"

"For now, yes. Jaime, you were only able to kill Aerys because you were in the right place at the right time with the right tools." Jaime knew when his brother was about to hatch something, it was a certain lift to his voice that always gave the Imp away. He cocked his head to the side to look at Tyrion and saw the smile that tugged at the Imp's mouth. Tyrion was hiding something, and Jaime wanted to know what.

"You are hiding something, brother."

"I am hiding a lot of things, Jaime. It's so much easier to slip things under someone's nose when you only come up to their waist." Tyrion had long ago accepted his weaknesses but it had taken him years after that before he could use them to his advantage. But Jaime was strong, skilled, handsome and rich. He had never had to deal with having any weaknesses, until Melara came into his life. Tyrion understood why his brother was acting the way he was, wanting nothing more than Joffrey's head rolling at his feet as well, but it would just make more problems for the pair other lovers. Tyrion felt pity for his brother and almost laughed aloud at the ridiculousness of the thought. _A dwarf pitying the Knight. What strange new world we have entered._ Jaime had not removed his accusing look from Tyrion, the dwarf put his hands in the air in a mock sign of surrender as he spoke. "Fine. I've been secretly plotting to remove Cersei from power and Joffrey from the Throne all while sneaking a woman in to fuck each night like it is my last. Oh, and I've also been going into the kitchens and spitting in Father's food. Childish, I know, but there is just something so satisfying in watching him eat and knowing that he's oblivious to what he puts in his mouth." Jaime let out a laugh despite himself at what his brother had admitted too. He didn't know which was more ridiculous, Tyrion trying to take power from Cersei or spitting in Tywin's food.

"So which is it you are missing? The right time, place or tools?" Melara let out a quiet moan and Jaime forgot about anything but her. The brothers sat in silence for a few moments, each willing the girl to open her eyes. When she did not, Jaime spoke again. His voice was no more than a whisper but his words cut through the silent room. "There is a way to de-throne Joffrey and strip Cersei of her power."

"Jaime, there are many ways but I've thought them all before. Each option leaves Cersei the opportunity to use her cunt to get out of whatever trouble she is given. Unless the Lady Brienne were to be involved, but even then—"

"I could stand before the court and declare the rumors true." There was only a few times when Tyrion could not find any words to speak that he could remember, and he would now be adding one more time to that very small list. What his brother spoke of would do the things that Tyrion so wanted to happen, but it would also condemn Jaime to death. The only noise in the room was the sound of the slightly labored breath of Melara for the next few moments until Tyrion had regained his thoughts.

"You could do that. But then Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, Marcella, you. You will all be dead." Tyrion's face became grim, knowing that if Jaime did what he suggested it would be for the good of the realm. But it would not be good for anyone with the name Lannister. "And then Stannis would be recognized as the rightful King and he would kill the rest of us. Jaime, you know how much I like living. I very well can't enjoy life if Stannis has killed me."

"It would be the right thing to do."

"Yes, it would be. But Lannisters are not known for doing the right thing, are we." Tyrion stood at seeing his brother's tired eyes. Not once had he ever seen Jaime cry but he thought that when Jaime had walked into Sansa's rooms and Melara had been unconscious on the floor it would be the first. "Attend to your wife tonight, Jaime. Sleep beside her, hold her tenderly like you want to and when you awake with her in your arms, ask yourself if you could condemn yourself to death and forsake the love she hold for you. Because that is what you would be doing if you admitted the truth to the rumors." Tyrion left his brother and knew that Jaime had only been speaking out of anger. Jaime was smarter than to admit in front of everyone that the rumors of incest were actually truths. But Jaime had been known to do stupid things before like attacking Ned Stark, which led to the situation that everyone found themselves in at the moment. As Tyrion made his way back to his rooms he hoped that Melara would wake up soon, if only so that she could talk some sense into Jaime. He had a feeling that Melara's sweet words would be the only ones that Jaime would listen to now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaime woke the next morning with Melara in his arms, just as Tyrion said he would. After he had rested his thoughts were much more reasonable. Jaime had been known to go to extremes for the women that he loved, Bran Stark was once example, but he would never condemn himself. He was lost in his thoughts and enjoying the peace of the morning when a knock sounded at the door. The door opened just as Jaime had gotten out of bed to greet what he assumed would be a maid. He was instead met with the sight of Cersei standing before him.

"What are you doing here? Come to see if you could finish the job your son started?" Cersei gave him a bitter laugh before she responded.

"_My_ son? Joff is as much your son as he is mine. Or have you tossed your children aside for your new bride as well." Jaime did not answer her, only turned his back on her and walked back towards the bed. He heard Cersei's quick footsteps on the floor before he felt her hand on his arm. He stopped his movements but he did not turn to face her. His sights were only set on Melara now. "He's told everyone that Melara attacked Sansa. Ser Boros was only doing what needed to be done to stop the girl who had become enraged."

"No one will believe that."

"Everyone will believe that." She turned him to face her and he did not resist. She thought that she still had a chance to get him to come back to her. She cupped his face in her hands, showing him a gentler side of her that he had never seen. "Joffrey is King and his word is the truth." He twisted his head out of her grip before he spoke.

"At one time, the Mad King's words were truths until I shoved a sword through him. I wonder just how truthful Joffrey's words would be if I did the same to him." Cersei drew her hand back and slapped Jaime, his head going to the side from the impact. He did not turn his head back to look at her as she spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

"He. Is. Your. Son. How _dare_ you even suggest that you would kill him."

"That monster is not my son." He slowly brought his face back around to look at the woman he once loved. The woman he would have once killed for, and even had tried to. He felt no love for her in that moment, only pity and shame. Shame that he allowed himself to be seduced by Cersei's lies and by her body. He was disgusted with himself, and understood why Melara would never forgive him. Jaime didn't even know if he could forgive himself for his sins. His eyes met Cersei's. "He may have been born from my seed but you made him what he has become." She had tears in her eyes as she stormed from the room at Jaime words. She knew that her son was a monster, had admitted her fears to Tyrion of all people, but hearing the words from Jaime's mouth actually had hurt Cersei. She knew that it was just the Gods making her pay penance for her sins. At this point she had so many that she'd lost track of all the wrongs she had done. She was so far down the path to purgatory that even if she tried she could not find her way back.

Jaime's thoughts did not linger on his sister for much longer, hearing his wife shifting in their bed. When he made it back to her he expected her to be awake, but her eyes were still closed. He knelt on the floor next to the bed and took her hand in his. He needed to find a way to get Sansa and Melara away, but also needed a place to send them to. He only had two options, either Robb Stark's camp or he had to track down Stannis Baratheon and give the girls over to him. Whichever place Melara went, Jaime would not be able to follow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was midday before the girl opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the pounding pain in her head. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt such pain. At that moment, there wasn't much she could remember. She covered her eyes with her hand, her movements a big sluggish still.

"Best to move slowly, milady." She followed the unknown man's advice and slowly pulled her hand away from her face, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. She turned her head but did not try to sit up, her body feeling as if she had been run over by wild boars. _Maybe I was._ The man who had spoken to her came closer and she truly did not recognize him. She tried very hard to recall if she had ever seen his face but her mind could not supply a name. From the looks of him she knew he wasn't a Knight or a Lord and he looked more like a bandit. She spoke to him from her lying position, her eyes half-opened and still not fully conscious.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Bronn." She tried to nod to acknowledge that she had heard him but ended up grimacing in pain. He didn't seem to mind that she ignored him. She opened her eyes fully for the first time and took in her surroundings. It was just her and Bronn inside the room but she saw that two chairs were pulled up to her bed. _I wonder who had been sitting there? _Her eyes landed onto her new companion and she questioned him once more.

"Alright then, Bronn. And…who am I?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Commence the pitchforks and torches.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Does anyone have any burn cream I could use? All that fire and brimstone that was rained down upon me let a few marks…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara was losing her nerve with Bronn and Tyrion sitting in front of her, drilling her with memories. She had awoken briefly when Jaime had been talking to Cersei, the voices she heard were muffled but she recognized Jaime's tone. He had knelt beside her bed but she did not want to open her eyes just yet, the pounding in her head so intense. She knew that each time she woke it would be painful, she just hoped the next time it wouldn't be worse than it was now. She had tasted a bit of Milk of the Poppy on her lips and knew that someone had forced the liquid down her throat to numb her pain. It would only make waking the next time much worse, and it had.

Jaime had spoken so softly to her, asking her how she felt, what she remembered and telling her that he would kill Joffrey for what he had done. She smiled at him, imagining the look on his face since she had yet to open her eyes. Melara told him that when she first woken up, as Jaime and Cersei had been talking, she had trouble remembering what had happened but it came back to her after she forced the memories to come forward. Jaime thanked the Seven that she didn't forget everything, but was stuck by a wayward thought of how things would be if Melara _had_ forgotten. When Bran Stark had awoken with no memory of the reason he was crippled, Cersei had been worried at first but then saw that the boy posed very little threat. If Melara acted as if she remembered nothing it wouldn't save her, but it may give Jaime the time he needed to plan.

He told Melara his plan and she didn't think she could do it, she _knew_ she couldn't do it. Jaime had reminded her that she had fooled Cersei once before, making her think it was Loras that Melara had loved. It seemed like ages ago when she had done that, but Melara reluctantly agreed after Jaime said it would only be temporary, and it would help keep her safe. Jaime just hoped that Cersei wouldn't catch on too quickly, before he could convince his father that Melara should be taken to Casterly Rock. He needed to keep everyone who knew Melara away from her if his plan were to work. He knew that Melara would cave at the sight of Sansa's tears or if Brienne started to apologize. When he told Melara to rest more she had not fought him and once her breathing slowed he waited until Tyrion had come, asking after Melara. Jaime did not tell his brother of his plan, the less people who knew the higher chances of this actually working. Jaime requested that Tyrion find him the most trusted or easily bought sword in the Keep to watch over Melara while he left to speak to Tywin. Tyrion offered Bronn without hesitation, knowing that Jaime wouldn't trust Melara in the hands of Brienne again. But Tyrion did not know the true reason behind Jaime's actions.

And so Melara had woken, with a worse pain in her head just as she expected. Her memories were a bit fuzzy, just like the time she had awoken next to Jaime, and she took a moment to think things through. She thought through Jaime's plans and knew that there would be no harm in trying to fool Cersei at this point. The woman already wanted her dead and gone, and Jaime had said it would just be temporary. He had told her to say she remembered nothing, not even her own name, when she woke up the next time. Melara wished that she would have asked him why she had to 'forget' everything and not just forget what had caused her injury. She would have to ask him when he returned. She focused back in the present on the men before her. It was easy for her to pretend she had forgotten who she was when it was a strange man who guarded her. It had been slightly more challenging to fool the Maester and she nearly thought that all was lost when Tyrion had started to speak to her. Quite a few times when he was telling her of his life she had almost interrupted him to correct the way events had happened. But she had held her tongue and put her trust in Jaime. She hoped that she had not placed her trust in the wrong man from the start.

"So…Joffrey is evil. But he is King. And my cousin. But not really my cousin, technically he's my nephew."

"Technically he's your son." Tyrion knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, but it was all just too ridiculous to believe. He turned to Bronn, who he had trusted to guard the girl while Jaime was called away to Tywin. "I think she's grasped it all rather well."

"I still say best way to handle it is to hit her. One quick blow will do it." Bronn had been adamant that all Melara needed was to be knocked out again. He nearly did it too, but Tyrion had stilled his hand. They had left Melara in her bed and took up post in the chairs beside her. Tyrion had called for Maester Gorman immediately once he discovered the state of Melara. He had given his reassurances that Melara would remember everything with time, having studied the condition in the medical tomes. He had suggested that Tyrion tell her of her life to spark memories within her. He had told her what he knew up to this point, leaving out a few horrific details of course, and she seemed to be handling things well. He thought he had even spotted a bit of recognition when he had mentioned Jaime. Melara hadn't changed much, a bit braver, but the only thing that seemed to be missing was her memories. It was odd since the books he had read on people losing their memories had all said the person would act different, be changed, because they didn't remember the experiences that had shaped them. The first seeds of doubt had been planted in Tyrion's mind but before he could act on any suspicions Jaime entered. Tyrion watched Melara for any signs of recognition but she had closed her eyes, scrunching them in pain. She either had truly forgotten everything or she was very smart. Or very stupid. Tyrion would have to think more before he could come up with his opinion on the situation.

"Melara, this is Jaime. Your husband." She cracked open one eye, knowing that the less she seemed to react to him the better.

"At least he's handsome." Tyrion let out a laugh and stood from his chair, Bronn following his lead. He had told Melara of her marriage and that she would be safe with Jaime. The girl seemed to believe him, almost too quickly, but he would linger on those thoughts later.

"Yes, well, I think your _handsome_ husband would like some time alone with you. Will you be alright, Sweet Girl?"

"I'll scream for help if I need it." She had opened her eyes and Tyrion saw she was purposely looking away from Jaime now. He wanted to confront the pair, truly find out what the girl remembered, but would wait to get Jaime alone. It was easier to pull a lie from one person than from two. Bronn walked out of the room without acknowledging Jaime, and Tyrion only gave him a nod. Jaime watched them leave and waited a few more moments after the door had closed to approach his wife. He sat on the bed facing her, their thighs touching, and brought her hand to his lips. He placed a kiss to her palm before he spoke.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I can't do this, Jaime. Tyrion will figure it out. Gods, what made you think this was a good idea?" She didn't waste any time letting her fears be known. She felt a bit relieved now that Jaime was with her and they were alone. She wouldn't have to pretend to be oblivious to everything. Jaime moved his lips to her wrist placing more soft kisses there. She did not pull away but she did not show any reactions either. Jaime could feel how worried she was, the tense state of her body betraying her thoughts.

"You only have to act like this until the week is out. Father agreed that the best place for you to go would be…well…I believe his exact words were, 'away from the fools.' I assumed he meant Joffrey and Cersei." He leaned forward so that his mouth could continue exploring the skin on the inside of Melara's arm. He spoke against her skin and finally heard her react to his ministrations in the form of a sigh. It wasn't the lust filled gasp he wanted to hear, but he would take what she would give him. "If one good thing has come from this, it is that Father sees now what Joffrey truly had become."

"Where will we go?" Jaime shifted his body so that he could lie next to her on his side, his body propped up on his elbow has his other hand rested lightly on the blanket that had pooled on her stomach. He slipped his hand beneath the fabric and took hold of Melara's hip, his thumb running along the material of her dress.

"Casterly Rock, where else?" He placed a kiss on her cheek, wanting to show Melara all the affection that Cersei had never allowed him to show to her. Melara gave him a weak smile, still not feeling strong enough to give him more of a response. Jaime smiled back as he placed another kiss against her skin, and another and another, each one lower than the one before it, until his lips rested on her neck. The sensations of his lips where making her forget about the pain in her head, just a bit, but she nonetheless she did not want him to stop. He did stop, but only for a second to speak to her, once again. "Tyrion and Sansa will be married in two days, and then Joffrey and Margaery will be married another two days after that. And then, we leave this Hell for Casterly Rock."

"And everyone will leave us alone and we will live happily, like in the songs of love." He pulled his body away from Melara's, his hand leaving her hip to turn her face to him. He wished he could tell her that they would be left alone. That they would be free of all the death and pain and deceit of the world. He could hear it in her voice that even though she spoke the words herself, she did not believe them. Jaime's thumb traced the line of her jaw, becoming lost in her deep blue eyes. Maybe in another life that is what would have happened. But in this life, they were doomed to be thrown from one place to the next, never in control of their own lives. But as long as they were alive and together and as safe as one could be in Westeros, Jaime would take what he was given.

"No, love. It will never be like that. I'm to stay with you until you are with child, which will be soon according to Father, and then go back to leading an army."

"And Sansa? What will happen to her?" Jaime put his lips against hers, she did not fight him but she did not participate either. He didn't expect her to do much for the next few days besides lie still and heal. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't show her how he felt in the little ways that he could. He would never be grateful for what had happened to her, but it was given him the opportunity he needed to get her away. He just hoped that she would let him forget that he had promised to return Sansa to Lady Catelyn, but from her question he knew that she did not. _Maybe it would have been easier if she had truly forgotten everything._

"Tyrion will make sure she is safe. And the wench hasn't left the girl's side since this happened to you." His hand brushed against the cloth wrapped around Melara's head, keeping the gash from becoming infected.

"Can I see them? I mean, really see them. Not just have them come in here and me pretend I don't know who they are?" He rested his head lightly against her shoulder, thinking that he was so close to ensuring Melara's safety that he could almost feel it. He only had to reassure her that Sansa would be safe as well. And he knew she would be, now that Tywin had seen the sickness that devoured Joffrey the boy would be kept on a tighter chain. If anyone knew how to handle a King mad with power it was Lord Tywin.

"No one but us can know the truth until we are away from here. It may be enough to keep Cersei from trying to kill you over the next few days. Let her think that she has time to make her own plans while you are locked away with no memory. Cersei is almost too cunning for her own good."

"Jaime?" He lifted his head at her questioning tone to catch her eyes. She looked tired, drained, and Jaime considered giving her more Milk of the Poppy seeing the rough shape that she was in. _But then she may give away our lie._ He hated himself for using Melara, no matter if it was for her own good or not. He felt no better than the rest of his family as her innocent eyes, so full of trust, kept looking at him. He couldn't pull himself to look away even if the fires of Hell were forcing him. "Tell me you love me."

Melara had thought she was about to die the night before, when he world had gone black. She hadn't really been listening when Tyrion had been speaking to her, making her look of detachment more believable. She had been thinking of Jaime and what would have happened if she would have died. Would he go back to Cersei? Would he mourn her? Did he really love her? He had only said it once, and it had been a whisper on the wind. She wanted to hear it again, to know that everything she had done and would do was not for nothing. She wanted to hear the words spill truthfully from his lips and he looked her in the eye. She had heard the love comes in through the eyes, and she wanted to see if it was true.

"I love you, Melara." He did not hesitate with his answer and Melara truly did believe that love came in through the eyes from the look he was giving her. If her body hadn't been in so much pain she would have given herself to him, fully wanting to be with him despite everything that had happened. She was already half way inside the lion's den, it was better to continue to the other side than try and chance going back. When he kissed her, she knew that she didn't want to go back. She would worry about everything else later, but for now she would only think of Jaime and the way that he made her feel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Did you all _really_ think I would go the "amnesia" route? C'mon now. We are in King's Landing! You have to play the game! Oh, Jaime. Poor simple, naïve Jaime. Just because Cersei brushed off Bran after he didn't remember what he saw does NOT mean that she will do the same for Melara. So, please, stop sending hate-mail and to whoever set the flaming bag on my front steps…you own me a new pair of shoes. But seriously, ye who has little faith in me, might I have some love now? Maybe be given enough love that I won't be scared to continue, in fear that I will invoke the wrath of you lovely readers and reviewers?


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Onwards and upwards, my friends! I had to scrap the original version of chapter thirty-eight and I am very glad I did. Much happier with this one.

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The day of Tyrion and Sansa's wedding had come upon them and Melara was currently being escorted to where the ceremony would be held. As she walked through the halls, Bronn striding next to her, she noticed that the Keep was not joyous, nor was it excited, for the joining of the Lannisters with the Starks. Melara could only imagine how Sansa was feeling, being she never _actually_ had a real wedding herself. The thoughts of what she would have gone through, the bedding in particular, made Melara feel ill both for herself and Sansa. _At least I would have had Jaime to help me. Poor Sansa._ She may have no hatred for Tyrion, but Sansa would be nearly devastated having to marry him. Melara remembered all of the song and stories that Sansa had taken to heart about the handsome Knights and the beautiful maidens. But that girl was gone. In her place stood the shell that Sansa had become. Melara wanted to go to her, to stand by her side for the wedding, but Jaime had told her she needed to keep up appearances of her memory loss. She had nearly blown off his words and ran to Sansa, walked more like it, but with her hand on the doorknob, her new guard had questioned as to where she was going and she lost her nerve.

She had been left with Bronn whenever Jaime was not around her. It was nice, in a way, since she didn't have to _pretend_ to not know him. He kept mostly to himself and left her alone in her room. She hadn't set foot outside her door for the day and a half after her 'condition' was made known. The Maester had said she should rest, that her head needed to heal before her mind could. Melara took the man's advice and stayed in bed, only getting up to relieve her bladder when Jaime helped her. Moving still caused a pounding in her head but with each moment that passed the pain slowed to a dull throb. She knew that she had hit the table hard, she just didn't realize how much a head wound would hurt.

Melara didn't blame Brienne or the guard that had thrown her, she blamed Joffrey. Evil, sick, twisted Joffrey. She was proud to have stood up to him and knew that she had no chance against the guards that had entered the room with him. But that hadn't stopped her. She enjoyed the feeling that her act of vh bravery had given her. It was the same powerful feeling she had gotten when Jaime's body was laid out beneath her. It was an addicting feeling and she understood why Cersei was the way that she was.

Cersei…was an entirely different worry. Tyrion had been right when he said that Melara would be on edge waiting for the woman to strike. Melara would be facing both Joffrey and Cersei today, as well as Tywin and the entire court of King's Landing, for the first time in two days. Jaime had coached her on what to say and given her words of encouragement that she could pull this off. After this obstacle, the only thing keeping them from leaving was Joffrey's wedding. And then they would go, making their way to Casterly Rock, freeing themselves from the manipulations that King's Landing. That thought both saddened and excited Melara. She had voiced her sadness to Jaime many times about leaving Sansa and each time he had given her a kiss on the cheek, called her 'Sweet Girl' and spoken words meant to reassure her. Not even that could calm Melara's fears for Sansa's safety. She knew that she would have to speak with Tyrion to put her at ease. _What could the harm in asking him after his new bride's safety be? _She heard the echo of voices and knew that when she turned the corner she would come to find Cersei. It was as if the woman could feel Melara coming, for when she and Bronn made their way down a new hallway the Queen Regent was standing next to Lord Tywin, both seemed to be awaiting her arrival. This would be the first time that Melara had any contact with them since she had supposedly lost her memories. _Gods help me through this._ Melara sent up a silent prayer while fighting the urge to react to being near two of the people who enjoyed playing with her life. It was Tywin who spoke first, bypassing a greeting and getting right to the point of things.

"Do you remember us, Girl?" His voice was the normal stern tone he had always used but she wouldn't expect anything less from the man. He had been the one to give the command to kill the Targaryens in their sleep, women and children included, at the end of Robert's Rebellion. What she didn't expect was Cersei's genuinely sweet tone, instead Melara had thought she would hear the same bitter tone that the Queen Regent used with her. _Maybe Jaime's plan will work. I only need to play this part for three more days._

"Of course not, Father. The poor dear can't remember a thing, let alone the faces of her husband's family. Surely Tyrion and Jaime spoke of us, but she has yet to put a face with the names." Cersei couldn't believe the gift the Gods had given her. All she had to do was lure Melara into her trap and the girl would finally know what it meant when you crossed a Lannister. Cersei owed the girl _something_ after Melara had taken Jaime from her. This was one debt that she would not hate repaying. Cersei closed the distance between her and Melara and put an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. She felt for any sign of recoil, almost hoping that the girl truly didn't remember her. It would make things so much easier for Cersei if Melara was left unaware of the dangers. "How are you feeling, Sweet Girl?" Melara didn't answer, her mind was too busy trying to hide her reactions from the cunning woman beside her. Luckily, Cersei continued to speak. "Overwhelmed, I'm sure. And a bit confused still."

"Just taking the Lady to her husband, Your Grace. If you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Bronn was never one for pleasantries and conversation. He preferred to get his job done and then go find a good drink and an even better woman. Cersei looked to the man who was one of the few left in King's Landing that was loyal to the Imp. She was close to completely cutting Tyrion off from his followers and reclaiming the power that he had stolen, but she had yet to figure out what would sway Bronn to her side. Cersei knew that Bronn had been guarding Melara since the incident when Jaime was away. The only way that she could get to Melara would be through Bronn. With everyone distracted that day by Tyrion's wedding, it gave Cersei a perfect opportunity to speak with the man in private and find just what she could offer him that would make him change his loyalties.

"Father was just about to find Jaime as well. Surely they could go together, since your time is so valuable, Lord Bronn." She flashed Bronn a look that she hoped would seem seductive to the man. Cersei was confident that she could always fall back on the option of seducing Bronn to her side. _If only this was could be won the same way._ Cersei had become slightly nervous when Tywin started making plans to breed Lannisters with girls related to their enemies. It showed that he had a bit of doubt that they would be able to hold the throne against the Starks and the Baratheons.

Melara didn't care who took her to Jaime, as long as it wasn't with Cersei. Melara may have been able to fool her once, but that lie had been so easy. She could just think of Jaime when Cersei questioned her love for Loras. Thinking of Loras, Melara remembered that he was back in the capital as well. He had yet to seek her out, but she hadn't exactly tried to find him either. And now that she was playing a part in the game, she wasn't sure if she would be able to see him before she left for Casterly Rock. Lord Tywin gave a nod of his head silently agreeing to escort Melara, and Bronn made no move of protest. Tyrion had only said something about not leaving her with Cersei and since the woman made no move to follow after her father and the girl, Bronn felt he did the right thing. Well…the _easiest_ thing. And when Cersei turned her sights to him, he had been expecting it.

As Melara walked away, a step behind the imposing Tywin, she heard Cersei ask Bronn, "What is it you desire, Lord Bronn?" She was glad to have overheard, since now she could prepare herself for Bronn to be switching his loyalties to the Queen. _If she had been able to gain as much power as she had now, there must be a reason._ Tywin did not stop his trek but spoke to Melara as they made their way through the halls of the Keep.

"Is Jaime treating you well?" It was the most genuine tone he had ever used with her, and coupled with the almost caring question it slightly caught Melara off guard. Jaime told her what to expect from Tywin would be nothing more than silence. _Does Jaime not even truly know his father? I am no better, but I haven't spoken with my father in years. _Melara put as much detachment into her voice as she could.

"He has been very kind these past two days, my Lord."

"I expect him to honor your marriage, no matter how it came to be. I will not have my sons mistreating their wives and bringing shame to our House." Tywin had originally planned to marry the girl himself when she stumbled into his lap in Harrenhal. But Petyr Baelish had convinced him that Jaime was the better option and that their joining would release his, at the time, captive son. And somehow it did. Everything that Tywin had needed to accomplish regarding the girl was falling into place. Except that fact that she was yet to be with child, but he had only received word a few days previous that the marriage had been consummated. He knew that it would take a bit of time. He could imagine the look upon Stannis' face when he received word of his eldest daughter being pregnant by a Lannister. First the victory at Blackwater, and then the victory over his family name. Tywin knew that there was more than physical presence needed to truly crush an enemy. It required a certain degree of mental warfare as well, and Lannisters seemed to be excellent at that aspect, if Cersei and Tyrion were anything to measure by. Jaime was more of a physical threat to others, and Tywin truly saw how his twin children balanced each other in many ways. This was true even when Melara was involved, one loved her and one hated her. He pulled his thoughts back and addressed the girl once more. "Did he say what was expected of you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. I hope to hear of your pregnancy within a few months after you arrive at Casterly Rock. You will write to your father of the news as well." She had to fight herself to keep her head facing forward and her reactions neutral. No one had really mentioned anything of her father to her, ever. To Melara, he was just a man somewhere who had never spared her a second thought. Many times she had wanted to ask Renly or Robert about her father but the situation had never presented itself to her. Now that she was walking with Tywin, under the guise of having no memory, the opportunity had presented itself to her. She thought her questions over carefully, trying to put as much innocent curiosity into her voice. It was easy for her to speak of her father with detachment.

"And where would I send the raven? Lord Tyrion told me of your recent triumph over Sta—my father's forces but he did not say where my father had fled to." Jaime had told her to slip up on names and act confused as much as possible. It would help cement the appearance of memory loss.

"Stannis Baratheon does not _flee_. He's just taken a small retreat to Dragonstone until he can regroup his army and plan again. The man will fight to the bitter end, and then some." Melara wanted to know more about her father. She had never thought that her father would save her from the Lannisters, not really knowing the man. But he _had_ been the one to call her from Winterfell. Melara wished that she would have thought of him earlier, when she had been passed from one man's camp to another. But she had not thought of him for many years, and so the thought was not a natural one. She knew that if she sent word to her father now, he may try to separate her from Jaime. She was torn between her love for Jaime and doing what would be best for her. _Why can't the two be one in the same?_ Melara continued with her questioning.

"And what will he do when he hears that I've been married and impregnated by his enemies? Surely he will try to rescue me from your clutches."

"He will do nothing. He left you in Winterfell for nine years without so much as a thought, or did no one inform you of that?" Melara may not remember her father, may not even like him as this point, but Stannis still was her father by blood. Something about the way that Tywin was speaking of Stannis made Melara start to feel her fury bubble up inside her. She chose to ignore his question and spoke in the most disrespectful tone she had given him.

"And wasn't I sent there because I would be safe? Why would I need to be rescued from somewhere when I am not being harmed?" Tywin noticed the disrespect in her voice but took it to be the fact that she had forgotten so much. He had never seen the girl act like the woman who walked beside him was acting.

"Precisely why Stannis will leave you here, Girl. As long as you carry the Lannister name this place is the safest for you."

"And yet I was told I was here less than two days before being attacked!" The closer they went to where the groom was waiting for his bride, the more people that surrounded them. Melara's voice wasn't necessarily raised, but the guests were all giving her odd looks because of all the gossip passing through the halls surrounding the girl. She was not only the daughter of Stannis Baratheon, but was the reason that Jaime Lannsiter was no longer a member the Kingsguard, that alone would have been enough to keep the gossips busy for months. But she had also, after being in the capital for barely more than a day, been rumored to have attacked Sansa Stark and then lost all her memory. The guests at the wedding were more interested in getting a piece of Melara than the actual wedding itself. She noticed the looks she was receiving but ignored them. She had been on the receiving end of many odd stares over the years at Winterfell. Then she had cowered before them but now she would not. Tywin, with his arrogant words, had unknowingly given her an urge to write to her father for rescue just to spite the Lannisters. She knew that in just a few days she would be leaving the capital with Jaime, but they would never truly be free of his family's influence. She would have to convince Jaime to go to Stannis, and forsake his family just as she had forsaken the Starks for him. After all of the pushing and shoving she had received from others, she was ready to take her life into her own hands. _Hitting my head may have been the best thing to happen to me in the capital, besides Jaime. _

Tywin chose not to give her a reply and Melara took that as a sign that she was pushing him too far, knowning he would not care if her injury had caused her memory loss or not. He may have been civilized with her thus far, but she was not out of his clutches yet. Tywin led her to Jaime and took his leave of the pair, going instead to sit by Joffrey. Melara kept her head down as Jaime led her to where she would sit, choosing that was the safest way to hide any emotions that traveled across her features if she were to walk by anyone she knew. She had been playing her part well but her composure was fading quickly when she looked to see who had sat beside her.

Loras made no acknowledgement of her and only sat in silence as the ceremony began. It was a few moments after the Septon had started speaking that she felt Loras place something in the folds of her skirts. From the feel of it he had given her just a simple piece of parchment. She casually moved her hand to grasp the note, wanting no one else to find what was intended for her eyes only. She felt the innocent note burn against her, wanting nothing more for the ceremony to be done so she could read what he had to say to her. As she gazed at the odd pair standing at the front of the room, Melara couldn't help but think that could have been her if not for Jaime. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks and knew that she was mourning for the life that Sansa should have had, but now never would. Jaime discretely took hold of his wife's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He kept their fingers intertwined throughout the rest of the proceedings and Melara only hoped that his love for her was strong enough to get him to agree to go to her father. If she were to be faced with the decision to go with him or to be free of his manipulating family, she didn't know which she would choose. She prayed that he would not make her choose.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My goal, as an author, was to keep both Melara and you lovely readers on edge waiting for Cersei to strike. Have I succeeded in reaching my goal? What does Loras have to say to Melara? Will Daddy Baratheon make an appearance soon? Will our lovers go to Casterly Rock? Will I follow the events of the books? Will I update again today? Only I know the answers...


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for your support and reviews. I feel like we may crack the 300 review milestone with this chapter. At least, I hope so (hint hint). Secondly, I would like to apologize for the quality of the last few chapters. I've been in a horrible funk and have been producing writing that was not to my normal level. Thirdly, in response to my 'secondly', I believe this chapter, for lack of a more refined term, kicks ass. I'm "back in the game" (slight pun intended) and this chapter seemed to just flow out. I do hope you all are still enjoying reading this, because I am back to enjoying writing!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara threw the note into the nearby fire once she had read it. Loras was asking to meet her tonight after the feast and the dancing had come to an end, offering to escort her back to her rooms. It may be a bit of an awkward walk, with Jaime in tow, but she would not be denied her time with Loras. They had much more in common now, besides their past love for Renly. Both had turned to the Lannisters, neither by choice, and were now too far involved to turn back. _Maybe he's reaching out to me?_ She returned to Jaime, joining him on their bed. He brought her into his lap, pulling her dress out of the way of her neck, only so he could suck on the newly exposed skin. She rewarded him with one of her innocent gasps that he loved to pull from her lips.

He had decided to take her away from the crowds after the Septon had declared Tyrion and Sansa to be Lord and Wife. It was nice to have her to himself, if only for a few minutes, before he knew he would need to pass her from man to man during the dance. He knew that as the night went on and the wine went down, the amount of dangers went up. His lips became more insistent on her skin, his hands pulling her dress even further apart. He would never admit it, but his nerves were on edge the past few days and he was worked up. He had always been taught to relieve stress before facing an enemy, if only so that your focus was fully on the battle before you. And during the dancing that the evening promised, he would be faced with worse than enemies. He would have to battle with his family.

"Jaime, we don't have time for this." Her voice was breathy and he knew that she didn't _really_ want him to stop. He moved her from his lap to lay her fully on the bed, his own body covering hers. He held up body up with his left hand, as his right worked on untying her dress. She continued to speak words of protests, but even she could hear the lack of conviction in her own voice. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "They will be looking for us."

"Let them look. We'll say that your head caused you pain and that you needed to lie in bed a few moments." He had loosened her dress just enough to be able to manipulate her body a bit easier. He settled himself between her thighs, bringing her legs around his waist. "And here you will lie."

"Lie in bed or lie to them?" He covered his lips in hers, gently moving his arousal forward to make contact with her covered womanhood. He would not frighten her with powerful thrusts, knowing that the sensations of being with a man were still new to her. He almost felt too dirty to be with her because of his past, but he pushed the thoughts away as she clung to his shirt and pushed her hips up to meet his. If she accepted him, even after knowing his mistakes, then that was good enough for him. As he reached down between their bodies and pushed the fabric of her dress out of his way, he wondered when she would allow him to see her fully nude before him. His mind brought images of the time he had saw her bathing in the river, the thoughts only making him want to see her skin and touch what he had yet to feel even more. He trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh and stopped just before he made contact with her intimate parts. He pulled from the kiss and looked to her for permission. Jaime wanted her to know that with him she had a choice, he would not force her to do something she did not want to do.

Melara felt his hand so close to where she wanted to feel his touch, but didn't know how to ask him to continue. Part of her felt like a wanton whore, just lying there while he took control of her body, but another part of her enjoyed the sensations he was giving her. There were so many confusing things in her life that Melara just once wanted to find something with a clear right or wrong answer. Her hand twitched, wanting to guide his own hand closer to her so that he could touch her, make her feel the things she felt the last time they were intimate. She would turn her feelings of guilt and shame away for just a few moments while she gave into something that she wanted, truly wanted. She focused on Jaime's eyes and the intensity she saw there instead of the shameful looks in her mind that Catelyn, Ned, Robert, Renly, Loras, nearly _everyone_ would give her if they knew how much she wanted to be with Jaime. He took the lusty gaze of hers as a sign to continue.

Jaime pulled away to slip off his tunic and pull his breaches down enough to expose his erection, pushing Melara's skirts up to her hips. One day she would be comfortable enough in her nudity that he wouldn't have to deal with clothing, but until then he would take what she offered. Melara was nearly holding her breath while he made positioned himself back between her thighs. He pushed into her and Melara felt stretched, full even, but not uncomfortable. She was amazed at how different sex was when it was with a man that loved you, versus a man who only wanted to bring you pain and prove his power over you.

He took his time making love to her, even knowing that there presence at the feast would be noticed. To Jaime, in that perfect moment when it was just him and Melara and their bodies joined, there was nothing else. No Cersei, no war, no dangers. His thrusts were lazy, hoping to prolong the peaceful feeling his wife was causing him. When he had been with Cersei it was always about the destination, the release. But with Melara is almost seemed to be the journey that was more important.

Melara felt his thrusts quicken, becoming a bit more desperate, but did not feel the same building pressure she had the last time. When the feeling had overtaken her last time it had almost been frightening, making her lose herself completely. She would have almost agreed to anything in that moment and the time after. _Maybe this is the time to speak to him about my father?_ Melara felt Jaime's seed filling her as he let out a moan, signifying that he had found the release he seemed to need so desperately. He stayed within her for a moment, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, before rolling to lie next to her. The lovers faced each other, his right arm draped lazily over her hip and her left hand playing with his golden hair. His voice still held a tint of lust as he spoke.

"You didn't enjoy that?" She gave him a shy smile in return, her flushed cheeks becoming a shade darker. She couldn't believe that even after doing the act, speaking of such intimate things caused her to still blush. Jaime saw her reluctance to speak of such _dirty _things, and couldn't help but love the innocence that she represented. Not as a child or a virginal girl, but as something truly good still left in the Hell that was the world. It just amazed him that even after what she had been put through, she still could be so sweet and naïve. He wondered if she would always be that way, or if something yet to come would change her. _Gods, I hope not._ He was surprised when she actually gave him an answer.

"I…did. Why do you think I didn't?"

"A woman has a different feeling around you when her pleasure explodes within her. That didn't happen, so you must not have enjoyed it." He tried to keep the disappointment he felt at himself out of his voice. He didn't want Melara to think she was disappointed in her. Jaime thought back to the times when he had found his pleasure before Cersei. The first time she had just made him continue until she got off as well. After that he only heard ridicule, with her saying demeaning things meant to hurt him. It wasn't the words she spoke, but instead the way she spoke them. He could almost hear Cersei's voice, even as he looked at Melara, saying, 'oh, Jaime, have you forgotten how to please a woman already?'. Melara didn't realize just how vulnerable and fragile Jaime was in that moment. She continued to play with his hair, shrugging her shoulders in response before voicing her opinion on the matter.

"I enjoyed it, just as I did the last time. Jaime, I don't know what _it's_ supposed to feel like. You could have told me that the feeling that came over me the last time we were…intimate…was wrong and I would have continued to believe it." She closed her eyes to try and hold back the pain she was feeling in her head now that her mind was coming back to her since Jaime was no longer driving her along with pleasure. She did not open her eyes to speak, not sure if she could look him in the eyes and see his reaction to her words. "Did Cersei not enjoy making love to you unless her…'pleasure exploded within her'?" Jaime felt his blood turn to ice, not ready to face this conversation with Melara yet.

In truth he wanted to never speak of these things with her, but now that she had asked him he would not refuse her. She almost looked as if she were asleep, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. But he knew that she would hang on each word he spoke, thinking she was desperate to hear about his escapades with Cersei. In reality, Melara didn't want to hear about them, but knew that it wasn't just something they should ignore. She had learned from watching Catelyn and Ned, in regards to Jon Snow, that ignoring the problems only led to more tense situations in the future. Nothing would ever get resolved between her and Jaime unless they talked about it. He turned away from her and pulled his pants back to their rightful place before he answered her, half stalling for time and half making himself more physically comfortable. He scooted up the bed to lean his back against the wall rather than be lying down in such a vulnerable position when speaking of his past love to the woman he now loved. _I would rather be in a bear pit with only a sword to defend myself than be about to have this talk with Melara. _He let out a huff of air and knew that he could stall no longer.

"Cersei doesn't _'make love'_. That would mean that she has feelings." He paused, cocking his head to the side. "No, my cold-hearted bitch of a sister does have feelings. Jealousy, hatred, spite—spitefulness?" Melara opened her eyes and saw Jaime staring off into the distance, looking at nothing but seeing something.

"She's spiteful."

"Thank you, love. Yes, Cersei is spiteful. You know, when we were seven I just jumped off the cliffs at Casterly Rock, oh wait until you seem them. Then you'll truly appreciate my bravery." She propped her body up on her elbow, cradling her head in her hand and rolled her eyes a bit at his arrogance. To someone else it would be a reason to hate him, but to Melara it was becoming endearing. He continued to speak, and she truly hung on every word, wanting to know more about the man she loved. "I had wanted to prove a point to Cersei that I could do it, and she could not." He seemed to be lost in his memory, giving off a small chuckle. "I knew that she could, though and I expected that she would follow after me. But instead she ran to tell Father, knowing that would be a better way to get back at me than following me into the water. A better way to put me in my place." A frown broke out on his face, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Even at seven she knew just what to do to make men bend to her will." He looked at Melara and saw that she only looked to him as a child would look to their Nan when being told a story. He thought she would be jealous of the way he spoke of his sister, but she just continued to prove to him how different she was from Cersei. "And each time we fucked, she would bend _me_ to her will." Melara flinched a bit at his brazen language, but he continued on. "She knew what she wanted, how she wanted it, and sometime I felt like she was only using me, because I was there and she could. But other times, I told myself it was love, what reason did I have to believe otherwise? 'We came into this world together, Jaime.' she always said when I spoke of my doubts. She would tell me that the Gods created us as two halves to a whole and that it was right to be together." He shook his head at his own stupidity, seeing her words now for what they truly were. "I know now that they were just sweet words spoken to manipulate a boy who had lost his mother at a young age and was left with a father who didn't know how to show affection. And then when I started thinking with my cock and not my head, things just got worse. Well, at the time I thought things were better. But now I know how wrong I had been. I was blinded by shallow words and even shallower actions." He saw that Melara had been silently crying at his emotional admissions. He wiped her tears away with his bended finger, then ran his hand through her tangled black locks, the color another sign that it was not Cersei who he was with anymore. Yet another thing that made Melara so different from Cersei was her looks. Where Cersei would catch the eye of any man that crossed her path, Melara had a subtle beauty about her. Melara's physical attributes had been what caught Jaime, but the girl herself had been what kept him.

Melara pushed her body up and mirrored his position with her back now resting on the wall beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once again, feeling fatigued from the lack of exercise the past two days, her body still healing from her head wound and the exertion of making love to Jaime. She wished that she could just go to sleep, but knew that appearance must be kept up. There was still a feast to attend, and she wanted to support Sansa in what little ways she could. Jaime heard the sleepy tone she used and felt guilty for lying with her. She did not complain and she did not tell him to stop, but Jaime still felt like he shouldn't have been selfish and brought himself to a release while she was still healing. Her words brought him out of his self-loathing, and he focused on what she was telling him, knowing that no other man had heard such words from her.

"I don't really remember anything from before I was raped. I don't really remember much after, either. I guess my earliest memory was of Arya and the first time she said my name. Tried to, really. It was like Muahmuah." She laughed despite her fatigue, remembering the way that Arya had looked trying hard to speak Melara's name. "Sansa had been there, so jealous that her little sister wanted to play with me and not her. I spent most of my time with the girls, but I was kept away from the other Stark children and Theon Greyjoy, too. Lady Catelyn didn't want me to start to panic if one of the boys tried to touch me, I remember her saying that so many times. I loved Catelyn like a mother, still do. Gods, I don't even know if I'd recognize my own mother if I saw her today. Or my father, of course." She felt like this would be the perfect way to bring up her wishes to go to her father instead of Casterly Rock. She found Jaime's hand and entwined their fingers, hoping that her touch would aide her in getting him to agree. She almost felt as bad as Cersei, trying to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. But Melara only wanted to do it to keep them safe and set them free from Tywin's grasp. She hoped that Jaime saw those reasons, too. She stayed silent for a moment, never good at finding the words to sway a conversation into another direction. She gave up trying to be coy and smooth and just blurted out her wished to him. "I want to go to Dragonstone, not Casterly Rock." Jaime's mind didn't really process the words she had said at first. But he laughed the second that they did, speaking only once his laughed had been contained.

"Do you, now? I'll have a ship made ready for us, right away."

"Jaime, I mean it." She turned her body to face him, wanting him to see the honesty in her eyes. He pushed off the wall as well, and swung his legs over the end of the bed. He picked him shirt off the floor where he had carelessly tossed it in his urgency to be with Melara. He pulled the tunic on as he spoke.

"Us, go to Dragonstone? To your father, I suppose."

"And why not?" She had stood as well and started to straighten her dress. Jaime walked over to her and helped her, right the garment that he had also been careless with. Once her dress was back in place her took hold of her shoulders in his hands, slouching slightly to be level with her eyes.

"Because you and I are Lannisters, enemies to Stannis Baratheon. You think that because you are his daughter that he will have a welcoming feast when we arrive? Maybe even give us a wedding gift?" She was about to protest but he cut her off, speaking harsher truths to her than he wanted to but knowing that it needed to be done. "He abandoned you, Melara. The second you were of no use to him, he discarded you without a care. If you take me there, he will just throw you aside again and use me to get revenge on my father."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know Stannis better than you and men like him don't change. He's stubborn and unforgiving and will not show you any love or affection just because you came from his seed. He will only use us for his own personal gain." She smiled at him, and he was taken aback. Jaime didn't want her to smile, he wanted her to see the foolishness in going to Stannis. She shook her head a bit and Jaime nearly screamed in frustration at her naïve ways. He thought that she would spew some innocent thing out of her mouth about how her father would be duty bound to protect her and they would live freely under his protection. But that was not what she did.

"Are we talking about your father or mine?" Her tone was playful and Jaime couldn't help but let out a chuckle in response. Jaime didn't know what to say to that, so instead he placed a soft kiss to her cheek before straightening his body. He combed his hands through Melara's hair, hiding any evidence of their lovemaking from open view. But he knew that Melara would still feel his seed on her thighs throughout the night, and he could smell the faint scent of sex on their bodies. He hoped that the smell wouldn't give away what they had been doing while away, and it wouldn't make anyone suspicious about Melara's memory loss. The sun was nearly setting as they made their way back to the feast and Jaime realized that they only had to get through two more sunsets in King's Landing before they could leave. When the sun rose on the third day, they would be riding off to Casterly Rock, where his only duty would be to impregnate Melara. He wore a smile on his face as he thought of doing nothing more than staying in bed with his wife day and night, exploring and worshiping her body. He hoped that the Gods would be good and allow the next days to pass quickly and without event. But when it was Jaime and Melara's happiness involved the Gods were never truly good.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Has this chapter redeemed this lowly writer in your minds? Chapter forty is next…better have something big happen in that chapter…something RED perhaps? Or…maybe there won't be anything RED happening at all? I could work things either way, actually. I've put up another poll on my profile to get you lovely readers' opinions on the particular event. Go and vote for if you want it to happen or not! You only have until tomorrow night to vote! The results will not be shown, so you can all still be surprised. And if you cannot vote on the poll, just leave an anonymous review with your opinion. If you have no idea what I'm talking about…well…you will soon...either through my story (depending on how the voting goes on the poll) or season three, next year. Until next time!


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Hooray for forty chapters and 300 reviews! That's just a "feel good" kind of milestone for me. Thank you, lovely readers, for helping me accomplish that! WOW! If you haven't done so already, go and vote in the pole on my profile page regarding if the RW should happen. I have a plot set for both ways and I just want to see which way you amazing readers would prefer.

Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara stood near the edge of the crowd, her back brushing against Jaime's arm to reassure him she was there as he spoke to some relative she did not know. She saw the faces of people she recognized scattered throughout the Hall and fought to keep the recognition off of her face. She thought that she had duped Cersei thus far, and she didn't want to blow everything now. _Two more nights and we will leave. I still have time to convince Jaime that my father is the better option than Casterly Rock._ Melara had brushed off Jaime's warning about her father, instead holding on to her naïve hopes that he had changed from the man who sent her away when she was just a little girl. _If Jaime could change, why couldn't Father?_

Brienne had taken up post behind Sansa, making Tyrion look that much smaller in comparison to the large woman. A few chairs down from the newly wedded pair Cersei sat with a cup of wine in her hand speaking with Margaery Tyrell, the liquid sloshing out of the cup as the Queen Regent made gesturing motions with her hand. Melara followed the path to see just what Cersei was referencing to, being too far away to hear the actual conversation. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she saw Joffrey standing by his grandfather looking bored. He wasn't paying attention to what was surely the tactics Tywin had come up with to win the war. _Of course Joffrey wouldn't actually listen. It's not like he would do anything to help win the war._

He must have felt her stare, or somehow heard her thoughts, because he lifted his head to meet her eyes. Joffrey narrowed his eyes a bit before seeming to remember himself and offered Melara what he must have thought as a charming smile. _He looks more like Cersei with that false smile than like Jaime._ She saw him excuse himself and instantly knew that he would be coming for her. She backed into Jaime's arm but he seemed to be too enthralled in retelling some story to his distant cousin. She turned and was about to interrupt when the music began to play, and Jaime was unable to hear her until Joffrey had already put his hand on her shoulder. Jaime turned as he heard Melara call to him, and saw that he had failed at one of the things he wanted to do this evening, to keep Melara away from his sister, father and the King. She turned towards Joffrey and gave him the expected greeting of a curtsy. It was a bit stiff and Jaime knew that her body was still not accustomed to the _activities_ they had been participating in just an hour before.

"Uncle Jaime, Lady Melara." His stance was beyond arrogant, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword like he had actually used it before. Jaime didn't want to think of the comparison between Joffrey and what he was like at the boy's age. _Must get his arrogance from me._ Jaime pushed his thoughts away, having no time for self-guilt while the dangers were rising as the night went on. They just had to get through the dance and the bedding, and then Jaime would tear Melara away. He heard Joffrey ask for Melara's hand in the first dance and he couldn't believe the brazen behavior of the boy who called him 'uncle' yet should call him 'father'. _Melara's children will call me father._ His mind showed him a picture of her swollen with child and smiling at him, and Jaime wanted nothing more than for that to happen. Not because Tywin demanded it, but because Jaime loved her. Her sweet voice reached his ears and he focused back on the threat in front of him.

"Your Grace, isn't the first dance reserved for the couple who has just wed?"

"I'm _king_. If I want to be the first to dance, then that's what will be." Both Jaime and Melara resisted the urge to slap him for his words. _Arrogant little prick._ Jaime couldn't help but agree with the thoughts his mind had supplied. He hoped that the sons he had with Melara wouldn't turn out like Joffrey. _I'll be allowed to raise them as my own, though. _The King extended his hand to Melara, open palm up and awaiting her to place her hand within his. "Come. Unless my uncle has reason to deny?"

Melara knew then that this had become a test. She didn't know who had planned it, but Melara felt like she was walking across a newly frozen pond, like at Winterfell, and with one wrong step she would plunge into the icy waters that waited below. Whoever had organized this trap was watching her and she felt anger towards whoever it was. _How dare these…these…shits! Can't they just leave me be? Why does everyone feel the need to test me and push me and pull me?_ Melara put on a shy smile and kept her eyes trained on Joffrey as she spoke.

"What reasons would my husband have to deny your request, Your Grace?" She placed her hand in his, ignoring the feeling of bugs on her skin that the contact caused. _Play the game, play the game, play the game. _She chanted in her head, hoping that her performance of indifference would convince anyone who was watching her. She heard Jaime speak behind her and could tell that he had not caught on to what was happening like she had. She would have been proud of herself had she not been in danger for being able to play the game. _You win or you die, and I'm NOT dying._

"Only wanting to keep you to myself, Little Wife."

"If I could remember how selfish you are with me, I would have known." Joffrey didn't even give his uncle a nod as he walked away, pulling Melara with him. She kept her head held as high as she could as she walked through the crowd. She heard the whispers and murmurs as the people parted for their King.

"...traitor's daughter…"

"…Kingslayer's wife…"

"…attacked the Stark girl…"

"…just a Lannister whore now…"

They fell into step and Melara was anything but graceful. She had never danced with a man before, only choosing to dance with Arya at the few feasts they had in Winterfell. It didn't help that she was dancing with the man who, only days before, had wanted to rape her and then ordered her beaten when she refused. His grip was tight on her, almost suffocating, but she wore a smile regardless. _Play the game._ They had only been dancing for a few moments when Joffrey had enough of her clumsiness.

"Had too much wine tonight, Lady Melara? You can't seem to dance any better than your father can win battles." Melara knew it was bait, she _knew_ it, yet she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, quiet enough so only he could hear.

"If dancing and fighting can be compared, then Robb Stark must be a wonderful dancer, seeing as he only seems to win battles against your family." Melara saw the rage clear on his face and spoke again before he could respond, her voice louder so that everyone could hear. "Oh, Your Grace, I'm sorry. I've not had wine but I just can't seem to remember the steps. Perhaps the Lady Margaery would be a better suited dance partner?" Only then did Joffrey stop their movements, as he looked to his future Queen. She smiled and took that as him bidding her forward. Other couples, who had started dancing after their King had, twirled around them as Joffrey spoke quietly to her before Margaery came to his side.

"Grandfather told me something very interesting about your precious _Robb Stark_. It seems that he is going to attend a wedding, just as we are now. And there, he, his mother, and any traitorous man, woman and child will dance their last dance." He released her, placing an expected kiss on her hand before he tossed her aside to dance with his betrothed. Melara stood for a moment and tried to figure out what Joffrey's words would mean. She didn't know if they were empty words, if he had just been bragging, if he spoke the truth, she just didn't know. She felt dread fill her body as all of the possibilities of what could happen filled her mind.

One of the dancing couples bumped into her, harder than what she thought was necessary, and she started her journey to find Jaime. When she got back to where she had left him, he was not there so instead she lifted her head and searched the crowds. There were too many blonde heads to pick him out right away but just as she thought she had found him, her eyes made contact with Ser Loras instead. He motioned to the door with his head, and she gave a slight nod in response to his silent question after remembering the note he had slipped her.

She was smaller than Loras, and less people wanted to stop her to talk, so Melara made it through the doors first. The guards posted outside shut the doors behind her and only then did she hear the hurried footsteps coming towards her. She saw Petyr Baelish coming towards her, not running but not exactly leisurely either. She wished she had an apple to throw at him again. They met twenty feet or so away from the doors to the Hall, Petyr stopping in front of her a bit too close for her comfort. But she did not move away. He quirked his lips at her in an odd smile of sorts, then he spoke, his silky tone making her feel like she needed to bathe. _Gods, I still need to bathe after making love to Jaime earlier._

"You must have remembered your husband enough to allow him in your bed, my Lady." He leaned in closer to her ear, looking straight at the guards over her shoulder to watch for a reaction to see if they overheard anything. "You smell like sex, Melara." She shoved him away but he was expecting that reaction and quickly regained his balance. She was so flustered and angered by his words that he could see the resemblance to her uncle Robert in that moment.

"You will not speak to me like that! Not after you've—" She had been thrown off by his words, however true they were, and had almost slipped up. But from the look on his face, Melara knew that she had not caught her mistake in time. _He knows I'm faking the memory loss._ She tried to recover, praying that her mistake wouldn't cost her life. "Not _before_ you've not introduced yourself."

"But after you know my name, which I think you already do, it's perfectly alright to speak to you that way." She knew that she was caught. She cursed herself and her temper for making Jaime's plan fail. Petyr Baelish was in line with Tywin Lannister, she remembered as much from being at Harrenhal. She just hoped that she could see Jaime once more before Cersei had her put to death. "Lady Melara, you can fool the Queen Regent, the King, and all of the Red Keep," he gestured with his open hand to their surroundings, "because they don't _really_ see you as a threat to their plans. Maybe their personal agendas, Queen Cersei wanting your husband back in her own bed, the King wanting you in his, but the overall is that you are nothing to them." He moved his body back closer to hers, hoping that his presence would overwhelm her. "But to me, you are more than nothing." He brought his hand up to her forehead to trace the outline of her wound that had been sewn, but she flinched away. Her gave her a smirk and dropped his hand as she spoke.

"Stop it. I'm not letting you play with me anymore. None of you. Tell me what you want with me or leave. I'm sick of shielded words and riddles and words that can be interpreted in so many ways." She was glad to be far enough away from the guards that they couldn't hear. She didn't want the whole castle finding out about her deceit before she could figure out what to do. She knew that her safety was relying on how well she played the game, and right now she was losing.

"You, Baratheons have never enjoyed the way that things are done here. Except Lord Renly. He was able to even challenge me at times." She did not soften the harsh face she was giving him even at the mention of her uncle. Petyr could see the difference in the girl who he had sent away in the middle of the night all those months ago. He had helped her because of his promise to Catelyn to keep Melara safe. The things that would have happened to her at Cersei's hands had she stayed in the capital were much worse than the things that had actually happened to the girl. Petyr had arranged the marriage to Jaime Lannister, knowing that it would keep her safer than if she went to Robb Stark's camp. The boy didn't hold enough power to keep anyone safe against the Lannisters. It just happened to work out nicely that the girl had been in love with Jaime. And here she stood before him smelling of sex and showing the fury that she had been born with. Petyr thought the girl should be thanking him instead of giving him her anger. He paused to gather his thoughts before he spoke quickly and quietly to Melara, lest someone's spy heard them. "You won't believe this, but everything that I did to help you was because of a promise I made to Lady Catelyn. It's no secret, the affection I hold for the woman who raised you." Her face lit up as if she had suddenly remembered the answer to a riddle, and he took it as her coming to understand what he was saying to her. But Melara was only thinking of Joffrey's ominous words.

"She's going to die. Gods, help them, there are a_ll_ going to die!" She took hold of Petyr's arms and he pulled her to the side, farther out of view from the guards posted at the door.

"What is it, child? Speak now and speak quick, girl." She told him what Joffrey had just said to her and he seemed to become just a bit paler. From his reaction Melara knew that he had been speaking the truth of his affections for Catelyn and that something very bad was about to happen to her, at the hands of the Lannisters. She heard Ser Loras call for her, but refused to go until Petyr had promised her he would do all he could to find out what would be happening and try to stop it. He gave her his word, and she believed that he would truly try and stop the Lannisters, if only to save the woman he loved. As Petyr left the girl he quickly set to work finding the information he needed. Once he discovered the plot that would finally stop Robb Stark, he nearly ran to the ravens. He sent out as many as were there, each with a message to not go to the Frey wedding that they had been invited to. Petyr had never been a particularly religious man, but that night he prayed that even one raven would reach its destination in time to keep Catelyn alive.

Melara came back into sight and tried to smile at Loras, but her nerves were still too on edge. Whatever was happening could only be horrendous to have caused the usually composed Petyr Baelish to seem worried. Loras led her down an abandoned hallway and pulled her to him once away from any prying eyes. She returned the hug, glad to be with someone who was as lost as she was amongst the sea of enemies. He spoke in her ear, since the girl seemed to not want to let go of him.

"So you remember me, then?" Melara could hear the sadness in his tone, assuming it was because Loras had lost the man he loved. She couldn't begin to think what she would do or how she would ask if she lost Jaime or if whatever was planned for the Starks was not stopped and she continued to lose them. Melara wanted to tell him everything, wanted it to be just like before when Renly and Loras would sit with her and they would talk about love and give sweet looks to each other. Loras wiped the tears that had fallen from Melara's eyes, speaking softly to her. "Oh, Sweet Girl, tell me everything that has happened to you. When we woke to find you missing that day-"

"I'll tell you, Loras, I will. But not here. Come to my rooms, just like before. And then you can tell me how Renly…" She trailed off as a lump formed in her throat, unable to continue what she was about to say. Loras seemed to understand what she meant, pulling away from her and turning his body so that she could lead the way. He looped her arm in his as they walked in silence, only speaking to a handmaiden before reaching Melara and Jaime's door.

Melara had asked the handmaiden to tell Jaime that she was safe back at her rooms and protected by Loras. The girl had run off and given Jaime the message, but not before informing the Queen Regent of her brother's wife's whereabouts. Cersei had smiled at the girl, thanking her for her continued service, and then thought of a wonderful plan to get rid of Melara, as well as stop the Tyrell's from gaining more power. If she had convinced the realm that she was faithful to Robert, than surely she could convince the Red Keep that Melara was unfaithful to Jaime with Ser Loras. Cersei continued to drink throughout the night, celebrating the success of a plan that she had yet to even put in place.

Loras and Melara sat in her rooms, with only the glow of the fire to light the room as they spoke of everything that had come to pass since they last saw each other. They spoke of Renly, the Lannister's, Melara's marriage to Jaime, Margaery's upcoming wedding to Joffrey and their guesses of what the future would bring for everyone. Although most of the topics were grim, Melara enjoyed just sitting and talking with Loras. She didn't have to be guarded like with everyone else and she didn't have to deal with the feelings that she got when around Jaime. It helped her to clear her thoughts and get the older man's opinion on things. Melara asked him what he thought of her father and Loras had discouraged her from trying to go to him, just as Jaime had. He encouraged her to go to with Jaime and be Lady of Casterly Rock, as it was the safest option for her at the moment. She only nodded her head to show that she acknowledged him, not necessarily agreeing with him. A small part of her still held on to the hope that Stannis would help her. It was probably the part of her that still felt like the little girl left in Winterfell, waiting for a raven from her parents saying that they would come for her. She felt like she just needed closure, even just speak to her father once but Loras had again discouraged her.

Her eyes had become heavy and since Jaime had not yet returned, Loras promised to stay outside her door until her husband was back. She embraced him once more and crawled into bed, slipping into sleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Loras stood outside her door for a bit longer before Jaime came strolling up. The two men stood toe to toe for a moment before Loras spoke.

"You don't deserve her."

"Yet, I have her." Jaime did not disagree with Loras, there was no point when he had thought the same thing many times before. The younger man did not move from where he stood in front of the door and Jaime almost thought he would have to physically move the man. Loras moved out of Jaime's way without another word, knowing that anything he tried to say would fall on the deaf ears of an arrogant Lannister. He returned to his own rooms that night and shed another tear for his lost love, praying to the Seven that Renly would forgive him for siding with the Lannisters.

Jaime entered his rooms and found his wife asleep on the bed. She looked so innocent and peaceful that he just stood for a moment and watched her, letting all of the stress fade from his body. He could still hear Loras' words in his mind, taunting and accusing, as he stripped himself down and joined his wife in their bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her body against his chest, feeling her mold to his form. When he closed his eyes his mind once again showed him the image of Melara pregnant and happy, and that night Jaime dreamt of black haired children playing with direwolves, not with lions.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Did anyone else feel really tense after reading this chapter? Maybe it was too much suspense. I mean, we've got Cersei and her new plan AND we are now left wondering if Petyr's warning reaches the Starks in time! Leave me a review with some feedback on this chapter. I seriously make a "squeeeee" noise each time I get an e-mail notification telling me of a new review. An no matter how many times I refresh my inbox, the only way I will get one of those notifications is if you all show me some love. Until next time!


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Well, my friends, the time has come to bring this story to an end. This chapter will be the last one for Bent, not Broken. It has been a pleasure writing this tale for you and I truly do thank each of you that reviewed. I can still remember every comment made, from the very first, to the ones that made me "squeee", to the ones that made me blush from praise and the ones that made me laugh.

Enjoy, lovely readers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Melara had heard no news of the Starks' demise, and hoped that was a good thing. She had been on edge the day following Tyrion and Sansa's wedding, but had not told Jaime the true reason why. She did tell him about her encounter with Petyr Baelish, but only focused on the fact that he knew she was trying to deceive everyone. She had her first real fight with her husband after that. He hadn't yelled, yelling just wasn't something Jaime did, but she could tell he was upset because of the words he had said. And that was the reason that she stood alone in her rooms staring at herself in the looking glass preparing for Joffrey's wedding. Jaime had awoken early and simply left the room before either could start to argue again.

She turned to the side to examine how the dress made her body look from a different angle. Melara had never spent much time in front of a mirror, never understanding the reasons that Sansa would stare at herself for hours. As she stood there she brought her hands to rest over her stomach wondering if she could have children. Maester Luwin had always told her she could not since she had yet to bleed. And yet, her moon blood had been coming every month since that first time on the Kingsroad, so she actually felt hopeful that one day she would be called 'Mother'. _And Jaime would be called 'father'._ She knew she should be mad at him, having been avoiding her all day, but she didn't want their journey the next morning to Casterly Rock to be tense. One thing good thing that had come from their argument the day before was that Jaime had convinced Melara to abandon her hopes regarding Stannis. _At least for now._

She heard the door open and saw Jaime's reflection in the mirror as he came closer. His hands were hidden behind his back and he had Lady at his side. Up until now she had been hidden away in the stables, knowing that if Cersei found her the wolf would be dead. Melara may have been able to save the direwolf once before, but that was a different time when Robert had still been alive. _My, how things have changed._ He told the wolf to go lay down and Melara was surprised that Lady listened to him. He came closer to her and she purposely ignored him, until he wrapped his arms around her from behind, presenting her with a single flower, a rose. He rested his head on her shoulder and she continued to look of the reflection in the mirror as she spoke.

"Come to apologize?"

"No. I'm not sorry for the things I said. Would you prefer an empty apology or honest words?" That was what Melara loved most about Jaime. When he spoke it was mostly harsh truths, but she would prefer that to the lies she given from nearly everyone else. His tossed the flower to a nearby chair and placed his hands over Melara's smaller ones that were still resting on her stomach. She had to look away from the mirror then, being reminded of a time when Ned held Catelyn the same while she had Rickon in her womb. She never wanted to be put through what Catelyn must have felt at hearing her husband had been put to death as a traitor. Jaime entwined their fingers as he spoke again. "What are you thinking about, Sweet Girl?"

"Eddard Stark, actually."

"And should I be jealous that you think of another man while in my arms?" Jaime was treading carefully on the subject of anything Stark related when he was around Melara. He knew that they were the ones who had raised her and some part of her would always be loyal to them. "It should be Loras Tyrell that you think of, not Ned Stark." She turned in his arms and before she brought her anger forth he continued. "Seeing that you are being unfaithful to me, doing _adulterous_ things with the Knight of the Flowers, that is."

"Jaime, you know I would never—"

"Yes, love, I know. But there have been more rumors since the night he escorted you back here." Melara could tell from the tone in his voice that he didn't believe the newest lies that were being spoken about her. She shook her head, knowing that somehow the Queen had been able to spread more false words. _First Joffrey says I attacked Sansa, and now, according to Cersei, I am whoring about with Loras. These Lannisters and their lies. Who would have thought that the most honest of them all was the one called 'Kingslayer'. _

"Each time you come back to me, you bring news of a new rumor."

"Each time you walk out the door you seem to create one." She couldn't argue with that and didn't even try to. He moved away from her to change his clothes to formal attire to attend Joffrey's wedding. Melara couldn't help but think of Jaime as handsome as he stood before her with his dark breaches and Lannister-red shirt. She had chosen a matching red dress at first, but then changed her mind and went with a plain blue one instead. She didn't want to show up in such a bold color and draw more attention to her than she surely would have. Lasdy brushed against her thigh and Melara gave the direwolf a pet of affection of her head. She was greatful for the safety the animal would provider her.

"Thank you for getting her in here. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know. But you would be surprised with the things I do for love." As the pair walked to the second wedding in the past two days, Melara thought that if Jaime told her of the things he had done and claimed they were for love, she wouldn't be very surprised.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Pure chaos._ Melara couldn't help but describe the atmosphere in the Dining Hall as chaotic. The wedding had been beautiful, despite the fact that it was Joffrey being wed, and she noticed that Tywin did seem to be in a rather pleasant mood. It gave Melara hope that her last waking hours in King's Landing would go by smoothly and without issue. _Gods we are almost free of this place. _

And things were going wonderfully, until Joffrey had begun to choke. She hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings, off in her thoughts about what things would be like when they finally made it to Casterly Rock. But when the Hall had fallen silent and the only sound was her cousin in a fit of coughs, Melara had started to pay attention. When the newlywed-King hit the floor, it was as if everyone suddenly awoke.

There were screams throughout the crowd, some of outrage, some of despair and some of accusation. Jaime had jumped to his feet and pulled Melara to hers as she saw members of the Kingsguard grabbing Sansa and Tyrion. Tywin was holding Cersei up, and Melara truly felt pity for the woman as she saw the look of the Queen Regent's face. Melara looked to her fallen cousin and didn't know if she was actually awake. Joffrey was dead. Joffrey was _dead._ She tried to grasp the thought as she watched the people running around her. Jaime pulled her with him towards the door and found Bronn to be standing outside of it. She nearly protested leaving the safety that Jaime provided to go with the man that she had last left with Cersei. Jaime gave her a hurried kiss on her forehead before running back into the chaotic Hall. She looked to Bronn who merely shrugged his shoulders and motioned with his head that she should begin her trek back to her rooms. She nearly ran after Jaime, wanting to know what had happened and if Sansa was safe, but Bronn's voice stopped her.

"Wouldn't be doing that, my Lady. You'll get accused of causing it, if you go back in there. People only see what they want to see, 'specially when the death of a King is involved." Melara briefly thought of Jaime and what people thought of him after he had become known as 'Kingslayer'. Instead of being praised as a savior for slaying the Mad King, he was seen as a backstabber and a traitor. She wondered how whoever had killed Joffrey would be viewed as. She would see them as a liberator, but most would see them as just a murderer. She walked back to her room with her thoughts heavy on her mind. She wondered what this would all mean for their departure in the morning. As she sat by the fire waiting for Jaime, Lady at her feet, Melara hoped that her husband would bring back good news. She may be hoping for good news, but she was smart enough to expect the worst.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She found herself in her bed the next morning and didn't remember getting there. Jaime sat next to her, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and his back hunched. She assumed that she had fallen asleep and he had brought her to bed when he returned. She put a hand on his back and he gave a flinch of surprise at her touch, so lost in his thoughts from the night before. He had yet to sleep, each time he closed his eyes he could only see images of his brother in chains and his sister's devastated face. Despite what they had done, they were still his family. Melara's soft voice reached his ears but he did not turn to face her.

"What happened?" He seemed to slump even further and supported his head in his hands. His voice was nearly as soft as hers when he spoke.

"Tyrion is being held in the dungeons, being blamed for murdering Joffrey by the ways of poison. He and Sansa were the ones to retrieve Joffrey his cup, so naturally everyone pointed the blame to them." Melara vaguely recalled seeing Joffrey's cup fly to the floor and his voice requesting his uncle be the one to bring it back to him. Sansa had gone to help him, being the sweet girl that she was, and it had been her downfall as well. Melara panicked at the thought of Sansa being in the dungeons as well and sat up quickly.

"What of Sansa?"

"She was locked away in her rooms awaiting judgment, from what I was told. I did not see her, so I can't be sure." Melara moved to sit beside him, trying to offer him what little strength she had to give. She ran her hand in his hair in a soothing motion, hoping to ease some of the tension she could almost fell coming off of him.

"We aren't leaving here, are we?" She knew the answer before she had even asked the question. The game had definitely changed now, and she knew that Jaime would not leave his family in turmoil. She hated that he was so loyal, in his own way, while she had been swayed from the Starks by the first words of love that were spoken to her. _I can now see why Lady Catelyn had been so disappointed. Gods, I am just a stupid girl._

"I can't leave here with Tyrion as a prisoner and Cersei so…broken." The words hit her harder than she thought they would. She had never admitted the fear to herself that Jaime would go back to Cersei, if the right occasion arose. She hoped that Joffrey's death didn't bring out the feelings that Jaime seemed to have buried regarding his sister. "She is still my sister, and I did love her deeply. Those feelings don't disappear too quickly." With his words, her fears were becoming confirmed. She didn't want to think what would happen should they stay in the capital any longer. She wanted to leave, she didn't care where they went as long as there was no Cersei to destroy what Melara had built with Jaime. Their relationship was still so new, so fragile, that Cersei still could slither her way through the cracks.

"And what of your feelings for me? Are those feelings deep enough that you want to protect me?" She pushed herself to rise from the bed and stood before Jaime. He still did not lift his head and look at her. He had yet to give her a response, so she continued. "She will always have a hold over you, Jaime. No matter how much you say you love me and not her, you will have thoughts of her and you will never forget her or the love you say ran so deep. She could be dead and gone but her memory would still hang over our heads." He looked up at her finally, and she saw the tired look to his eyes but she did not stop. "Jaime, the only way for me to be safe now is if you leave with me today. Leave your family behind. No good can come from any of them." He stood as well then, his height seemed to tower over her.

"Don't ask me to choose between you and my family, Melara."

"And why not! I had to choose between you and the Starks, you should make that decision as well." He didn't speak, knowing that his answer would only cause them more problems. So instead Melara gave off an angry sigh and walked towards the door. "Take me to Sansa. I can only imagine that she needs me now more than you do. She and I only have each other, we don't have such a _wonderful_ family like you do to be comforted by." Jaime knew that he deserved her anger. She had given up so much to be with him while he had her given to him through his family's plotting. He would speak to her more later, when they were both thinking clearer, but for now he would remain silent as he walked at her side, escorting her to Sansa's rooms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They knew instantly that something was wrong the moment they turned down the hallway that would lead them to Sansa's rooms. Melara saw the men who were guarding her door laid out on the ground before the door, blood pooling around them. Her heart was pounding as she nearly ran the rest of the distance and found the door to be slightly ajar. _Oh, Gods be good, Sansa be safe!_ Melara was being urged on by the adrenaline in her veins and did not notice the blood that she stepped into. If she hadn't been so frightened for Sansa she would never have walked through blood willingly. She pushed the door open and rushed into the room calling out for Sansa. She heard no response and moved farther inside as the sounds of Jaime rushing into the room hit her ears. She saw a splash of red hair laid out on the bed, but before she could see the girl Jaime had pulled her into his chest, shielding his wife from the pain of seeing Sansa the way she was. Melara didn't get a good look at the sight just feet away from her, but she saw enough to know that someone had murdered Sansa.

Jaime looked to the poor girl lying on the bed with her face towards them. The girl was hardly recognizable, the face badly beaten and nearly disfigured, but the Tully-red hair paired with the dress Sansa had worn the night before confirmed that the eldest Stark girl had been killed in the night. Jaime tried to think of who would do this, but there were too many options running through his mind to pinpoint who the killer was. _Cersei, the Tyrells, Varys, Father._ He felt Melara tremble in his arms as he held her body to his. He knew that Melara could be killed just as easily as Sansa had been while they stayed in the capital. He wanted her out of King's Landing, but he wanted to stay. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but knew that it needed to be done to protect his love. Jaime carried Melara out of the room and held her until they were away from where Sansa lay dead. When he put her down, he saw that she was in shock and not able to react to him properly.

"You have to go now, Melara." She looked at him but didn't really see him standing before her. Jaime saw that her shock was greater than he thought. His tone held a sense of urgency as he spoke. "I'll send you to Casterly Rock, with Brienne. I'll come for you, I promise you that I **will** come for you, to be with you. But only once my brother is found innocent, I owe him more than you know."

"I'll be killed like Sansa if I stay." Melara spoke in a dead-pan voice, but he saw the tears that traveled down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to see her beautiful smile, to hear her sweet laughter, and to feel her heavenly body below his. But he would not get any of that.

"Yes. Before, it was all just threats and a game but now things will only get worse. Cersei is beyond distraught. You don't really know what she is capable of, even when she is not grief stricken. Don't fight me on this, Melara. Please."

"But Sansa. Who will take care of her? She needs to be given a proper burial." She was now openly sobbing and Jaime held her firmly on her feet. He felt a pain in his heart at the thought of having to send his love away, no matter how temporary it was, just to keep her alive. He truly hated that even young girls' lives were being threatened, instead of wars being fought man to man. He also felt a bit of sadness for Sansa Stark, thinking that no one deserved to die the way she had.

What Jaime and Melara did not know was that the real Sansa Stark had been whisked away by Petyr Baelish in the night. Littlefinger had come across a girl of similar age, size and even hair color as Sansa and used the girl as a decoy. He had given her a quick, painless death by poison, the second one he had caused that night, and then told the guards to rough the body up, before the guards were then killed as well. Early in Petyr's plans, he had thought to just steal Sansa away, but if a body was left behind they wouldn't be as suspicious. He knew that each person would think that the other had called for the girl's assassination and no one would find the truth. As Sansa escaped with Petyr, she had no idea that a nameless daughter of a whore had given her life just so that Sansa could live.

"I will see to her. She will get a proper burial and her bones will be sent to the North to be buried." Melara didn't want to go, but she didn't want to stay either. _If they could get to Sansa, they can get to me._ She knew that traveling on the Road was safer than staying in King's Landing. At least on the journey it would just be her and Breinne. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone stabbing her back, since Brienne had proven herself loyal, and only would have to worry once again when she was in Casterly Rock. Melara gave a thought once more to heading to her father, her grief making her thinking irrational. She couldn't even think of Sansa now, being in shock over the way she had found the girl. _Poor, sweet Sansa. She's gone. Sansa is finally free. Just like I will be._ As they walked, nearly ran, to prepare for Melara's departure they heard the faint screaming that signified a hand-maiden had found Sansa's body. Melara felt sick at the thoughts of her friend and how scared the girl must have been as she took her last breath.

Since most of the Keep's inhabitants had been preoccupied with the death of their King, Melara and Jaime met with no one until they were in the stables and found Brienne. Melara thought that Brinne would refuse to accompany her but was relieved when the Maid of Tarth agreed, seeing no reason to stay in the capital now that Sansa was dead. Melara gave Jaime one final farewell kiss, which he returned quickly before pulling away to help her mount Sia. Brienne mounted her own horse and trotted off, leaving the husband and wife alone. Jaime took Melara's hand in his and brought it to his lips. He tried to tell himself he was doing the right thing. _She'll be safer this way. I'll free Tyrion then ride to join her. It is for the best._ Jaime noticed that another horse stood in the stables fully tacked and considered leaving with Melara. It would be so easy for him to simply walk to the horse, mount up and ride off. He focused his attention back on his wife, noticing the air around her was filled with despair.

"Send a raven when you've arrived, I know you'll be safe once you get to Casterly Rock." Melara's mind had yet to comprehend everything that was happening and her thoughts were blank. But Jaime's words had reminded her of something that Arya said to her when they had been reunited briefly in the camp of the Brotherhood without Banners.

"I'm not safe anywhere."

They both knew it was true, and neither spoke another word to each other. Jaime watched her ride off then, Lady running beside her, remembering a time when it had been he who left Melara in King's Landing. He wondered if she felt that day like he was feeling now, watching her form become smaller and smaller in the distance. He looked to the saddled horse and knew that he would catch up to her if he left now, knew that he should go with her. He stood his ground in the stables for a few moments, torn between doing what he wanted and what his honor and duty to his family required him to do. He walked to the horse but hesitated once he heard someone calling his name. Tywin stood at the other end of the stable, looking to his son with only his eyebrow raised to show his curiosity.

"Jaime, what have you done with your wife?" There were so many things he wanted to say but instead he took the horse's reins from the post he had been tied to. He was about to mount when his father spoke again. "If you leave to go after her, you will be as good as dead to this family." Jaime was frozen by his father's words. He had never openly defied Tywin, the closest he had come was joining the Kingsguard. The seconds turned into moments as Jaime asked himself many questions. _Can I turn my back towards my family, for her? Can I do for her what she had to do in order to be with me? Am I strong enough to do it? Surely I am stronger than her, a broken girl._ Jaime thought of the girl his wife had once been, and the woman she had become. _Melara is not a broken girl anymore. 'Bent, not broken' I told her once. She's strong now. And it is all because of me._ And truly Jaime had been the reason that the girl who had once flinched at any man's touch was now able to stand up to those men, showing them the fiery girl that had been hiding inside of her for years and had only been waiting for someone to save her, from herself. As he turned towards his father, his thoughts raced and he knew what needed to be done.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Epilogue will be posted tomorrow. I may be fading away from the fanfic world after posting the epilogue, updating "The Gift" sporadically, and having no new stories for a while. But of course there is always the chance that I get swindled into a sequel for this story…hmmmm…could there be a sequel?


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Catelyn Stark stood gazing out her window, a blanket firmly pulled around her shoulders, watching the water of the Green Fork rushing by. It was only in the earliest morning hours, as it was now, that Catelyn allowed her thoughts to overtake her mind. Once she walked through the door to her room and was amongst the men loyal to Robb who had remained at the Twins, she would give off the air of confidence and strength. It had been nearly four months since everything had changed. When she had received the raven from Petyr with words of warning, she had not believed them. She was glad to have placed her trust in Littlefinger, it had saved her life and the lives of her son and his bannermen. It terrified her to think of what could have happened if they had come to the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey and were unprepared for Walder Frey and Roose Bolton's trap. As she gazed at the river she could almost feel the cold water hitting her skin as they threw her in, but not before slicing her throat. She brought her hand to caress the skin of her neck and thanked the Old Gods and the New that she had not been condemned to that fate.

Robb had spread the word for all of his men to be on their guard for the ambush, and told them to only act inhibited by the wine, luring the unsuspecting turncloaks into false confidence. Catelyn was proud of the leader her son had become, but it also frightened her the way he spoke of killing any man who turned their back on the King in the North. And when the time came for the trap to be sprung, the Northmen were ready. Robb and his bannermen had felt no shame in coming into a Lord's house and slaying them, since it was the only way that they would live. Catelyn knew that Ned would have been ashamed of his son's tactics, as it could be seen as most dishonorable to be called to a Lord as a guest and leave with the Lord's blood on your hands. She knew that if they hadn't been dishonorable that even invoking guest right would not have saved them. The fact that ancient customers were being forsaken just showed the level of severity that the War had reached. Movement on her bed caught her attention and she looked to the lump that lay beneath the sheets. A smile, a true smile, settled onto Catelyn face at the thought of what the lump really was.

In the midst of all the chaos and blood, Catelyn saw that King Joffrey's own bodyguard had joined in the battle at the wedding. The Hound seemed to be slicing down any man that approached him, not caring which side he was fighting. But then the last Frey had been killed and Robb stood at the head of the Hall, Grey Wind at his side, and Arya had come out of the shadows. Catelyn had been standing behind Greatjon Umber for protection and did not recognize her little girl at first, with the short hair and boyish clothes. She spoke Robb's name and Catelyn instantly knew that it was Arya.

She did not care for appearances or courtly manners as she held her oldest son and youngest daughter in an embrace amongst the dead and dying. The Hound had been obtained and Robb nearly gave the order to kill him when Arya spoke, stilling the sword meant for Clegane's neck. Later she would tell Catelyn that it was because she 'owed the Hound a life' and that 'they were even'. Sandor Clegane had stayed at the Twins, after having deserted the Lannister in the Battle of Blackwater and already being labeled a traitor he didn't have anywhere else to go. He mostly kept to himself and no one really took notice of him, except for Arya. Catelyn moved to sit beside her daughter on the bed and shook her head when she remembered the times her brave, spirited, independent daughter had purposely went to seek him out, just to bait him. Each time it had not worked, the Hound showing more control than Catelyn had seen from a man with his reputation. She couldn't help but think that he had learned his patient ways from serving Joffrey for so many years. But he would not have to serve the boy any longer, for the dead needed no bodyguards.

It was a few days after they had made camp at the Twins that the news of Joffrey's death had made it to their ears. By that time Robb had all but moved into the towers and sent word and reasons of his takeover to the rest of the Riverlords. Catelyn had felt high hopes that the War would soon be over and that they could reclaim Winterfell and she and her children could return home. These were only hopes, she knew, since news of Bran, Rickon and Sansa all being dead had also reached her. She had mourned for her fallen children, but hoped that their deaths were only rumors meant to cause Robb to become overrun with emotions and make a fatal mistake. If Robb had mourned his siblings, Catelyn did not know, for he had departed from the twins within a week. He had been advised to make his way back to the Westerlands, with the thoughts that the combined Riverlands-Northern army was strong enough to overthrow Casterly Rock and send the remaining Lannisters a message. They had captured a few more of the notable cities before a party of two-thousand men headed back towards the Twins with the spoils that the Westerlands had to offer. Catelyn still remembered the day the men had brought with them carts overflowing with gold and silver…and Melara being accompanied by Brienne. The men also brought a message from Robb that he would be staying in the Westerlands for another month before he would return. She expected him back any day.

On the first day, Catelyn had been cold to the young girl, but as the days went on her motherly instincts towards her one time ward had overpowered her feelings of betrayal. Brienne had given her apologies and offered to Catelyn that she would take her own life for not protecting Sansa as she had sworn to do. Catelyn had held her tears back as she told Brienne that the only way to avenge Sansa's death was to help Robb win the war. The Maid had agreed and became quite an asset to Robb on the battlefield from that day until now.

Catelyn was brought back to the present by a soft knock at the door. She stood from the bed, careful to not wake Arya from the rare peaceful sleep her daughter had found, and draped the blanket over a chair on her way to the door. She knew that it could only be one person who also was awake at this early hour. Even in Winterfell, Melara had been an early riser. Catelyn barely had time to shut the door behind her before she heard Melara's sobs. She tried not to sigh as she turned to embrace the girl, knowing that today would be another one of the _bad_ days. When Melara had first arrived the days like this had been farther apart, but now it seemed that all that Melara would do was cry. And Catelyn would simply hold her, remembering the way that she had been throughout her own pregnancies.

She had carried Robb without Ned by her side, and took pity on Melara for going through this without her child's father. Catelyn had no doubt that it was Jaime Lannister's child that lay within Melara's slightly protruding belly and as long as she was with the Starks he would not be around. It had only been the week before that the physical signs had confirmed what Catelyn had known since Melara had first become ill a month after her arrival at the Twins. Catelyn knew that the pregnancy was still very early, the girl about four months along, being quite the expert after having five children of her own. Melara _still_ did not believe that she was with child, repeating to Catelyn every day that they had only been intimate twice and it was not possible. The girl would get angry with Catelyn whenever she would respond that it _was_ possible and it _did_ happen, but Lady Stark knew that soon Melara would come to terms with her condition soon. In just five months Melara would hold the proof in her hands and would no longer be able to deny. Catelyn didn't want to think of what they would do once the child was born, not even knowing what options they had. It was easy to hide Melara's pregnancy from the rest of the inhabitants of the Twins until now, but she knew that it would not be secret for much longer, feeling the slight swell against her own stomach as she held the girl.

Soon everyone would know, from the Wall to the Stormlands. Catelyn knew that once word was spread, Melara would be sought out by the Lannisters, Stannis and everyone else who knew the value of the child that resided in her womb. With Tommen's claim to the throne even weaker than Joffrey's claim was, if Stannis were to join with Robb, the two of them could now conquer all of Westeros. Catelyn had no doubt that if Melara bore a son that Stannis would take the child and claim it was his own. No one would question who the child's mother was and would assume that it was from Stannis' wife or perhaps even some mistress. Once Stannis was King, no one would question him or where his heir had come from. Catelyn didn't want to think of what would happen should Tywin get his hands back on Melara. But Lady Stark would not let a Baratheon or a Lannister get to Melara as long as there was breath in her lungs.

As she held the girl in her arms, she thought that the Gods had played a cruel game with them all. Nearly ten years ago, Melara had been brought to her in the same emotional state. Scared, full of despair, in constant tears and all of it had been caused by the actions of a man. Catelyn knew that she had pulled Melara through once before, and she could pull her through once again. Lady Stark would put everything that Melara had done in the past months behind them, and would stand by the girl as she faced the challenges her future had in store. And for the once broken girl, there would be many challenges and there would be pain and there would be heartache. But there would also be peace and happiness and love and she would always carry in her heart the memories of the man who wanted to fix her. The man who had shown her she was braver and smarter and more beautiful than she had ever known. The man who had saved her from herself. Her love. Her husband. Her Jaime.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of those things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I do not own the italicized words. They are from the song "Think of Me", from Phantom of the Opera, which I also do not own.


	44. Author's Note

A very special thank you/ Author's Note.

Well, my friends, it seems that I could not stay away. I did make it a few days before your requests for a sequel really started to eat at me. After reviewing my summer semester, I've decided that yes, I can fit writing into my schedule. So…brace yourselves. The sequel is coming. Starting tonight.

Thank you all for your continued support and I hope that you will all enjoy the twists and turns I have planned for the sequel. Look for it in just a few short hours! It's entitled "Hear my fury"…and Melara will definitely make her fury known once those hormones kick in! Who is excited? I know I am!


End file.
